La nouvelle vie des soeurs Bennet 2ème partie
by BaldaBis
Summary: Il s'agit de la suite de la première partie, disponible à la lecture. Elizabeth poursuit sa vie et son initiation aux mœurs de l'aristocratie. Lisez les commentaires, ils en parlent mieux que moi ! Bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 37

Chapitre 37

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'Elizabeth ne s'assoupisse. Le parfum de rose qu'avait glissé Jenny dans l'eau brulante l'avait entraînée dans une rêverie profonde, à la limite du sommeil. Le tintement de la pendule de la chambre la ramena à la réalité : Georgiana l'attendait.

La perspective de partager ce premier moment d'intimité avec sa nouvelle soeur l'enchantait. Pour autant, elle ne négligea pas sa tenue. Les paroles de M. Darcy sur sa familiarité avec la domesticité avait heurté son amour-propre. Elizabeth était bien décidée à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être une véritable lady.

Elle sonna afin que Jenny l'aide à s'habiller et à se coiffer. La talentueuse femme de chambre fit pousser des soupirs de contentement à la jeune femme.

" Vous êtes une perle Jenny, vous avez un véritable don pour la coiffure."

La servante rosit sous les compliments de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il lui était agréable de la servir, sa bonne humeur et son caractère aimable la rendait sympathique. Sa liberté de ton et de manière envers les domestiques faisait néanmoins jaser à l'office. Beaucoup n'appréciait pas cette proximité et préférait instaurer des distances respectables avec leurs maîtres.

Jenny s'inclina respectueusement et prit congé de sa maîtresse. Elizabeth s'avança dans son boudoir. Décidée à faire honneur à sa soeur et à son époux, elle choisit un collier de perles afin d'agrémenter sa tenue.

Georgiana patientait dans le petit salon, près de la fenêtre. Elle repensait avec plaisir aux évènements qui avaient succédé au mariage de son frère bien-aimé et d'Elizabeth. Interrompant sa rêverie, lady Darcy entra.

"Georgiana ! Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas une bonne soeur pour vous aujourd'hui ! Je vous délaisse toute la journée et voilà que maintenant je vous fais attendre."

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin. Lui prenant le bras d'autorité, Elizabeth entraina sa jeune soeur vers la terrasse et les jardins. Elles firent une longue promenade à travers les splendides jardins à la française de Pemberley. Georgiana était ravie de faire découvrir les merveilles du jardin, Elizabeth n'ayant jusqu'à présent pas eu le loisir de les visiter.

Leur promenade les emmena à une certaine distance du château et c'est tardivement qu'elles revinrent pour souper. Bras dessus, bras dessous c'est en plaisantant sur la gronderie que leur ferait M Darcy à cause de leur retard qu'elles entrèrent dans le hall.

La salle du souper était déserte. A leur grande surprise, la table dressée ne comptait que deux couverts. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, l'air interrogateur. Mrs Reynolds frappa à la porte.

"M Darcy ne rentrera pas ce soir, il m'a chargé de vous avertir qu'une affaire urgente le retient dans la ferme de Milways, à plusieurs miles de Pemberley."

Elizabeth cacha sa surprise et sa peine. La missive de M Darcy était adressée à l'intendante, il n'y avait rien à son attention. Elle prit un air enjoué et demanda à Mrs Reynolds de faire servir le repas. La soirée se passa agréablement. Elizabeth retrouvait chez Georgiana la douceur et la timidité de Jane. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre qu'elle réalisa l'absence de M Darcy. C'était la première fois depuis leur mariage qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Malgré la douceur de l'air, Elizabeth frissonna. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte. La lune resplendissait d'un tel éclat que la jeune femme pouvait sans mal distinguer les parterres qui s'étalaient au pied de sa fenêtre. La brise parfumée incitait à la promenade. Se laisserait-elle tenter ?

La lune n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. Elizabeth avançait tranquillement dans les allées de Pemberley. Les haies de buis parfaitement taillées ouvraient un passage tout traçé. La jeune femme se laissait guider par les effluves des roses qui garnissaient cette partie du jardin et déboucha dans une jolie clairière pavée. Un banc trônait au milieu de la petite place, invitant au repos. Elizabeth s'assit pour mieux profiter du paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Un nuage passa devant l'astre lunaire, la privant de toute clarté. L'atmosphère du jardin changea brusquement. Au calme et l'apaisement succedèrent l'angoisse et l'inquiètude. Elizabeth se leva, désireuse de regagner le château. Au loin, elle aperçu des points de lumière, autant de torches agitées dans la nuit. C'est avec soulagement que la jeune femme s'approcha d'elles.

" La voilà ! Regardez, elle est là !"

Les cris des domestiques fusèrent et les points lumineux convergèrent vers elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les hommes la saisirent par le bras pour l'éloigner du château.

"Mais enfin ! Que faîtes-vous ? Je suis Lady Darcy !"

Ses protestations déclanchèrent l'hilarité des domestiques.

"A-t-on jamais vu une lady manger avec ses servantes !"

"Aller dehors ! Tu n'es pas lady Darcy !"

Trainée sans ménagement, Elizabeth roula dans la poussière, les grilles de Pemberley se refermèrent sur elle dans un grincement sinistre.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth s'éveilla, elle était allongée sur son lit toute habillée. Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Son cauchemar lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle sonna. Comme à son habitude, quelques minutes après Jenny arriva seaux d'eau à la main.

" Ca ira Jenny, je vous remercie."

Elizabeth versa l'eau chaude dans sa cuvette de toilette en porcelaine. La vapeur obscurcit en un instant le miroir. Cela ne dérangeait guère Elizabeth, bien au contraire. Les yeux cernés et le teint blafard qu'elle avait aperçu la faisait grimacer. Armée d'un gant, elle entreprit une toilette énergique. Le chant des oiseaux et la douce chaleur du jour lui firent oublier le malaise laissé par son mauvais rêve. Ravigorée, elle choisit une tenue sobre et élégante, noua ses cheveux en un chignon bas. Lorsque la pendule sonna sept heures, elle franchit le pas de porte de la chambre.

Mrs Reynolds attendait Elizabeth au pied de l'escalier. Les deux femmes se saluèrent.

" Souhaitez-vous prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse ? C'est très agréable en cette saison."

Lady Darcy hocha brièvement la tête en guise d'acceptation. Elle traversa le hall jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse arrière de Pemberley. Mrs Reynolds ne tarda pas à revenir les mains chargées. Elle déposa devant Elizabeth un copieux petit déjeuner. L'odeur du thé brûlant éveilla l'appétit de la jeune femme qui avala de bonne grâce tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de bouche. Lorsque son estomac fut apaisé, elle se resservit une tasse de thé et admira le jardin qui s'éveillait. Cette vision acheva de disperser les songes de la nuit passée.

Les pas de Mrs Reynolds la ramenèrent au temps présent.

"Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ?"

L'intendante esquissa une révérence et s'assit face à sa jeune maîtresse.

"Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de M Darcy ce matin ?"

La réponse négative de Mrs Reynolds la peina. Cette dernière remarqua sans mal le voile de tristesse qui était passé furtivement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se réjouit intérieurement de l'affection de Mrs Darcy pour son maître.

" Ce comportement est habituel. Durant l'été, M Darcy reste parfois plusieurs jours sans rentrer à Pemberley."

Elizabeth se sentit reconnaissante à l'égard de Mrs Reynolds dont l'intention était fort louable.

" Hier vous m'avez montré les trésors du château. Aujourd'hui je souhaite rencontrer les domestiques et visiter les communs."

Mrs Reynolds se leva et Elizabeth lui emboîta le pas.

Huit heures avaient à peine sonnés et pourtant toute la maisonnée était en ébulition. Forte de son expérience de la veille, Elizabeth avait pris soin de prévenir Georgiana de l'emploi du temps de la journée et s'était munie d'un petit carnet. La visite débuta par les cuisines, lieu déjà connu de la jeune femme.

Mrs Reynolds la précéda et annonça d'un ton officiel l'arrivée de Mrs Darcy. Aussitôt les cuisinières et les aides délaissèrent leurs activités pour s'aligner au milieu de la salle. L'intendante présenta chacune des personnes présentes et leurs charges. Elizabeth écoutait attentivement et se montrait courtoise envers eux. Profitant de sa présence en ces lieux, la maîtresse de maison recommanda d'apporter un soin particulier au repas de ce soir, la présence du maître de maison étant espérée. La cuisinière hocha la tête et assura que tout serait fait selon les désirs de lady Darcy. Satisfaite, Elizabeth se laissa guider vers le lavoir où une joyeuse ambiance régnait.

La dureté du labeur n'entachait pas la bonne humeur de ces femmes. Bras nus, maniant le battoir comme personne, les lavandières étaient de fortes femmes. L'arrivée d'Elizabeth passa inaperçue. Les conversations allaient bon train, potins et ragots en tout genre dont se délectent les femmes du peuple. Mrs Reynolds allait intervenir fermement mais Elizabeth posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.

" Ne les dérangeons pas dans leur travail, nommez-les moi simplement."

Le soleil était maintenant presque à son zénith, lorsque les deux femmes atteignirent l'ombre rafraichissante des écuries. Elizabeth préférant la marche aux promenades à cheval, elle ne s'y entendait guère en matière d'équidés. Mrs Reynolds abandonna sa maîtresse pour la confier aux soins du maître d'écurie, ses tâches d'intendante ne pouvant être négligées plus d'une demie-journée. Elizabeth la remercia chaleureusement.

"Lady Darcy."

Elle sursauta.

" Je suis Matthew Forks, le maître d'écurie."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il entra d'un pas vif dans le couloir qui desservait les stalles des chevaux. C'était un homme grand et mince. Son visage, sans âge, était marqué. Il semblait respecté par les palfreniers, car à son passage tous ôtaient leur chapeau, sans un regard pour elle. Ils passaient rapidement devant les animaux, sans s'arrêter. Elizabeth trouvait que c'était là une façon de faire bien peu courtoise. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque lorsque Forks s'arrêta devant une stalle. Une jument baie les regarda d'un air anxieux. D'un geste de la main, le maître des écuries invita Elizabeth à s'approcher de la porte. Cette fois-ci, la jument poussa un hennissement de colère et gratta le sol de son sabot. Forks poussa un ricanement.

" Tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement Beauté !"

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme découvrit caché derrière le flanc de la jument, un beau poulain noir. Il observait d'un air inquiet la tête brune qui dépassait de la porte.

" C'est le fils de Conquérant, l'étalon préféré de M. Darcy."

Elizabeth ne savait quoi répondre.

" Puis-je voir Conquérant ?"

Forks éclata d'un rire gras.

" M. Darcy ne s'en sépare jamais."

Elizabeth regarda à nouveau le poulain et sa mère. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut le regard de Forks. Il semblait la jauger comme un maquignon sur une foire aux bestiaux.

" Quelque chose ne va pas M. Forks ?"

Elle se planta face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ce personnage dont les manières lui déplaisaient fortement, avoir le dernier mot. Le maître d'écurie grommela ce qui lui sembla des excuses et reprit sa déambulation parmis les chevaux. Elizabeth soupira et entreprit de le suivre. Au dessus de chaque stalle était inscrit le nom des animaux, ainsi que leur ascendance et leur descendance. Le nombre et la beauté des chevaux impressionna la jeune femme.

"M. Darcy a une grande passion pour les chevaux. Certains courent dans les plus grandes courses hippiques du pays. Nombreux sont les propriétaires désireux de faire saillir leurs juments par les étalons de Pemberley."

Cette réflexion mit Elizabeth mal à l'aise, lui rappelant la façon dont il l'avait regardée sous toutes les coutures.

Il s'arrêta soudain devant une stalle. Elizabeth y lut le nom de Désirée.

"C'est votre jument."

La jeune femme s'avança. Au fond, une jument alezane machonnait tranquillement son foin. L'apparition de l'intruse lui fit lever le museau. Les oreilles aux aguets, les yeux sombres de l'animal scrutaient la jeune femme.

"Souhaitez-vous que la fasse seller ?"

La proposition du maître d'écurie rompit la connexion qui s'était établie entre la bête et sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elizabeth se retint de rire. Piètre cavalière, elle n'allait pas se ridiculiser devant cet homme.

"Une autre fois peut être, Miss Georgiana m'attend pour déjeuner."

Quel besoin avait-elle de se justifier ? Elle était Lady Darcy. Pourtant le sourire narquois et l'air amusé de Forks semblait en dire long. Agacée, Elizabeth choisit de prendre congé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Toutes les ladies doivent savoir monter à cheval."

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, la porte des écuries n'étaient qu'à quelques pas. Elle se retourna.

"Qui vous dit que je ne sais pas monter ?"

Le sourire de Forks s'élargit davantage.

"Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure."

"Et sans la moindre discrétion."

Forks accusa le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie.

"Les bois de Pemberley regorgent de gibier. A l'époque de feu M. Darcy, de nombreuses chasses à courre étaient organisées, suivies de banquets gargantuesques."

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, son regard se perdit au loin.

"Feu Lady Anne Darcy accompagnait souvent son époux. C'était une bonne cavalière."

Être comparée à la mère de Fitzwilliam. Voilà bien une chose que redoutait par dessus tout Elizabeth.

Revenu à la réalité, Forks fixait à présent la jeune femme de son regard sombre.

"Je vous attends demain à 11 heures."

Sans laisser le temps à Elizabeth de répondre, il tourna les talons et disparu.

La jeune femme garda pour elle cette rencontre. Elle se contenta de questionner Mrs Reynolds au sujet du maître des écuries. Elle apprit qu'il était au service des Darcy depuis sa tendre enfance, son père étant palfrenier aux écuries. Elizabeth renonça à poser trop de questions, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons chez l'intendante. Georgiana préférant son piano, elle n'apporta pas davantage d'informations à sa soeur.

Après un rapide déjeuner en tête à tête, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

L'après midi était trop chaude pour envisager une promenade dans les jardins. Aussi Elizabeth décida de se consacrer à sa correspondance, négligée ces derniers jours.

 _Ma chère Jane,_

 _Cela ne fait que quelques jours que vous êtes repartie à Morney et votre présence me manque déjà cruellement. Je mesure la chance de vous voir résider à quelques miles de Pemberley._

 _Mes relations avec Georgiana évoluent très favorablement Je retrouve chez elle les qualités que j'appréciais déjà chez vous. Sa douceur et sa grande timidité ne la rendent que plus attachante._

 _Mrs Reynolds m'initie à la gestion du château. Je regrette que notre mère ne nous ait pas mieux préparées au rôle de maîtresse de maison. Je ne la blâme pas, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que ses filles aînées fassent de si beaux mariages !_

 _Voulez-vous venir ce vendredi ? J'attends votre réponse avec impatience._

 _Votre soeur_

 _Lizzie D._

Elizabeth reposa la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Laissant l'encre sécher, son regard s'attacha à la fenêtre qui déversait des flots de lumière dans le cabinet de travail de son mari.


	2. Chapitre 38

Chapitre 38

M. Darcy observait sa femme. Parmis les nombreuses salles de Pemberley, l'idée de la trouver dans son cabinet de travail ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Comme à l'accoutumée, Georgiana faisait ses gammes dans le petit salon. Ravie du retour de son frère, elle avait exécuté pour lui un morceau particulièrement difficile sur lequel elle s'était longuement exercée. M Darcy la félicita chaudement, avant de s'enquérir de sa femme.

"Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le déjeuner."

Le soleil presque couchant tombait à présent sur le bureau en acajou doré. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme qui restait concentrée sur sa lettre. M Darcy s'installa sans bruit dans le confortable fauteuil qui trônait devant la cheminée. La lumière du jour faisait briller les reflets auburns de la chevelure d'Elizabeth, un spectacle hypnotisant pour M Darcy. Quand comptait-elle donc finir sa lettre ? Il brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser. Leur première séparation avait été une épreuve pour lui, ranimant les nombreux tourments de l'amnésie d'Elizabeth. A la voir si calme et si concentrée, il ne pouvait se douter que son absence avait été un véritable déchirement pour elle. Enfin elle se décida à poser sa plume. Se redressant, elle s'étira comme un chat fatigué, poussant un long gémissement.

" En voilà des manières Mrs Darcy !"

Elizabeth étouffa un cri et se dressa d'un coup. Elle s'aperçut son mari confortablement assis, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Afin de donner une contenance, elle se retourna pour ranger les nombreuses lettres éparpillées sur le bureau. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point son retour la rendait heureuse.

"Votre voyage s'est bien passé M Darcy ?"

Le ton formel et neutre étonna M Darcy

" Fort bien, je vous en remercie. Y-at-il eu des choses particulières en mon absence ?"

Son ton résigné la fit sourire. Elle continua de ranger le bureau sans se retourner.

"Non. Le dîner sera servi dans une heure. J'ai demandé que l'on fasse chauffer de l'eau. J'ai pensé qu'un bain vous serait agréable."

M Darcy la remercia de cette attention et se leva. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'Elizabeth l'interpella.

" Vous n'oubliez rien M Darcy ?"

Il se retourna. Elizabeth lui faisait face, son sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il restait là, sur le pas de la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier. Éclatant d'un rire clair, la jeune femme s'élança vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

"Vous m'avez manqué ..."

Le dîner fut joyeux. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient ravies de retrouver M Darcy. La famille était enfin au complet. Hélas, leur bonheur fut de courte durée. M Darcy ne pouvait s'attarder davantage à Pemberley. Même s'il n'expliqua pas les raisons de son absence, le visage soucieux de son époux inquiéta Elizabeth. Lorsque Georgiana ne les eut laissés seuls après avoir exécuté quelques morceaux de piano à la demande de son frère, la jeune femme s'approcha de M Darcy.

" Quelque chose vous ennuie Fitzwillam ?"

M Darcy sourit à l'évocation de son prénom. Sa manière de prononcer ces trois syllabes avait quelque chose de singulier. Il prit sa main et y déposa un léger baiser.

" Je ne veux pas gâcher notre soirée."

Devant l'air décidé d'Elizabeth il soupira et capitula. Il l'attira sur ses genoux.

"J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à Milways, dans une ferme laitière. Le fermier à qui j'ai confié sa charge ne s'en occupe pas bien. Les bêtes sont mal soignées et ne donnent quasiment plus de lait."

La jeune femme caressait doucement les cheveux de son époux, l'encourageant à se confier.

"J'ai du me résoudre à le renvoyer. Mais ce qui me cause le plus d'embarras, c'est sa femme et ses quatre enfants. Un homme pareil ne pourra pas subvenir aux besoins de sa famille."

Elizabeth reconnaissait bien là le caractère généreux de M Darcy.

"Ne pourriez-vous pas l'employer à une autre tâche ?"

M Darcy secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Je ne peux lui confier aucun responsabilité. C'est un ivrogne qui a trahit ma confiance."

Le jugement était sans appel, perdre la confiance de M Darcy était irrévocable. Elizabeth soupira et posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule. M Darcy profita de l'occasion pour la soulever entre ses bras puissants.

"En voilà des manières M Darcy !"

Mi riante mi fâchée, Elizabeth se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

"J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez pas."

"Bonjour M Forks."

Sentant le sourire narquois du maître des écuries sur sa nuque, Elizabeth s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la stalle de Désirée. La jument semblait l'attendre.

"Bonjour Désirée", murmura doucement la jeune femme.

Comme pour la saluer, la jument abaissa sa lourde tête.

"Jimmy ! Rapporte l'harnachement de Désirée !"

Forks aboyait ses ordres comme un chien enragé. Le palfrenier dénommé Jimmy ne tarda pas à revenir les bras chargés de la salle et des rênes de la jument. Il salua rapidement Elizabeth et équipa Désirée. C'est lorsque la jument sortit du box que la jeune femme mesura sa taille et sa force. C'était une belle bête d'environ un mètre quatrevingt au garot, jeune et vigoureuse. Ses naseaux frémissaient à la perspective de sortir de sa stalle et elle s'emballa quelque peu, pressée. Forks arracha les rênes des mains de Jimmy et tira fermement dessus. La jument s'immobilisa immédiatement. Effrayée par la vigueur de la bête et le comportement brutal du maître des écuries, Elizabeth s'était instinctivement éloignée.

"Vous venez ?"

Pemberley disposait d'une vaste carrière qui servait aussi à dresser et à débourer les jeunes chevaux. Le sol de calcaire blanc resplendissait sous le soleil éclatant. Forks amena Désirée au centre de la place. Jimmy avait équipé la jument d'une selle d'amazone finement gravée. Elizabeth ne put retenir une grimace : elle n'avait pas l'habitude monter de cette manière. Le cheval de Longbourn n'avait qu'un seul équipement, destiné aux hommes. Fort heureusement, sa garde robe comprenait plusieurs tenues d'amazone, la jeune femme n'aurait pas à subir la honte de devoir montrer ses dessous. Tandis que Forks resserait la salle, Elizabeth caressait doucement l'encolure de la jument, essayant de se rassurer.

"Dois-je vous faire la courte échelle ?"

Elizabeth soupira. Elle ferait preuve de bonne volonté et essaya donc de monter seule sur le dos de la jument. Peine perdue.

"Laissez-vous aider."

La leçon débuta alors. Contrairement à ce que s'était imaginée la jeune femme, M Forks se révéla être un véritable professeur. Attentif et passionné, Elizabeth fit de réels progrès durant cette première heure, se sentant suffisamment à l'aise pour tenter un petit trot. Forks l'observait avec attention. Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque en traitant de cette manière la femme de M Darcy. Il prenait ses repas à l'office avec les autres domestiques. Lui qui était peu locace, prenait beaucoup de plaisir à écouter les histoires qui circulaient sur les uns et les autres. Ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur la nouvelle lady Darcy l'avait beaucoup intrigué. Quand elle s'était présentée d'elle même à l'écurie, l'occasion lui avait semblé trop belle de se faire sa propre opinion et de la pousser à révéler sa vraie nature. N'importe quelle femme du monde aurait aussitôt rapporté son comportement grossier au maître de Pemberley, et il aurait été chassé sans ménagement dans l'heure qui aurait suivi. Mais cette femme là était différente, elle lui avait fait face. Pourtant, elle avait aussi accepté de reconnaître ses faiblesses. Force de caractère et humilité, deux qualités enviables. A la voir gambader allègrement sur Désirée, Forks ne doutait pas un instant de faire d'elle une cavalière émérite. Se saisissant des rênes, il signifia à Elizabeth la fin de la leçon.

En l'absence de M Darcy, les leçons d'équitation se poursuivirent. Elizabeth progressait vite, à la grande satisfaction du maître des écuries. La jeune femme avait fait jurer le secret à tous les domestiques, souhaitant en faire la surprise à M Darcy. Elle avait bien tenté de convaincre Georgiana de se joindre à elle, en vain.

La venue des époux Bingley créa une rupture dans la monotonie de son quotidien. M Darcy était une nouvelle fois absent, c'est donc Elizabeth en véritable maîtresse de maison qui reçut sa soeur et son beau frère. Cette visite la laissa quelque peu sur sa faim. Elle avait trouvé un certain air de fatigue à Jane et son teint d'ordinaire pâle lui avait semblé presque blafard. Cependant, la présence constante de Charles à leurs côtés durant cet après midi n'avait laissé aucune place aux confidences que les deux soeurs auraient aimé se faire.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth questionna M Forks sur son niveau, car elle avait à l'esprit de rendre visite à sa soeur. Pemberley et Morney n'étaient guère éloignés, le voyage en calèche prendrait davantage de temps qu'une chevauchée sur les chemins de Derbyshire.

"Ma foi, aller à Morney ne présente guère de difficultés."

Elizabeth se retint de battre des mains. Elle se contenta d'afficher un large sourire, auquel répondit Forks de son éternel sourire narquois.

Le temps était clair, idéal pour une promenade. Une légère brise venait rafraichir la chaude atmosphère de cette fin d'été. Elizabeth et Georgiana finissaient tranquillement leur déjeuner.

"Ne m'en veuillez pas Georgiana si je vous abandonne cet après midi. Je vais rendre visite à Jane."

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire tranquille.

"Désirée semble prête à quitter la carrière de Pemberley pour les sentiers de Morney."

Georgiana perdit son sourire, inquiète à l'idée de voir partir Elizabeth seule et à cheval. La jeune femme repoussa les inquiétudes de sa soeur, arguant que M Forks l'avait jugée apte à cette promenade. La timide Georgiana n'osa pas contrarier les projets d'Elizabeth, qui aussitôt le repas achevé, fit demander Désirée.

"Mrs Reynolds, je me rends chez Mrs Bingley à Morney. Je serais de retour pour le thé."

L'intendante inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Désirée trottait allègrement, dégageant un léger nuage de poussière. Elizabeth admirait à loisir le paysage estival du Derbyshire. Le chemin jusqu'à Morney lui sembla presque trop court. Recommandant Désirée aux bons soins du palfrenier, Elizabeth se fit annoncer. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Jane mais Charles qui accueillit la jeune femme.

" Elizabeth ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !"

Considérant sa mine quelque peu dépitée, Charles la rassura aussitôt.

"Jane se repose. Venez avec moi, je la ferais quérir un peu plus tard."

Elizabeth n'osa pas insister.

"Est-elle souffrante ?"

"Juste fatiguée."

Il ne s'étendit pas sur la question et escorta Elizabeth jusqu'à la terrasse où on leur servit le thé.

Charles était un compagnon agréable. Gai et enjoué, il prit plaisir à discuter avec sa belle soeur, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jane. A peine fit-elle son apparition qu'Elizabeth se précipita vers elle. Jane semblait encore plus fatiguée que lors de leur visite à Pemberley. Le sang semblait avoir quitté son visage. Elizabeth s'alarma.

"Jane, il faut faire venir le docteur Ford. Vous avez une mine affreuse."

La jeune Mrs Bingley tenta de calmer les inquiétudes de sa soeur. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère décidée d'Elizabeth. Se levant, elle demanda son cheval.

"J'irai le chercher moi-même dans ce cas."

D'autorité mais avec douceur, Charles lui enjoignit de s'asseoir. Les époux Bingley se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

"Je voulais attendre que M Darcy soit aussi présent mais puisque ma soeur s'inquiète tant pour moi ..."

Quêtant l'approbation de son mari, Jane caressa doucement son ventre à peine rebondi.

"Nous allons avoir un bébé."


	3. Chapitre 39

Chapitre 39

Elizabeth n'en revenait toujours pas, sa soeur bien-aimée allait avoir un bébé. La nouvelle serait difficile à garder, Charles lui avait fait promettre le secret, souhaitant l'annoncer lui-même à son meilleur ami. Sur le chemin du retour, les pensées d'Elizabeth vagabondaient. Jane avait tenu à lui montrer la future chambre du bébé et lui avait décrit tous les aménagements qu'elle avait envisagé de faire. Malgré sa fatigue, durant ces instants, elle rayonnait de bonheur. La naissance était prévue pour le printemps prochain.

Perdue dans ces heureuses pensées, Elizabeth n'entendit pas le galop du cheval. Débouchant à vive allure, le cavalier manqua de percuter Désirée, qui déambulait tranquillement au milieu du chemin. Devant l'obstacle, le cheval fit une brusque embardée et le cavalier chuta lourdement. Effrayée, Désirée partit d'un petit galop qui l'éloigna de quelques mètres. L'homme gisait au bord du chemin. Elizabeth talonna la jument afin de se rapprocher.

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ?"

L'homme ne réagissait pas aux appels d'Elizabeth. Descendant de son cheval, elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Il était couché sur le ventre. La jeune femme le retourna afin de vérifier sa respiration. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnut le colonel Fitzwilliam.

" Colonel, je vous en prie, répondez moi !"

L'homme gémit et battit des paupières. Il était conscient, un véritable soulagement pour Elizabeth.

"Que ... que s'est-il passé ?"

Ses esprits lui revenaient doucement. Reconnaissant la femme de son cousin, il s'étonna de la trouver par terre, près de lui.

"C'est bien de ma faute si vous vous trouvez par terre cher colonel."

Il fit signe à Elizabeth qu'il souhaitait se relever. S'appuyant sur elle, il se remit tant bien que mal debout. Esquissant un pas vers son cheval, sa jambe se déroba. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui glaça le sang d'Elizabeth.

"Asseyez-vous."

Le colonel obtempéra sans discuter. La jeune femme examina rapidement la jambe de son cousin. Le tissu déchirait laissait apparaître une vilaine plaie. A sa vue, Elizabeth fit la grimace.

"Est-elle cassée ?"

"Je ne saurais le dire colonel, mais elle saigne. Pemberley n'est plus très loin. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire la route à cheval jusque là-bas ?"

C'est au pas et avec d'infinies précautions que les deux cavaliers regagnèrent le château.

Arrivés au pied de l'escalier, Elizabeth héla de toutes ses forces Mrs Reynolds. L'intendante n'était pas bien loin, guettant l'arrivée de la jeune ladie. L'heure du thé était dépassée, et l'inquiétude du retour d'Elizabeth se faisait sentir. Lorsqu'elle sortit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir en compagnie d'un homme qui s'appuyait plus que de raison sur elle.

"Mrs Reynolds, faîtes quérir le docteur Ford et installez le colonel Fitzwilliam dans sa chambre."

L'intendante ordonna aux palfreniers qui avaient entendu arriver les chevaux de porter le colonel jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle escorta elle-même le pauvre homme, tandis que d'autres domestiques, alertés par les cris d'Elizabeth, accouraient. La jeune Mrs Darcy ordonna d'aller chercher le docteur Ford. Elle recommanda à M Forks de prendre soin des chevaux et de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas blessés. A peine avait-elle donnée ses consignes, que chacun s'exécutait. Rassurée, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches du perron.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Elizabeth s'avança. Mrs Reynolds donnait des ordres aux servantes. Le colonel Fitzwilliam était allongé sur le lit, à demi conscient. L'intendante s'approcha d'elle.

"Sa jambe est probablement cassée."

Elizabeth accusa le coup. Les deux femmes entreprirent de donner les premiers soins au colonel. Lorsqu'elles lui otèrent son pantalon, il poussa un cri et s'évanoui. Elizabeth nettoya en douceur la plaie et la pansa de son mieux. Fort heureusement, le docteur Ford arriva moins d'une heure après. Il salua gravement Mrs Darcy et demanda à rester seul avec l'accidenté. Elizabeth attendait anxieusement dans le couloir. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui était advenu au colonel Fitzwilliam. Le docteur ne mit pas longtemps à donner son diagnostic.

"Le tibia est fracturé. Venez m'aider."

Le colonel n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. M Ford donna ses instructions aux deux femmes.

"Je vais m'assurer que l'os est bien en place, ensuite je banderai sa jambe et installerai une attèle. La douleur risque de le réveiller, maintenez le bien en place."

Aidées de domestiques, car le colonel était un vaillant combattant, Elizabeth et Mrs Reynolds assistèrent le docteur de leur mieux. La manipulation opérée par M Ford réveilla instantanement le colonel Fitzwilliam qui se débattait comme un beau diable, malgré les exortations d'Elizabeth. Heureusement, l'os n'était pas déplacé et le docteur put rapidement poser les atèles pour immobilier la jambe. Il lui administra une bonne dose de somnifère pour lui permettre de se reposer malgré la douleur.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Darcy était pressé de rentrer. Ces derniers jours avaient été éreintants, et il n'aspirait qu'à la tranquilité de son foyer. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de la perspective de la soirée familiale qui l'attendait. Franchissant les grilles du domaine, il ralentit l'allure, laissant son cheval au petit trot. Aussi trempé de sueur que Conquérant, il savoura la fraicheur bienfaisante apportée par le lac. Son oeil fut attiré par la calèche noire qui stationnait devant le double escalier du château. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le véhicule du docteur Ford. Éperonnant son étalon, il franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Pemberley. Il se cessait de penser que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Elizabeth. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir été davantage présent. Dans le hall, le visage inquiet de Mrs Reynolds ne calma pas ses inquiétudes.

"C'est le colonel Fitzwilliam, sa jambe est cassée."

Elizabeth s'était refusée à quitter le colonel, malgré les incitations bienveillantes de l'intendante.

"Le docteur Ford a dit qu'il dormirait jusqu'à demain matin. Voyez son visage : ses traits se sont détendus, il dort profondement et sans douleur."

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sa robe était couverte de la poussière de la route mais elle n'en avait cure. Un léger tapotement à la porte la fit sortir de sa stupeur. M Darcy entra sans bruit. Elizabeth ne broncha pas, restant obstinément assise dans le fauteuil près du lit.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Darcy observait attentivement son cousin.

"Il dort à présent. Le docteur Ford lui a administré un puissant somnifère."

Il hocha gravement la tête.

"Vous devriez aller vous changer. Je veille sur lui."

Le ton sans appel de son mari eut raison de l'obstination d'Elizabeth. Il prit sa place dans le fauteuil laissé vacant.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Elizabeth remercia intérieurement Mrs Reynolds pour le bain. Elle se sentait sale et malheureuse.

M Darcy l'attendait dans le salon de leur suite maritale. Bien entendu, le docteur Ford lui avait un compte rendu détaillé des blessures et des soins prodigués au colonel et Mrs Reynolds lui avait raconté le retour de sa femme à Pemberley. Il ne lui manquait plus que les explications d'Elizabeth pour reconstituer toute l'affaire.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle vit M Darcy tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil. Son visage grave et fermé n'augurait rien de bon et toute façon Elizabeth se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on ignore ses fautes. Elle s'assit lourdement et fit face à son mari.

"Je suis désolée Fitzwilliam, tout est de ma faute. Je revenais de Morney, perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai laissé Désirée au milieu du chemin. Je n'ai pas entendu le galop du cheval du colonel. Lorsqu'il a débouché du virage, pour m'éviter son cheval a fait une violente embardée qui l'a jeté à terre. C'est de cette façon qu'il s'est brisé la jambe."

M Darcy garda le silence, semblant examiner la situation.

"Depuis quand savez-vous monter à cheval ?"

Elizabeth lui fit un pauvre sourire et lui raconta ses leçons en compagnie de M Forks.

"Je voulais vous faire une surprise."

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé la calèche ?"

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

"Je me sentais suffisamment à mon aise pour faire la route. Et puis je ne voulais pas délaisser Georgiana toute la journée."

M Darcy se leva et alla se placer face à la fenêtre, tournant ainsi le dos à Elizabeth. Cette dernière fondit silencieusement en larmes.

"Si vous le permettez, je souhaite rejoindre les appartements du colonel afin de veiller sur lui. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui."

La voix brisée de son épouse fit réagir M Darcy. Elle était figée debout au milieu de la pièce, les joues couvertes de larmes. En un instant, il était près d'elle et la berçait tendrement contre lui.

"Ne pleurez pas Elizabeth, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Sa jambe se remettra rapidement grâce aux bons soins du docteur Ford. Vous verrez tout ira bien."

M Darcy dormit seul cette nuit-là. Elizabeth refusa catégoriquement de quitter le chevel du colonel. Sa culpabilité la rongeait trop pour dormir tranquillement entre les bras de son époux.

Le lendemain matin, le colonel Fitzwilliam se réveilla comme si de rien n'était. Il avait bonne mine et ne semblait que peu indisposé par sa fracture. Il avait accordé de bonne grâce le pardon à Elizabeth qui le lui avait demandé à genoux dès son réveil.

"Ce n'est qu'un petit accident ma cousine, en pénitence je résiderai chez vous jusqu'à mon rétablissement !"

Le colonel Fitzwilliam ne se départissait jamais de sa bonne humeur et son repos forcé à Pemberley brisa la monotonie d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana. Darcy était ravi de la présence de son cousin, avec lequel il entretenait une amitié solide, au delà des liens du sang. Ces six semaines furent pour Elizabeth l'occasion d'appronfondir sa relation avec le colonel. Bien qu'ils se fussent déjà fréquentés durant quelques temps à Rosings chez Lady Catherine, ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Lors de ce fameux séjour à Rosings, Elizabeth s'était même demandé si le colonel n'avait pas une légère inclinaison pour elle. Mais cela était avant que M Darcy ne se déclare pour la première fois. Cette cohabitation fut l'occasion pour les deux jeunes gens de revenir sur ces évènements passés, à la fois drôle et douloureux. Le colonel trouva chez Elizabeth une oreille attentive et compatissante, et se laissa aller à des confidences sur sa situation de cadet.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam était le second fils du seigneur Fitzwilliam, le frère du défunt M Darcy. A ce titre, il n'avait pas bénéficié de la même chance que son cousin. Étant né deuxième, il n'hériterait pas du titre de son père, des revenus et des charges des domaines familiaux, car c'était aussi l'une des plus riches familles du Nottinghamshire. Sa voie était donc toute tracée : les ordres ou l'armée. Vous connaissez la réponse. C'est en partie cette condition défavorable qui incitait le colonel au célibat. Redevable de la bienveillance de son père et plus tard de son frère, il n'était guère libre de ses engagements. Son métier l'ayant entraîné longtemps loin des siens, la vie maritale n'était pas sa priorité. L'âge aidant, car plus âgé que M Darcy, le colonel Fitzwilliam aspirait à davantage de stabilité. Son frère ayant assuré sa descendance par un mariage fort avantageux, béni par la venue de deux garçons et une fille, il avait pensé être libre de ses choix. Hélas, son père avait d'autres projets pour lui. En contrepartie d'une rente avantageuse et d'un petit domaine, il voulut conclure un alliance sous forme de mariage avec la fille d'un seigneur voisin. Le colonel Fitzwilliam qui avait obéit toute sa vie d'abord aux ordres de son père puis à la hiérarchie militaire, refusa tout net. Le caractère irascible du seigneur Fitzwilliam s'étant accentué avec l'âge, il renia son fils et le chassa de ses terres. C'était ce qui l'amenait sur les terres de Pemberley. Il savait que son cousin lui ouvrirait grand les portes de son château.

Elizabeth était attristée par le sort du colonel, mais comme il l'avait lui même pressenti, M Darcy fit de lui un hôte à part entière et permanent de Pemberley.

Grâce à la présence du colonel, l'été et les fréquentes absences de M Darcy passèrent plus rapidement. Les feuilles rouges et dorées des peupliers du parc de Pemberley annoncèrent l'arrivée de l'automne. Le colonel était presque remis. En fin de journée, la fatigue aidant, il s'appuyait parfois sur une canne. Le docteur Ford assura que dans quelques temps il pourrait marcher comme avant, ce qui soulagea Elizabeth.

"Quand pourrais-je remonter à cheval ?"

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

"Colonel ! Vous n'y pensez pas !"


	4. Chapitre 40

Chapitre 40

Les aboiements tirèrent Elizabeth de son sommeil. La faible luminosité de la chambre indiqua à la dormeuse que le jour était à peine levé. Les braises étaient recouvertes de cendres et ne diffusaient plus aucune chaleur. La jeune femme frissonna et replongea avec délices dans la tiédeur des draps. Les aboiements s'intensifièrent.

" À croire qu'ils sont juste sous ma fenêtre ..."

Elizabeth s'enveloppa dans son châle et entreprit de ranimer le feu. Bien vite, les braises s'embrasèrent au contact du bois sec, les flammes lèchant consciencieusement la mousse séchée des bûches. La jeune femme resta de longues minutes accroupie devant l'âtre, le regard perdu dans le foyer rougeoiant.

 _L'été a si vite passé ... Le ventre de Jane doit être bien rond à présent. Sa présence me manque. Maintenant que le colonel est parfaitement remis, j'irai lui rendre visite. Peut être que Fitzwilliam m'accompagnera. Je parie que Charles le choisira comme parrain. Le pauvre ! Il devra certainement supporter Miss Bingley comme marraine !_

A cette perspective, la jeune femme sourit sans sortir de sa rêverie.

 _Je devrais organiser Noël à Pemberley. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, Jane n'a pas besoin de ce genre de tracasseries. Georgiana sera certainement ravie, reste à convaincre Fitzwilliam ..._

Les trois coups frappés à la porte ramenèrent Elizabeth à la réalité. Jenny regardait sa maîtresse, accroupie devant l'âtre, les mains et les vêtements couverts de suie et de brindilles. Son regard désapprobateur en disait suffisamment long. La jeune femme se releva et frotta rapidement sa chemise de nuit d'un air désolé. Devant la mine contrite de sa maîtresse, la bonne se fendit d'un large sourire et prit sa place devant la cheminée. Elle ranima énergiquement le feu qui se mit à flamber de plus belle et s'attaqua au lit. Elizabeth en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement vers la salle de bain, craignant une nouvelle remontrance.

Une belle complicité s'était instaurée entre les deux femmes, le naturel d'Elizabeth ayant rapidement mis à l'aise la femme de chambre, cette dernière traitait sa maîtresse presque d'égale à égale. Bien sûr, les formules et les titres restaient les garants des convenances, mais une certaine libéralité de ton existaient entre elles. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que Jenny aurait gentiment fâchée Elizabeth pour s'être occupée du feu avant son arrivée. La femme de chambre lui avait déjà rappelé l'utilité de la sonnette et la charge qui lui incombait de veiller à son bien-être. Malgré ces remontrances, Elizabeth continuait encore à se croire la jeune fille de Longbourne et s'entêtait à accomplir certaines tâches qui n'étaient pas du rang de Lady Darcy.

La salle de bain était encore plus froide que la chambre. Aussi la jeune femme fit-elle une toilette rapide et efficace. De retour dans la chaleur bienfaisante de la chambre, elle observa les trois tenues étalées à son attention sur le lit par Jenny. Devant la mine dubitative de sa maîtresse, la femme de chambre soupira.

" Je vous conseille la robe bordeaux. C'est de saison."

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre. Un jour blafard s'était levé, des bourrasques de vent faisaient, par moment, tressauter les branches des arbres majestueux du parc de Pemberley, qui se dépouillaient lentement de leur ramage brun et doré.

Les hurlements des chiens reprirent de plus belle. Malgré elles, d'un mouvement conjoint, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre.

Sous la futaie des arbres, des centaines de beagles s'ébattaient joyeusement sous le regard attentif du maître du chenil, de M. Darcy et du colonel Fitzwilliam.

" La saison de la chasse débute sous peu."

Le commentaire de Jenny éveilla un souvenir dans la mémoire d'Elizabeth. La femme de chambre s'éloigna de la fenêtre et commença à préparer la robe bordeaux. Machinalement, la jeune femme se laissa habiller, toute à sa réflexion. Lorsque Jenny eut fini de la peigner Elizabeth la remercia. S'inclinant brièvement, la femme de chambre tourna les talons. La voix de sa maîtresse la rappela.

" Faîtes préparer le petit déjeuner dans le petit salon. Une bonne flambée sera la bienvenue."

Le clin d'oeil d'Elizabeth fit sourire la bonne.

"Prévenez aussi Mrs Reynolds, je souhaite m'entretenir avec elle."

Le couloir semblait silencieux. Pourtant, en tendant attivement l'oreille, Elizabeth perçut des notes de musique. Ses pas s'orientèrent naturellement vers les appartements de Georgiana.

Malgré l'heure matinale, la jeune fille était déjà à l'étude. Ses aptitudes naturelles étaient sublimées par un travail acharné qui provoquait l'admiration d'Elizabeth. N'ayant pas été poussées par leur mère, les demoiselles Bennet n'étaient douées d'aucun don artistique particulier. Jane avait pu compter sur sa beauté pour séduire M. Bingley et Elizabeth avait su toucher M. Darcy par son esprit. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des cadettes : Lydia poussée par sa coquetterie, avait fini par épouser, un vulgaire replâtrage comme se plaisait à le dire Lady Catherine, le fils de l'intendant défunt de Pemberley. Soustraite à l'influence néfaste de sa soeur, Kitty s'était assagie mais son caractère fade en faisait une personne peu digne d'intérêt. Quant à May, elle était loin d'avoir le talent musical et l'humilité de Georgiana.

Elizabeth guettait la fin de la gamme pour interrompre la jeune fille. Lorsque le silence se fit, elle toqua légèrement. Une voix fluette lui répondit. Georgiana se leva de son tabouret pour accueillir sa soeur. Elizabeth l'embrassa affectueusement.

" Avez-vous déjeuné ?"

Devant sa réponse négative, Elizabeth lui prit d'autorité le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement vers le petit salon.

Jenny avait bien fait les choses. Un feu réjouissant les attendait et la table avait été déplacée devant l'âtre flamboyant. La table était garnie de pain tout juste sorti du four, de confitures et de beurre, la théière laissait échapper des volutes de vapeur. Tout était réuni pour égayer l'atmosphère morose de ce mois d'octobre. Georgiana évoqua avec enthousiasme les nouvelles partitions dont son frère lui avait fait cadeau et insista pour qu'Elizabeth joue certains morceaux à quatre mains.

" Difficile de vous résister Georgiana !"

Le déjeuner était presque achevée lorsque Mrs Reynolds apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elizabeth lui fit signe d'approcher et se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle lui indiqua une chaise.

" Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?"

Mrs Reynolds ne se formalisait plus de l'attitude d'Elizabeth à son égard. Il est vrai que jamais Lady Anne Darcy ne l'aurait invité à se joindre à sa table, pas plus qu'elle ne lui aurait servi le thé.

La tasse fumante posée devant elle, l'intendante attendait patiemment de connaître la raison de cette convocation.

" Lors de mon installation à Pemberley, vous avez évoqué, tandis que nous parcourions le château, les grandes fêtes qui animaient régulièrement le domaine."

Mrs Reynolds acquiesça. Elizabeth cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse.

" Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il était question à cette époque de l'année d'un grand banquet organisé en l'honneur des chasseurs."

L'intendante était partagée entre appréhension et joie, comprennait-elle bien où souhaitait en venir sa jeune maîtresse ?

" Pourquoi ne pas perpétuer la tradition ?"

Le reste de la matinée fut consacré à l'organisation de ce fameux banquet. La table fut prestemment débarrassée par les deux femmes, sous les yeux ébahis de Georgiana. Puis elles commencèrent à établir le plan de bataille.

Les yeux de Mrs Reynolds brillaient tandis qu'elle évoquait pour Elizabeth et Georgiana, le faste de cette fête au temps de Lady Anne.

" Feu M. Darcy tenait à cette tradition, c'était sans nul doute le moment de l'année qu'il préférait. Il conviait alors à Pemberley nombre de seigneurs, venant de toute l'Angleterre, pour une chasse somptueuse de trois jours."

Trois jours ! Elizabeth fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure des explications de l'intendante.

" ... des sangliers, des cerfs et des chevreuils en majorité. Ce gibier était alors proposé lors du banquet de clôture."

Armée d'un crayon, la jeune femme notait religieusement les différents éléments du banquet qui étaient traditionnellement proposés par Lady Anne. Le nombre de convives et de plats avait de quoi effrayer la maîtresse de maison la plus aguerrie. Les explications de Mrs Reynolds terminées, le silence retomba comme un couperet.

"Peut être n'est-il pas utile d'inviter la moitiée de l'Angleterre pour cette fois-ci ..."

"La moitié de l'Angleterre ?"

La voix de M. Darcy résonna dans toute la pièce.

"Fitzwilliam !"

Elizabeth se releva prestemment, comme prise en faute. Accompagné du colonel Fitzwilliam, M. Darcy s'approcha de la table. L'intendante s'était placée à distance respectueuse de la table et Georgiana était rouge de confusion.

"Ce que je vois là mon cher cousin, ressemble fort à une conspiration !"

Le ton goguenard du colonel rassura Elizabeth.

" De quoi est-il question Elizabeth ?"

M Darcy regardait sa jeune épouse avec un certain attendrissement qu'il se gardait bien de lui laisser voir. Elizabeth faisait des allers-retours incessants, à tel point que l'attention du maître de maison se portait maintenant avec une certaine inquiétude, sur l'état du pauvre tapis de son bureau. Enfin, elle se laissa tomber, comme épuisée, sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. M Darcy gardait un silence équivoque.

" Ce projet vous tient à coeur, cela ne fait nul doute. Cependant, il s'agit là d'une entreprise tout ce qu'il y a plus mondain. Ne croyez pas qu'il n'y aura que des hommes venus là pour chasser. Ils seront accompagnés de leurs épouses et parfois même de leurs enfants. Il faudra recevoir et occuper tout ce petit monde."

" C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'inviterons que quelques convives."

Cet argument eut raison de M Darcy. Il acquiesça gravement bientôt étouffé sous les baisers reconnaissants de son épouse. Il eut à peine le temps de profiter de cette étreinte qu'Elizabeth était déjà repartie. M Darcy aurait juré qu'elle sautillait.


	5. Chapitre 41

Chapitre 41

Les quatre semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées à la préparation de l'évènement de l'automne : la chasse de Pemberley. L'ensemble de la domesticité avait été rassemblée l'après midi même où Elizabeth avait réussi à convaincre son époux. M Darcy avait annoncé que sa jeune épouse et lui même, souhaitaient renouer avec la tradition ancestrale de la chasse de Pemberley. Cette annonce avait suscité un vif enthousiasme parmi le personnel, les plus anciens domestiques racontant aux nouveaux de nombreuses anecdotes sur cet évènement. M Darcy avait modéré leur enthousiasme en leur rappelant la charge de travail et leur responsabilité quant à la réussite de la chasse. Elizabeth avait alors pris la parole, pleine de ferveur et d'énergie.

" Je compte sur votre investissement et sur votre travail pour faire de cette chasse une véritable réussite !"

De nombreux applaudissements conclurent le discours des époux Darcy, puis les domestiques s'envolèrent, telles de dociles abeilles, vers leurs tâches respectives. Le personnel affecté aux écuries et au chenil reçut des recommandations précises de la part de M Forks, de la paille fut stockée en abondance pour le soin des chevaux des participants et des enclos furent créés pour accueillir les meutes de chiens dont certains seigneurs ne se séparaient jamais. Les femmes de chambre furent conviées pour une réunion dans le grand salon. Elizabeth prit la parole, secondée par une Mrs Reynolds attentive et une Georgiana rougissante et empruntée. Leur mission principale consistait en la préparation de l'aile des invités : dépoussiérer et enlever les draps protecteurs, déplacer et arranger les meubles en fonction des familles, préparer la literie, la liste des préparatifs s'allongeait dangereusement.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à l'établissement de la liste des invités. Ce fut une opération délicate, car, selon le souhait de , cette liste devait être relativement limitée. Cependant, il était difficile d'inviter certaines personnes et d'en ignorer d'autres, faisant partie du même cercle. Certains noms allèrent de soi, comme les Bingley, les Bennet, les Gardiner et Mrs Barks, qui seraient logés au château. D'autres firent l'unanimité, comme les plus proches voisins de Pemberley ainsi que les Lavander et les Grey, relations d'affaire de . Ce qui s'avéra le plus difficile fut de décider qui de la famille de serait convié. Elizabeth savait que son époux refuserait catégoriquement d'inviter Lady Catherine. Elle pensait détourner le problème en conviant sa fille Anne, même si elle se doutait que compte tenu de sa santé fragile et des relations tendues entre son cousin et sa mère, il y avait peu de chances pour que celle-ci vienne à Pemberley. L'autre cas qui posait problème à Elizabeth était la famille du colonel Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier ayant trouvé refuge à Pemberley, suite à son refus de faire un mariage de raison arrangé par son père, il paraissait délicat d'imposer au colonel la venue de sa famille. Cependant, ne pas les inviter placerait dans un situation tout aussi délicate. Le plus simple serait d'en parler au colonel.

" Si je résume bien Mrs Reynolds, nous compterons une douzaine de familles."

L'intendante hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

" J'espère que cela ne sera pas trop pour ..."

Finalement, ne fit aucune objection sur la liste que lui présenta Elizabeth, louant intérieurement son tact et sa finesse d'esprit pour avoir penser à inviter Anne de Bourg. Questionné, le colonel Fitzwilliam se montra comme à son habitude, courtois, et accepta de "bien se tenir" en présence de sa famille, comme il se plut à le rajouter avec un sourire. Il remercia la jeune femme pour cette attention, qui le toucha plus qu'il ne laissa paraître.

Les invitations furent prestemment envoyées car la chasse devait avoir lieu dans un mois à peine. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam eurent le plaisir de voir leur invitation honorée par tous, à l'exception d'un seigneur âgé, voisin de Pemberley, qui, souffrant d'une crise de goutte, ne pourrait participer à cet évènement. La surprise était venue de Rosing. Lorsque la lettre était parvenue à Pemberley, Elizabeth avait ressenti un certain émoi. Elle ignorait toujours ce qui avait pu mettre son époux dans une telle colère le soir de leurs noces, au point de rompre toute relation avec sa tante. La lettre était signée d'Anne de Bourg et disait accepter avec plaisir l'invitation de son cousin. Elle annonçait sa venue le jour dit, accompagné par son éternelle dame de compagnie. De Lady Catherine, pas un mot. avait été très étonné de cette réponse positive. La santé fragile de sa cousine et surtout l'emprise maternelle auraient été deux arguments suffisants pour décliner l'invitation. Elizabeth, elle, se réjouissait de la venue d'Anne, la plaignant sincèrement d'avoir une telle mère. Elle espérait mettre à profit ces quelques jours pour nouer une relation amicale avec sa cousine par alliance.

La liste des invités ainsi arrêtée, Mrs Reynolds et Elizabeth passèrent une journée entière dans l'aile des invités à organiser les lieux. Le fils aîné du seigneur Fitzwilliam, Robert, arrivait avec femme et enfants. Il était donc nécessaire de prévoir des lits supplémentaires pour les enfants et pour leur bonne. Elizabeth mit cette partie de la famille Fitzwilliam à l'opposé des appartements du colonel, voulant éviter à ce dernier de croiser son père trop fréquemment. Les Lavander et les Grey, venant en couple, furent installés dans des appartements contigüs. Elizabeth fit de même avec sa famille, qu'elle rassembla au même endroit. Les seigneurs des alentours avaient décliné la proposition d'hébergement, préférant regagner leurs pénates le soir venu. Restait Mrs Barks. Avec l'autorisation de , Elizabeth avait décidé de l'installer dans l'aile familiale, plus calme et tranquille. Son choix s'était naturellement porté sur la chambre voisine de Georgiana. Spacieuse et claire, elle donnait sur le jardin arrière. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas le faste et l'éclat oriental de sa maison londonienne, mais Elizabeth demanda quelques arrangements. Les rideaux clairs furent remplacés par des tentures rubis et un épais tapis aux couleurs chamarées remplaça la mince carpette. Il fallut tout de même une bonne semaine aux femmes de chambre et aux domestiques venus leur prêter main forte pour le déplacement des meubles, pour finaliser l'installation des chambres. Restait encore le linge de lit, les stocks de bois pour les cheminées et les arrangements de dernière minute.

La grande inspection eut lieu une semaine avant la date d'arrivée des invités. Elizabeth, toujours efficacement secondée par Mrs Reynolds, avait réquisitionné Georgiana pour cette visite nécessaire. La jeune fille était partagée sur le remue-ménage engendré par cette chasse. Tantôt heureuse de la venue des nombreux invités à Pemberley, et en particulier des soeurs cadettes d'Elizabeth, elle tombait parfois dans une angoisse aigüe qui la faisait se réfugier dans ses appartements où elle s'exerçait avec soulagement sur son piano bien-aimé. Avec l'accord de , qui trouvait que cet évènement était une excellente occasion de la former aux tâches de maîtresse de maison, Elizabeth tentait de l'associer à ses décisions et lui demandait son avis. En tête à tête, Georgiana se montrait pleine de bon sens et émettait des remarques pertinentes. Hélas, en présence d'un tiers, même de Mrs Reynolds, la timidité prenait le pas et la jeune fille se mettait en retrait. L'attitude des domestiques et de l'intendante était bienveillante et soumise, la plupart avait vu grandir cette enfant. Elizabeth la savait capable d'être une excellente maîtresse de maison. Le temps et l'amour peut être aussi, l'aideraient à s'affirmer.

Ce furent donc trois paires d'yeux qui passèrent méthodiquement en revue l'aile des invités. Aucun recoin ne fut oublié, Elizabeth allant jusqu'à inspecter les conduits de cheminée. Dans l'office, les femmes de chambre attendaient anxieusement le verdict de lady Darcy. L'ambiance était calme mais les chuchotements pressés et mains tordues de manière convulsive en disait suffisamment sur leur état d'esprit. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin appelées, l'angoisse monta encore d'un cran. Elizabeth arborait un visage serein.

"Mesdames, je tiens à vous félicitez pour le travail accompli. Vous avez été à la hauteur de la tâche."

La tension retomba et des bruissements de plaisir se firent entendre.

"Pour vous récompenser, je vous accorde un après-midi de congé."

Le soir était tombé sur le château, et seules les ombres de la nuit semblaient habiter cette aile de Pemberley. Armée d'un chandelier à trois branches, Elizabeth vérifiait les derniers ajustements du jour. Les familles Bennet, Gardiner et Bingley étaient attendues le lendemain, et la maîtresse de maison tenait à les recevoir dignement. Elle posa le chandelier sur un petit guéridon afin de centrer la tenture d'un rideau. observait sa femme en silence. C'était la lueur des bougies qui l'avait guidé depuis le parc. Le chandelier projetait des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les murs dans le silence de cette soirée d'octobre. Le plancher craqua soudain sous le poids de . Elizabeth poussa un cri de frayeur. Fitzwilliam sortit de la pénombre et s'avança les mains tendues pour la rassurer.

"Vous m'avez fait peur."

posa sa main sur la poitrine de son épouse. Le battement désordonné de son coeur s'apaisa peu à peu.

"Vous avez fait un travail remarquable Elizabeth."

Le manque de lumière cacha son rougissement de plaisir. s'empara du chandelier et du bras de son épouse pour l'entrainer vers l'aile familiale. Elizabeth se sentait fatiguée. Son investissement pour la prépar ation de la chasse lui avait coûté en énergie. Elle s'appuya négligemment sur l'épaule de . Ce mouvement n'échappa pas au maître des lieux. Il tendit le chandelier à son épouse et la souleva.

" ! Les domestiques pourraient nous surprendre !"

Toujours ce ton moqueur et sarcastique qui lui plaisait tant.

" Si vous continuez de rire aussi fort, ils vont certainement nous surprendre !"

Il accélera le pas afin de rejoindre au plus vite leur suite maritale.

"Elizabeth ! Elizabeth ! Réveillez-vous !"

La jeune femme bailla mais garda les yeux fermés, préférant savourer les douces caresses de son époux sur son visage. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, comme en témoignaient les draps chiffonnés. Elizabeth cédait bien volontiers aux avances de son mari bien-aimé mais quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires auraient été les bienvenues. quitta la chambre pour rejoindre ses appartements. Depuis leur mariage, toutes leurs nuits passées ensemble avaient été dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Lorsque revint dans la chambre, fraichement rasé et habillé, il constata que sa tendre épouse s'était rendormie. Il déposa un baiser léger sur son front avant de s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible. Il donna des consignes à Jenny afin de laisser Mrs Darcy se reposer. La femme de chambre hocha positivement la tête, les cernes de sa maîtresse laissant par ailleurs témoigner de sa grande fatigue.

Ce n'est donc qu'aux alentours de midi que la maîtresse de maison fit son apparition dans le petit salon, où et Georgiana se livraient à une partie d'échecs. Elizabeth s'approcha pour embrasser pudiquement son époux et déposa un baiser appuyé sur la joue de sa jeune adversaire. Profitant de ce geste, elle lui glissa à l'oreille un conseil, qui n'échappa pas à .

" Échec et mat !"

Georgiana se mit à rire et battit des mains, ravie d'avoir battu son frère, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. bougeonna pour la forme, insinuant une possible tricherie, et finit par se joindre aux rires des deux jeunes femmes.

Le déjeuner qui suivit, continua dans la bonne humeur, la conversation deviant naturellement sur les hôtes qui viendraient dès cet après-midi garnir l'aile est du château. Georgiana avait du mal à contenir son impatience, la venue de Kitty et Marie constituait le seul attrait de cette chasse. Elizabeth, elle, rayonnait de plaisir de revoir sa soeur Jane et son père. Elle n'avait pas revu ce dernier depuis ses noces. quant à lui se réjouissait du bonheur de son épouse et de sa soeur. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de bénéfice personnel de cet évènement. Depuis toujours, il fuyait les mondanités, préférant le calme et la majesté de Pemberley. Néanmoins, cavalier émérite et chasseur aguerri, la perspective de chasser pendant quelques jours aux côtés de son cousin et des autres participants avait le mérite d'aiguiser son sens de la compétition. Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait déjà conclu un pari sur celui qui rapporterait le plus de gibier.

Discrète comme à son habitude, Mrs Reynolds ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'heureux tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le bonheur sans faille de son maître, entouré de son épouse aimante et de sa soeur bien-aimée, mettait du baume au coeur de la vieille intendante.


	6. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42

Georgiana était maintenant postée à la fenêtre depuis une bonne demie-heure. Contrairement à son habitude, M. Darcy était resté au petit salon en compagnie de ses dames, son après-midi étant dédié à ses correspondances professionnelles. Elizabeth n'avait pas manqué de le taquiner à ce sujet, ce qui avait conduit à la mettre au défi de le battre aux échecs. S'était ensuivi une partie très disputée qui tenait les deux acteurs en haleine. Elle fut interrompue par les cris de joie de Georgiana.

" Les voilà !"

Seule sa bonne éducation et le regard sévère de M. Darcy l'empêchèrent de se précipiter dehors. Elizabeth délaissa aussi le damier. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à son époux et entraina rapidement Georgiana dans le hall. S'enveloppant dans des châles, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent pour accueillir les visiteurs au pied des marches. Trois fiacres fermés s'arrêtèrent devant le perron. La porte de la première voiture s'ouvrit assez rapidement, comme si l'occupant était pressé d'en sortir.

" Père !"

Elizabeth se précipita sur M. Bennet , qui la reçut chaleureusement dans ses bras.

" Ma très chère enfant !"

Leurs retrouvailles furent rapidement interrompues par la voix de Mrs Bennet.

"Quel voyage épouvantable !"

S'ensuivirent des remarques déplacées sur le temps exécrable, les routes malaisées et l'inconfort du véhicule.

"Bonjour Mère."

"Lizzie ! Votre teint est abominable."

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et lança un coup d'œil à son père. Kitty et Mary descendirent en silence. Elizabeth les accueillit chaleureusement, ce qui contribua à les dérider. Impatiente de les saluer, Georgiana s'avança vers elle. Leurs retrouvailles furent empreintes d'une certaine timidité qui s'estompa rapidement.

La seconde voiture hébergeait les Gardiner. Elizabeth les embrassa tendrement. Elle n'avait pas oublié le rôle primordial qu'ils avaient joué lors de son séjour à Londres, qui lui avait permis de retrouver M. Darcy . M. Gardiner, très courtois, la remercia vivement pour l'invitation qui leur avait été faite. Étant un grand amateur de nature, il se réjouissait d'avance de cette splendide partie de chasse. Mrs Gardiner n'avait pas lâché les mains d'Elizabeth, qu'elle serrait avec tendresse.

"Vous êtes radieuse ma chère, le mariage vous réussit !"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, où attendait paisiblement la fin de ces retrouvailles. Les premiers à saluer furent les Bennet. M. Darcy serra longuement la main de son beau-père avec lequel il entretenait de sérieuses relations littéraires. Son échange avec Mrs Bennet fut nettement plus froid. Il n'existait pas pour ainsi dire d'animosité entre eux, mais il n'appréciait guère les manières de sa belle-mère, et cette dernière craignait les réactions hautaines de son gendre. Aussi se saluèrent-ils rapidement, n'échangeant que peu de paroles. Impressionnées, les Miss Bennet ne s'attardèrent guère non plus, pressées de jouir de la compagnie de Georgiana.

En revanche, les Gardiner furent accueillis avec une grande amitié par M. Darcy, qui appréciait fortement l'éducation et les manières du couple. M. Gardine renouvela ses remerciements pour l'invitation et Mrs Gardiner lui fit compliment pour les jardins, magnifiés par l'automne. Elizabeth regardait leur échange, partagée entre gratitude et bonheur.

La porte de la troisième voiture s'ouvrit enfin. Les Bennet et les Gardiner étaient rentrés se mettre au chaud. M. Darcy descendit l'escalier pour accueillir les Bingley avec son épouse. M. Bingley sortit le premier et salua chaleureusement ses hôtes. Puis il tendit la main vers l'intérieur de la voiture pour aider Jane à descendre. La jeune femme semblait en difficulté pour sortir du véhicule, aussi l'aide de son époux lui fut réellement nécessaire. Lorsque Jane émergea enfin, Elizabeth se retint de pousser un cri. Sa sœur était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux qui faisaient jadis sa beauté avaient perdu leur blond mordoré, sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et elle ne semblait plus avoir que la peau sur les os. Seul son petit ventre rebondi témoignait de l'heureux évènement attendu. Elizabeth la serra délicatement contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa maigreur à travers ses vêtements.

" Ma chère Lizzie, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir."

" Vous aussi ma chère Jane, vous m'avez manqué."

M. Darcy regardait d'un air inquiet sa belle-sœur. Il interrogea M. Bingley d'un regard , qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, d'un air désemparé. Jane se tourna alors vers M. Darcy pour le saluer.

" Je crains de ne pas avoir encore eu l'occasion de vous féliciter, chère Mrs Bingley."

Ce compliment apporta un peu de rose aux joues blafardes de Jane.

" Venez Jane, je vous ai fait préparer la plus jolie chambre !"

La gaiété quelque peu forcée de sa soeur n'échappa à Jane. Mais comme à son habitude, cette dernière préféra attendre le moment opportun pour discuter avec sa soeur.

Elizabeth s'attarda quelques instants dans le hall pour donner ses instructions à l'intendante qui surpervisait l'installation des bagages dans les appartements.

" Vous ferez installer des couvertures et des oreillers supplémentaires dans la chambre de Mrs Bingley. Je souhaite que le feu y soit bien nourri."

Mrs Reynolds acquièsça gravement et assura que tout serait fait selon ses ordres.

Les invités s'étaient tous regroupés dans le petit salon, attirés par le feu brillant. Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun étant heureux de retrouver l'intimité de leur famille. Lorsque l'horloge sonna quatre heures, Mrs Reynolds vint discrètement se placer aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

" Vos chambres sont prêtes, je vous invite à vous installer dès à présent. Le thé sera servi d'ici une heure."

Rapidement les invités se dispersèrent, ravi de pouvoir disposer de leurs appartements après ce long voyage. Elizabeth escorta elle-même Jane, tandis que M. Darcy s'attardait en compagnie de M. Bingley.

La montée des escaliers s'avéra longue et difficile pour Jane. Le moindre effort la faisait presque suffoquer. Elizabeth la soutenait de son mieux et songea même un instant à demander du secours aux femmes de chambre. Jane l'apaisa d'un geste.

"Il me faut simplement prendre mon temps, je ne suis plus seule maintenant."

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage tandis que sa main caressait amoureusement son ventre rebondi. La pénible montée des marches prit fin, au soulagement d'Elizabeth. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir choisi la chambre la plus proche de l'entrée de l'aile des invités. La pièce, claire et lumineuse, plut d'emblée à Jane. La tapisserie bleu pâle se mariait parfaitement au mobilier blanc.

"Cette chambre est splendide ! Merci beaucoup Lizzie !"

Elle s'avança péniblement vers le fauteuil qui jouxtait la cheminée. Elizabeth fit le tour de la chambre pour vérifier que les oreillers supplémentaires et la réserve de bois avaient bien été ajoutés comme elle l'avait demandé.

"As-tu froid ? Veux-tu une couverture ?"

Jane secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Tu es toute frissonnante."

Elle toucha la main de sa sœur : elle était glacée. D'autorité, elle remit une bûche dans la cheminée et apporta un plaid dont elle lui couvrit les jambes. Elle posa un tabouret bas aux pieds de sa sœur et s'assit contre elle.

"Jane que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez dépérir."

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent des joues de la jeune femme.

"Avez-vous vu un docteur au moins ?"

Jane caressait doucement les cheveux de sa sœur.

"Le docteur est venu plusieurs fois. Il dit que je vais bien ainsi que le bébé."

"Jane ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! J'ai bien failli ne pas vous reconnaître à votre arrivée !"

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Elizabeth s'était mise à genoux. Serrant les mains de sa sœur entre les siennes, elle la supplia de se laisser examiner par le docteur Ford. Émue par la supplique de sa sœur, Jane accepta. Elle ne révéla pas à sa sœur son intime conviction : elle ne survivrait pas à son accouchement, tout juste espérait-elle pouvoir donner naissance à son enfant.

L'acceptation de sa sœur acquise, Elizabeth se releva aussitôt et sonna de toute ses forces. Une femme de chambre à l'air étonné passa la tête par la porte.

"Demandez à Mrs Reynolds de faire venir le docteur Ford au plus vite."

La femme de chambre opina de la tête et ne demanda pas son reste. Elizabeth l'entendit poliment trottiner dans le couloir, avant de courir franchement dans les escaliers. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, étouffant un fou rire.

"Ma chère Lizzie, vous faîtes peur à votre personnel !"

Un coup discret frappé à la porte les avertit de l'arrivée de M. Bingley. Elizabeth préféra s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle recommanda à Jane de se reposer et la dispensa de rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le thé.

"Je vous ferai porter une bonne bouilloire de thé et de divins petits gâteaux. Le docteur Ford ne sera pas long."

Jane remercia sa sœur d'un sourire et soupira intérieurement, le voyage l'avait tant épuisée qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie la force d'affronter une société, quand bien il s'agirait de sa propre famille.

Elizabeth rejoignit le petit salon où les invités s'étaient rassemblés. Le thé venait d'être servi, aussi étaient-ils confortablement installés. Prenant quelques instants son époux à part, Elizabeth l'informa de son souhait de voir sa sœur examinée par le docteur Ford. M. Darcy hocha gravement la tête.

"Vous avez bien fait. L'état de Mrs Bingley n'a rien de rassurant."

Ne pouvant rester davantage en aparté, le couple se mêla aux conversations qui alimentaient la société. Mrs Bennet échangeait les derniers potins avec Mrs Gardiner, les jeunes miss Bennet et Georgiana discutaient vivement entre elles, et M. Darcy, rejoint par M. Bingley évoquaient la chasse à venir. Elizabeth n'eut d'autre choix que rejoindre la discussion de sa mère et de sa tante.

"Venez vous asseoir près de moi ma chère Lizzie."

Elizabeth s'exécuta avec plaisir. Mrs Gardiner la complimenta sur les dispositions prises pour leur accueil.

"Je suis ravie que votre chambre vous plaise ma tante."

Mrs Bennet grommela.

"Quelque chose ne va pas mère ?"

"Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas pris les mêmes soins pour votre pauvre mère."

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Les six derniers mois passés à Pemberley lui avaient presque fait oublier la fâcheuse tendance maternelle aux plaintes.

"Quelque chose vous ferait-il défaut ? Si vous souhaitez des oreillers supplémentaires, la femme de chambre est à votre disposition."

Mrs Bennet ne répondit pas et se contenta de maugréer des paroles incompréhensibles. Mrs Gardiner relança la conversation sur les aménagements opérés par Elizabeth, et lui prodigua quelques conseils. Leur échange fut interrompu par l'entrée de Mrs Reynolds. S'approchant discrètement de sa maîtresse, elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Le docteur Ford est arrivé."

"Je vous remercie Mrs Reynolds."

Elle termina sa tasse de thé et s'excusa auprès de Mrs Bennet et de Mrs Gardiner. M. Darcy lui suivit du regard lorsqu'elle sortit du petit salon.

Enveloppé dans un grand pardessus noir, le docteur Ford attendait patiemment dans le hall.

"Docteur Ford, je vous remercie d'être venu aussi rapidement."

"Votre messager a indiqué que cela était urgent, est-il souffrant ?"

Elizabeth le rassura sur ce point.

"Il s'agit de ma sœur."


	7. Chapitre 43

Chapitre 43

Le docteur Ford écouta attentivement les explications d'Elizabeth. Il se garda bien d'émettre la moindre réflexion sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Conduisez-moi à Mrs Bingley."

Elizabeth frappa doucement à la porte. Charles entrebailla doucement la porte.

"Jane s'est endormie, le voyage a du l'épuiser."

Jane était allongée sur le lit, presque aussi pâle que les draps. Elizabeth présenta M. Bingley au docteur Ford. Ce dernier commença à l'interroger sur les différents praticiens que sa femme avait consulté, sur les remèdes qui lui avaient été prescrits, sur ses humeurs, son état de fatigue. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, M. Bingley avoua son impuissance et la douce résignation de son épouse face à son état. Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir délaissé sa soeur durant ces trois derniers mois. Le bruit de cette conversation à voix basse finit par réveiller la principale intéressée.

Elizabeth s'approcha doucement du lit.

" Jane, je vous présente le docteur Ford."

Ce dernier s'avança et salua gravement la patiente.

"Pouvez-vous nous laisser, je souhaite examiner calmement Mrs Bingley."

Elizabeth et M. Bingley refluèrent sagement vers la porte, laissant Jane en tête à tête avec le médecin. La jeune femme avait du mal à cacher son angoisse quant à l'état de se soeur.

"Tranquillisez-vous Elizabeth, elle ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Vous connaissez Jane, elle ne veut jamais inquiéter personne."

Elizabeth acquiesça lentement, ne se souvenant trop bien des longs mois de dépression dont avait été victime Jane suite au départ précipité pour Londres de M. Bingley. Tout cela était loin à présent, mais durant cette période, Jane n'avait jamais émis la moindre plainte, ni parlé de ses tourments, pas même à sa soeur chérie.

"Vous avez raison Charles, c'est bien là le caractère de Jane."

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, ils attendaient le verdict du docteur Ford.

"Souhaitez-vous que je me lève ?"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mrs Bingley."

Jane reposa sa tête sur les coussins. Le docteur Ford approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Jane sourit faiblement et fit un geste d'excuse de la main.

"Ainsi vous avez conscience de votre état."

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune femme. Le docteur attrapa la main en suspens et tata le poignet afin de lui prendre le pouls. Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis le docteur relâcha la main de Jane. Se levant tranquillement, il attrapa sa sacoche. Le stéthoscope sur les oreilles, il écouta longuement la respiration de la jeune femme, avant de déposer l'instrument sur son ventre. Jane tressaillit légèrement. Le visage du docteur était impénétrable. Il reposa le stéthoscope.

"Vous permettez ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça. Délicatement, le docteur Ford tâta le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme. Cet ultime examen accompli, il se rassit à sa place. Jane attendait anxieusement le verdict du docteur.

"Votre bébé est en excellente santé, il répond aux stimulis et semble vigoureux."

Le visage de Jane se détendit.

"Cependant, cela risque de ne pas durer si vous ne prenez pas davantage soin de vous. Dans ces conditions, il est quasi certain que vous ne survivrez pas à votre accouchement et je ne peux garantir la survie de votre enfant."

Cette fois-ci, Jane se mit à gémir et à pleurer doucement.

"Reprenez-vous Mrs Bingley, vous êtes jeune et forte, et votre enfant aura besoin de vous. Je vais transmettre mes recommandations à votre mari et à votre soeur. Je reviendrai vous voir régulièrement."

Jane sécha ses larmes et remercia le docteur avec ferveur.

Elizabeth referma la porte. Un plateau avec une théière fumante et des petits gâteaux les attendaient. M. Darcy s'était joint à son beau-frère et à sa femme pour entendre le diagnostic du docteur.

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'état de Mrs Bingley est préoccupant. Elle est très affaiblie et cela peut avoir des conséquences graves sur sa santé et sur celle de l'enfant."

Bien que tous soient préparés à cet avis, l'urgence de la situation apparaissait encore plus nettement.

"Il n'existe pas de remède que je pourrais lui prescrire, il lui faut simplement beaucoup de repos et une alimentation saine et riche."

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête.

"Dans ces conditions, il est impensable que Mrs Bingley rentre à Morney. Le trajet pourrait lui être fatal."

Elizabeth regarda son mari d'un air suppliant.

"Vous le savez Charles, ma maison est votre maison. Avec Mrs Darcy, nous nous faisons un plaisir de vous accueillir sous notre toit."

Si la circonstance l'avait permis, Elizabeth aurait sauté au cou de son époux pour le couvrir de baisers.

"Nous prendrons toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que Mrs Bingley aille mieux."

M. Darcy se leva, signifiant la fin de cet entretien. Le docteur Ford resta quelques minutes supplémentaires pour donner des instructions précises quant à ce que Jane devait faire ou manger.

"Je reviendrais dans quelques jours."

Elizabeth était partagée. Elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir sa soeur à ses côtés durant les prochains mois à venir mais elle devait combattre l'angoisse sourde qui lui serrait le coeur et écarter l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur. Elle laissa le soin à M. Bingley d'annoncer les dispositions prises. Fidèle à son caractère, Jane approuva. Epuisée, elle n'avait pas la force de discuter des aménagements que nécessiteraient le venue au monde de son enfant à Pemberley.

Le repas du soir se passa calmement. Les familles Bennet et Gardiner avait mises au courant de l'état préoccupant de Jane et des dispositions prises à son égard. Bien que la pâleur de Jane et sa faiblesse n'ait pas échappé aux yeux perçants de Mrs Bennet et de Mrs Gardiner, elles étaient loin de s'imaginer le degré de gravité de son état.

"Je crains M. Bennet qu'il ne nous faille prolonger notre séjour à Pemberley, de toute évidence, ma présence est requise auprès de Jane."

Elizabeth manqua d'échapper sa cuillère à soupe en entendant cela. M. Bennet la devança cependant.

"Je ne crois pas ma chère, que vous soyez la mieux placée pour soulager Jane. Pensez à vos pauvres nerfs."

Mrs Bennet étouffa un hoquet de colère, mais devant M. Darcy, elle se garda bien d'insister.

La société ne s'éternisa pas le souper achevé. La fatigue du trajet eut raison de la joie de se retrouver. Après s'être assurée que sa soeur était bien installée et qu'elle avait bien fini son plateau du dîner, Elizabeth regagna sa chambre où M. Darcy l'attendait.

"Je vous sais gré d'accueillir ainsi Jane, je suis tellement inquiète pour elle que ..."

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, submergée par son angoisse. M. Darcy la serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes s'apaisent.

"Me jugez-vous donc si mal, que je n'aurais pas assez de coeur pour accueillir l'épouse de mon meilleur ami et la soeur de ma femme ?"

Elizabeth enfouit encore plus profondemment sa tête contre le torse de son époux.

"Quant à votre mère ..."

Cette fois-ci, c'est un sentiment de honte qui l'envahit.

"Je vous en prie Fitzwilliam, n'en dites pas plus ..."

M. Darcy prit le parti de rire. Même si les manières et les manquements de la famille Bennet avaient longtemps été un frein à son union avec Elizabeth, M. Darcy les supportaient de son mieux. Mais il restait maître en sa demeure, et il était hors de question de voir sa belle-mère s'installer pour les six prochains mois à Pemberley.

Elizabeth se tourna dans le lit. L'absence de résistance du côté de son époux, la réveilla. Se redressant, elle examina la chambre à la lueur du feu mourant. M. Darcy était assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Fitzwilliam ?"

M. Darcy ne répondit pas, comme hypnotisé par les braises rougeoyantes. Elizabeth frissonna au courant du plancher froid. Elle s'assit face à lui dans le fauteuil jumeau.

"Je pensais à ma mère."

Elizabeth l'avait rarement entendu évoquer le souvenir de Lady Darcy. Il faut aussi dire qu'il l'avait peu connue. Elle était décédée alors qu'il avait à peine huit ans, en mettant Georgiana au monde.

"C'est à cause de Jane."

Ce n'était pas une question.

"Pas exactement."

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Rassurez-moi Elizabeth, vous n'êtes pas enceinte ?"

Cette question laissa la jeune femme perplexe. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet sérieusement.

"Je ne pense pas."

M. Darcy hocha la tête, sans mot dire. Elizabeth ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé de sa réponse.

"J'ai tellement peur de vous prendre Lizzie ..."

L'emploi du diminutif de son prénom fit comprendre à Elizabeth le profond désarroi de son époux. Partagé entre le devoir de donner un héritier mâle à Pemberley et la crainte qu'une grossesse soit fatale à son épouse bien-aimée, la situation de Jane faisait ressortir le traumatisme de son enfance. Elizabeth ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiétée de cette question. Elle n'avait que l'exemple des cinq grossesses florissantes de sa mère et de celles de sa tante. Jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à ce drame. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle n'aurait que peu de temps à consacrer à sa soeur pour les trois jours à venir. En effet, les derniers hôtes de Pemberley étaient attendus avant midi et la chasse devait débuter dès l'après midi. Aussi Elizabeth décida-t-elle de prendre le petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec sa soeur. C'était certainement la seule occasion de la journée.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Jane lui répondit de sa voix fluette.

"Bonjour ma chère Jane, avez-vous bien dormi ?"

Elizabeth remarqua immédiatement que malgré sa pâleur, le visage de sa soeur semblé plus reposé.

"J'espère que vous avez faim."

Elle s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser passer Mrs Reynolds et Jenny, portant chacune un immense plateau garni de thé, de chocolat chaud, de gâteaux juste sortis du four, de pain, de beurre, de confiture. Il y avait même de la charcuterie, du fromage et de la viande froide. Jane secoua la tête en souriant.

"Je ne vous promets pas de tout manger, mais pour vous, je ferais un effort."

Mrs Reynolds et Jenny lui firent compliment de son bon appétit et de son enjouement, avant de s'éclipser discrètement, laissant les deux soeurs se retrouver.


	8. Chapitre 44

_Je m'excuse pour le long délai entre les publications, les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà prêts. Merci pour les messages et les encouragements. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 44

Ce petit déjeuner en tête à tête fut l'occasion de planifier les dispositions nécessaires à la naissance du futur bébé. M. Bingley n'entendant rien aux nécessités impérieuses des nouveaux-nés, délégua cette tâche à sa belle-soeur. Fort heureusement, Jane avait déjà acheté les meubles et commandé le trousseau du bébé. Restait à trouver une bonne nourrice et à aménager la chambre du bébé.

En une heure tout fut réglé et Elizabeth put laisser Jane se reposer, l'esprit tranquilisé par l'accueil qui serait fait à son enfant.

C'est à regret qu'Elizabeth quitta sa soeur. Le plaisir de leur complicité retrouvée avait effacé de son esprit tout inquiétude quant à l'organisation de la chasse. Elle retrouva dans le hall son époux et le colonel Fitzwilliam. Contrairement à elle, M. Darcy semblait relativement agité bien qu'il tenta de le cacher. Elizabeth remarqua immédiatement son air froid et hautain, si caractéristique de sa personnalité en société. Les bruits venus du petit salon voisin, où les Bennet et les Gardiner avaient élu domicile, ne contribuaient pas à la bonne humeur de M. Darcy. Elizabeth s'avança saluer sa famille, ayant consacré toute sa matinée à Jane. Afin de dérider M. Darcy, le colonel Fitzwilliam proposa à ces messieurs un tour des écuries et du chenil. M. Gardiner se montra fort empressé et c'est de bonne grâce que M. Darcy l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Elizabeth n'eut guère le temps de s'asseoir auprès de sa tante et de sa mère, car le bruit d'une voiture attira son attention. Comme la veille, elle sortit sur le perron afin d'accueillir le premier hôte de la journée. Les rideaux étaient tirés, aussi Elizabeth n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'occupant de la voiture. Son attente fut de courte durée, car la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le laquais eut à peine de le temps de sauter pour déplier le marchepied. Le bruit des froufrous et les couleurs chatoyantes de la robe otèrent les interrogations d'Elizabeth : Mrs Barks venait de poser le pied devant Pemberley. Elizabeth descendit les marches afin de l'accueillir dignement. Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, avant de se serrer dans les bras.

" Quel plaisir de vous accueillir de nouveau à Pemberley, Irina."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère."

Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles montèrent les quelques marches et s'engouffrèrent dans le hall. Elizabeth amena aussitôt son invitée dans le salon, tandis que Mrs Reynolds veillait à la bonne installation des bagages de Mrs Barks dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée dans l'aile familiale. A la vue de Mrs Bennet, Mrs Barks adopta un certain masque de courtoisie froide. Tout comme M. Darcy, elle avait du mal à supporter l'incorrection et le manque d'éducation de la mère de son hôtesse. En revanche, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir Mrs Gardiner assise au côtés de Mrs Bennet. Ayant eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance au mariage d'Elizabeth, Mrs Gardiner était appréciée de Mrs Barks. La jeune lady Darcy n'ignorait pas quels étaient les sentiments de Mrs Barks à l'égard de sa mère, aussi eut-elle le soin de lui proposer le siège à ces côtés et s'installa, résignée, aux côtés de sa génitrice. Mrs Gardiner prit la conversation à son compte, interrogeant Mrs Barks sur son voyage et les dernières nouvelles de Londres. Habile dans sa discussion, Mrs Gardiner évita les sujets polémiques qui pouvaient amener Mrs Bennet à se mêler de la conversation. Cette dernière affichait une mine fort contrariée, de voir sa belle soeur ainsi préférée par la richissime Mrs Barks. Les quelques mots aimables qu'Elizabeth tenta de lui glisser furent repoussés sans ménagement. Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de ces messieurs permit de relancer une conversation qui menaçait de s'éteindre malgré la bonne volonté de Mrs Barks et de Mrs Gardiner.

M. Darcy s'avança en premier vers la nouvelle venue et la salua avec une grande courtoisie. Il présenta son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, que Mrs Barks avait aussi aperçu lors du mariage, et reconnut avec plaisir M. Bennet et M. Gardiner. Saluant en dernier M. Bingley, elle s'étonna à voix haute de l'absence de Jane.

" Mon épouse est dans ses appartements. Sa grossesse est quelque peu difficile, elle doit se reposer."

Mrs Barks félicita chaleureusement M. Bingley de cette heureuse nouvelle et la conversation roula naturellement sur la santé des enfants Gardiner et Bennet.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, Elizabeth laissa à M. Darcy le soin des invités, souhaitant s'assurer de l'ordre du repas et des chambres des invités. Un léger détour par la chambre de sa soeur acheva de la rassurer.

La compagnie s'agrandit encore après le déjeuner. Les époux Lavander et Grey arrivèrent en milieu d'après midi. Elizabeth reçut avec plaisir ses connaissances londoniennes et toutes les dames présentes leur firent un bon accueil. Mrs Barks avoua même plus à tard à Elizabeth qu'elle avait là deux femmes de qualité, ce dont elle la félicita.

" Il est important pour vous ma chère Elizabeth de bien vous entourer."

La jeune femme la remercia pour ses bons conseils et loua la gentillesse des deux femmes lors de son arrivée à Londres l'année passée. Voyant ces dames confortablement installées, M. Darcy fit visiter le chenil et l'écurie aux nouveaux venus. Ces derniers furent impressionnés car s'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter Pemberley House à Londres, les chevaux racés et les meutes de chiens plaçaient M. Darcy en véritable maître de domaine, et pas en simple homme d'affaires.

La nuit tombante amena le dernier hôte de Pemberley : Lord Fitzwilliam, accompagné de son fils Henry et de son épouse ainsi que de leurs bambins. Elizabeth craignait quelque peu que l'animosité existante entre le colonel Fiztwilliam et son père ne vienne gâcher l'harmonie du château. Pour autant, aucun des deux ne laissa rien paraître. Ils se saluèrent courtoisement, comme de simples connaissances, sans s'attarder. Le colonel Fitzwilliam était à l'image de son cousin : un vrai gentleman.

" Sans doute un trait de famille."

M. Darcy s'inclina devant cette plaisanterie légère, qui le renvoyait si bien au respect des convenances qu'il adoptait dès qu'il se trouvait en société.

En bonne maîtresse de maison, Elizabeth s'enquit des besoins des hôtes nouvellement arrivés. Lord Fitzwilliam lui témoigna ses remerciements avec une certaine chaleur, mais son fils et surtout sa belle-fille restèrent froids et distants. Elizabeth ne s'en émut guère et recommanda à Mrs Reynols de veiller à ce que les désirs de chacun furent satisfaits.

Tous les invités qui devaient résider à Pemberley étaient arrivés, à l'exception de Miss De Bourgh. Sa santé fragile ne lui permettant pas de participer à la chasse, cette dernière avait préféré retardé son arrivée d'une journée. La maisonnée était au complet, les plus proches voisins de Pemberley, en la personne de Lord Ingham, ayant préférés demeurer sur leurs terres. Le dîner approchant, les hôtes s'étaient éparpillés dans leurs appartements. Elizabeth en profita pour souffler quelques instants. Sa chambre lui sembla un véritable refuge. Un bon feu alimenté par les soins de Jenny flambait joyeusement dans l'âtre, offrant un saisissant contraste avec la pluie battante qui tambourinait sur la fenêtre. Un instant Elizabeth se laissa tenter par le fauteuil près de la cheminée. En allongeant ses jambes en direction du feu, les flammes viendraient lui lécher les pieds et le roman commencé depuis quelques jours était négligemment posé sur l' jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir de se raisonner, un coup énergique frappé sur sa porte lui annonça l'arrivée de Jenny. Toujours joviale et de bonne humeur, sa femme de chambre était une vraie bénédiction pour Elizabeth. Comme toujours, elle commença par regarder sa maîtresse d'un air désapprobateur en regardant tour à tour la pendule et la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Nul besoin de paroles, Elizabeth s'achemina docilement vers la baignoire fumante qui l'attendait. Dans le boudoir, Jenny s'activait joyeusement. Parlant à voix haute, elle commentait les tenues des dames et la gentillesse des messieurs, plaignait la pauvre Marie, affectée au service de Mrs Fitzwilliam et de ses enfants. Elizabeth écoutait d'une oreille distraite le monologue de Jenny, se laissait bercer par les odeurs délicates du bain et manqua presque de s'endormir. Mais la femme de chambre ne lui laissa aucun répit. A peine baignée, elle fut habillée en un tour de main et se retrouva rapidement assise devant sa coiffeuse. Les doigts experts de la jeune femme disciplinèrent en un instant les boucles folles d'Elizabeth en un chignon savamment élaboré. Comme à chaque fois, le résultat était remarquable. Un coup d'oeil lancé à la pendule lui apprit qu'elle disposait encore d'un quart d'heure avant le repas. Elle remercia chaleureusement Jenny qui s'éclipsa, heureuse d'avoir accompli sa tâche. Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en sa femme de chambre, Elizabeth ne lui avait jamais donné la clé des tiroirs qui contenaient les parures de Lady Anne Darcy. C'était à elle seule que son mari les avait confié et Elizabeth y tenait énormément, pas tant pour leur valeur monétaire que pour leur valeur sentimentale. Elle hésita quelques instants devant les bijoux et se décida pour la parure de saphirs. Le collier lui semblait quelque peu imposant mais c'était celui qui s'accordait le mieux avec sa tenue.

" Jamais je ne m'habituerai à un tel luxe ..."

M. Darcy goûtait la quiétude du petit salon. La pluie s'était calmée et un étrange silence étreignait la pièce, parfois brisé par le crépitement du feu. Pourtant habitué aux exigences sociales, M. Darcy n'avait jusqu'alors jamais reçu de société à Pemberley. Le château était pour lui un refuge, un havre qui le protégeait des personnes qu'il devait fréquenter à Londres. Il était donc partagé entre un certain plaisir à recevoir ses hôtes, et l'obligation qu'il avait envers eux en tant que maître des lieux. Il avait attentivement observé Elizabeth. Elle semblait très à l'aise dans cet exercice et se réjouissait sincèrement de la présence de sa famille mais aussi de ses amis à Pemberley. Peut être s'était-il trop retranché du monde extérieur après la mort de son père, souhaitant protéger sa soeur. Décidément il ne goûtait guère cette vie en société.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de sa femme. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la découvrit, il fut une fois encore subjugué par sa beauté. Certes la robe et la parure de bijoux lui donnait un certain raffinement mais quelque chose dans son attitude et sa posture en faisait une femme irrésistible. Encore une fois il fut partagé, partagé entre le désir de garder et de protéger cette femme sublime qui s'était fait sienne, et la fierté de l'emmener dans le monde afin que tous puisse admirer et louer sa beauté et son esprit.

" Tout va bien Fitzwilliam ?"

M. Darcy hocha doucement la tête. Elizabeth s'approcha et s'assit négligemment sur ses genoux.

" Je peinais à réaliser combien vous êtes belle."

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment.

" Je voudrais vous garder pour moi seul ..."

Elizabeth était trop intelligente pour ne pas saisir le sous-entendu. Elle savait que M. Darcy n'avait pas un goût prononcé pour les mondanités mais elle pensait sincèrement que renouer avec les traditions familiales lui ferait plaisir. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était peut être fourvoyée. M. Darcy la rassura d'un geste. Affichant son plus beau sourire, il se leva et la souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille.

" Pour vous, je suis prêt à tout affronter !"

L'aube était à peine levée. Elizabeth étouffa un baillement. Si ces messieurs s'étaient levés aux premières lueurs, ces dames étaient restées au lit. Mais la jeune femme en bonne maîtresse de maison, avait tenue à être présente pour ce petit déjeuner matinal. De plus, elle souhaitait accueillir en personne Lord Ingham. Les convives l'avaient décrit comme un homme de haute stature et de forte carrure. Elizabeth se l'était représenté comme l'un de ces gentleman respectables, choisissant de se retirer à la campagne, pour jouir d'un repos mérité. En réalité, Lord Ingham était l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle s'était représenté.

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit avec fracas, sortant de leur torpeur matinale, les chasseurs assemblés.

" Darcy !"

Un colosse aux cheveux blancs se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Solidement campé sur ses jambes, les poings sur les hanches, il attendait d'un air décidé le maître de maison. M. Darcy s'avança d'un pas tranquille. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que le rire tonitruant de Lord Ingham vienne interrompre ce tête à tête. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent virilement. On pouvait lire un plaisir partagé sur leurs visages.

" Cela fait bien longtemps mon cher Darcy ..."

M. Darcy hocha gravement la tête, la dernière fois que les deux hommes s'étaient vus, c'était à l'enterrement de son père. Rompant le silence empli de tristesse, Lord Ingham s'écarta pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme. Telle Diane chasseresse, Lord Ingham présenta sa fille Blanche à M. Darcy. Elizabeth ressentit une pointe de jalousie et d'inquiétude en voyant cette jeune femme d'à peine vingt et un an, tendre une main délicate à son époux.

" Je suis ravi de vous revoir Miss Ingham."

Blanche s'inclina courtoisement. M. Darcy les entraina vers la société afin de faire les présentations.

" Lord Ingham, je vous présente mon épouse, Elizabeth Darcy."

La jeune femme lui tendit amicalement sa main. Lord Ingham la dévisagea quelques instants avant de s'incliner très bas et de lui baiser la main. Cette mise en scène quelque peu théâtrale mis Elizabeth légèrement mal à l'aise. Blanche lui témoigna un léger intérêt mais ne s'attarda guère auprès d'elle, préférant la compagnie de ces messieurs. En la voyant badiner avec M. Darcy, elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris en plus de ses leçons d'équitation avec le maître des écuries, des leçons de chasse. De toute façon, il était trop tard. M. Darcy voyant les premiers rayons du soleil transpercer les fenêtres, donna le signal du départ : la chasse était ouverte.


	9. Chapitre 45

Chapitre 45

La nuit tombante avait écourté la partie de chasse. Au retour des chasseurs, ces dames furent invitées à contempler le gibier abattu. Le colonel Fitzwilliam s'avéra le plus prolifique, eut égard à ses talents de soldat. Galant homme, il en attribua le tribut à Miss Ingham, qui selon lui, avait un talent inné de rabatteuse. C'est donc naturellement qu'il lui proposa son bras pour la raccompagner à l'intérieur. Elizabeth s'approcha de son époux et ils emboitèrent leur pas.

« Etes-vous satisfait M. Darcy ? »

« Il me semble que je n'ai pas à rougir. »

Le dîner n'étant prévu qu'à 20 heures, les invités se dispersèrent afin de se préparer. M. Darcy et Elizabeth se séparèrent dans leur salon privatif. Peter et Jenny s'étaient occupés de leurs bains respectifs. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'eau qu'Elizabeth réalisa à quel point sa journée l'avait fatiguée. Hélas ! Point le temps de se prélasser. Jenny avait déjà disposé sa robe du soir sur le lit et s'affairait bruyemment dans la chambre. Elle s'accorda une minute et plongea entièrement sous l'eau.

" Vous êtes ravissante Lady Darcy."

M. Darcy déposa un baiser léger sur sa main qui la fit frémir. Elizabeth n'était pas peu fière d'entrer dans le petit salon au bras de l'homme le plus séduisant d'Angleterre. L'air légèrement dépité de Miss Ingham lui procura un certain plaisir. Les invités étaient au complet, seule était attendue Miss De Bourgh. Tous patientaient agréablement autour du feu qui animait la pièce. Elizabeth regardait régulièrement la pendule. L'heure du dîner était dépassé depuis bientôt une demie-heure. Elle interrogea son mari du regard. M. Darcy hocha la tête. Elizabeth donna le signal du dîner et les invités s'avancèrent vers la pièce de réception attenante. Des murmures ravis s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. La table était somptueusement dressée, les couverts étincelaient et la porcelaine fine brillait de mille feux. En parfaite maîtresse de maison, Elizabeth supervisa l'installation de ses invités et commanda à Mrs Reynolds d'apporter le potage. Les conversations allaient bon train et chaque convive semblait heureux. Elizabeth se sentait vaguement rassurée. Elle observa son mari à l'autre bout de la table, qui lui sourit en retour. Rappelée à ses obligations par le fort parleur Lord Ingham, Elizabeth s'intéressa alors au récit de sa chasse de l'après midi. Les hors d'oeuvre suivirent le potage, vite expédié par ces messieurs, affamés par leurs exploits.

" Mrs Darcy ?"

Mrs Reynolds murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa maîtresse. S'excusant auprès de ses convives, Elizabeth suivit l'intendante dans le hall. Deux femmes encapuchonnées attendaient patiemment. Elizabeth s'avança vers elle.

" Miss De Bourgh, je suis heureuse de votre venue."

" Je crains qu'il y ait erreur sur la personne Miss Bennet."

Enlevant son capuchon, Lady Catherine toisa Elizabeth.

" Ma fille Anne n'a pas pu venir. Sa santé fragile l'empêche de faire de si longs voyages. Mais je suis venue honorer l'invitation qui lui a été faite par mon cher neveu. D'ailleurs où est-il ?"

Sans attendre l'invitation d' Elizabeth, elle s'avança vers la salle de réception.

" Cher Fitzwilliam ! Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, les routes sont tellement mauvaises en cette saison !"

Devant l'assemblée de ses invités, M. Darcy n'eut d'autre choix que de faire un accueil courtois à sa tante, bien qu'il se soit promis le soir de ses noces de ne plus la recevoir à Pemberley. Elizabeth assista impuissante à la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Lady De Bourgh fut saluée par tous les convives un à un. Elle s'attarda particulièrement auprès de Miss Ingham, qu'elle loua pour sa beauté et sa noblesse. Cet étalage de compliments n'avait pour but que de blesser Elizabeth. M. Darcy tentait désespéremment de garder son calme, afin que les convenances soient respectées. Lady Catherine se pavanait comme un paon au milieu de la basse cour, flattée par Lord Ingham et Lord Fitzwilliam. Cependant, dans son triomphe, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Mrs Barks. Cette dernière l'ignora royalement et ne se leva même pas pour la saluer. Droite sur sa chaise, elle continuait de dîner tranquillement. Quand Lady Catherine l'aperçut enfin, elle se figea. Prise à son propre piège, elle afficha un sourire de façade mais fixa un regard de rapace sur celle qu'elle considérait comme son ennemie mortelle. Ce petit manège n'échappa à personne mais les convenances furent respectées. Lady Catherine s'assit à la place laissée vacante et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Placée entre Georgiana et le colonel Fitzwilliam, au milieu de la table, elle ne disposait d'aucune visibilité et ne parvenait pas à imposer sa conversation. Le colonel s'entretenait avec Miss Ingham, auquel il accordait toute son attention, et Georgiana, trop intimidée par la matronne, se contentait de quelques mots murmurés. Elizabeth s'assit à son tour et recommanda la femme de chambre de Lady Catherine aux bons soins de Mrs Reynolds. Elle observa M. Darcy. Bien qu'il donna le change à son oncle et à son neveu, la machoire serrée et l'air hautain qu'il affichait, donnaient une idée assez claire de son état d'esprit. Calme et heureuse il y avait à peine quelques minutes, Elizabeth se sentait à présent angoissée. Elle redoutait l'influence néfaste de Lady Catherine et craignait que sa venue ne cache quelque mauvaise intention. Profitant de ce que Lord Ingham fut occupé de l'autre côté de la table, Mrs Barks glissa quelques mots à Elizabeth.

" Tranquilisez-vous ma chère. Certes, elle a fait une entrée remarquée et s'est imposée à vous. Cependant, elle n'est pas en terrain conquis, chez vous, au sein de votre cercle familial."

Elle lui pressa amicalement la main. Rassurée par ce geste, Elizabeth se détendit. Bien décidée à montrer à Lady Catherine qu'elle était la véritable Lady Darcy.

Lorsque le dîner s'acheva, ces messieurs se retirèrent dans le fumoir de M. Darcy où le brandy et des cigares les attendaient. Mrs Darcy invita ces dames dans le petit salon où le thé et des mignardises étaient installés. Lady Catherine ignora encore une fois Elizabeth. Prenant le bras de Miss Ingham, elle l'installa à ses côtés sur la petite méridienne de la cheminée. Très inquiète, Mrs Gardiner questionna discrètement sa nièce sur la venue de Lady Catherine. Elle n'ignorait pas ses manigances pour faire échouer le mariage de M. Darcy avec Elizabeth.

" Georgiana ? Georgiana ?"

La voix perçante de Lady Catherine fit s'interrompre toutes les conversations. La jeune fille sortit timidement de l'embrasure d'une fenêtre.

" Je disais à Miss Ingham le ravissement que j'aurais à vous entendre jouer du piano."

Georgiana regarda instinctivement Elizabeth et s'exécuta, comme à contre-coeur. Fort heureusement, le talent indéniable de Georgiana lui permit de briller et chacune s'accorda à dire que c'était un réel enchantement de l'entendre jouer. Gênée par ces compliments, Georgiana voulut quitter le piano pour reprendre sa conversation avec Kitty et Mary.

" Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'arrêter Georgiana ?"

Une fois encore les conversations se turent. Lady Catherine s'était levée et s'avançait vers elle. Cette fois-ci, les beaux yeux bleus de Georgiana se remplirent de larmes, à la fois humiliée par l'attitude de sa tante et ainsi montrée en public. D'un pas calme et décidé, Elizabeth vint se placer aux côtés de Georgiana.

" Georgiana, nous vous remercions pour ce morceau. Si vous êtes fatiguée à présent, je vous permets de vous retirer."

" De quel droit osez-vous me contredire ?"

Cette fois-ci, Georgiana éclata en sanglots. Aussitôt Mrs Gardiner s'approcha d'elles, et entraina la jeune fille à l'écart. Elizabeth garda son calme.

" Et de quel droit osez-vous lui donner des ordres ?"

Lady Catherine étouffa un grondement sourd.

" Que se passe-t-il ?"

Elizabeth se retourna. Ces messieurs regardaient la scène avec étonnement : Mrs Gardiner consolant Georgiana dans un coin, Elizabeth et Lady Catherine au milieu de la pièce et les autres dames tout autour. M. Darcy observa attentivement son épouse. Cette dernière semblait faire face à Lady Catherine. Il s'approcha doucement de sa soeur.

" Elizabeth m'a donné l'autorisation de me retirer."

M. Darcy hocha doucement la tête.

" Je viendrais vous voir tout à l'heure."

Georgiana s'empressa de quitter le petit salon, suivie de près par Kitty et Mary. Lord Ingham appela sa fille auprès de lui et prit congé. Les invités prétextant la fatigue de cette journée, se montrèrent désireux de regagner leurs appartements. Bientôt, il ne resta que les Darcy, Mrs Gardiner et Mrs Barks, bien décidés à affronter Lady Catherine, et M. Bingley, fidèle à son ami. Interrogée par M. Darcy, Elizabeth expliqua rapidement la scène qui s'était jouée quelques instants auparavant. Mrs Gardiner appuya fermement les dires de sa nièce, reprouvant le comportement odieux de cette femme qui se prétendait une lady.

" Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a déjà plus de six mois, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue à Pemberley Lady Catherine. Vous nous avez imposé votre présence ce soir de manière inconvenante. Et j'apprends maintenant que vous vous en prenez à ma soeur bien aimée. Partez sur le champ et ne revenez jamais."

La colère froide de M. Darcy fit sourire Lady Catherine. Tranquillement, elle reprit sa place sur la méridienne. Tous se regardèrent, estomaqués par la réaction calme de la matronne. Elle prit sa tasse de thé et continua de boire comme si de rien n'était.

" N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que M. Darcy vient de dire ? Veuillez partir Madame !"

Jamais Elizabeth n'avait vu M. Bingley en colère. Loyal à son ami, il entendait bien faire respecter sa parole. M. Darcy apaisa son ami par une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'avança vers sa tante.

" Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous anime Lady Catherine. Que voulez-vous ?"

Lady Catherine regarda tour à tour les membres de l'assemblée présente, et fixa son regard perçant sur Elizabeth.

" Vous avez déshonoré votre nom en vous unissant à cette pauvre fille, et par là même, vous avez déshonoré le mien et renié la promesse faite à ma fille Anne."

Exaspéré M. Darcy haussa les épaules.

" Il n'a jamais été dans les projets de ma mère de me voir marié à ma cousine. Cela n'a toujours existé que dans votre esprit. Quant à Elizabeth, que cela vous plaise ou non, elle est à présent mon épouse devant Dieu et les hommes."

" Et croyez-vous que votre seule volonté suffira à la faire accepter par la bonne société ?"

Le sourire perfide de Lady Catherine fit froid dans le dos à Elizabeth.

" Croyez-vous que le matronnage de sa tante de Cheapside lui permettra d'être présentée à la Cour ? Que lorsqu'on apprendra le mariage honteux de sa soeur cadette, exilée au Pays de Galles, on acceptera qu'elle soit présentée à la fille de la reine ?"

Au fur et à mesure des insultes proférées par Lady Catherine, M. Darcy devenait de plus en plus blême. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux faisaient apparaître les jointures de ses mains. La peur tiraillait à présent Elizabeth. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir M. Darcy mis au ban de la société à cause d'elle. Lady Catherine savourait son triomphe. Mrs Gardiner regardait d'un air désolée sa nièce, M. Bingley baissait la tête à la manière d'un chien battu, et même M. Darcy semblait touché par les propos de Lady Catherine.

Mrs Barks sortit tranquillement de l'embrasure de la fenêtre où elle s'était installée pour écouter Lady Catherine. A pas mesurés, elle s'avança jusqu'à Elizabeth qu'elle prit délicatement par le bras. Entrainée par Mrs Barks, elle se retrouva bientôt debout à côté de M. Darcy, face à Lady Catherine.

" Vous avez raison Lady Catherine, votre matronnage aurait été d'une grande utilité à Mrs Darcy pour faire son entrée dans le monde. Hélas, vous vous refusez à lui accorder votre soutien et votre protection, et vous renoncez ainsi à l'amour et à l'affection de votre neveu."

Lady Catherine se contenta d'un rictus. Mrs Barks continua tranquillement sur sa lancée.

" Mrs Darcy n'est pas issue d'une famille d'aristocrates, mais elle possède une éducation et des manières qui feraient rougir plus d'une lady."

Mrs Gardiner hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

" En réalité, ce qui a fait défaut à l'ancienne Miss Bennet, c'est un nom. A présent devenue Mrs Darcy, le problème ne se pose plus. M. Darcy lui a offert la protection d'un nom qui lui ouvrira bien des portes. Mais selon vous, sa filiation restera toujours un point noir."

Tous regardaient Mrs Barks sans trop savoir où elle souhaitait en venir. Tous sauf Lady Catherine, qui commençait à se sentir légèrement inquiète. S'adressant à Elizabeth et M. Darcy, Mrs Barks termina.

" Je propose donc d'offrir à Elizabeth, mon nom, ma protection et ma fortune."

Lady Catherine laissa échapper sa tasse, qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

" Vous n'oseriez pas !"

La matronne fulminait de rage. Elizabeth regardait tour à tour Mrs Barks et son époux. Elle ne comprennait rien à ce qui se passait. Lady Catherine rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait et sortit en trombe du petit salon, en hurlant de faire venir sa voiture. Sans même attendre ses bagages, elle embarqua sa femme de chambre et partit sans même un au revoir.

" Bon débarras !"

Satisfaite, Mrs Barks s'assit à la place laissée vacante par Lady Catherine. Mrs Gardiner et M. Bingley se rapprochèrent eux aussi et s'assirent lourdement. La pendule sonna onze coups. Il leur sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la fin du repas. Seule Elizabeth resta debout, comme hypnotisée par les flammes. Les propos de Lady Catherine et Mrs Barks se mélangeaient dans son esprit. S'apercevant de son état d'esprit, Mrs Barks la héla doucement et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Obéissant docilement, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur la méridienne. M. Darcy s'adressa à elle.

" Comprennez-vous ce qui vient de se passer Elizabeth ?"

Le ton de M. Darcy surprit la jeune femme. Sa douceur et son inquiétude laissaient craindre le pire. La gorge nouée, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Le matronnage est un chose essentielle pour faire son entrée dans le monde. La présentation à la Cour se fait sur recommandation d'une ladie. En règle générale, il s'agit d'un membre de la famille. L'évidence aurait voulu que ce soit Lady Catherine qui vous recommande, une femme respectable et respectée par la société."

Elizabeth hochait doucement la tête.

" Cependant, ainsi que Lady Catherine nous l'a fait remarqué à plusieurs reprises, elle ne vous porte pas dans son coeur."

" C'est là un doux euphémisme mon cher M. Darcy."

Ce trait d'humour de Mrs Barks fit sourire Mrs Gardiner. M. Darcy ne se laissa pas distraire et continua son explication.

" Elle refuse donc de vous recommander à la Cour, ce qui vous empêchera de faire votre entrée dans la bonne société."

" Ce qui vous causera par là-même un grand tort."

La voix d'Elizabeth se brisa et c'est bien malgré elle que ses larmes se mirent à couler. M. Darcy fut profondemment touché par les larmes de son épouse, car elle ne se souciait aucunement d'elle mais craignait les conséquences qui pourraient l'affecter lui.

" Reprenez-vous ma chère enfant."

Elizabeth sécha ses larmes et observa attentivement son époux. Celui-ci adressa un signe de la tête à Mrs Barks.

" Ce que Lady Catherine vous refuse bien injustement, je vous l'offre."

Elizabeth serra les mains de sa bienfaitrice et la remercia ardemment.

" Cependant, cela exige une contrepartie. Comme l'a fait justement remarquer M. Darcy, ce matronnage doit provenir d'une femme de votre famille."

Mrs Barks regarda alors Mrs Gardiner.

" Votre tante est une femme respectable mais elle ne fait malheureusement pas partie de la bonne société. Je n'évoquerai pas votre mère. Il me faut donc vous adopter."


	10. Chapitre 46

Chapitre 45

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Elizabeth n'eut guère le temps de repenser à cette étrange soirée. Ses obligations de maîtresse de maison et la santé de Jane occupèrent largement son esprit. La chasse reprit le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Lord Ingham revint, accompagnée de sa fille, vêtue en Diane chasseresse, attirant de nombreux regards masculins. Le colonel Fitzwilliam semblait particulièrement intéressée par cette jeune femme, à la fois beauté fatale et chasseur émérite. Blanche Ingham le distingua parmi ces messieurs en l'invitant à chevaucher à ses côtés. Cela permettait au colonel d'éviter la compagnie de son père et de son frère. M. Darcy avait secrètement espéré que cette partie de chasse permettrait aux trois hommes de se réconcilier. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur la fierté de Lord Fitzwilliam et le dédain d'Henry pour son frère cadet. Il voyait cependant très favorablement, le rapprochement de son cousin avec Blanche Ingham. Le colonel ne semblait pas attristé du comportement de son père et de son frère. En refusant le mariage de convenance organisé par Lord Fitzwilliam, il savait qu'il se coupait à jamais de sa famille. Leurs échanges étaient donc polis mais dénués de toute familiarité. Quiconque ne les connaissant pas, n'aurait pu deviner les liens familiaux qui les unissaient. Ravi par la présence de Miss Ingham, le colonel tournait vers elle toutes ses attentions. Blanche, heureuse d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention du colonel, faisait mille minauderies. Ce manège n'échappait à personne, encore moins à Lord Ingham. Soucieux des intérêts de sa fille, il questionna incidemment M. Darcy , qui se montra franc avec son invité. Il n'était nullement question de lui mentir. Le statut de cadet du colonel le privait du titre et des possessions du domaine de Lord Fitzwilliam. Le tout devant revenir à Henry. Lord Ingham cacha sa déception. Il appréciait le colonel Fitzwilliam, qu'il considérait comme un homme respectable et un bon soldat.

" Dommage qu'il ne soit pas premier né."

La conclusion sembla sans appel à M. Darcy, qui ne put qu'acquiescer. Cependant, Lord Ingham ne fit aucune remarque à sa fille pour la dissuader de s'attacher ou de fréquenter le colonel.

Le rapprochement des deux jeunes gens n'échappa pas non plus à ces dames. Elizabeth voyait l'issue d'un très bon oeil, pensant au bonheur du colonel, bien qu'elle n'apprécia guère les manières aristocrates de Miss Ingham. Souhaitant favoriser cet amour naissant, Elizabeth les plaça côte à côte lors des dîners. Ils passaient leurs soirées près d'une fenêtre, discutant à bâtons rompus sur des thèmes aussi variés que la guerre ou les mondanités.

La chasse s'était terminée sur un festin somptueux où le gibier tué lors de ces trois jours avaient été mis à l'honneur. Elizabeth fut louée par tous les convives pour la bonne chair et M. Darcy pour le plaisir de la chasse. Lord Fitzwilliam remercia gravement son hôte, lui rappelant qu'il se plaçait en digne héritier de son père. La société était à présent bien installée à Pemberley, où il régnait une belle harmonie. Le dîner achevé, Elizabeth annonça à ses invités une surprise. Habitués à prendre le thé dans le petit salon, les invités eurent le plaisir de voir s'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bal. Une table placée dans un coin de la pièce, proposait du thé, des rafraichissements et quelques douceurs. Des chaises étaient disposées à proximités. A l'autre bout de la pièce, placés sur une petite estrade, l'orchestre de Lambton attendait un signe de la maîtresse de maison. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, les premiers accords s'envolèrent. Ravis, les invités s'avancèrent dans la salle de bal. Elizabeth se tourna vers son époux. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de cette petite surprise, recommandant juste à Mrs Reynolds, le choix des musiciens. Ce dernier lui sourit et s'avança pour l'inviter à danser. Les invités les regardèrent tournoyer quelques minutes avant de se joindre à eux. Bien entendu, le colonel Fitzwilliam réclama les trois premières danses de Miss Ingham, qui les lui accorda avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les époux Darcy regardaient avec joie les deux jeunes gens tournoyer.

" Qui y-a-t-il de mieux que la danse pour favoriser un amour naissant ?"

" Si je ne vous avais pas épousé Mrs Darcy, j'aurais pensé que vous avez organisé tout cela pour le seul plaisir de mon cousin et de Miss Ingham."

M. Darcy invita Mrs Barks à danser, et Elizabeth fit honneur à l'invitation de Lord Ingham. Profitant de ce tête à tête, ce dernier interrogea la maîtresse de maison sur la situation du colonel.

" Comme vous le savez, le colonel Fitzwilliam est le cousin de mon époux. A ce titre, il est un hôte permanent de Pemberley."

Lord Ingham regardait pensivement sa fille. Toute au plaisir de la danse, elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards entendus qui la suivaient tandis que le colonel la faisait tournoyer.

" S'il pouvait faire le bonheur de ma fille, croyez-moi, je ne ferais aucune difficulté. Cependant, il ne possède rien."

Elizabeth lui fit remarquer qu'à la mort de son père, il hériterait d'une somme convenable. Lord Ingham sourit.

" Je veux dire qu'il ne possède ni domaine, ni demeure qui lui appartienne. C'est un soldat, il appartient à son régiment et va là où la campagne l'appelle. Quelle sera sa vie, mariée à un tel homme ?"

La danse s'acheva et Lord Ingham salua sa cavalière sans attendre sa réponse. Cette réflexion laissa Elizabeth perplexe.

La soirée s'acheva fort tard, pour le plus grand plaisir des invités. Ces trois jours s'étaient mieux passés que ne l'avait escompté Elizabeth, et ce malgré l'arrivée impromptue de Lady Catherine, dont la disparition le soir même n'avait suscité aucune interrogation et aucun regret.

Lord Fitzwilliam, Henry et son épouse, qui n'avait guère délaissé ses appartements que pour les repas, quittèrent Pemberley dès le lendemain. Les époux Darcy furent poliment remerciés pour l'invitation. Ils n'eurent pas un geste pour le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui ne s'en ému pas. Les Lavanders et les Grey ne s'attardèrent pas non plus, ne pouvant laisser les affaires londoniennes en suspens trop longtemps. Ne restaient que les Bennet, les Gardiner, les Bingley et Mrs Barks. Tous furent invités à rester davantage à Pemberley, Elizabeth le souhaitant ardemment, afin de clarifier l'offre faite par Mrs Barks de l'adopter et de faire d'elle son héritière légitime.

Relevée de ses obligations de maîtresse de maison, Elizabeth consacra la majorité de son temps à sa soeur. Jane ne lui montra aucune rancune lorsqu'elle s'excusa du peu de temps qu'elle avait pu passer auprès d'elle. Jane lui rappela que Mrs Barks lui avait fait agréablement passer le temps en lui racontant ses voyages autour du monde et que Mrs Gardiner avait été aussi présente auprès d'elle.

" Je suis là pour vous à présent."

Jane garda la chambre pendant une semaine. Des repas copieux et riches, et le repos forcé portèrent leurs fruits. Le docteur Ford se trouva fort satisfait de sa patiente et la déclara apte à rejoindre la société, à condition qu'elle fasse une sieste chaque après midi et qu'elle ménage ses efforts. Jane se montra docile et accepta toutes les recommandations du médecin.

Son premier souci fut d'organiser la chambre du bébé. Accompagnée d'Elizabeth, elle fit le tour de l'aile des invités afin de choisir la chambre qui accueillerait le nourrisson. Pour des raisons pratiques, le choix se porta sur la chambre en face de celle qu'elle occupait. La tapisserie et les rideaux jaunes donnaient à cette pièce une atmosphère gaie et reposante. Jane s'y sentit immédiatement bien.

" Je ferais porter le mobilier aujourd'hui et tout sera installé selon vos désirs. Cela est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, retournons dans votre chambre."

Jane accepta, avouant une légère fatigue. Elles causèrent agréablement le reste de la matinée et durant le déjeuner qu'elles partagèrent. Elizabeth ne quitta la chambre qu'une fois Jane endormie. Mrs Reynolds l'attendait dans le couloir.

" M. Darcy vous attend dans son bureau."

Elizabeth recommanda sa soeur à ses bons soins et s'éloigna. M. Darcy n'était pas seul dans le bureau. Mrs Barks était confortablement installée près du feu, tandis que deux messieurs en noir patientaient près de la fenêtre.

" Mrs Darcy, je vous présente maître Brommer et maître Johnson."

Les deux hommes de lois la saluèrent gravement. Elizabeth s'installa aux côtés de Mrs Barks, tandis que M. Darcy et les notaires s'asseyaient en face. Le plus âgé prit la parole.

" M. Darcy nous a convié afin d'examiner une question délicate, que vous nous avez brièvement exposé dans votre lettre."

M. Darcy hocha la tête. Mrs Barks résuma la situation, indiquant son souhait d'adopter Elizabeth et d'en faire son héritière légitime. M. Brommer s'adressa alors à Elizabeth.

" Mrs Darcy, comprenez-vous ce que cette démarche implique ?"

" A vrai dire je l'ignore totalement."

M. Johnson prit le relais.

" C'est simple, en devenant la fille adoptive de Mrs Barks, vous renoncez à votre filiation naturelle. Vous perdez donc vos droits sur l'héritage de votre père et de votre mère."

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle savait que son père n'aurait malheureusement rien à lui léguer et que la maison de Longbourne devait revenir au seul héritier mâle de la famille, son cousin M. Collins, possesseur de la cure de Rosing.

" En revanche, à la mort de Mrs Barks, vous deviendrez l'héritière de ses biens matériels et de son argent, ce qui devrait vous assurer 70 000 livres de rente."

A l'énoncé de ce chiffre, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Même M. Darcy sembla touché. Ravie de ce petit effet, Mrs Barks sourit. M. Brommer conclut.

" Les formalités administratives sont simples, votre père doit signer un acte par lequel il renie votre filiation, nous rédigerons ensuite un acte d'adoption et Mrs Barks rédigera un testament."

" Renier ma filiation ?"

Elizabeth regardaient les notaires sans comprendre. M. Brommer et M. Johnson semblaient quelque peu gênés. M. Darcy expliqua qu'au regard de la loi, elle ne serait plus la fille de M. Bennet mais celle de Mrs Barks.


	11. Chapitre 47

Chapitre 47

Elizabeth avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer les choses à son père. Bien entendu, la famille avait été mise au courant de l'esclandre de Lady Catherine mais le projet de Mrs Barks d'adopter Elizabeth était resté secret. En désespoir de cause, la jeune femme choisit de s'en remettre à la personne en qui elle avait toute confiance : Jane. Le moment n'était pas forcément le plus propice eut égard à l'état de sa soeur mais la Saison approchant, elle n'avait guère le choix. Jane sentait bien que sa soeur était en proie à une certaine inquiétude mais elle savait qu'Elizabeth s'ouvrirait à elle en temps voulu. Aussi la laissa-t-elle tranquille.

L'occasion se présenta assez rapidement. Par un après-midi pluvieux en cette fin du mois de novembre, Jane et Elizabeth étaient confortablement installées devant la cheminée dans la chambre du bébé. C'est désormais là que Jane aimait à rester. La fin de sa grossesse approchant, elle préférait la quiétude de ce cocon doré, à l'agitation du petit salon où Mrs Bennet avait élu domicile. Jane tricotait tranquillement de la layette blanche tandis qu'Elizabeth lisait à voix haute leurs romans favoris. Sentant qu'elle tenait là un instant privilégié avec sa soeur, Elizabeth lui raconta toute l'histoire, les menaces de Lady Catherine, la généreuse proposition de Mrs Barks, la procédure d'adoption. Jane frémit devant la méchanceté de la maîtresse de Rosing et loua la bonté et la générosité de Mrs Barks. C'est alors qu'elle comprit le dilemme qui habitait sa soeur : renoncer à sa famille et entrer dans le monde, ou refuser l'adoption et porter préjudice à son époux. Interrompant le jeu des aiguilles à tricoter, Jane regarda pensivement le feu. Elizabeth se garda bien de la déranger dans ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques instants, Jane soupira. Elle déposa délicatement son travail de laine dans la panière à ses côtés et prit tendrement la main de sa soeur.

" En épousant M. Darcy, Lizzie, vous avez fait un choix, un choix qui a boulversé votre vie, vos habitudes et votre manière de vivre. Le monde de M. Darcy n'est pas le notre mais vous y avez toute votre place. Vous êtes belle, forte et intelligente, ne vous privez pas d'entrer dans une société élevée. Vous resterez pour toujours la fille de notre père et ma soeur bien-aimée."

Elizabeth ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Le discours de sa soeur rejoignait ses propres réflexions. Certes, elle aimait son père de toute son âme mais son coeur appartenait à M. Darcy, et pour lui, elle était prête à tout les sacrifices.

" Je ne sais comment le dire à Père ..."

" Soyez fidèle à vous même Lizzie, Père comprendra."

Le soir même, Elizabeth annonça sa décision à Mrs Barks, en présence de M. Darcy. La vieille femme la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Son regard brillait en regardant Elizabeth.

" Vous ferez un gendre parfait M. Darcy."

M. Darcy ne sut que répondre, cet aspect de la question ne lui ayant pas traversé l'esprit. Il se contenta de sourire et de s'incliner courtoisement. Elizabeth fit mander son père, désireuse de tout lui expliquer.

Une scène assez semblable se rejoua dans le bureau de M. Darcy. Mrs Barks était assise près du feu, M. Darcy se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil où était installée Elizabeth. M. Bennet entra à la suite de Mrs Reynolds, que M. Darcy congédia en la remerciant. Avisant les personnes présentes dans le bureau et l'air anxieux de sa fille, M. Bennet s'assit calmement et attendit. M. Darcy relata brièvement les faits qui les avaient conduit à cette réunion quelque peu solennelle, M. Bennet étant déjà plus ou moins au courant. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Mrs Barks prit alors le relais de M. Darcy afin d'expliquer la proposition faite à Elizabeth de devenir sa fille adoptive. Cette annonce n'eut pas d'effet visible sur le visage de M. Bennet. Il semblait attendre calmement le dénouement de cette affaire. Elizabeth vint alors s'agenouiller près de son père.

" Comprenez-vous Père ce que cela implique ?"

M. Bennet regarda sa fille, préférée d'entre toutes. Il hocha gravement la tête.

" Accepteriez-vous ?"

La voix d'Elizabeth était à peine audible. M. Bennet sentit le poids des remords et de l'inquiètude chez sa fille. Il observa attentivement Mrs Barks, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance, et M. Darcy, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Il soupira.

" Lizzie, quoi qu'il advienne, vous resterez toujours mon enfant. Le papier que vous voulez me faire signer, cet acte de renoncement, n'existera qu'aux yeux de la loi."

Il caressa doucement les cheveux d'Elizabeth qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Mrs Barks essuya furtivement quelques larmes. M. Bennet se leva et s'avança vers elle.

" Comme j'ai donné la main de ma fille il y a quelques temps de cela à M. Darcy, je vous la confie à présent. Désormais vous porterez la lourde responsabilité d'un enfant."

Puis il s'avança vers le bureau de M. Darcy où les documents étaient étalés. Sans y jeter un regard, il signa aux endroits que lui indiqua M. Darcy. Avant de quitter la pièce, il embrassa tendrement sa fille et regagna ses appartements.

" Buvez Elizabeth."

La jeune femme leva les yeux. M. Darcy lui tendait un petit verre contenant un liquide ambré. Elle l'avala d'un coup sans réfléchir. Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Bientôt la brulure qu'elle avait ressenti se mua en une agréable sensation de chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elizabeth ne s'était pas réveillée lorsque M. Darcy l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait donné des ordres stricts afin que sa femme se repose, conscient de son état de fatigue et de tension. Epuisée par les préparatifs et ces quelques jours de réception, la jeune femme dormit jusque dans le milieu d'après midi. La faim finit par la réveiller vers quatre heures. Elle sonna et eut la surprise de voir Jane accompagnée par Jenny et un somptueux plateau garni. La femme de chambre eut tôt fait de dresser une petite table devant la cheminée et les deux femmes s'attablèrent. Elizabeth n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille rivalisa avec l'appétit, décuplé par la grossesse, de Jane. Leur faim en partie calmée, cette dernière questionna Elizabeth sur la réaction de leur père. La jeune femme n'omit aucun détail. L'attitude de M. Bennet fit couler quelques larmes à Jane.

" Je suis heureuse que la situation se soit arrangée. Rendez-vous compte Lizzie ! Vous allez être présentée à la cour et rencontrer la famille royale !"

Une discussion animée s'ensuivit entre les deux jeunes femmes, laissant leur imagination enflammée les emporter.

" Où est-elle ? J'exige de la voir immédiatement ! "

Les cris semblaient provenir du couloir. Les deux soeurs s'arrêtèrent de parler pour mieux entendre.

" On dirait la voix de Mère."

Elizabeth s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Mrs Bennet était rouge cramoisie, la respiration sifflante. Jane s'alarma immédiatement.

" Mère ! Vous sentez-vous mal ?"

Mrs Bennet l'écarta sans ménagements et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Elizabeth.

" Vous avez juré ma mort ! Comment osez-vous me renier ? Je vous ai donné la vie !"

Les deux soeurs regardaient leur mère avec effroi. Jamais elles ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état.

" A partir de ce jour, vous n'êtes plus ma fille."

Sa tirade terminée, Mrs Bennet repartit sans un regard pour ses filles. La pauvre Jenny, qui avait assisté malgré elle à la scène depuis le couloir, lança un regard consolateur à sa maîtresse. Bien qu'ayant l'habitude des sorties théâtrales de Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth se sentit touchée. Jane tenta de la réconforter et promit de discuter avec Mrs Bennet pour lui faire entendre raison. Cependant, ni le raisonnement calme et logique de M. Bennet, ni les mots tendres et affectueux de Jane ne purent avoir raison de l'entêtement de Mrs Bennet. Dès lors, elle refusa de se trouver en présence d'Elizabeth et de lui adresser la moindre parole. Elle avança même leur départ pour Longbourne. M. Bennet se montra désolé de l'attitude de sa femme, aveu de son impuissance à la raisonner. C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, la famille Bennet partait de Pemberley. Les Gardiners les suivirent rapidement. Mrs Gardiner avait hâte de revoir ses enfants et les affaires de M. Gardiner ne pouvaient rester en suspens plus longtemps. Mrs Barks proposa de faire la route ensemble. En ce début du mois de décembre, le château se retrouva étrangement vide. Ne restèrent que Jane et M. Bingley par la force des choses, et le colonel Fitzwilliam.

La présence et l'affection dont Jane et Georgiana entourèrent Elizabeth durant la période qui suivit le départ houleux de sa mère, lui permirent de ne pas trop culpabiliser. M. Darcy apprécia ce retour au calme. La compagnie discrète de Charles et du colonel Fitzwilliam lui convenait.

Quelques temps plus tard, M. Darcy eut la surprise de recevoir une invitation à dîner chez Lord Ingham. Les Bingley étaient conviés, ainsi que le colonel Fitzwilliam. M. Darcy et Elizabeth se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Depuis la mort de son père, M. Darcy n'avait jamais été convié chez Lord Ingham. S'agissait-il simplement de rendre l'invitation dont il avait été honoré à Pemberley ? Ces dames s'accordaient entre elles à dire que le charme du colonel Fitzwilliam auprès de Miss Ingham n'était pas étranger à cette subite invitation. Mais elles se gardaient bien d'émettre cet avis en présence du colonel. L'état de Jane ne permettait pas les déplacements, aussi Charles ne souhaitant pas la laisser seule, déclina poliment l'invitation. C'est donc accompagné de Georgiana et du colonel Fitzwilliam, que les Darcy se rendirent chez leur voisin.

Tartey était une imposante demeure mais pas à l'image de Pemberley. Il s'agissait davantage d'une forteresse médiévale que d'un élégant château. Les pierres noires et les hauts murs donnaient une triste impression, accentuée par ce sombre mois de décembre. Perché sur une butte, il était à la merci de tous les vents. Il fallut une bonne heure à la voiture pour parvenir sur ces hauteurs. Elizabeth se félicita intérieurement de l'absence de Jane, jamais elle n'aurait supporté les hoquets de la route.

Ils furent accueillis par Lord Ingham en personne. Il semblait véritablement heureux de les recevoir. Miss Ingham les salua plus chaleureusement qu'à Pemberley. Sa hautesse et sa froideur ne semblaient être qu'un masque de façade. A Tartey, elle se montra agréable et enjouée avec Elizabeth et parvint même à vaincre la timidité de Georgiana. Elizabeth comprenait mieux à présent ce qui avait pu attirer le colonel Fitzwilliam chez elle. Certes sa beauté était d'une grande aide au prime abord, mais en discutant davantage, on pouvait se rendre compte de la vivacité de son esprit. Lord Ingham était veuf depuis un certain nombre d'années, c'était Blanche qui occupait les fonctions de maîtresse de maison. La salle a manger dans laquelle les convives dînèrent était à l'image du château : imposante. L'un des pans de mur de cette immense pièce rectangulaire, était à lui seul occupé par une cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu digne d'un bucher. La table en bois massif d'une dizaine de mètres consistait en l'unique mobilier de la pièce, exception faite des têtes d'animaux qui ornaient les murs. Malgré le feu et les nombreux chandeliers disposés sur la table, la pièce restait sombre, les lumières projetaient des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les murs. Malgré l'atmosphère peu chaleureuse, les Ingham se révélèrent des hôtes très accueillants. Lord Ingham entretint M. Darcy et le colonel Fitzwilliam une grande partie du repas sur les difficultés rencontrées par ses paysans et les quelques projets d'investissements en réflexion. Miss Ingham ne semblait pas intéressé par la conversation des messieurs, aussi mena-t-elle son propre discours. Elle discuta à bâtons rompus avec Elizabeth, de littérature, sous les yeux admiratifs de Georgiana. Lorsqu'elles abordèrent la musique, cette dernière sortit quelque peu de sa réserve. Ses opinions furent vivement approuvées par Miss Ingham, qui gagna par là même, la confiance de la jeune fille.

Le dîner achevé, ces messieurs se retirèrent dans le fumoir de Lord Ingham. Blanche mena ses invitées dans un charmant petit salon, décoré avec goût et délicatesse. Un piano attira immédiatement le regard de Georgiana.

" Il appartenait à ma mère."

Blanche caressa amoureusement le bois verni.

" Voulez-vous nous jouer un morceau Miss Georgiana ?"

La jeune fille rougit et regarda Elizabeth en quête de son approbation. Un sourire en guise de réponse et Georgiana se retrouva rapidement devant le piano. Blanche vint s'asseoir à côté d'Elizabeth et les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes la mélodie du piano. Profitant de la musique, Blanche interrogea Elizabeth sur le colonel Fitzwilliam : depuis combien de temps le connaissait-elle, s'il résidait depuis longtemps à Pemberley et s'il comptait y rester quelques temps encore. Elizabeth se garda bien d'émettre la moindre réflexion et se contenta de répondre simplement à ses questions. Il était évident que Blanche Ingham souhaitait répondre favorablement à l'attention que lui portait le colonel. Cependant, loin d'être stupide ou écervelée, elle questionnait plusieurs personnes afin d'avoir plusieurs points de vue. Georgiana achevait son morceau lorsque ces messieurs revinrent du fumoir. Malgré sa carrure d'ogre des montagnes, Lord Ingham était un fin connaisseur en matière de musique. Intrigué par la présence de Georgiana au piano, il insista pour l'entendre jouer. Mise en confiance par la présence de son frère, elle s'exécuta avec plaisir. Tous s'accordèrent à louer ses qualités de musicienne.

" Blanche, ma chère enfant, nous feriez vous le plaisir de chanter ? Je suis persuadé que Miss Georgiana ne refusera pas de vous accompagner au piano."

Blanche s'excusa auprès du colonel Fitzwilliam et s'avança vers Georgiana pour choisir une partition. M. Darcy s'assit auprès de sa femme, tandis que Lord Ingham s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil. Lord Fitzwilliam ne bougea pas. La voix claire et limpide de Blanche s'éleva dans les airs. Sa virtuosité rivalisait avec le talent de musicienne de Georgiana. Elizabeth était impressionnée, et même M. Darcy s'inclina devant le talent manifeste de la jeune femme. Mais le plus enthousiaste fut sans conteste le colonel Fitzwilliam. La soirée s'acheva ainsi.

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_


	12. Chapitre 48

Chapitre 48

Les jours qui suivirent leur invitation à Tartey, le colonel Fitzwilliam se montra quelque peu morose. Malgré le plaisir de vivre à Pemberley auprès de son cousin, il semblait déprimé. Sa convalescence terminée, il devait retourner dans son régiment du nord de l'Angleterre. M. Darcy tenta de le retenir jusqu'après les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais le colonel refusa de céder. Son départ fut arrêté à la semaine suivante.

Elizabeth et M. Darcy s'interrogèrent sur cette soudaine envie de partir. Avait-il reçu une fin de non recevoir de la part de Blanche Ingham ? La jeune femme en doutait, se rappelant les questions qui lui avait été faites. Même l'attitude de Lord Ingham semblait encourager l'inclination naissante entre les jeunes gens. M. Darcy se montrait moins catégorique, l'absence de fortune et la situation du colonel pouvant être un véritable frein. Bien décidée à en avoir le coeur net et à faire le bonheur du colonel, Elizabeth décida de prendre les choses en main. Avec l'appui de Jane et de Georgiana, elle invita Miss Ingham à prendre le thé le surlendemain. L'invitation fut acceptée sans délai et avec une joie manifeste. Blanche se présenta à l'heure dite. Elle salua affectueusement Georgiana et montra beaucoup de sympathie pour Jane, à qui elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être présentée.

" Aurais-je le plaisir de saluer M. Darcy ?"

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire navré.

" M. Darcy est parti visiter une ferme éloignée avec M. Bingley et le colonel Fitzwilliam. Je doute qu'ils ne soient rentrés avant le nuit."

Miss Ingham cacha le mieux qu'elle put sa déception. Les deux soeurs se régardèrent d'un air entendu.

L'après midi se déroula agréablement. L'image de ces quatre femmes discutant gaiement autour d'un petit guéridon près du feu, aurait constitué un charmant modèle de tableau. La discussion dériva naturellement sur les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas.

" Il est bien dommage que le colonel doive partir lundi. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas présent pour Noël."

Miss Ingham sursauta. Manifestement elle n'était pas au courant du prochain départ du colonel.

" Quel dommage en effet. Sans doute, une affaire urgente qu'il ne peut différer."

Miss Ingham affecta de prendre un air détaché en prononçant ces quelques mots.

" A vrai dire, il n'a invoqué aucune raison particulière."

Elizabeth s'en voulait de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de la jeune femme, mais sans le vouloir, Miss Ingham venait de lui donner la confirmation de ce qu'elle espérait.

Le jour tombait rapidement. Miss Ingham jetait de fréquents regards vers la fenêtre. Elle espérait rester suffisemment longtemps pour apercevoir une dernière fois le colonel. Lorsque la pendule sonna six heures, elle se crut obligée de devoir prendre congé. Elizabeth la pria de rester encore un peu. Fort heureusement, M. Darcy revint peu de temps après, accompagné de M. Bingley et du colonel Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier marqua un vif étonnement en voyant Miss Ingham, et jeta un regard suspicieux sur son cousin. Elizabeth se sentait mal de jouer ainsi les entremetteuses, rôle qui seyait davantage à sa mère.

" Mrs Darcy m'a informé de votre départ prochain. Tout le monde semble être peiné votre absence en cette période de fêtes."

" Tout le monde dites-vous ?"

Miss Ingham rougit mais ne démentit pas.

" Je ne souhaite faire de peine à personne. Il m'est possible de repousser mon départ à la nouvelle année."

Le sourire radieux que lui adressa la jeune femme fit bondir son coeur, et c'est à regret qu'il la vit s'en aller.

M. Darcy était déjà installé dans le lit. Il observait amoureusement son épouse, assise devant sa coiffeuse, en train de peigner ses beaux cheveux bruns. Elizabeth, toute à ses réflexions, n'avait pas capté le regard de son époux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour dégager sa nuque et l'embrasser délicatement, qu'elle sursauta. Elle se dégagea en riant de son étreinte.

" Il faut que nous discutions Fitzwilliam."

M. Darcy gromella quelques mots incompréhensible et se lança à sa poursuite dans la chambre. Moitiée rieuse, moitiée fâchée, Elizabeth insista.

" Ne pouvez donc être sérieux plus d'une minute M. Darcy."

Abandonnant sa poursuite, il s'allongea sagement sur le lit. Le voyant calmé, Elizabeth s'assit à ses côtés.

" Comment voulez-vous que je résiste ? Vous êtes si près de moi que je peux sentir l'odeur de votre peau. Vous me rendez fou Elizabeth !"

Il recommença à l'embrasser de plus belle. La ténacité de son mari eut raison d'elle, Elizabeth capitula devant tant d'amour et d'ardeur. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remisé son idée et le jour à peine levé, elle lui rappela la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir. L'humeur de M. Darcy au réveil n'était pas aussi flamboyante qu'au coucher. Il bougeonna, replongea dans les oreillers et fit mine de se rendormir. Mais Elizabeth fit preuve d'autant de persévérance que lui la veille. Elle commença par ouvrir les rideaux et ranima le feu. Vaincu, M. Darcy s'assit sur le lit et écouta ce que son épouse avait à lui dire.

" Où m'emmenez-vous Fitzwilliam ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de faire des cachotteries."

M. Darcy se contenta d'indiquer la direction d'un vague hochement de tête. Résigné le colonel monta de bonne grâce sur son cheval et suivi son cousin qui s'éloignait au petit trot. Jane et Elizabeth les regardèrent s'éloigner par la fenêtre du petit salon.

" Où vont-ils ?"

" Visiter le domaine de Westbourgh."

Jane s'assit face à sa soeur. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Elizabeth savourait cette victoire.

" Qu'avez-vous donc fait Lizzie ?"

" J'ai convaincu M. Darcy de donner ce domaine au colonel Fitzwilliam afin qu'il puisse épouser Miss Ingham."

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Jane. Elizabeth lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lord Ingham au sujet de la situation du colonel. Le fait qu'il soit militaire et qu'il n'ait aucune attache territoriale était un frein sérieux à sa bénédiction.

" La solution était donc trouvée, il fallait doter le colonel d'un domaine bien à lui qui lui permettrait de s'établir et qui lui procurerait des rentes suffisantes pour pouvoir abandonner sa carrière militaire."

" Vous êtes un fin stratège Lizzie."

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Il ne lui avait pas été très difficile de convaincre son époux. L'amitié profonde de M. Darcy pour le colonel et sa gratitude pour avoir été le co-tuteur de Georgiana pendant de longues années, étaient des arguments suffisants pour lui faire entendre le bien-fondé de cette suggestion.

" Le colonel acceptera-t-il ?"

Elizabeth haussa les épaules. Elle espérait que oui mais la fierté du colonel lui ferait-il renoncer à un bonheur proche ?

La brume consentit enfin à se lever et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent éblouis par le soleil d'hier. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils cheminaient dans la campagne du Derbyshire. Ils alternaient leur course, allant tantôt au grand galop, tantôt au pas pour profiter des paysages. Le colonel retrouvait le sourire, ces longues chevauchées lui rappelant les campagnes militaires qu'il avait mené. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté, M. Darcy ne se sentant obligé en compagnie de son cousin de faire la conversation, et le colonel connaissant bien son caractère taciturne, ne l'abreuvait pas de paroles.

Peu avant midi, ils arrivèrent enfin à Westbourgh. Mettant pied à terre, le colonel siffla longuement en découvrant le domaine. Une belle bâtisse de pierre blanche s'étendait au coeur d'un parc arboré qui devait être verdoyant au printemps. Suivant le petit chemin sinueux, les deux hommes s'approchèrent du châtelet. Un couple les attendait devant l'entrée. Ils s'inclinèrent bien bas devant M. Darcy et saluèrent très courtoisement le colonel Fitzwilliam. M. Darcy les remercia et recommanda les chevaux à l'homme. La femme les précéda dans l'entrée. Le colonel arrêta son cousin.

" Voulez-vous bien me dire l'honneur de notre présence ici ?"

" J'ai besoin de votre avis."

Sans attendre la réponse du colonel, il traversa l'entrée. Soupirant, le colonel lui emboîta le pas. La bonne leur fit faire le tour complet du propriétaire. L'intérieur avait besoin d'être rafraichit mais les volumes étaient suffisants pour accueillir une famille et loger les domestiques. Plusieurs fermes alentours assuraient une rente convenable. M. Darcy se déclara fort satisfait de l'état et de l'entretien du domaine. La bonne rougit et s'inclina encore plus bas devant M. Darcy. Elle hasarda quelques mots.

" Aurons-nous bientôt le plaisir de voir revivre Westbourgh ?"

M. Darcy hocha la tête.

" Qu'en pensez-vous colonel ?"

" Ma foi, je ne suis guère expert en ce genre de question, mais la maison est spacieuse et l'environnement fort agréable."

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur route jusqu'aux fermes, dépendantes du domaine. En ce mois de décembre, les champs nus n'inspiraient aucune impression d'abondance, pourtant dès l'été venu, la blondeur des blés viendrait recouvrir la terre noire. Les fermes étaient propres et bien entretenues. Les paysans saluèrent avec déférence M. Darcy, qu'ils connaissaient par ses visites régulières. Il prit des nouvelles de chacun d'eux et s'assura de leur bien-être quotidien. Une vingtaine de familles vivaient sur les terres de Westbourgh, et leur travail assurait une rente de 5 000 livres par an. Ils revinrent au château pour un déjeuner tardif. Soucieuse de conserver sa place, la bonne avait préparé un copieux repas et dressé la table dans le petit salon. Ses efforts furent récompensés par les éloges des deux hommes.

" Etes-vous enfin décidé à me dire la raison de ma présence à vos côtés ?"

M. Darcy soupira. Il avait eu beau y réfléchir tout le long du chemin, il ne savait pas comment présenter les choses pour que le colonel accepte sa proposition.

" N'êtes-vous pas lasser de battre la campagne ?"

Ce fut au tour du colonel de soupirer.

" Parfois oui. Mais je n'ai pas de port d'attache, à part Pemberley bien entendu."

M. Darcy lui sourit en retour.

" Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de vous fixer et de fonder une famille ?"

Cette fois-ci le colonel fronça les sourcils et invita son cousin à préciser sa pensée.

" Nous avons tous remarqué l'attention que vous portez à Miss Ingham et qu'elle semble vous porter en retour. Il me semble que son père ne serait pas contre cette union mais il s'inquiète du sort de sa fille."

Une vive rougeur colora les joues du colonel. Même s'il était très proche de M. Darcy, ils abordaient rarement les questions personnelles. M. Darcy se sentait tout aussi gêné que son cousin, aussi acheva-t'il son explication.

" Si vous étiez installé dans un domaine, avec une rente suffisante, Lord Ingham n'hésiterait pas à vous donner la main de sa fille."

Lentement, le colonel réfléchit aux évènements de ces derniers jours, l'invitation à Tertey, l'annonce de son départ prochain, la visite de Miss Ingham et pour finir l'inspection de Westbourgh. Il se leva brusquement, comme en colère.

" Je ne veux pas de votre charité, Darcy."

M. Darcy resta tranquillement assis.

" Il ne s'agit nullement de charité. A vrai dire, cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. Votre présence, votre gentillesse et les soins dont vous nous avez entouré, Georgiana et moi, à la mort de mon père, sont autant de raisons de vous prouver ma gratitude. Jusqu'à présent, vous sembliez heureux de votre vie et de votre carrière militaire. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez la possibilité d'épouser une femme de haute naissance, dotée de bien des qualités. Laissez-moi vous exprimer ma profonde gratitude en vous dotant de Westbourgh."

M. Darcy avait terminé sa tirade et regardait son cousin avec intensité. Ce dernier semblait s'être abîmé dans la contemplation du vaste jardin. M. Darcy respecta son silence et patienta. Le temps semblait suspendu et ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard que le colonel s'exprima.

" Merci."

Le colonel s'avança jusqu'à la porte et sortit. M. Darcy le regarda s'éloigner sur son cheval. Il n'avait aucune certitude qu'il accepterait sa proposition.

Elizabeth et Jane attendaient anxieusement le retour des deux hommes. Elles espéraient sincèrement que le colonel Fitzwilliam accepterait la proposition de M. Darcy. Mrs Reynolds venait juste d'allumer les lumières lorsque M. Darcy fit son entrée dans le petit salon. Elizabeth s'avança à sa rencontre et s'étonna de le voir seul.

" N'avez-vous point vu le colonel Fitzwilliam ? Il est parti une heure avant moi de Westbourgh."

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam ne parut pas au moment du dîner. Georgiana s'attrista vivement de son absence. D'ailleurs, tous semblaient affectés par cet état de fait. La soirée se prolongea dans l'attente de son retour, et ce n'est qu'après dix heures que le colonel rentra à Pemberley. Entendant le bruit des sabots sur les cailloux, Georgiana se précipita à la fenêtre.

" C'est un cavalier !"

Les conversations se turent et tous espéraient que ce soit le colonel. Leur attente ne fut pas déçue et le colonel entra aussitôt dans le petit salon, attiré par la lumière. Il fut surpris de trouver tous les hôtes de Pemberley.

" Nous étions inquiets à cause de votre absence prolongée."

Elizabeth exprimait là l'avis commun et partagé.

" Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé de l'inquiétude. Cette journée m'a permis de réaliser l'attachement que la famille Darcy me portait et je souhaite vous remercier de contribuer ainsi à mon bonheur."

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée.

" Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer mes fiançailles avec Miss Ingham."

Jamais soirée d'hiver ne fut plus heureuse. Le colonel Fitzwilliam reçut les félicitations et les compliments de la famille Darcy et Bingley. Sa décision d'accepter le don de M. Darcy ne s'était faite qu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait devant Tertey. Tout à ses pensées, le colonel avait inconsciemment dépassé la route qui menait à Pemberley pour emprunter le chemin de Tartey. Devant l'évidence de son amour pour Blanche Ingham, il avait compris que pour faire son bonheur, il était prêt à accepter le cadeau de M. Darcy, en dépit de sa fierté. Surpris par son arrivée imprévue, Lord Ingham l'avait bien volontiers reçu.

" Je ne me perdrais pas en palabres inutiles, aussi je vous informe que j'ai l'intention de demander la main de votre fille, si vous ne vous y opposez pas."

Ainsi que le lui avait expliqué M. Darcy, Lord Ingham exposa les raisons qui pouvaient le conduire à refuser sa requête, la solitude de sa fille ainsi mariée à un militaire et son absence de stabilité et de fortune, malgré l'honorabilité de son nom.

" Et si j'acceptais de renoncer à ma profession et que je m'établissais confortablement dans le Derbyshire, m'accorderiez-vous la main de votre fille ?"

Lord Ingham le regarda avec curiosité.

" Mon cousin M. Darcy vient de me doter du domaine de Westbourgh, qui rapporte 5 000 livres de rente annuelle."

Lord Ingham se fendit d'un large sourire et tapa vigoureusement sur l'épaule du colonel en signe d'assentissement. Restait à obtenir le consentement de la principale intéressée. Jamais le colonel Fitzwilliam n'avait ressenti pareille émotion. Il se sentait à la fois inquiet et anxieux mais aussi pressé d'en finir, comme avant une bataille. Avertie de son arrivée par les domestiques, Blanche Ingham patientait tranquillement dans le petit salon où le colonel Fitzwilliam avait découvert ses talents de musicienne. Lorsque la voix claire et limpide de la jeune femme l'autorisa à entrer, le coeur du colonel fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il faillit défaillir. Un feu joyeux brûlait dans la cheminée, Blanche avait déposé sur ses genoux ses travaux de couture. D'un geste gracieux elle invita le colonel à s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. Un silence gêné s'établit entre eux. Même s'il était presque sûr de la réponse de la jeune femme, le colonel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un refus. Peut être avait-il cru voir des signes d'encouragement là où il n'y avait que de la politesse.

" Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?"

Le son de sa voix fit à nouveau sursauter le colonel. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

" Miss Ingham, peut être vous doutez-vous de ce que j'ai à vous demander."

La jeune femme rougit et lui adressa un signe d'encouragement.

" Depuis notre rencontre, vous hantez mes jours et mes nuits. Je n'envisage plus mon avenir sans vous. Accepteriez-vous de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en m'accordant votre main ?"

Le colonel Fitzwilliam retint son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Timidement, Blanche Ingham glissa sa main fine et délicate dans la main buriné et puissante du colonel.

" J'accepte de devenir votre femme."

* * *

 _Très bonne année 2018 à vous tous, tous mes voeux de bonheur !  
_


	13. Chapitre 49

Chapitre 49

Les fiançailles du colonel Fitzwilliam et de Miss Ingham furent célébrées quelques jours avant Noël. La date du mariage fut fixée au début du mois de mai, afin de laisser le temps au colonel de démissionner de l'armée et de préparer leur installation à Westbourgh.

C'était le premier Noël qu'Elizabeth allait passer à Pemberley, loin de Longbourne et sa famille. Heureusement, la présence, quoique forcée, de Jane à ses côtés, lui ôtait un peu du poids d'être fâchée avec Mrs Bennet. Malgré plusieurs lettres de sa part et de celle de Jane, Mrs Bennet restait obstinément muette à l'encontre d'Elizabeth. Ce mutisme était heureusement compensé par la correspondance nourrie que lui adressait son père. C'était une réelle consolation pour Elizabeth, qui se voyait privée de la présence de son père pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Ce fut donc en comité restreint mais dans une société qui s'entendait parfaitement, que Noël fut célébré à Pemberley. La présence des Bingley, du colonel Fitzwilliam et de Lord Ingham et sa fille, créait une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale qui plut beaucoup à Georgiana. Une transformation s'était opérée chez la jeune fille : moins intimidée par le monde et la société, elle s'exprimait davantage et révélait sa personnalité. M. Darcy ne voyait pas ce changement d'un très bon oeil. Son côté protecteur et la tentative d'enlèvement dont sa sœur avait été victime, ne contribuaient pas à le rendre moins méfiant. De plus, sa beauté et son importante dot feraient d'elle une cible de choix, tout comme lui. Georgiana fêterait ses dix-sept ans au printemps. Le temps était venu pour elle de faire son entrée officielle dans le monde, Elizabeth devait elle-même être présentée à la Cour cet hiver. Questionné sur le sujet, Elizabeth approuva son époux. Sa présence rassurerait Georgiana et elle-même n'affronterait pas les regards seule. La jeune fille n'émit aucune objection. Seule la rougeur de ses joues montra son embarras et son inquiétude. La chose fut ainsi décidée : les Darcy quitteraient Pemberley pour Londres sitôt la nouvelle année afin de préparer la présentation à la Cour des deux femmes. La question du matronnage fut rapidement réglée. L'attitude honteuse et déplacée de Lady Catherine était rédhibitoire. Aussi Mrs Barks fut sollicitée et répondit très favorablement à cette requête.

Ce premier Noël à Pemberley fut l'occasion pour Elizabeth de découvrir de nouvelles traditions familiales. Comme l'état de Jane ne lui permettait pas d'effectuer des trajets en voiture, M. Darcy demanda à ce que la messe, qui se déroulait traditionnellement dans la chapelle du domaine, soit célébrée au château. Jane exprima une vive reconnaissance à M. Darcy pour cette attention. Le grand salon fut transformé en chapelle provisoire et l'ensemble des domestiques fut invité à célébrer la messe de minuit. Comme à son habitude, M. Darcy ordonna que des plats de fêtes soient préparés pour tous les domestiques du château . Elizabeth admira la générosité de son époux, fidèle aux valeurs que lui avait vanté le colonel Fitzwilliam lors de son séjour à Rosing. Des petits présents furent aussi offerts aux enfants, émerveillés de recevoir une orange et un jouet de bois.

La messe achevée, les domestiques se dispersèrent et les hôtes du château regagnèrent le petit salon. Un immense sapin occupait le centre de la pièce. Georgiana et Elizabeth avait passé une après-midi entière à le décorer, sous l'œil attentif et les directives de Jane. Son pied était garni de nombreux cadeaux qui suscitaient la curiosité de chacun. Cette question avait préoccupé Elizabeth un long moment : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir offrir à son époux ? Ses 30 000 livres de rente lui permettait de s'offrir tout ce dont il avait envie. M. Darcy ouvrit les hostilités en tendant un paquet à Georgiana. La petite fille réapparut un instant dans le regard brillant de la jeune fille. Le paquet rectangulaire contenait une petite toque et un manchon à la dernière mode de Londres. Oubliant toute convenance, elle sauta au cou de son frère et l'embrassa vivement. Un murmure de bonheur traversa la société. Jane et Charles s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux, ainsi que le colonel Fitzwilliam et Miss Ingham. Elizabeth s'avança vers M. Darcy et lui tendit un petit paquet. Il considéra un instant l'objet entre ses mains et défit le papier avec précaution. M. Darcy dégagea du papier de soie, une miniature de son épouse. Elizabeth guettait avec anxiété la réaction de M. Darcy. Un instant interdit, ce dernier franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait d'elle, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elizabeth fut grandement surprise par ce geste de tendresse. M. Darcy n'était pas le genre d'homme à exprimer publiquement ses sentiments.

" Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau."

L'émotion se lisait dans ses yeux. Elizabeth en était toute tremblante. A son tour, il lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire. La jeune femme défit rapidement le papier et découvrit un nécessaire à correspondance en cuir.

" J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire installer un petit meuble dans mon bureau afin que vous ayez vous aussi un espace de travail. Je pense qu'à l'avenir vous en aurez grand besoin."

Elizabeth aurait voulu le questionner sur cette supposition mais Georgiana ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle venait de découvrir le cadeau d'Elizabeth, une nouvelle série de partition pour piano. La soirée s'acheva peu de temps après. Lord Ingham et Miss Blanche prirent congé et remercièrent vivement Elizabeth pour l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé.

" A présent vous faîtes partie de la famille."

" Presque Mrs Darcy, presque."

Blanche jeta un regard expressif en direction du colonel Fitzwilliam.

" Elizabeth ! Elizabeth !"

La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit.

" Elizabeth !"

Cette fois-ci, elle s'éveilla tout à fait. Avait-elle rêvé ? A côté d'elle, M. Darcy dormait à poings fermés. Elle vit un rai de lumière sous la porte. Elle se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à la poignée.

" Vous êtes réveillée ! Je n'osais pas entrer."

Charles se tenait devant elle.

" C'est Jane ?"

Il acquiesça en silence.

" Je vous rejoins."

Elizabeth raviva le feu et alluma une chandelle. Elle s'habilla prestement et sonna pour avertir Jenny. Réveillé par la lumière, M. Darcy grommela.

" Elizabeth que vous arrive-t-il ? Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit."

" N'avez-vous pas entendu Charles ? C'est Jane."

M. Darcy fut aussitôt sur pied.

" Je vais chercher le docteur Ford."

Devant l'air grave de son mari, Elizabeth le rassura.

" Je vais d'abord aller la voir, peut être s'agit-il d'une fausse alerte."

Il hocha la tête mais continua de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Jenny et Mrs Reynolds arrivaient, l'air essoufflées. Elizabeth les entraina aussitôt vers l'aile des invités. Dans la chambre, M. Bingley faisait les cent pas. Jane était assise sur le fauteuil près de l'âtre. Sa chemise de nuit était trempée de sueur et ses beaux cheveux blonds tout emmêlés. Elle semblait souffrir. Elizabeth s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui passa la main sur le front pour dégager son visage. Jane lui saisit les mains et les serra fort. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants.

" Mrs Reynolds, je crois que le moment est venu."

Charles la regarda d'un air terrifié. Mrs Reynolds hocha gravement la tête et commanda à Jenny de descendre aux cuisines et de faire chauffer de l'eau.

" Prévenez M. Darcy."

" Inutile."

M. Darcy se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, habillé de pied en cap. Charles s'avança vers lui avec soulagement.

" Je vous accompagne."

" Il n'en est pas question, restez auprès de Jane. Je ramène le docteur Ford au plus vite."

Il adressa un regard de pitié à Jane et s'enfuit presque. Elizabeth entendit le bruit de ses bottes dans l'escalier. Mrs Reynolds laissa Elizabeth et M. Bingley quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher des linges et des chandelles. Charles resta pétrifié au milieu de la pièce. Elizabeth avait entreprit d'ouvrir le lit et de repousser les couvertures. Mrs Reynolds revint rapidement et à elles deux, aidèrent Jane à regagner le lit. Elizabeth arrangea ses oreillers et l'installa le mieux possible. Jane était pâle comme du linge mais elle se montrait courageuse malgré la douleur. En voyant sa femme dans cet état, il devint aussi pâle qu'elle. Mrs Reynolds s'approcha de lui.

" Vous feriez mieux d'attendre dans le couloir Monsieur."

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers sa femme pour l'embrasser sur le front.

" Ca va aller Charles, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Elizabeth admira le courage de sa sœur. Malgré le début du travail et sa douleur, elle trouvait encore la force de réconforter son mari. Elizabeth versa de l'eau froide dans la cuvette de toilette et s'assit sur le lit près de sa soeur. Avec un linge imprégné d'eau froide, elle tapota délicatement son front couvert de sueur. Jane la remercia d'un sourire qui se mua vite en grimace. Mrs Reynolds se tenait au pied du lit. Elle observait avec inquiétude les spasmes de Mrs Bingley et regardait fréquemment la pendule. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que le travail avait commencé et M. Darcy se revenait pas. Elizabeth guettait avec anxiété le moindre bruit de chevaux ou de roues. Lorsque sonna cinq heures, Mrs Reynolds fit signe discrètement à Elizabeth de la suivre dans le couloir. Cette dernière recommanda sa soeur aux bons soins de Jenny qui la remplaça immédiatement au chevet de sa sœur. Elles retrouvèrent M. Bingley qui arpentait fébrilement le couloir.

" Darcy ne devait-il pas être déjà revenu ?"

Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

" Si Monsieur."

Mrs Reynolds se tourna alors vers Elizabeth.

" Le moment sera bientôt venu Madame."

" Pourrez-vous aider ma sœur ?"

Mrs Reynolds secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elizabeth réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les gémissements de se sœur se muaient par moment en des cris de douleur.

" N'y-a-t-il aucune femme au château qui possède cette expérience ? Peut-être une femme ayant elle-même beaucoup d'enfants ?"

Le regard de Mrs Reynolds s'éclaira mais elle semblait hésitante. Le cri que poussa Jane à ce moment précis décida l'intendante.

" Il y a une vieille lavandière, on la dit un peu sorcière, un peu guérisseuse, les gens viennent d'assez loin pour la consulter."

Une lavandière ? Elizabeth n'hésita pas.

" Faites la venir."

M. Bingley s'effondra sur une chaise, les mains sur la tête. Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la chambre et Mrs Reynolds demanda à Jenny d'aller chercher la vieille Madeleine.

" Elizabeth ?"

Le murmure de sa soeur la fit se précipiter vers le lit.

" Où est le docteur Ford ?"

Elizabeth lui sourit de son mieux.

" M. Darcy n'est pas encore revenu Jane mais le docteur sera bientôt là."

Jane la regarda d'un air suppliant, avant de fermer les yeux, secouée par une nouvelle contraction. Elizabeth saisit la main de sa sœur qui la serra à lui broyer les phalanges. Elle réprima ses larmes et encouragea doucement sa sœur. Mrs Reynolds avait quitté son poste d'observation et se tenait à présent sur l'autre côté du lit, sa main dans celle de Jane. Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon, une aube blafarde et sans chaleur. La pendule sonna sept heures. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez Jane : elle semblait épuisée et à bout de forces. Elizabeth cachait son inquiétude mais les fréquents regards qu'elle échangeait avec Mrs Reynolds ne faisaient que la renforcer. Un coup sec frappé à la porte les sortit de leur torpeur. Sans autorisation d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, d'une haute stature, aux épaules larges et carrées, s'avança. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux femmes et s'approcha du lit. Instinctivement, Elizabeth s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Malgré ses larges mains calleuses, Madeleine caressa avec une grande douceur le front de Jane et les posa délicatement sur son ventre tendu.

" Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ?"

" Bientôt six heures."

Madeleine jaugea Elizabeth du regard.

" Apportez-moi l'eau chaude et les linges."

Les deux femmes obéirent aussitôt à ses ordres. Madeleine avait descendu le drap qui recouvrait Jane et lui demandait de plier les genoux. En larmes et épuisée, Jane obéit docilement.

" Le bébé est presque là."

Elizabeth se plaça aux côtés de sa sœur.

" Entendez-vous Jane ?"

Sa sœur lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Madeleine posa une main sur le ventre de Jane.

" Quand je vous le dirais, vous pousserez fort."

Jane hocha la tête et serra davantage la main de sa sœur.

" Allez-y !"

Prenant une grande inspiration, Jane poussa de toutes ses forces. Elizabeth l'encouragea et la soutint durant les longues minutes que dura la naissance du bébé. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de poussées que Madeleine put déclarer :

" C'est une fille."

Attirée par les vagissements du bébé, Elizabeth délaissa quelques instants sa sœur. Mrs Reynolds tendit un linge propre pour y envelopper la petite fille. Madeleine confia l'enfant à Elizabeth pour s'occuper de Jane. Elle s'arrêta rapidement de pleurer et observa de ses grands yeux bleus la personne qui la tenait. Un léger duvet roux recouvrait déjà son crâne. Elizabeth se sentit fondre devant ce petit être. Madeleine se déclara satisfaite de l'état de Jane et prit d'autorité l'enfant des mains d'Elizabeth. Elle la déposa sur le lit aux côtés de sa mère et la démaillota. Après un examen attentif, sous les yeux anxieux de Jane, Madeleine la langea et la remit dans un linge propre avant de la tendre à sa mère.

" Elle est en parfaite santé."

Jane la prit pour la première fois dans ses bras. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants puis Jane déposa un baiser léger sur son front. Tout en lavant ses mains tâchées de sang, Madeleine regardait la scène d'oeil attentif.

" Avez-vous une nourrice ?"

Elle s'était adressée à Elizabeth. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

" Faites la venir dès à présent, cette petite est robuste, elles ne seront pas trop de deux pour la nourrir."

Puis elle s'approcha de Jane et lui montra comment lui donner le sein. Elizabeth fit un signe à Mrs Reynolds et elles sortirent dans le couloir. M. Bingley les regardaient d'un air inquiet.

" Félicitations Charles, c'est une fille !"

Une immense sourire éclaira le visage de M. Bingley.

" Et Jane ?"

Elizabeth se montra rassurante et l'invita à entrer dans la chambre. Jane était allongée dans le lit, pâle mais souriante, tenant dans ses bras le bébé endormi. Charles s'approcha doucement. Il embrassa tendrement Jane et observa d'un air attendri sa fille. Sans s'être concertées, Madeleine et Elizabeth s'éclipsèrent en silence.

" Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur Madame."

Madeleine s'inclina gravement.

" Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide Mrs Darcy, je m'étonne qu'une lady puisse faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid."

Elizabeth prit cette remarque comme un compliment et lui adressa un sourire. Des bruits de pas précipités la fit se retourner. M. Darcy arrivait en compagnie du docteur Ford.

" Où est Mrs Bingley ?"

Madeleine lui adressa un regard mauvais.

" Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vos services Docteur Ford."

"Que voulez-vous dire Elizabeth ?"

M. Darcy avait brusquement pâli. Un vagissement interrompit leur conversation.

" C'est une fille."

Le docteur Ford confirma les dires de Madeleine, l'enfant et sa mère étaient en parfaite santé. Elizabeth raconta sa nuit à M. Darcy et l'aide bienvenue de Madeleine. Le maître de Pemberley écouta attentivement son récit, visiblement soulagé. Il avait passé la nuit à rechercher le docteur Ford, craignant qu'il n'arrive malheur à Jane. Absent de son cabinet, il était parti à l'autre bout du comté auprès d'un mourant. Il lui avait fallu une bonne heure pour le retrouver, et deux pour le ramener, son cabriolet n'étant pas aussi rapide qu'un cheval seul. Fort heureusement, l'absence du docteur n'avait pas pesé sur l'heureux évènement. Ils décidèrent de laisser les jeunes parents tranquille pour le reste de la matinée. Jane avait grand besoin de se reposer et la nourrice était arrivée pour s'occuper du bébé. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que les Darcy et le colonel Fitzwilliam furent officiellement conviés pour la présentation du bébé. Jane quoi qu'encore pâle, rayonnait de bonheur en tenant fièrement entre ses bras sa fille. Réunies autour du lit, Elizabeth et Georgiana ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur la beauté et la gentillesse du bébé, qui examinait tranquillement son monde. Les hommes se tirent à l'écart, félicitant chaudement l'heureux père.

" Voulez-vous la prendre Lizzie ?"

Avec précaution, Elizabeth se saisit de l'enfant et la tint contre elle. M. Darcy la regardait avec intensité. L'image de sa femme tenant ce bébé dans ses bras lui fit un choc. Ce serait sans doute bientôt son tour et il ne pouvait en supporter l'idée. Le colonel s'approcha pour admirer le bébé et M. Darcy fut lui aussi bien obligé.

" Quel prénom allez-vous lui donner ?"

Jane et Charles se sourirent.

" Lily."


	14. Chapitre 50

Chapitre 50

L'année s'acheva sur cette note joyeuse. Jane se remit rapidement sur pied et la famille Bingley émit le souhait de regagner Morney. C'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'Elizabeth vit sa sœur et sa nièce quitter Pemberley. Elle s'était habituée à la présence rassurante de sa sœur, et leur complicité naturelle s'était renforcée. Néanmoins, Elizabeth comprenait le choix de Jane, Pemberley n'était pas sa maison et elle-même devait quitter le domaine rapidement pour gagner Londres. Leurs adieux furent émouvants, les deux sœurs savaient qu'elles ne se reverraient pas avant le printemps, pour le mariage du colonel et le baptême de la petite Lily.

Fort heureusement, Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le départ de Jane. Les préparatifs avant le départ pour Londres l'accaparèrent deux jours durant. En effet, il lui fallut d'une part préparer la mise en sommeil de Pemberley et d'autre part, anticiper leur arrivée à Darcy House. Même si elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter la demeure londonienne avant son mariage, Elizabeth n'en connaissait pas le personnel. Mrs Reynolds était attachée à Pemberley et Elizabeth avait refusé que Jenny quitte sa famille et ses enfants durant des mois pour la suivre à Londres. Tout serait donc à refaire à son arrivée à Darcy House. Cette perspective l'angoissait quelque peu. Ici à Pemberley, elle se sentait à son aise, là était sa vraie maison. A Londres, il lui faudrait redevenir Mrs Darcy, une lady parfaite en tout point. Durant ces deux jours, elle ne vit guère M. Darcy, occupé à donner ses propres directives pour la gestion du domaine. Fort heureusement, Mrs Reynolds la seconda efficacement, comme à son habitude. Elizabeth espérait sincèrement retrouver une seconde Mrs Reynolds à Darcy House.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres s'effectua sans encombres. Ce temps fut mis à profit pour discuter et planifier leur séjour à Londres. La priorité fut donnée à la présentation à la Cour ainsi qu'à renouer les relations avec les amis londoniens. Elizabeth était impatiente de retrouver Mrs Barks, sa tante Gardiner, et les inséparables Mrs Grey et Mrs Lavander. Elle se sentait rassurée par leur amitié et leur soutien mais appréhendait les soirées de la Saison. M. Darcy l'avait prévenue : ils seraient très sollicités et ne pourraient se dérober aux obligations mondaines. Elizabeth sentait l'angoisse de Georgiana à cette perspective. Une fois présentée à la Cour, la jeune femme recevrait ses propres invitations et devrait apprendre à tisser des liens sociaux.

C'est dans cette atmosphère, faite à la fois d'inquiétude et d'excitation, que les Darcy arrivèrent à Londres.

Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi mais le ciel était si sombre et si bas, qu'on serait cru le soir. Elizabeth regardait les façades grisâtres des bâtiments en soupirant. Son mari lui toucha le bras d'un air inquiet.

" Pemberley me manque déjà ..."

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa main et hocha la tête d'un air qui voulait dire "moi aussi".

Ils n'arrivèrent à Darcy House qu'après l'heure du thé. La façade illuminée de l'imposante maison lui donnait un air accueillant et chaleureux. Elizabeth respira un grand coup, elle sentait qu'ici elle n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, un majordome en livrée ouvrit la porte. M. Darcy sortit en premier et salua avec chaleur le jeune homme. Puis il tendit la main à Elizabeth et à Georgiana pour les aider à descendre.

" Henry, je vous présente Lady Darcy."

Le jeune homme s'inclina avec élégance. Elizabeth, surprise par ce salut sophistiqué, se contenta de sourire et de bredouiller quelques mots. M. Darcy les entraina rapidement vers la maison. Sur le perron, l'intendante les attendaient de pied ferme.

" M. Darcy, j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé."

" Fort bien Mrs Jones, je vous remercie. Laissez-moi vous présenter Lady Darcy."

L'intendante s'inclina raidement, sans sourire. Elle observait froidement la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux. Elizabeth la regarda sans ciller et les adressa les salutations d'usage. Dans l'entrée, une femme de chambre en uniforme noir et tablier blanc les débarrassa de leurs manteaux. Georgiana s'envola aussitôt pour vérifier l'état de son piano, laissant le couple seul. M. Darcy offrit galamment son bras à Elizabeth et l'entraina à travers les pièces de rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme redécouvrit avec plaisir cette imposante demeure. La comparaison avec Pemberley était difficile à établir. A Darcy House, le luxe s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur. La tapisserie, les tapis, les meubles, tout était somptueux. Devant cet étalage de richesses, Elizabeth avait du mal à trouver sa place. M. Darcy l'entraina vers l'arrière de la maison. Une verrière donnait sur un jardin à l'image de la maison, taillé, structuré, sans aucun brin d'herbe plus haut que l'autre. Encore une fois Elizabeth soupira. Darcy House semblait l'exact opposé de Pemberley. M. Darcy la prit tendrement dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

" Nous ne resterons que le temps de la Saison. Trois mois seront vite passés."

Elizabeth le rassura d'un geste et ils restèrent un moment enlacés à regarder le jardin. Un toussotement exaspéré les rappela au monde réel.

" Mrs Jones ?"

" Les chambres sont prêtes Monsieur."

Elle s'inclina et tourna les talons.

" Mrs Jones ?"

L'intendante s'arrêta net. Elizabeth s'avança vers elle.

" Je souhaiterai rencontrer la personne affectée à mon service personnel. Pouvez-vous lui demander de venir je vous prie ?"

Mrs Jones esquissa un sourire mauvais.

" Il n'y a plus de femme de chambre pour le service de Mrs Darcy depuis la disparition de Lady Anne."

Elizabeth resta un instant interdite. L'intendante lui était clairement hostile.

" Dans ce cas, faites venir les femmes de chambre disponibles."

La jeune femme regarda l'intendante s'éloigner. M. Darcy posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Mrs Jones était très attachée à ma mère. Votre présence lui rappelle son absence. Nous ferons en sorte d'engager une nouvelle femme de chambre si aucune ne vous convient."

Les trois femmes examinaient avec curiosité la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Les rumeurs allaient bon train depuis le mariage de leur maître. En cause, l'origine modeste et l'absence de fortune de la nouvelle épousée. Pourtant les femmes de chambre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la trouver jolie, distinguée avec des manières simples et ouvertes. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas au portait dressé par Mrs Jones. Elle les avait invité à prendre place sur des chaises, au lieu de les laisser debout au milieu du salon.

" Je suis Elizabeth Darcy."

Les trois bonnes inclinèrent respectueusement la tête. Elizabeth les encouragea d'un sourire. Elles se regardèrent et l'une se lança.

" Je suis Margaret, Mrs Darcy. Je m'occupe de l'entretien de la maison."

" Ravie de faire votre connaissance Margaret."

La femme de chambre rosit. La seconde prit le relais.

" Johanna, Mrs Darcy. Je fais le service à table et j'aide à la cuisine."

Elizabeth la remercia de la même manière et tourna son regard vers la troisième femme. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, peut-être quelques années de plus. Son air doux et triste, lui conférait une certaine beauté.

" Je m'appelle Sarah, Madame. Je m'occupe du linge et j'aide en fonction des besoins."

Elizabeth les regarda tour à tour et les questionna : avaient-elles des enfants, souhaitaient-elles être affectées à son service ? D'abord sur la réserve, les bonnes furent mises rapidement en confiance par l'attitude attentive et bienveillante de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Il s'avéra que Margaret et Johanna avaient des obligations familiales et que leur poste leur convenaient tout à fait. Elizabeth se tourna alors vers Sarah.

" Verriez-vous une objection à devenir ma femme de chambre particulière ?"

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants.

" Bien entendu, rien ne vous y oblige et si cela ne vous convient pas, vous reviendrez à vos occupations premières."

Sarah hocha timidement la tête en signe d'assentissement. Elizabeth se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien. Margaret et Johanna s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant Mrs Darcy face à Sarah.

Le reste de l'après midi fut consacré à l'installation des effets personnels d'Elizabeth dans sa chambre de Darcy House. Elle n'avait pas été redécorée depuis la disparition de Lady Anne. Certes la décoration n'était pas à la dernière mode de Londres mais Elizabeth la trouva à son goût. C'était une chambre spacieuse aux tons clairs meublée d'une coiffeuse en marbre blanc, de deux fauteuils et d'un petit guéridon en bois. De larges placards encadraient la porte qui s'ouvraient sur la salle de bain. En somme une réplique de sa chambre à Pemberley, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi elle s'y était sentie aussitôt à l'aise.

Le soir-même au dîner, M. Darcy s'enquit de l'installation de son épouse dans ses nouveaux appartements et de sa nouvelle femme de chambre. Il ne s'étonna guère de sa réponse et de sa parfaite accommodation à l'existant. Il songeait avec plaisir que n'importe quelle autre femme aurait sur le champ décrété qu'il fallait refaire la décoration entière de la maison et dépensé des sommes folles dans du mobilier et des tentures, mais pas Elizabeth. Il garda pour lui ses pensées.

Les premiers jours à Darcy House se passèrent sans encombres. Elizabeth trouva rapidement ses marques dans la vaste demeure et auprès des domestiques, à l'exception de Mrs Jones, qui restait obstinément froide et réticente à son encontre. Margaret et Johanna, déjà acquises à sa cause par leur entretien avec elle, firent l'éloge de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy au reste du personnel. Elle fut rapidement aimée et respectée par la cuisinière et le majordome. Sa réputation dépassa vite Darcy House. Auprès des domestiques des autres aristocrates, travailler pour la famille Darcy devint un rêve et un espoir. Restait l'attitude hostile de Mrs Jones. Elizabeth décida de laisser du temps à l'intendante. Elle se comportait à son égard comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre domestique : avec respect et bienveillance.

Durant ces premiers jours, Elizabeth ne s'aventura pas en dehors de Darcy House. Elle mit à profit son temps libre pour annoncer son arrivée à Londres auprès de ses connaissances et de sa famille. Difficile de dire qui de Mrs Barks ou de sa tante Gardiner fut la plus heureuse. Afin de ne pas faire de jalouses, Elizabeth décida de les inviter dès le lendemain à prendre le thé à Darcy House. Quelle après-midi joyeuse ! Même si les quatre femmes ne s'étaient quittées que quelques semaines, elles ressentaient un grand plaisir à se retrouver. La conversation tourna essentiellement sur le début de la Saison qui s'ouvrait avec la présentation à la Cour des jeunes femmes de bonne famille. Georgiana échangeait de fréquents regards avec Elizabeth. Elles disposaient encore de deux semaines avant la date fatidique mais s'il y avait tellement de choses à faire et à prévoir, qu'elles craignaient de ne pas y arriver. Mrs Barks décida de prendre les choses en main.

" En premier lieu, il convient de trouver vos tenues. Vous devriez aller sur Oxford Street, c'est là que se trouvent les meilleurs ateliers de confection."

Mrs Barks énuméra ensuite la liste des accessoires indispensables qu'il leur faudrait acheter. Elizabeth faillit se trouver mal, elle qui pensait à quelque tenue simple !

" Il faudra tenir votre rang Mesdames. Sans doute serez-vous l'attraction de cette Saison !"

Cette fois-ci, Georgiana devint blanche comme un linge au point de défaillir. Être le centre de l'attention était le dernier de ces souhaits. Mrs Barks reprit :

" Chère Georgiana, vous ne pouvez ignorer que votre beauté et votre dot feront de vous une cible de choix pour tous les gentlemans en quête de richesse et de promotion sociale."

Elizabeth était habituée au franc parler de la riche matrone, mais pour Georgiana, ce cruel aspect de la réalité, lui fit perdre toute sa contenance. Elle se jeta à genoux devant Elizabeth et la supplia de convaincre son frère de ne pas la présenter à la Cour cet hiver. La jeune femme caressa doucement les beaux cheveux blonds de sa sœur.

" Soyez sans crainte, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux. Votre frère ne le permettrait pas. Songez que nous serons ensemble pour affronter ce moment. Le repousser vous laissera seule l'année prochaine."

Cet argument finit par faire entendre raison à la jeune femme. Mrs Barks haussa les épaules en regardant la jeune fille regagner sa chambre.

" M. Darcy ne l'a pas aidée en la coupant de la société. Toute autre jeune fille serait ravie et impatiente de faire son entrée dans le monde."

Bien sûr, Mrs Barks ignorait tout de la tentative d'enlèvement dont Georgiana avait été victime et qui expliquait la volonté de M. Darcy de la protéger. Mrs Barks, décidément très forme, se tourna vers Elizabeth.

" Vous non plus ma chère, vous ne serez pas en reste."

" Vous voulez dire pour les prétendants ?"

Mrs Gardiner sourit à cette pique.

" Croyez-vous que votre alliance les arrêtera ?"

Mrs Barks savoura l'air incrédule d'Elizabeth.

" Les mœurs londoniennes ne sont pas celle du Derbyshire."

Elle ajouta d'un ton grave.

" Soyez prudente et sur vos gardes Elizabeth."

* * *

 _Merci pour votre patience ;)_


	15. Chapitre 51

Chapitre 51

Le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer la brume épaisse et persistante, qui rendait l'atmosphère froide et humide. Malgré l'animation des rues, Elizabeth trouvait la ville triste et sans couleurs. Elle préférait nettement l'ambiance de village de Cheapside avec ses maisons de briques rouges. Mrs Gardiner attendait sa nièce et Georgiana sur le trottoir. Elizabeth lui avait demandé de les accompagner car elle n'était pas familière de Londres. Mrs Barks n'avait pas souhaité se joindre à elle, préférant la présence de ses nombreux oiseaux au tumulte des boutiques londoniennes. Elizabeth se fiait entièrement à sa tante, tant pour son habitude des lieux que pour son bon goût en matière de toilettes, car même si elle n'avait pas les moyens de fréquenter les magasins d'Oxford Street, sa mise était toujours élégante et de circonstance.

Le bruit des bottines sur le pavé et le froufrou des jupes étaient des signes avant-coureur du début de la Saison. L'aristocratie féminine de tout le pays se pressait devant les devantures de la plus célèbre rue de Londres. Elizabeth se sentit presque oppressée par la foule qui noircissait les trottoirs alors qu'elle n'avait même pas quitté le fiacre.

" Nous allons y passer la journée ma tante !"

Mrs Gardiner sourit tranquillement.

" Rassurez-vous Lizzie, l'intérieur des boutiques est quasiment désert."

Georgiana et Elizabeth se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Mrs Gardiner se pencha vers la fenêtre.

" La plupart des femmes sur le trottoir n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir les toilettes exposées en vitrine. Elles viennent juste regarder pour savoir quelles seront les tendances de cette hiver. Ainsi elles auront matière à discussion avec leurs connaissances."

En un instant, le souvenir des soirées passées à Longbourne auprès de ses sœurs et de sa mère parlant chiffon revint à l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Elle observa attentivement les femmes qui se pressaient par groupe sur le trottoir, pointant du doigt certaines robes, émettant des exclamations et des gloussements. Reconnaissable à leurs vêtements simples et commodes, c'était des femmes du peuple. Elizabeth quitta son poste d'observation et se cala au fond du fiacre. Elle se sentait à la fois privilégiée et chanceuse d'avoir accédé à une position sociale plus élevée que celle de sa naissance mais elle ressentait aussi une pointe de tristesse en pensant à ces femmes qui ne pourraient toute leur vie que se contenter de rêver devant des vitrines. Le fiacre s'arrêta soudain, tirant la jeune femme de ses moroses pensées.

" Nous y voilà !" déclara Mrs Gardiner.

En lettre dorées, la façade de l'établissement annonçait _Maison Lanister_. Mrs Gardiner descendit la première, suivit d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana. Comme l'avait prédit sa tante, la boutique était vide. Leur entrée avait suscité des remarques et des suppositions sur leur identité de la part des badauds. Le tintement de la cloche de la porte attira aussitôt une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Sa tenue, sobre et élégante, la désignait comme la maîtresse des lieux. Elizabeth s'avança vers elle et déclina son identité ainsi que celle de Georgiana et de Mrs Gardiner. Mrs Lanister s'inclina avec élégance.

" Je suis ravie de votre présence Mrs Darcy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Elizabeth lui expliqua rapidement la raison de leur venue. Bien qu'elle dut s'en douter, Mrs Lanister écouta avec attention les demandes de sa future cliente. Elle frappa trois fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt deux jeunes femmes virent les débarrasser de leurs manteaux. Mrs Lanister les entraina vers l'arrière boutique donnant sur une cour. Trois fauteuils et une petite table les attendaient. A peine assises, l'une des jeunes filles vint leur servir le thé, tandis que la deuxième s'affairait avec Mrs Lanister à disposer des modèles et des tissus. Elizabeth se pencha discrètement vers sa tante.

" Tout cela n'est-il pas un peu excessif ?"

Mrs Gardiner se retint de rire. Il lui faudrait plus qu'une Saison pour s'habituer aux moeurs londoniennes.

Lorsque tout fut installé, Mrs Lanister présenta les derniers modèles en vogue pour cet hiver. Elizabeth grimaça en voyant que les décolletés et les fioritures étaient de mise pour la Saison. Elle ne s'imaginait absolument pas dans un robe de ce genre et encore moins Georgiana. Mrs Lanister voyait d'un œil inquiet l'absence de réaction de Mrs Darcy. Lorsqu'elle eut épuisé son stock de modèles, elle s'enquit d'une tenue qui avait retenu son attention. Mrs Gardiner partageait l'avis de sa nièce.

" Hélas Mrs Lanister, je crains fort qu'il n'y ait rien qui ait retenu notre attention."

La maîtresse des lieux s'en trouva fort désappointée et s'excusa auprès des trois femmes. Elizabeth la remercia puis elles prirent congé. Sur le trottoir, Mrs Gardiner prit sa nièce et Georgiana part le bras.

" Marchons un peu voulez vous ? La prochaine boutique se trouve à quelques mètres."

Là encore en vitrine, les mêmes modèles que ceux proposés chez _Lanister_. Mrs Gardiner haussa les épaules et elles passèrent leur chemin. Les trois femmes arpentèrent la rue, de haut en bas et de bas en haut en désespoir de cause. Partout les mêmes tissus, les mêmes modèles, les mêmes fanfreluches. Elles allaient abandonner quand Elizabeth se souvient d'une adresse que lui avait recommandée Mrs Barks.

" La boutique ne paie pas de mine mais vous y trouverez certainement votre bonheur."

Effectivement, la devanture n'avait pas l'élégance des magasins d'Oxford Street. La peinture s'écaillait et les lettres jadis dorées, avaient perdu leur éclat. La clochette tinta agréablement aux oreilles des trois femmes. L'intérieur était sobre mais propre. Un mannequin, tourné vers la vitrine, présentait un modèle, les étagères portant les rouleaux de tissu étaient rangées avec soin. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée attira celles que ces dames prirent d'abord pour la maîtresse des lieux. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Cette dernière avisant le fiacre qui les attendait à l'extérieur et leur mise élégante, s'excusa rapidement et quitta la pièce. Son absence fut de courte durée et elle revint avec un vieil homme qui s'appuyait lourdement sur son bras. Il s'inclina devant ces dames autant que son mal de dos le lui permit. Elizabeth s'avança vers lui et le releva. Il se saisit de ses mains et la remercia.

" Irina avait raison, vous êtes une bonne personne Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth ne fut qu'à moitié surprise par la mention de Mrs Barks : ce n'était pas sans raison qu'elle leur avait conseillé cette boutique.

" Jeanne, veux-tu bien débarrasser Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy et Mrs Gardiner de leurs manteaux ?"

La jeune femme s'exécuta bien volontiers.

" Irina m'a déjà expliqué ce qui vous amenait chez moi. Je me suis donc permis sur ses indications, de préparer quelques modèles et tissus."

Déjà Jeanne s'employait déjà à sortir ce qui avait été préparé à leur attention. La large table de chêne qui occupait le fond de la pièce fut rapidement couverte d'étoffes. Les soieries chatoyantes et les mousselines légères provoquèrent quelques exclamations chez Mrs Gardiner. Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire, visiblement heureux de leur plaisir. Même Elizabeth se surprit à caresser amoureusement certaines étoffes. Jeanne ramena de la réserve un portant sur lequel pendaient une dizaine de modèles.

" Commençons par Miss Darcy si vous le voulez bien."

Le vieil homme s'assit sur un tabouret et invita Georgiana au milieu de la pièce. Sur un geste du couturier, Jeanne prit toutes les mensurations de la jeune femme en les annonçant à voix haute. Le vieil homme se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement satisfait.

" La rose, Jeanne."

La jeune femme s'approcha aussitôt du portant et saisit un cintre. Georgiana poussa un petit cri de ravissement. La robe était faite d'une soie rose pâle et brillante, les manches étaient en mousseline blanche. Une ceinture rose venait souligner la taille et une gaze légère habillait le décolleté. Une petite traîne venait compléter l'ensemble. Georgiana se tourna vers Elizabeth et sa tante, en quête d'approbation. Leur large sourire en disait long.

" Souhaitez-vous l'essayer Miss ?"

Georgiana ne fut pas longue à passer la robe. Quand elle réapparut dans la salle, les deux femmes ne tarirent pas d'éloges. La robe mettait vraiment la jeune fille en valeur, qui rose de bonheur, s'admirait dans la psyché.

" Je crois que le choix de Miss Darcy est arrêté."

Le vieil homme ne se départissait pas de son sourire heureux.

" A votre tour Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth échangea sa place avec Georgiana, qui vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la tante Gardiner. Les mains expertes de Jeanne prirent rapidement ses mesures. Mais le verdict du vieil homme ne tomba pas de suite. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait indécis, comme si un combat intérieur se déroulait dans son esprit. Elizabeth attendait patiemment.

" Père ?"

" La bleue, Jeanne."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle attrapa avec précaution le cintre et déploya devant Elizabeth une robe époustouflante. A l'image de la robe de Georgiana, elle était faite d'une soierie, mais d'un bleu nuit profond et intense. Deux bretelles larges tenaient lieu de manches et laissaient les épaules nues. Le haut de la robe était fait d'un bustier rigide entièrement brodé de pierreries bleues. Le modèle laissa Elizabeth sans voix. La robe était sublime. Mrs Gardiner se leva pour l'examiner de plus près. Le vieil homme guettait la réaction de sa cliente.

" Essayez la Lizzie !"

Elizabeth regarda sa tante d'un air interrogateur, cette robe était bien trop somptueuse pour elle. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, Mrs Gardiner resta sans voix.

" Lizzie, vous êtes divine dans cette robe."

Elizabeth se tourna vers le miroir. Elle regardait cette inconnue, vêtue d'une robe sublime qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Le vieil homme s'avança vers elle et flatta doucement le tissu.

" C'est l'une de mes plus belles créations, j'en suis très fier."

Elizabeth acquiesça doucement.

" Vous me feriez un véritable honneur Mrs Darcy en portant cette robe pour l'ouverture de la Saison."

Les yeux du vieil homme se remplirent de larmes. Jeanne se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se rasseoir tandis qu'il essuyait furtivement les gouttes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elizabeth interrogea Jeanne du regard.

" Quand mon père était plus jeune, notre maison de couture habillait les grands noms de l'aristocratie. Nombreuses étaient les femmes qui se présentaient pour la première fois à la Cour vêtues de nos créations."

Elizabeth hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension et reporta son regard sur le vieil homme. Ses mains ridées, rendues caleuses par le travail de l'aiguille, se serraient convulsivement. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle s'agenouilla et lui prit tendrement les mains.

" Je serais fière de porter votre robe devant leurs Majestés pour ma présentation."

Le visage du vieil homme se fendit d'un large sourire.

" J'émet cependant une condition ..."

" Lizzie vous n'auriez pas dû ! C'est une véritable folie !"

Elizabeth s'amusait grandement de la colère de sa tante. Elle n'avait résisté à l'envie et au plaisir de lui offrir une robe. Elle s'était bien entendu heurtée à un refus catégorique mais les instances suppliantes de Georgiana et l'envie de se voir vêtue d'une robe de cette qualité avait fini par la convaincre. Le visage pétillant du vieil homme faisait plaisir à voir. Rapidement, il donna quelques consignes à sa fille, qui partit, virevoltante comme une libellule, à la recherche des modèles indiqués par son père. La condition était remplie, et Elizabeth passa commande des trois robes.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la présentation à la Cour. Le vieil homme avait tenu parole, les robes commandées venaient d'être livrées, accompagnées de tous les accessoires indispensables. Elizabeth eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre de Mrs Barks l'invitant ainsi qu'à Georgiana à déjeuner. La missive précisait qu'elles devaient venir avec leur tenue complète. Elizabeth montra la lettre à M. Darcy. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

Dans le fiacre, Georgiana écoutait avec intérêt Elizabeth lui raconter sa première visite chez Mrs Barks, avant qu'elle ne devienne Mrs Darcy. Une année s'était déjà écoulée depuis leur rencontre. Irina vint les accueillir en personne, visiblement heureuse de les recevoir. Les trois femmes s'installèrent naturellement dans la véranda, l'endroit préféré de la maîtresse des lieux. Malgré l'atmosphère froide et humide de Londres, de multiples plantes tropicales s'épanouissaient grâce à la chaleur d'un gros poêle, ronflant dans un coin. Mrs Barks prit place dans son imposant fauteuil en osier. A peine s'était-elle assise qu'un magnifique ara aux plumes vertes vint se poser sur le dossier. Georgiana poussa un cri d'étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel oiseau à part dans les livres de géographie.

" Je l'ai ramené d'une expédition en Colombie, c'est là que l'on trouve les plus belles émeraudes."

L'oiseau répéta émeraude d'une voix gutturale, ce qui surprit une nouvelle fois Georgiana. Mrs Barks agita la petite clochette qui ne quittait jamais le guéridon à côté d'elle. Aussitôt apparut un drôle de personnage, inconnu d'Elizabeth. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme bleu avec de gros boutons dorés. Mais ce qui surprit le plus la jeune femme, c'est sa perruque blanche et son maquillage. Ce dernier s'inclina avec élégance devant ces dames.

" Je vous présente Nicolas."

Le valet s'inclina de nouveau et se mit à dresser la table devant ces dames. Il évoluait avec grâce et précision. Elizabeth était fascinée, comme si elle assistait à une représentation. Lorsqu'il eut achevé le dressage, la jeune femme contempla la table. Le service ne comptait pas moins de quatre couverts et autant d'assiettes et six verres en cristal faisaient briller la table. Elizabeth manifesta sa surprise Allait-on déguster un dîner de gala ? Mrs Barks rit.

" Non ma chère, ce sera un déjeuner ordinaire. Mais si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous apprendre les usages de la haute société."

Elizabeth regarda à nouveau la table. Certains couverts lui étaient totalement inconnus quant à leur usage. Georgiana semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

" Mesdames, nous allons commencer par un potage."

Nicolas présenta la soupière en premier à Mrs Barks, en sa qualité de doyenne, puis à Elizabeth. Il lui expliqua par le menu, comment se comporter, quel couvert utiliser, et mille autres petites choses. Le déjeuner se déroula ainsi pour chaque plat et chaque boisson, à la manière d'un cours magistral.

" Ce déjeuner répond à l'exact protocole en vigueur à la Cour. Bien sûr, il est répété dans chaque famille aristocratique."

Elizabeth comprenait l'intérêt d'une telle leçon, mais il paraissait peu probable qu'elle soit jamais invité à déjeuner par un membre de la famille royale.

" Détrompez-vous Elizabeth. Cela fait de nombreuses générations que ma famille fournit les bijoux royaux. A ce titre, nous sommes des invités réguliers de la Cour."

A cet instant, la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une formation en vue de la présentation à la Cour. En faisant d'elle sa fille adoptive et donc son héritière, Mrs Barks entendait l'initier à son métier et à son rôle auprès des puissants. Lui revint aussi en mémoire, les mots de M. Darcy au sujet du bureau qu'il avait fait installer à son attention à Pemberley : " vous en aurez besoin." Mais Elizabeth n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cette révélation. Sitôt la table débarrassée, Mrs Barks demanda aux jeunes femmes de revêtir leurs robes pour l'ouverture de la Saison. Elles reçurent ses félicitations pour le choix des modèles et des tissus. Nicolas avait dressé sur un petit guéridon, les différents accessoires recommandés par Mrs Barks : un petit sac, un éventail et des gants. Là encore, le valet leur expliqua l'usage de chacun de ces objets et comment s'en servir. Jamais Elizabeth n'aurait pensé qu'il était possible de communiquer avec un éventail. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque Mrs Barks en vint à la dernière leçon. Assise bien droite dans son fauteuil, elle déclara :

" Imaginez vous le soir de la présentation à la Cour. Je jouerais le rôle de sa Majestée."

Elizabeth et Georgiana se regardèrent, l'air inquiet. Elizabeth s'avança la première, Georgiana à sa droite légèrement en retrait. Arrivées à quelques mètres du fauteuil, elles s'immobilisèrent et s'inclinèrent de la manière la plus élégante possible. Mrs Barks les observa avec attention et émit quelques remarques sur le placement des mains et le port de tête. Après plusieurs répétitions, elle se déclara satisfaite.

" C'est un véritable honneur pour moi mes chères, de vous présenter à la Cour."

Elle serra la main d'Elizabeth, visiblement émue. La jeune femme l'embrassa en retour. Le toussotement discret de Nicolas la ramena aux préoccupations actuelles.

" Comme le veux la tradition, je souhaite vous offrir un présent."

Georgiana reçu un bracelet de nacre rose, en parfaite harmonie avec sa tenue.

" Quant à vous Elizabeth, je vous offre cette aigrette de saphirs et de diamants. Elle est dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations. Elle est offerte de mère en fille au moment de la présentation à la Cour."

Mrs Barks la plaça délicatement dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth.


	16. Chapitre 52

Chapitre 52

La nuit était tombée. Enveloppée dans sa pelisse blanche, Elizabeth observait les réverbères défiler sous ses yeux. Le fiacre avançait à bonne allure malgré les pavés parfois déjointés. Mrs Barks devisait joyeusement avec M. Darcy, tandis que Georgiana, plus blanche que la neige, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Elizabeth devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'en menait pas plus large que la jeune fille. Elle tentait de garder une certaine contenance afin de lui montrer l'exemple. Mrs Barks leur jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles n'allaient pas sauter par la porte au prochain arrêt. Les rues s'élargirent soudain, le fiacre n'eut plus à subir les cahots des pavés. L'air sembla soudain plus clair, illuminé par les lueurs du palais royal. Les occupants durent patienter de nombreuses minutes devant le flot de véhicules qui se pressaient devant l'entrée. Cela sembla une éternité à Elizabeth. Enfin vint leur tour. M. Darcy descendit en premier et s'annonça auprès du valet. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement et l'invita à remonter la majestueuse allée qui menait au palais. M. Darcy aida ces dames à descendre du fiacre et ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin bordé de nombreuses torches. Elizabeth se tenait fermement au bras de M. Darcy, tandis que Mrs Barks tentait de détendre Georgiana en lui racontant mille petites anecdotes sur la construction du château. Elizabeth frissonna.

" Avez-vous froid ?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

" Soyez sans crainte, tout va bien se passer."

Elizabeth sentit la main de son mari sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. La porte ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Elle inspira une dernière fois l'air frais de cette nuit de février et se prépara à entrer.

Des valets en livrée rouge et dorée officiaient à l'entrée. M. Darcy déclina une nouvelle fois son identité et celle de ces dames. Un valet lui indiqua le salon sur la gauche à son attention et le salon de droite pour les dames devant être présentées à leurs Majestés.

" Je vous abandonne là Mesdames."

M. Darcy salua Mrs Barks, embrassa sa sœur sur le front et baisa tendrement la main d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, bientôt noyé dans la masse des costumes noirs. Mrs Barks entraîna ses protégées dans le salon. Cette vaste antichambre comptait déjà de nombreuses dames. Dès leur entrée, un valet vint les débarrasser de leurs manteaux. Fidèle à son habitude, Mrs Barks portait l'une de ses robes extravagantes, savant mélange de rouge, de noir, de jaune et d'orange. Les éventails s'agitèrent et les premiers commentaires murmurés par les dames déjà assemblées. Elizabeth aida Georgiana à enlever son manteau puis se débarrassa elle-même de sa pelisse blanche. Suivant Mrs Barks, elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à des chaises libres. Les murmures s'amplifièrent sur leur passage, commentaires sur leur identité, leur tenue, leur coiffure. Elizabeth ne sentait pas intimidée le moins du monde. Quelle différence entre la bonne société de Longbourne et l'aristocratie londonnienne ? Elle s'assit le dos bien droit et fixa toutes les dames qui la dévisageaient. Peu à peu les regards se détournèrent des dernières arrivées pour se fixer sur les nouvelles.

" Vous êtes ravissantes, aucune d'entre elles ne vous arrivent à la cheville."

Elle balaya l'ensemble de l'antichambre d'un coup d'éventail.

" Vous êtes trop bonne Irina, je vois ici et là de jeunes femmes très jolies et fort bien vêtues."

Mrs Barks fut rassurée de voir qu'Elizabeth ne se départissait pas de son esprit agile et moqueur en de telles circonstances. Elles patientèrent ainsi durant une bonne demie-heure avant qu'un chambellan n'entre dans l'antichambre. Aussitôt, un silence de cathédrale se fit. Même le bruissement des éventails se tut. L'homme annonça d'un ton solennel l'ordre de passage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Mrs Barks se déclara satisfaite. Il n'y avait cette année que vingt-cinq jeunes femmes à présenter. Elizabeth et Georgiana se trouvaient dans les avants dernières. Les premières à passer se mirent en ordre de bataille, ajustant leurs robes et leur coiffure sous l'œil inquiet de leurs mères. Mrs Barks retourna tranquillement s'asseoir accompagnée d'Elizabeth et Georgiana. Il s'écoulerait sans doute une bonne heure avant que ce ne soit leur tour.

" Comment s'établit l'ordre de passage Irina ?"

" En règle générale, les jeunes femmes sont classées en fonction de leur rang et de leur fortune."

Elizabeth médita sur ces paroles. Parmi toutes les dames assemblées, elles étaient avec Georgiana, d'un rang social et d'une fortune supérieurs. Seule la jeune princesse russe les surpassait. Irina entama d'ailleurs bientôt la conversation avec sa mère, ne résistant pas au plaisir de parler sa langue natale. Elizabeth écoutait d'une oreille distraite les notes cristallines de l'alphabet cyrillique s'égrener dans la bouche de la matriochka. Son regard allait de la pendule au chambellan qui appelait une à une les demoiselles présentes. Lorsque la salle fut quasiment vide, Mrs Barks se leva, aussitôt imitée par les deux jeunes femmes. Elle les observa d'un air sévère, défroissant leurs robes, ajustant leur coiffure, à la manière des mères qu'Elizabeth avait pu observer durant une heure.

" Souvenez vous, j'entrerai la première et vous me suivrez à quelques pas. Gardez la tête baissée. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, saluez leurs Majestés. Elles vous adresseront un mot poli et vous pourrez quitter le tapis en ma compagnie."

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

" Mrs Barks, accompagnée de Mrs Darcy et de Miss Darcy."

Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière. Elizabeth serra fort la main de Georgiana et lui adressa un regard d'encouragement. Le chambellan les introduit dans une petite antichambre dénuée de fenêtres. La porte se referma derrière elles. La pièce était sombre et mal éclairée. Des tentures rouges alourdissaient l'atmosphère de la pièce. Plus aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne leur parvenait. Le temps semblait figé. Elizabeth ne saurait dire combien de temps elle avait patienté dans cette antichambre.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que les jeunes femmes se présentaient les unes après les autres. M. Darcy guettait avec une certaine anxiété le passage d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana. L'une comme l'autre n'étaient que peu aguerries au difficile exercice de la société. M. Darcy se prit soudain à regretter d'avoir écarté sa sœur des mondanités. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le chambellan annonça d'une voix forte l'entrée de Mrs Barks. Sans le vouloir, M. Darcy retient son souffle les quelques minutes où les trois femmes restèrent sur le tapis rouge face à leurs Majestés.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain en grand. Un flot de lumière se déversa brusquement sur les trois femmes. Éblouie, Elizabeth ferma quelques instants les yeux. Le chambellan qui se tenait prêt de la porte déclina d'une voix forte et grave l'identité des trois femmes. Mrs Barks se redressa et s'avança d'un pas sûr sur le tapis rouge. Elizabeth jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Georgiana. La jeune femme semblait tétanisée. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant d'entrer à son tour.

La salle était immense. Cette impression était renforcée par une rangée de portes fenêtres ornées de miroirs qui faisait face à de larges fenêtres permettant de distinguer le ciel étoilé. La longueur de la salle était telle qu'Elizabeth mit une bonne minute à parcourir la tapis rouge qui devait la mener au pied de l'estrade où leurs Majestés étaient installés. La lueur des lustres en cristal, accentuée par les miroirs, donnait un air de fête à cette immense salle, tandis que les lourdes tentures rouges lui conférait une certaine solennité. Elizabeth avançait d'un pas mesuré, suivant les recommandations de Mrs Barks. Gardant la tête légèrement baissée, elle ne pouvait distinguer son époux dans les courtisans massés contre les portes fenêtres. Elle espérait se montrer digne de lui. Enfin elle s'immobilisa. Le chambellan frappa trois coups avec son sceptre et déclina à nouveau l'identité des visiteuses. Les trois femmes s'inclinèrent bien bas. Ce n'est que lorsque la reine déclama les civilités d'usage qu'elles se redressèrent. Elizabeth la regarda brièvement. Elle se tenait debout, parée de tous les attributs royaux. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté éblouissante, mais son maintien et sa grâce lui conférait un certain charme. Elizabeth fut surprise par sa voix puissante et l'autorité qui se dégageait de sa personne lorsqu'elle prenait la parole.

" Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, Miss Georgiana Darcy, c'est avec une grande joie que je vous accueille au sein de la Cour."

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent de nouveau et la reine leur donna congé. Suivant Mrs Barks, elles allèrent s'installer sur des chaises près des autres qui attendaient patiemment la fin de la présentation. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle put enfin s'inquiéter de Georgiana. La jeune femme était très pâle et faisait visiblement des efforts pour faire bonne figure. Impressionnée par le décorum et la présence de toute la société, elle s'était sentie défaillir plus d'une fois. Elizabeth la rassura de son mieux, serrant sa petite main dans la sienne. La princesse russe apparut bientôt elle aussi sur le tapis rouge. Elizabeth se désintéressa de la cérémonie pour chercher M. Darcy dans la foule des costumes noirs.

M. Darcy regardait avec fierté son épouse s'avancer sur le tapis rouge. Il la trouvait sublime, constat partagé par les nombreux murmures admiratifs qui accompagnèrent son entrée. Sa robe bleu saphir mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines et l'aigrette héritée de Mrs Barks lui conférait un port altier. Il se sentait fier que cette femme soit sienne.

Georgiana fit elle aussi une entrée remarquée. M. Darcy n'avait pas vu la transformation qui s'était opérée chez sa sœur. La jeune femme qui s'avançait d'un pas discret sur ce tapis rouge n'était plus la petite fille dont il avait du assumer la charge et la tutelle. C'était à présent une belle jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui ne manquerait pas de faire tourner de nombreuses têtes. M. Darcy délaissa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la cérémonie qui se déroula sans heurts. Sitôt assises, il chercha le regard de son épouse qui le cherchait visiblement des yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, M. Darcy lui adressa un léger signe de tête et un sourire discret, auxquels elle répondit par un sourire lumineux.

La présentation de la princesse russe achevée, la reine invita l'ensemble de la Cour à participer au bal de clôture. Aussitôt, les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent. Les jeunes femmes purent rejoindre leurs famille afin de participer aux réjouissances. M. Darcy s'approcha rapidement d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana, soucieux de leur bien-être. Mrs Barks se déclara fort satisfaite de leur tenue lors de la présentation. Et c'est le cœur léger qu'ils prirent part à la fête.

Lorsque le fiacre déposa Mrs Barks dans sa résidence londonienne de Grosvenor Parks, Georgiana dormait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Sa tête reposait délicatement contre l'épaule d'Elizabeth, qui pouvait sentir son souffle régulier. Dans son sommeil, l'enfance réapparaissait dans toute sa beauté. M. Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder d'un air attendri, sa petite sœur endormie. Elizabeth réprima un bâillement. La soirée avait été riche en émotions. L'excitation passée, la fatigue se faisait à présent sentir. M. Darcy lui adressa un sourire et se pencha vers elle pour lui prendre la main.

" Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point vous avez été parfaite ce soir Mrs Darcy ?"

Elizabeth se retint de rire, de peur de réveiller Georgiana.

" Au moins une dizaine de fois M. Darcy !"

Il était vrai que son époux n'avait pas été avare de compliments à son égard, louant sa beauté et sa grâce durant toute leur première danse. Il l'avait ensuite présenté à tous les hommes de qualité présents dans la salle, et à leurs épouses. Elizabeth ne l'avait jamais vu aussi avenant et aimable en société. Ils avaient reçu beaucoup de compliments et de félicitations pour leur mariage, et de nombreuses épouses s'étaient enquis de connaître le nom de sa couturière. Elizabeth, très à l'aise dans cet échange de civilités, avait su conquérir ce cercle par son esprit et son humour. Plus encore, elle pouvait sentir la fierté et l'amour de son mari lors de ces échanges mondains.

Le fiacre s'immobilisa enfin devant Darcy House. Elizabeth caressa doucement les cheveux de Georgiana.

" Nous sommes arrivés."


	17. Chapitre 53

Chapitre 53

Les effets de la présentation à la Cour des deux jeunes femmes se firent sentir immédiatement. Dès le lendemain matin, Mrs Jones déposa sur la table du petit déjeuner un plateau rempli de cartes et d'invitations. Elizabeth en regarda rapidement quelques unes tout en sirotant son thé.

" Certaines vous sont adressées Georgiana."

La jeune femme sursauta. Fatiguée par la soirée, elle semblait perdue dans un épais brouillard. C'est avec une certaine timidité, qu'elle s'empara des cartes tendues par Elizabeth.

M. Darcy se leva rapidement et embrassa tendrement sa sœur.

" Nous verrons cela après le déjeuner Georgiana."

En présence des domestiques, M. Darcy ne se permettait aucune familiarité avec son épouse. Aussi lui baisa t-il délicatement la main avant de prendre congé. La Saison était pour lui l'occasion de gérer ses investissement. Aussi, la majorité de ses matinées étaient consacrées à des entretiens avec son homme de loi et ses après-midi à ses nombreuses correspondances. Elizabeth savait donc que son mari n'aurait que peu de temps à lui consacrer, mais au regard des nombreuses cartes et invitations, elle ne manquerait pas de s'ennuyer. C'est donc les mains remplies de papier que les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent au salon. L'heure suivante fut consacrée à l'ouverture des invitations. En tout et pour tout, Elizabeth avait reçu environ soixante dix cartons. Cela représentait une part assez importante de la bonne société qu'elle avait rencontré la veille au soir. Georgiana pouvait s'enorgueillir d'une dizaine d'invitations, parfois identique à celles d'Elizabeth. D'autres ne lui avait été adressées qu'à son nom propre. Elles commencèrent à faire un tri, mettant de côté les familles qu'elles connaissaient, les connaissances récentes et enfin les personnes auxquelles elles n'avaient pas été présentées. Parmi les salons auxquels Elizabeth souhaitait assister, se trouvaient bien évidemment ceux de Mrs Grey et Mrs Lavander, ses premières connaissances londoniennes. Mrs Barks tenait elle aussi à voir Elizabeth au moins une après-midi par semaine. Elle le lui avait signifié la veille après la soirée. La jeune femme avait répondu avec plaisir à cette requête, bien qu'il ait toujours été dans ses intentions de fréquenter la vieille femme autant que possible. Elizabeth voyait donc trois de ses après-midi pris. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'obligation de fréquenter assidument les salons et d'y passer l'après-midi entier. Il était envisageable de faire deux salons dans la même journée. Elle choisit de comparer ses invitations avec Georgiana, de manière à pouvoir l'accompagner pour ces premières sorties mondaines. La jeune fille lui en sut gré. Une invitation retint particulièrement leur attention : celle de la jeune princesse russe dont elles avait fait la connaissance la veille. Elle avait le même âge que Georgiana et c'était assurément une jeune femme de qualité. La sympathie que Mrs Barks avait eut à l'égard de sa mère, et pas seulement à cause de ses origines russes, en témoignait. La matinée se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Ne pouvant trop longtemps délaisser son piano, Georgiana occupa son après-midi à faire des gammes en attendant le retour de son frère. Elizabeth mit à profit son temps libre pour faire sa correspondances, hélas fortement négligée depuis son arrivée à Londres.

 _Ma chère Jane,_

 _Il me semble qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis notre arrivée à Londres. Le Derbyshire me semble si lointain, et Londres n'est pas Pemberley._

 _J'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé ainsi que votre adorable petite Lily. Je me languis de la revoir, je suis sûre de ne pas la reconnaître au printemps._

 _Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous écrire plus tôt mais comme vous le savez, à Londres, pendant la Saison, les journées sont bien remplies._

 _Je ne vais pas davantage m'étendre en formules de courtoisie et vous dire sans détours que la Présentation à la Cour s'est fort bien déroulée, pour moi ainsi que pour Georgiana. Je vous plains très sincèrement d'avoir du affronter cette épreuve seule. Mais cette réussite a un prix élevé : me voici invitée dans une vingtaine de salons ! Pour tout vous avouer, cette perspective m'amuse grandement mais je crains de n'avoir plus une minute à moi ..._

 _Donnez-moi, je vous prie, de vos nouvelles très bientôt._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Votre sœur, Elizabeth Darcy_

Elizabeth cacheta soigneusement son enveloppe et prit une nouvelle feuille. Elle écrivit quelques mots rapides à l'attention de son père, pour le rassurer sur sa bonne santé et son installation à Londres. Étrangement, l'attention de sa mère lui manquait. Si elle avait été présente, elle aurait exigé qu'Elizabeth raconte la soirée par le menu, en n'omettant aucun détail des décors et des tenues. Cette présentation aurait fait le sujet de conversation des soirées des six prochains mois de l'année. La jeune femme pensait aussi à Kitty et Mary. Elle espérait qu'elles ne se sentaient pas trop seules et délaissées, leurs deux sœurs aînées installées et mariées et Lydia partie au Pays de Galles. Elizabeth regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé à Kitty de les accompagner à Londres. Elle aurait tenu compagnie à Georgiana et fait son entrée dans le monde dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Elizabeth se promit d'en parler à M. Darcy. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut l'heure dans la pendule. 15H30 : elle allait être en retard chez sa tante. Elle sonna pour avertir Mrs Jones de son départ et de la nécessité de faire atteler le fiacre. L'intendante haussa les épaules et grommela quelques mots inintelligibles. Elizabeth n'y prêta pas attention. Elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour ajuster sa coiffure et mettre son chapeau. Sarah, prévenue de son départ, l'attendait dans le hall avec son manteau. Elizabeth la remercia et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil. La main sur la poignée, elle hésita quelques secondes.

" Voulez-vous m'accompagner Sarah ?"

La femme de chambre demeura quelques instants interdite.

" Il ne s'agit pas d'une obligation."

Le sourire d'Elizabeth acheva de la convaincre. Elizabeth sonna à nouveau. Mrs Jones apparut sans se presser.

" Sarah m'accompagne chez ma tante. Nous serons de retour pour dîner. Que la table soit prête pour 19h30, je vous prie."

L'intendante fit un léger mouvement de tête et garda les mâchoires serrées.

Le cheval trottait d'un pas allègre, faisant résonner ses sabots sur les pavés de Londres. Le temps s'était éclaircit, les nuages laissant parfois passer un rayon de soleil. Dans les premiers instants, les deux femmes n'échangèrent que peu de paroles, préférant observer l'animation des rues. La calèche dépassa bientôt le cœur de la ville pour entrer dans les faubourgs londoniens. La femme de chambre sembla un instant déstabilisée et visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle regardait à la dérobée Elizabeth, guettant un quelconque signe. Elizabeth s'aperçut que Sarah la scrutait. Pensant que la femme de chambre s'étonnait de quitter Londres, la jeune femme indiqua d'un ton dégagé que sa tante résidait à Cheapside. Pour autant, Sarah ne sembla pas davantage rassurée. Elizabeth finit par s'en étonner à voix haute.

" Tout va bien Mrs Darcy."

La femme de chambre semblait à présent triste. Ses beaux yeux gris s'étaient voilés. Elizabeth n'insista pas davantage mais se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

La calèche s'immobilisa enfin devant la maison des Gardiners. Elizabeth recommanda la femme de chambre et le cocher aux bons soins de la gouvernante et monta prestement rejoindre sa tante.

Les deux femmes tombèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Mrs Gardiner entraina rapidement sa nièce sur la méridienne la plus proche.

" Je veux tout savoir Lizzie !"

Elizabeth rit de l'impatience de sa tante et s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Mrs Gardiner écouta religieusement le récit de la jeune femme, demandant parfois quelques détails supplémentaires. Elizabeth acheva son histoire par les nombreuses invitations reçues le matin même. Mrs Gardiner l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

" Je suis tellement fière de vous Lizzie."

Cet aveu fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Cette chaleur, cette reconnaissance et cette empathie presque maternelles lui firent sentir tout l'amour que sa tante lui portait. Elle réalisa à quel point Mrs Gardiner était l'image même de la mère idéale, celle dont elle avait rêvé toute son enfance. Gênées par ces effusions, Mrs Gardiner proposa rapidement une tasse de thé et ramena la conversation sur les invitations reçues. Comme à son habitude, Mrs Gardiner se montra de bon conseil et conforta Elizabeth sur son intention d'accompagner Georgiana dans les salons mondains. Elle aurait bien aimé que sa tante l'accompagne elle aussi. Peut être pourrait-elle la faire admettre dans les salons de Mrs Grey et Lavander ? Elle garda cette idée pour elle, ne souhaitant pas donner de faux espoirs à sa tante.

" Et vous Lizzie, comptez-vous tenir votre propre salon ?"

La jeune femme resta sans voix. L'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Mrs Gardiner la regardait d'un air malicieux. Cette perspective lui sembla à la fois réjouissante et angoissante. Il serait agréable de réunir toutes les femmes qu'elle appréciait autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux, mais ne serait-elle pas obligée de convier aussi celles qu'elle n'appréciait pas autre mesure ? Étant invitée dans certains salons, elle devrait sans doute rendre ces invitations. Mrs Gardiner regardait sa nièce réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Elizabeth la gronda gentiment.

" Le mieux à faire Lizzie, c'est de voir avec M. Darcy. C'est votre première Saison, profitez-en pour vous familiariser avec les us et coutumes de l'aristocratie. Alors peut être l'année prochaine ..."

Lorsque Elizabeth quitta sa tante, la pendule avait déjà sonné six coups. L'après-midi avait filé à toute vitesse. La voiture et le cocher l'attendait tranquillement devant la porte mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sarah. Elizabeth questionna la gouvernante : elle avait vu partir la femme de chambre presque aussitôt après son arrivée. Elle ignorait totalement où elle était partie. Elizabeth ne savait pas si elle devait être inquiète ou en colère. Le comportement étrange de Sarah dans la voiture lui revint en mémoire. Mrs Gardiner apparut bientôt dans l'office. Elle guettait le départ de sa nièce depuis la fenêtre du petit salon au premier étage.

" Disparue ?"

Mrs Gardiner fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait guère au comportement d'une femme de chambre digne de ce nom. Au moment où sa tante allait envoyer sa gouvernante questionner les marchands du quartier, Sarah réapparut, les joues en feu et le souffle court. Elle avait visiblement courut.

" Je vous attendais."

Le ton sec de Mrs Darcy fit sentir à Sarah qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle lui indiqua la voiture. Sarah s'inclina rapidement et partit s'asseoir dans le véhicule. Elizabeth embrassa une dernière fois sa tante, qui lui conseilla de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. La jeune femme acquiesça.

Sarah avait les larmes aux yeux. Elizabeth s'en aperçut dès qu'elle s'assit dans le véhicule. Elle attendit que la maison de Cheapside ait disparu pour tendre son mouchoir à la femme de chambre.

" Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de partir, ni d'ailleurs que vous me l'ayez demandé."

Le ton était dur.

" Où étiez-vous passée ?"

La femme de chambre baissa les yeux. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle restait silencieuse. Elizabeth soupira et reprit d'un ton plus doux.

" Vous savez que je vais devoir rapporter cela à M. Darcy."

Sarah hocha la tête.

" Bien. Il vaudrait mieux m'expliquer où vous étiez."

Elizabeth respecta le silence qui suivit, la femme de chambre semblait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

" J'ai de la famille qui vit à Saint Ferdinand. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de la voir."

Cette explication semblait plausible.

"C'est pour cela que vous étiez mal à l'aise tout à l'heure lorsque nous sommes passés près de ce quartier ?"

Sarah se mordit la lèvre et finit par acquiescer. Pourtant, Elizabeth sentait un mal-être chez la jeune femme, comme une impression qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Elle poursuivit ses questions, demandant leurs noms, leurs liens de parenté. La femme de chambre semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, hésitant dans ses réponses et fuyant le regard de sa maîtresse. Elizabeth n'insista pas davantage, mais resta peu convaincue. Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence le plus complet.

Sarah vit arriver Darcy House avec soulagement. Mrs Jones les attendaient dans le hall. Elle indiqua à Elizabeth que le dîner serait précisément servi à 19h30 ainsi qu'elle l'avait demandé. Elizabeth la remercia et s'enquit de la présence de M. Darcy. Mrs Jones répondit par l'affirmative.

" Sarah, faîtes préparer mon bain je vous prie."

La femme de chambre ne demanda pas son reste et fila rapidement vers l'office, suivie de Mrs Jones. Elizabeth se mit en quête de son époux, qu'elle trouva naturellement dans son bureau. Occupé à gratter le papier de sa plume d'oie blanche, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme. Le voyant occupé, Elizabeth voulut rebrousser chemin.

" Restez, j'ai bientôt fini."

Le jour finissait de tomber et la pénombre envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Elizabeth s'approcha de la cheminée et entreprit d'allumer le chandelier qui s'y trouvait. Elle le déposa ensuite délicatement sur le coin du bureau et s'assit tranquillement en face de son époux. Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et continua sa lettre. La jeune femme mit ce temps à profit pour détailler les objets posés sur son bureau : le nécessaire à courrier était de la même facture que celui que M. Darcy lui avait offert, une petite statuette en bronze occupait un angle, tandis qu'un galet poli servait de presse-papiers. Le bruit de la plume sur le papier s'arrêta. M. Darcy prit encore quelques instants pour relire sa missive. Semblant satisfait, il la glissa dans une enveloppe.

" Comment se porte votre tante ?"

" Comme un charme !"

M. Darcy sourit à sa femme. Il avisa la pendule et se leva, offrant son bras à sa femme.

" Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler Fitzwilliam."

L'air soucieux de sa femme l'alerta immédiatement. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était-il arrivé ? Il se rassit. Elizabeth raconta le plus fidèlement possible à son mari le comportement étrange de Sarah et sa disparition. Le front de M. Darcy se barra d'un pli. Elizabeth soupira.

" J'ai essayé d'obtenir de sa part une explication plausible, cependant je ne suis pas convaincue par ses propos."

M. Darcy demeura quelques instants silencieux. Le tintement de la pendule interrompit sa réflexion.

" Nous devrions aller nous préparer."

Elizabeth acquiesça en silence.

Le dîner se passa agréablement. M. Darcy s'enquit des invitations qu'avaient reçu son épouse et sa sœur. Il se déclara d'accord avec les réflexions et les choix qu'elles avaient opéré, se félicitant intérieurement de la sagacité de son épouse. Georgiana sembla rassurée par la présence de sa sœur à ses côtés pour ses premiers pas dans le monde.

A la fin du repas, lorsque Georgiana se retira, M. Darcy sonna. Mrs Jones apparut presque aussitôt.

" Faîtes venir Sarah dans mon bureau je vous prie."

Mrs Jones regarda Elizabeth d'un air mauvais puis s'inclina.

" Venez Elizabeth, il s'agit de tirer cette histoire au clair rapidement."

Les époux Darcy s'acheminèrent jusqu'au bureau main dans la main. Elizabeth alluma elle-même les chandeliers tandis que M. Darcy s'asseyait à son bureau. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter.

" Entrez."

La voix sombre du maître de maison fit hésiter Sarah. La main sur la poignée, elle se décida à entrer.


	18. Chapitre 54

Chapitre 54

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Sarah attendait en silence. Mrs Darcy s'était placée un peu en retrait derrière son époux. M. Darcy l'observait avec attention.

" Savez-vous la raison de votre présence ici ?"

La femme de chambre hocha la tête. M. Darcy entreprit alors de résumer la situation : son attitude étrange, sa disparition et enfin ses explications douteuses.

" Cela fait maintenant six années que vous êtes à mon service. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vous. Dernièrement vous avez eu la chance d'être affectée au service particulier de mon épouse. Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre de votre sort."

" C'est vrai Monsieur."

Elizabeth admirait la façon dont son époux menait cet entretien.

" Je pense que vous me devez la vérité."

Sarah le regarda et sourit tristement.

Elle aida Mrs Darcy a enfiler son manteau sous le regard de l'acariâtre Mrs Jones.

" Sarah ? Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ?"

Elle avait hésité, peu habituée aux gentillesses de ses maîtres. Mais le sourire engageant de Mrs Darcy l'avait convaincue. Finalement, elle était ravie de quitter Darcy House où Mrs Jones passait son temps à la houspiller, sans doute par jalousie. Pendant la première partie du trajet, elle n'avait que peu échangé avec sa maîtresse. La situation ne s'était jamais présentée et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle avait décidé de regarder l'animation des rues et de laisser le soin à sa maîtresse d'alimenter la conversation. Cette dernière lui semblait aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle et le fait qu'elle garde le silence lui convenait tout à fait. Elle avait remarqué que la voiture prenait le chemin des faubourgs de Londres et plus particulièrement de Saint Ferdinand. Elle s'était soudain inquiétée. Sa maîtresse est-elle au courant ? Elle la regarda à la dérobée. Cette dernière restait égale à elle-même mais s'aperçut de son trouble.

" Ma tante réside à Cheapside."

Malgré cela, Sarah ne se sentit pas davantage en sécurité. Ce n'est que lorsque la voiture eut effectivement dépassé Saint Ferdinand et prit la direction de Cheapside, qu'elle se détendit. L'idée lui vint alors qu'elle pourrait profiter du temps de la visite de Mrs Darcy à sa tante pour se rendre à Saint Ferdinand. Elle hésita à lui demander la permission : cela lui vaudrait des questions et elle se refusait à mentir. Sarah calcula que Mrs Darcy passerait certainement deux heures auprès de Mrs Gardiner. Celui lui laisserait largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de son absence.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant la petite maison cossue aux briques rouges de Cheapside. Mrs Darcy la recommanda aux bons soins de la gouvernante et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Sarah salua poliment la bonne et dès qu'elle n'entendit plus sa maîtresse, prétexta une course et partit aussitôt.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, courant presque par endroit, toute à sa joie et à son impatience, car cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'elle le l'avait pas vu. Au bout d'une demie-heure de marche forcée, elle atteignit le quartier Saint Ferdinand. Elle pouvait distinguer la pointe de l'église qui lui servit à s'orienter : elle n'était pas habituée à arriver par ce côté de la ville. Les cloches s'envolèrent annonçant la demie de quatre heures. Elle arriva bientôt devant un large bâtiment, lui aussi de briques rouges. Elle s'avança jusqu'à une imposante porte et sonna. On mit quelques minutes à ouvrir le judas. A travers la grille, une voix de femme l'interrogea. Sarah déclina son identité. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra dans la pénombre d'un large couloir. Habituée, elle suivit docilement la soeur qui lui avait ouvert. A sa surprise, cette dernière ne l'entraina pas vers le cloître mais vers le bureau de la mère supérieure.

Soeur Marie-Thérèse l'attendait. Son visage austère et fermé n'augurait rien de bon. Sarah crut défaillir : était-il arrivé malheur ?

" Que faites-vous ici ?"

Le ton était dénué de chaleur.

" Je ... Je pensais pouvoir lui rendre visite."

" Nous ne sommes pas un jour de visite aujourd'hui Sarah."

La jeune femme se recroquevilla.

" Je sais mais il se trouve que ma maîtresse avait à faire près d'ici et c'est difficile d'obtenir des repos les jours de visite, je dois toujours me justifier auprès de l'intendante et ...".

La mère supérieure leva la main et Sarah se tut.

" Votre façon d'agir n'est pas bonne pour elle et vous le savez."

Sarah baissa la tête. Sueur Marie-Thérèse soupira.

" Nous en avons déjà discuté plus d'une fois. Avez-vous pris une décision ? Il est encore temps ..."

Sarah connaissait par cœur le sermon de la mère supérieure. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle le lui répétait. Pourtant Sarah ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Une nonne entra accompagnée d'une petite fille brune aux yeux gris. L'enfant s'inclina respectueusement devant la mère supérieure. Sœur Marie-Thérèse lui fit un sourire et l'invita d'un geste à s'avancer vers Sarah. La jeune femme pleurait de joie, car cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille. Dès que l'enfant fut près d'elle, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer. L'enfant ne se débattit pas, habituée aux étreintes et aux pleurs de cette dame qui venait la voir de temps en temps. Sarah la relâcha et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, s'extasiant de la voir ainsi grandie. La petite fille se laissait faire, sans témoigner davantage d'émotion. La mère supérieure se leva et invita Sarah à la suivre. Tenant fermement sa fille par la main, elle sortit du bureau.

L'air frais du cloître fit du bien à Sarah. Presque aussitôt, l'enfant se dégagea de l'emprise de sa main pour rejoindre ses camarades qui jouaient autour de la fontaine. Les deux femmes continuèrent de marcher sous les arcades.

" Regardez là, votre présence ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'a même pas conscience que vous êtes sa mère."

Les paroles, cruelles mais pourtant vraies, de la mère supérieure transperçaient le cœur de Sarah. Sœur Marie-Thérèse voulait à tout prix faire adopter sa fille. Elle avait, selon ses dires, trouvé une famille honorable qui saurait l'élever dans des bonnes conditions. Elle la pressait d'accepter car sa fille allait sur ses six ans, au delà, il lui serait plus difficile de la placer dans une bonne famille.

" Dans votre condition, vous ne pourrez jamais l'élever convenable. Offrez-lui un avenir meilleur, faites-moi confiance."

Sarah savait que c'était là la meilleure possibilité pour sa fille. Elle avait bien pensé la faire passer pour une nièce ou une cousine orpheline dont la charge lui reviendrait mais la ressemblance trop frappante l'aurait démasquée. Elle soupira.

" Si vous l'aimez alors vous ferez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle."

Sarah hocha la tête, vaincue par cet argument. Elle aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde, la voir si rarement et devenir une étrangère pour elle était un calvaire qu'elle ne parvenait plus à supporter.

" J'accepte."

Elle avait parlé dans un souffle. La mère supérieure lui prit le bras et le serra en signe d'assentiment.

" Vous avez pris la bonne décision."

Au même moment, les cloches se mirent à sonner à la volée : six heures. Sarah s'alarma, elle allait être en retard. Elle prit rapidement congé de soeur Marie-Thérèse et embrassa tendrement sa petite fille, lui promettant de revenir la voir.

 _Avant de t'abandonner à tout jamais._

Mais elle garda cette sombre pensée pour elle.

Sarah courut tout le long du chemin, s'égarant presque dans sa précipitation. Fort heureusement Cheapside apparut bientôt. Son absence était-elle passée inaperçue ? Dans sa précipitation, elle faillit heurter la gouvernante qui partait à sa recherche. Mrs Darcy sortit aussitôt.

" Où étiez-vous passée ?"

Sarah baissa la tête. Cette escapade risquait bien de lui coûter sa place. S'ensuivit un interrogatoire poussé sur le chemin du retour. Mrs Darcy se montra ferme mais sans aucune méchanceté. Elle semblait même inquiète pour elle, craignant la réaction de M. Darcy. Elle avait bien été tentée de lui révéler ce secret qui pesait maintenant depuis plusieurs années sur ses épaules. Mais la crainte de sa réaction l'avait poussé à déguiser la vérité.

Elizabeth avait écouté avec attention le récit de sa femme de chambre, à la fois horrifiée et compatissante. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son époux mais ses mains serrés témoignaient de sa colère. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. M. Darcy tressaillit à ce contact. Sarah attendait, les yeux baissés au milieu de la pièce, le verdict de ses maîtres. M. Darcy ne savait que penser, cette jeune femme lui avait été chaudement recommandée par l'un des associés de son père. Il s'en séparait soi-disant à regret, devant partir de longues années en Europe. Elizabeth, quant à elle, était partagée entre deux émotions contradictoires. Elle éprouvait de la pitié pour Sarah et sa fille mais aussi de l'horreur quant à sa situation de fille-mère.

" Qui est le père de votre enfant ?"

La jeune femme se mit à sangloter : c'était la question qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elizabeth comprenait où son mari souhaitait en venir, elle repensait à son intervention en faveur de Lydia, et son mariage avec Wickham, pour éviter la honte et la déchéance de la famille Bennet. Cependant, cela faisait six ans que cette situation perdurait. Le jeune homme aurait du l'épouser depuis longtemps. Mais Elizabeth se méprenait sur le cheminement mental de son époux.

" C'est le fils Dalton n'est ce pas ?"

Il avait presque murmuré cette phrase. Sarah s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer, comme abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais elle garda le silence. M. Darcy prit cela comme un aveu. Elizabeth avait du mal à comprendre. Elle pressa l'épaule de son mari. Il soupira.

" Avant d'entrer à mon service, Sarah travaillait pour les Dalton, une famille respectable. Mon père et Lord Dalton ont longtemps été associés dans de nombreuses affaires. Il y a sept ans de cela, Lord Dalton est venu me trouver, il devait partir pour un voyage de plusieurs années en Europe et souhaitait placer ses domestiques. Il m'avait particulièrement recommandé Sarah. Il semblait très inquiet de son sort et souhaitait la placer dans une bonne famille. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment son inquiétude et sa sollicitude à son égard, et par respect pour l'amitié qui le liait à mon père, j'ai accepté de prendre Sarah à mon service."

Tout était dit : le jeune Dalton avait poursuivi de ses assiduités la jeune fille qu'elle était alors durant de longs mois. Malgré son inexpérience, elle avait résisté aux avances du jeune homme. Mais ses discours enflammés et ses promesses de l'épouser avait fini par vaincre sa résistance. Quelques mois après, elle était enceinte. Leur liaison fut alors révélée au grand jour dans la famille Dalton. Croyant alors que le jeune Dalton tiendrait sa promesse, elle était confiante. Quelle erreur ! Lord Dalton l'envoya finir sa grossesse au couvent de Saint Ferdinand, enfermée et cloîtrée pendant six longs mois. Lorsque l'enfant fut né, il fut confié à une nourrice et Sarah reçut l'ordre de se rendre à Darcy House. Dès qu'elle put, elle se rendit à la résidence des Dalton. La vieille bonne affectée à l'entretien de la bâtisse lui apprit l'affreuse vérité : les Dalton étaient partis et personne ne savait quand ils reviendraient. Séduite et abandonnée, Sarah n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Ne lui restait que son enfant, qu'elle venait d'abandonner.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, chacun tout à sa réflexion. M. Darcy se leva soudain.

" Vous comprenez que, compte tenu de votre situation, vous ne pouvez rester à notre service."

Sarah s'inclina : elle savait que M. Darcy ne pourrait la tolérer sous son toit, connaissant à présent son terrible secret.

" Vous partirez à la fin de la semaine."

M. Darcy entra dans la chambre de son épouse. Elizabeth était installée devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle brossait avec application sa lourde chevelure brune. M. Darcy enleva sa robe de chambre bordeaux et s'allongea sur le lit pour mieux la contempler. Elizabeth, perdue dans ses pensées, ne s'aperçut pas que son mari l'observait.

" A quoi pensez-vous ?"

Elizabeth reposa délicatement sa brosse sur le marbre de la coiffeuse. Elle soupira. M. Darcy comprit : c'était à Sarah qu'elle pensait.

" Je partage votre décision Fitzwilliam. Il ne serait pas convenable de la garder à notre service sachant cela. Cependant, ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose pour elle ? Sa situation est si terrible ..."

M. Darcy admirait la sagesse de son épouse et sa bonté de cœur. Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, Elizabeth se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

" Songez que ça aurait pu être Lydia. Sans votre intervention, ma propre sœur aurait pu se retrouver dans une situation semblable."

" Jamais Lord Dalton n'acceptera que son fils épouse une servante."

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bien entendu, je ne pensais pas à cela mais vous pourriez améliorer son sort. Songez qu'elle va être obligée de se séparer de sa fille et de la faire adopter."

C'était donc cela qui tracassait son épouse, le sort de l'enfant. M. Darcy bailla. Devant le regard réprobateur de son épouse, il choisit de la tranquilliser.

" Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire pour elles. Je vous promets qu'avant la fin de la semaine, nous aurons une solution."

* * *

 _Pour Caliste : j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de ton attente._

 _Merci pour les reviews :)_


	19. Chapitre 55

Chapitre 55

Sarah se coucha toute habillée sur son lit. L'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec les époux Darcy l'avait mise à rude épreuve. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir perdu de sa place que le fait d'avoir du avouer sa situation honteuse et inconvenante. Bientôt la perspective de la fin de semaine lui fit verser de nombreuses larmes. Sans famille et sans soutien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que sa fille n'allait pas la suivre dans sa déchéance. Lorsque ses larmes furent taries, l'épuisement l'emporta sur son angoisse et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle eut la surprise d'apprendre que toute la maisonnée était déjà au courant de son départ prochain. Les deux autres bonnes se montrèrent pleines de sollicitude et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite. Elle cacha son étonnement : son départ avait été présenté comme volontaire par M. Darcy à l'intendante. Sarah lui sut gré de ne pas avoir dévoilé son secret. La journée se déroula à l'ordinaire. Mrs Darcy lui confia ses tâches habituelles et même si une certaine gêne s'était instaurées entre elles, cette dernière resta polie et courtoise comme à son habitude. Elizabeth, de son côté, avait décidé de ne pas modifier ses habitudes envers sa femme de chambre. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher pour son service et elle ne souhaitait pas lui signifier par une attitude hostile, un jugement quelconque sur sa situation personnelle.

Ce jour là, la femme de chambre ne revit sa maîtresse que le soir. Mrs Barks avait exigé de passer la journée avec Elizabeth. La jeune femme s'était pliée avec plaisir au désir qu'avait la vieille femme de lui tenir compagnie. Elle fit donc commander la voiture en début de matinée pour Grosvenor Park. En arrivant au vieux manoir, elle eut la surprise de trouver Mrs Barks habillée de pied en cap, l'attendant d'un air décidé dans le hall.

" Vous voilà enfin ma chère !"

Elizabeth avisa la pendule qui tintait de ses neuf coups. Mrs Barks lui prit le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur. La jeune femme remarqua que la matrone arborait, pour une fois, une tenue plus sobre qu'à son habitude. Elles remontèrent l'allée en direction de la voiture de Mrs Barks. Une fois installées à l'intérieur, Elizabeth risqua une question.

" Où allons nous Irina ?"

Mrs Barks poussa un soupir, à la limite de l'exaspération et de l'ennui. Puis elle tapa sur la vitre avec le pommeau de sa canne et la voiture s'ébranla. Elizabeth garda le silence. La patience n'était pas sa qualité première mais son bon sens lui recommandait de ne pas ennuyer Mrs Barks avec ses questions. Elle tourna donc son regard vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le cheval trotta un bon quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter dans un quartier qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas. Il faut avouer que depuis son arrivée à Londres, elle n'avait guère visité la ville, si ce n'est pour rendre visite à sa tante et faire les boutiques à Oxford Street. Mrs Barks descendit la première, suivie de près par la jeune femme. La voiture s'était arrêtée devant un immeuble cossu, haut de plusieurs étages. Elizabeth remarqua immédiatement deux choses. La première était que cet immeuble était semblable à tous les autres aux alentours. La seconde, qu'elles étaient probablement les deux seules femmes présentes dans cette longue avenue. Elles attiraient d'ailleurs les regards de tous les costumes noirs et hauts de forme. Elizabeth se sentait quelque peu intimidée et elle se rapprocha, sans s'en rendre compte, de Mrs Barks. La vieille femme restait sur le trottoir, en regardant l'immeuble d'un air admiratif. Suivant son regard, Elizabeth se mit elle aussi à détailler le bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'un large édifice, haut d'au moins trois étages. La façade avait du être blanche à une époque, mais elle était à présent grisâtre. Une volée de marches permettaient d'accèder à une large porte d'entrée à deux vantaux davant laquelle se tenait un jeune homme en livée noire et argentée. Une petite plaque brillait discrètement sur son côté gauche. Les fenêtres à petits carreaux donnaient un aspect chaleureux au bâtiment. Mrs Barks poussa à nouveau un soupir. Elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elizabeth lui pressa doucement le bras. Ramenée à la réalité du moment, la vieille femme se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea quelques instants. Il sembla à Elizabeth qu'elle essayait de se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait là et de qui elle était. Cet instant de flou ne dura qu'une seconde et Irina Barks refit surface. Désignant d'un large geste l'édifice, elle questionna la jeune femme.

" Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

On sentait une pointe de fierté dans l'intonation de la vieille femme. Elizabeth répondit avec franchise.

" C'est un bien bel immeuble Irina."

Mrs Barks partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

" Ravie qu'il vous plaise tant ma chère !"

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme pour franchir les quelques pas et marches qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Les voyant s'approcher, le laquais en livrée noire et argentée s'approcha pour leur demander l'objet de leur visite. C'est alors que le regard d'Elizabeth se porta sur la petite plaque brillante qui avait attiré son regard. On pouvait y lire _Maison Barks – Joaillerie_. Et tandis que Mrs Barks incendiait littéralement le jeune laquais, ameutant ainsi tout l'immeuble, Elizabeth comprit enfin où elle se trouvait. L'employé de l'accueil sortit presque aussitôt en entendant les vociférations de la vieille femme. Reconnaissant sa patronne, il se confondit en excuses et l'entraina rapidement à l'intérieur. Elizabeth adressa un regard de consolation au jeune laquais et entra à leur suite. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle s'arrêta, littéralement éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis aux tons bleus qui donnait à l'immense hall, des allures de mer. Un large escalier à double révolution en marbre blanc faisait face à la porte d'entrée. A la droite d'Elizabeth se trouvait un long comptoir en bois exotique, derrière lequel l'employé d'accueil rendait des comptes à Mrs Barks, irritée par les questions du laquais. De l'autre côté du tapis aux couleurs jaunes et ocres qui menait à l'escalier, se trouvaient d'adorables petits guéridons, des méridiennes et de confortables canapés, sur lesquels des visiteurs patientaient en buvant du thé et en grignotant des petits gâteaux. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et la débarassa élégamment de son manteau. Devant la magnificience des lieux, Elizabeth se félicita d'avoir choisi sa robe émeraude, l'une de celle qui allait le mieux. Un rayon de soleil creva alors le ciel nuageux. Elizabeth fut un instant éblouie et c'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux. Un immense lustre en baccara ornait un plafond décoré à la française, où de charmants angelots joufflus batifolaient dans les nuages. La jeune femme aurait pu passer la journée à détailler les scènes peintes. Les éclats de voix de Mrs Barks diminuèrent peu à peu, ramenant Elizabeth à la réalité du moment. Elle s'approcha à son tour du comptoir et salua l'employé. Mrs Barks la présenta.

" Voici Mrs Darcy, ma fille adoptive et mon héritière."

Le ton était donné. L'employé s'inclina respectueusement. Mal à l' aise, Elizabeth lui adressa quelques mots aimables, sensés atténuer l'annonce brutale que venait de faire Mrs Barks. Sans s'attarder davantage, la vieille femme se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elizabeth lui emboîta rapidement le pas et offrit son bras pour l'aider à monter. Mrs Barks peinait quelque peu à gravir la trentaine de marches de l'escalier blanc. Elizabeth s'arrêta au premier palier et se montra désireuse d'examiner le hall vu d'en haut. Mrs Barks lui désigna quelques scènes du plafond qui méritaient qu'on s'y attarde. Elizabeth observa les détails le temps nécessaire à la vieille femme pour reprendre son souffle, puis elles reprirent leur ascension. Le premier étage est baigné par la lumière des trois larges fenêtres de la façade. Le parquet brillant au sol et le lambris aux murs, lui donnaient un air de bâteau. Une dizaine d'employés étaient sagement assis devant leurs bureaux. Absorbés par leurs tâches, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'entrée des deux femmes. Mrs Barks frappa le sol avec sa canne. Aussitôt le bruit de la plume sur le papier s'arrêta, tous levèrent les yeux de leur ouvrage. Reconnaissant Mrs Barks, ils se levèrent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança en boitillant vers elles.

" Chère Irina, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre venue ?"

L'homme semblait inquiet et tordait ses mains noueuses dans tous les sens.

" Rassurez-vous James, vous n'avez plus l'âge de parcourir le Congo !"

Les autres employés sourirent et le vieil homme se ratatina davantage. D'un geste de la tête, Irina leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle entraîna Elizabeth de l'autre côté de l'escalier vers une large porte, à l'opposé des fenêtres. Elizabeth posa sa main sur l'imposante poignée dorée et poussa les lourds vantaux incrustés de marqueterie. Un immense bureau en acajou doré trônait au milieu de la pièce tournant le dos à trois fenêtres qui donnaient sur un jardin verdoyant. Une imposante cheminée de marbre noir surmonté d'un miroir doré occupait un pan de mur. Le parquet disparaissait presque sous les tapis chatoyants et le lambris des murs sous les tentures rutilantes. Ca et là des objets exotiques étaient exposés, pelle-mêle, historique des nombreux voyages de Mrs Barks. La vieille femme poussa un soupir de contentement et s'avança vers un confortable fauteuil, installé devant la cheminée brulante. Elle indiqua à Elizabeth de fermer les portes. La jeune femme obtempéra.

" Ceci était mon bureau, il est à présent le vôtre."

A ces mots, Elizabeth se sentit paniquée. Elle s'approcha de la vieille femme.

" Que dîtes-vous là Irina ? Vous savez bien que je n'entends rien à la joaillerie !"

Mrs Barks souriait paisiblement, Elizabeth avait le sentiment qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Elle sentit la colère la gagner et avec elle, le sentiment d'avoir été trompée.

" Asseyez-vous ma chère."

Elle tapota gentiment le second fauteuil de la cheminée. Elizabeth hésita un instant. Mrs Barks sortit sa longue pipe de sa poche et entreprit de la bourrer en attendant que la jeune femme se décide à s'asseoir. Résignée par l'attitude tranquille de la vieille femme, Elizabeth s'assit. Mrs Barks continua à s'occuper de sa pipe. Ce n'est que lorsque de longues volutes de fumée bleue s'en élevèrent qu'elle prit la parole.

" Lorsque j'ai proposé de vous adopter à Pemberley l'hiver dernier, ne vous ai-je pas dit que je ferais de vous ma fille adoptive et donc mon héritière ?"

Elizabeth fit un léger signe de tête.

" Je ne dispose pas d'une rente fixe comme votre époux, qui tire la majorité de ses revenus de son domaine du Derbyshire. Il y a bien mon manoir de Grosvenor Park, dont vous pourrirez tirer une belle somme d'argent, mais l'essentiel de ma fortune repose sur les pierres précieuses."

La jeune femme commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Mrs n'allait pas simplement hériter d'un ou de plusieurs biens, elle allait avoir à sa charge une entreprise vivante avec à sa charge de nombreux employés.

" Chaque jour je remercie le ciel de vous avoir mis sur mon chemin, même si je ne crois guère à toutes ces bondieuseries."

Elle se pencha vers Elizabeth et lui saisit fortement la main. La jeune femme tressaillit.

" Votre tâche ne sera pas aisée mais j'ai toute confiance en vous. Votre intelligence, votre sensibilité, votre beauté ! sont autant d'atouts. Vous serez ma digne héritière."

Elle relâcha la main d'Elizabeth.

" Mais comment Irina ? Je n'entends rien aux pierres précieuses, je n'ai reçu aucune forme d'instruction qui pouvait me préparer à cela, et ..."

Mrs Barks leva la main d'un air autoritaire.

" Je sais ce que je fais."

Elle sonna. Aussitôt on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme du hall entra et s'approcha de Mrs Barks. Cette dernière commanda le thé. Elizabeth ne la vit pas revenir avec le plateau tant ses pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête. L'une des plus inquiétante concernait M. Darcy.

" Mais que va penser Fitzwilliam de tout cela ?"

Mrs Barks sourit.

" Il le savait déjà."

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour le long intervalle entre mes publications mais j'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration ..._

 _Merci pour les reviews et à toutes les personnes qui me suivent !_


	20. Chapitre 56

Chapitre 56

A peine Elizabeth eut-elle franchit le seuil de Darcy House qu'elle s'enquit de son époux. Mrs Jones lui répondit par la négative. La jeune femme soupira, elle ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par sa colère. Il était à peine 16 heures, M. Darcy ne rentrerait guère avant deux heures. Elle rappela l'intendante et demanda à faire servir le thé dans le petit salon. La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Elizabeth s'étonna de ne pas entendre le piano de Georgiana. Intriguée, elle parcourut le rez-de-chaussée en vain. Le salon de musique était vide. Elle monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elizabeth entendit de l'agitation, des tiroirs fermés bruyamment et une petite voix fluette lui permit d'entrer. Georgiana se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'air visiblement gênée et le visage rouge. Elizabeth s'approcha et l'embrassa.

" Je rentre à l'instant. J'étais inquiète de ne pas vous trouver au salon de musique. J'ai fait servir le thé, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?"

La jeune femme répondit d'un signe de tête. Elizabeth trouva son attitude étrange, un certain mélange de gêne et de plaisir. Lorsqu'elles furent installées devant leurs tasses fumantes, elle la questionna.

" Tout va bien Georgiana ?"

" Très bien, merci."

Mais en disant ces quelques mots, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Elle s'empressa de boire son thé afin de cacher son émotion. Elizabeth la regarda avec perplexité, il lui semblait que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose.

" Comment s'est passée votre journée ? "

Georgiana manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé. Elle rougit de plus belle et répondit vaguement. Elizabeth n'insista pas. Le moment du thé achevé, elle proposa à Georgiana de s'exercer au piano tandis qu'elle examinait le courrier. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir.

" Je vais chercher une partition et je vous rejoins."

Le plateau en argent du hall était encore blanc d'invitations et de cartons. Elizabeth le prit en soupirant et partit s'installer dans le salon de musique. Georgiana arriva peu de temps après et prit rapidement place devant son piano. L'harmonie et la douceur de la musique rendirent la tâche d'Elizabeth plus légère. Il y avait, dans le flot de courrier, des invitations pour des dîners mondains. Armée de son calepin de cuir, Elizabeth notait religieusement les noms et les qualités des personnes dont ils avaient reçu des invitations. Un calendrier lui permettait de programmer les sorties. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout reporter, son attention se déplaça vers le morceau que Georgiana jouait. La mélodie lui était inconnue mais la musique était si belle, que son esprit fut transporté tant que durèrent les notes. Lorsqu'il s'acheva, Elizabeth vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

" Quel beau morceau Georgiana ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Est-ce une nouvelle partition ?"

Et la jeune femme de rougir de plus belle. Elizabeth était décontenancée par son attitude : tout semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle retourna s'asseoir.

" Demain, Mrs Lavander tient son salon. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien si vous m'y accompagniez."

A ces mots, Georgiana se leva de son piano et arpenta la pièce, l'air inquiet.

" Croyez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ?"

Elizabeth sourit, se remémorant son premier salon chez Mrs Lavander.

" Vous y verrez des personnes de qualité et vous y connaîtrait quelques dames. Cela vous permettra de vous familiariser avec les coutumes de la bonne société."

En disant cette phrase, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu s'appliquer à elle. Elle n'avait guère plus d'expérience que Georgiana dans ce domaine. Rassurée par les paroles de sa sœur, Georgiana accepta de l'accompagner, mais on sentait bien que cette perspective l'angoissait. Elizabeth espérait que ces sorties mondaines diminueraient peu à peu la timidité maladive de la jeune femme et l'aiderait à se sentir davantage à l'aise en société. Georgiana se rassit à son piano et Elizabeth poursuivit le courrier. Ce n'est que lorsque la pendule sonna six heures qu'elles se séparèrent.

Assise à sa coiffeuse, Elizabeth guettait avec impatience le retour de son époux. Ses pensées étaient occupées par deux sujets importants : le sort de Sarah et de sa petite fille et sa place d'héritière de Mrs Barks. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Sept heures passées. En soupirant, la jeune femme se décida à descendre. Georgiana patientait déjà dans le petit salon, tenant entre ses mains un livre de poésie. Elizabeth s'étonna de la voir avec un tel ouvrage entre les mains, la musique étant sa véritable passion. L'attitude étrange de la jeune fille serait un sujet de plus à rajouter à la liste qu'elle devait aborder avec M. Darcy. Elizabeth sonna et Mrs Jones apparut, l'air toujours aussi revêche.

" M. Darcy a t'il prévenu de son retard ?"

L'intendante secoua la tête. A huit heures, les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent à passer à table. L'essentiel de la conversation tourna autour du salon de Mrs Lavander qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Elizabeth tournait fréquemment son regard vers la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un fiacre. Georgiana partageait son inquiétude : son frère n'avait pas pour habitude de la laisser sans nouvelles. Le dîner achevé, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le petit salon pour jouer. Mais leur tête et leur cœur n'étaient pas tournés vers les cartes, aussi abandonnèrent-elles rapidement la table de jeu pour guetter le retour de M. Darcy. Les heures passèrent et Georgiana baillait de plus en plus fréquemment. Elizabeth l'embrassa tendrement et lui intima d'aller se coucher. Vaincue par la fatigue, Georgiana accepta sans broncher. Elizabeth, quant à elle, prolongea sa veille, mais éprouvée par sa journée, elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

" Mrs Darcy ?"

Elizabeth mit quelques instants à ouvrir les yeux, peinant à se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sarah était penchée au dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet. La jeune femme se redressa, massant son cou rendu douloureux par une position inconfortable.

" Comme vous n'avez pas sonné et qu'il est bientôt deux heures ..."

" Merci Sarah."

Elizabeth se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

" Cela ne lui ressemble pas ..."

Elle avait murmuré ces mots presque malgré elle. Sarah vint se poster à ses côtés. La faible lueur des lampadaires ne parvenait pas à percer la noirceur de la nuit. Quelle affaire pouvait retenir si tardivement son époux ?

Cela faisait déjà deux fois que M. Darcy changeait de cheval, mais il avait beau cravacher les bêtes de poste, il lui semblait que le trajet ne raccourcissait pas. Il maudissait intérieurement le télégraphe.

" Hors d'usage."

C'était la seule réponse que lui avait fait l'employé. Pas d'explications ni d'excuses.

" Elizabeth doit être morte d'inquiétude ..."

A cette pensée, il cravacha le cheval, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussière.

Lorsque Elizabeth s'éveilla, son premier réflexe fut de toucher le côté du lit où dormait son mari. Vide. Elle enfila à la hâte son peignoir, traversa le salon et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son époux.

" Bonjour Mrs Darcy."

John s'inclina en souriant. Elizabeth ferma à la hâte son peignoir et bredouilla un bonjour.

" M. Darcy n'est pas encore rentré ?"

Le valet de pied perçut l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il tenta de la rassurer de son mieux, arguant que l'absence de M. Darcy était justifié par une affaire qui ne pouvait être confié à un autre. Elizabeth acquiesça d'un vague geste de la tête.

" Voulez-vous que je prévienne Sarah, Mrs Darcy ?"

" Faites John, je vous remercie."

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et attendit l'arrivée de la femme de chambre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit au salon, Georgiana l'attendait. Dès son entrée dans la pièce, la jeune fille comprit que son frère n'était toujours pas rentré. Elizabeth se fit rassurante, reprenant les arguments du valet. Cependant, les deux femmes ne quittèrent pas le petit salon de la matinée. Même la revêche intendante commença à donner des signes d'inquiétude. Ce n'est que vers midi que M. Darcy donna enfin des nouvelles par un télégramme adressé à Elizabeth. Aussitôt, Mrs Jones, Georgiana et Sarah se pressèrent autour d'elle.

 _Tout va bien – STOP- Retour ce soir – STOP – FD_

Des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent alors. Elizabeth relut encore une fois ces quelques mots et retourna l'enveloppe. L'adresse indiquait Bancroft. L'intendante s'exclama alors à voix haute :

" M. Darcy rentre de Pemberley."

Ainsi, M. Darcy était parti dans le Derbyshire sans la prévenir. Il savait pourtant combien Pemberley lui manquait ... Elizabeth décida de ne rien laisser paraître de son désarroi et de sa colère. La matinée étant bien avancée, l'heure suivante fut consacré au choix de la toilette de Georgiana pour le salon de Mrs Lavander. Le déjeuner fut vite expédié, les deux femmes n'ayant guère d'appétit, chacun habitée par un sentiment différent : l'angoisse pour Georgiana, la colère pour Elizabeth.

" Chère Elizabeth ! Quel plaisir de vous compter parmi nous !"

Elizabeth s'avança les mains tendues vers Mrs Lavander. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser. Puis Elizabeth s'écarta pour laisser le passage à Georgiana. La jeune fille s'avança timidement et fit une gracieuse révérence.

" Miss Darcy, soyez la bienvenue."

Georgiana choisit de sourire, ne sachant que répondre. Puis Mrs Lavander les invita à entrer dans le salon. Elles furent aussitôt abordées par l'inséparable Mrs Grey, qui se montra aussi affable et bienveillante que l'hôtesse. Elizabeth repéra rapidement quelques connaissances du bal de la Cour et les inconnues lui furent présentées. Georgiana ne quittait pas sa sœur d'une semelle, se contentant de révérences et de sourires. Le tour du salon achevée, les deux femmes purent prendre place sur une méridienne. Toutes les ladies étant arrivées, Mrs Lavander demanda à ce que le thé fut servi, puis s'installa tout naturellement à côté d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans heurts.

Dans le fiacre qui les ramenaient à Darcy House, Elizabeth piaffait littéralement d'impatience. Il lui tardait de retrouver son mari. Georgiana semblait partager son impatience. Le salon s'était bien passée pour elle : Mrs Grey s'était montrée prévenante à son égard et avait entretenu une discussion autour de la musique. Sans se sentir très à l'aise, la jeune femme avait su se montrer courtoise et digne d'intérêt. Fait remarquable, elle avait elle-même remercié Mrs Lavander pour son invitation. Elizabeth était rassurée par l'attitude de Georgiana. La jeune femme saurait naviguer dans les méandres de la société.

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant Darcy House, Elizabeth n'attendit pas qu'on lui ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta à terre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la demeure. Sans un mot, l'intendante lui indiqua le bureau de M. Darcy. Sans prendre le temps d'ôter son chapeau, la jeune femme traversa le hall et ouvrit sans prévenir la porte.

" Elizabeth !"

M. Darcy se précipita vers son épouse et l'étreignit.

" Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais voulu vous prévenir plus tôt mais le télégraphe ..."

Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Sa colère s'était envolée en un instant et ne restait que le bonheur de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Le dîner du soir fut l'un des plus joyeux de la Saison. Darcy House en présence de son maître, avait retrouvé une atmosphère familiale. Georgiana fut heureuse de faire le récit de son premier salon à son frère. M. Darcy l'écouta gravement tout le long et nota l'enthousiasme de sa sœur à l'épreuve d'un tel exercice. Il adressa un regard de remerciement à son épouse et félicita chaudement Georgiana. La jeune fille s'éclipsa rapidement le dîner achevé, éprouvée par cette première journée mondaine. Elizabeth lui en sut gré, il lui tardait de se retrouver seule avec M. Darcy. Ce dernier l'invita à passer au petit salon. Confortablement installés devant le feu, Elizabeth buvait sa tisane à petites gorgées tandis que son mari dégustait un brandy. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, chacun goûtant le plaisir de retrouver l'autre. Elizabeth attaqua la première.

" Ainsi vous étiez à Pemberley ?"

M. Darcy hocha la tête.

" Je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour Sarah."

* * *

 _C'est reparti ! Merci pour les reviews !  
_


	21. Chapitre 57

Chapitre 57

M. Darcy poussa la porte de son bureau londonien. Le clerc se leva précipitamment et le salua. M. Darcy souleva légèrement son chapeau et sans un mot, s'enferma dans son bureau. Sans même ôter son manteau, il s'approcha du feu qui flambait dans la cheminée et tendit les mains. L'humidité du climat londonien lui pesait. A regret, il suspendit son pardessus et s'installa à son bureau. Presque aussitôt, le clerc toqua, apportant une réconfortante théière brulante. Une fois le courrier examiné, M. Darcy s'attela à la tâche que lui avait confié son épouse : trouver une solution pour Sarah. M. Darcy avait bien pensé à placer la jeune femme dans une autre maison. Son réseau social était bien assez étendu pour trouver une bonne place à la femme de chambre. Cependant, il aurait certainement du se justifier. En effet, se séparer d'une femme de chambre aussi peu de temps après s'être marié entrainerait malheureusement de nombreux soupçons d'infidélité conjugale. Il ne souhaitait pas que cela atteigne Elizabeth. Outre ce problème, son épouse souhaitait que Sarah puisse s'occuper de sa fille. Sa condition de femme de chambre ne lui permettrait jamais de trouver un emploi compatible avec sa qualité de mère-fille. Il ne lui connaissait pas de talent particulier : comme toute femme de sa condition, elle savait coudre, repasser et cuisiner, mais rien de plus. Impossible de la placer dans un magasin ou une usine. M. Darcy soupira et regarda tristement par la fenêtre. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le carreau. Il songea avec nostalgie aux flocons de neige de Pemberley. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se leva brusquement. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vigoureux. Surpris par cette entrée fracassante, le clerc renversa sa bouteille d'encre et maugréa.

" Philippe ! Pouvez-vous me retrouver la lettre de Forks ? Celle du mois dernier."

Et aussi sec, il retourna dans son bureau. Le clerc soupira et essuya ses doigts tâchés d'encre.

M. Darcy relut une dernière fois la lettre de l'intendant. Malgré l'affreuse nouvelle qu'elle contenait, il se sentit plus léger : il tenait là une solution pour Sarah. Il prit une feuille de papier et attrapa sa plume. Mais au moment de la poser sur le papier, il se ravisa. Écrire à M. Forks ne lui prendrait guère de temps mais, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, le courrier mettrait un long moment à lui parvenir. De plus, il lui faudrait tout arranger dans les plus brefs délais, la femme de chambre devant avoir quitter Darcy House avant la fin de semaine. M. Darcy soupira. Se levant, il s'approcha du porte manteau et enfila son pardessus encore humide. Surpris de voir son employeur habillé de pied en cap, le clerc se permit de le questionner.

" Je pars pour le Derbyshire."

M. Darcy n'avait eu aucune difficulté à trouver un cheval à la gare de louage. Dix heures avaient à peine sonnées à l'horloge de Big Ben qu'il était déjà en route pour Pemberley. La campagne environnante de Londres n'avait pas été épargnée par la pluie. Le cheval peinait à progresser dans les nombreuses flaques de boue. Sans prendre le temps de se restaurer ou de se reposer dans les auberges où il changea de cheval, M. Darcy poursuivit sans relâche son chemin. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il franchit les grilles de Pemberley. Alertée par le crissement des sabots sur le gravier, Mrs Reynolds se précipita sur le perron.

" M. Darcy ?"

Le maître des lieux monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et entraîna la vieille intendante à l'intérieur. Il la rassura aussitôt sur sa présence inattendue en ces lieux. La demeure avait été mise en sommeil durant l'absence de la famille. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée du petit salon. Mrs Reynolds donna aussitôt des consignes pour que la chambre de M. Darcy fut préparée et réchauffée. Ce dernier l'en remercia vivement et se dirigea naturellement vers l'office. L'heure tardive avait rendu l'endroit désert.

" Voulez-vous que je rappelle la cuisinière ?"

M. Darcy secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. L'intendante s'affaira dans les placards et finit par découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait : du pain, de la charcuterie, du fromage, du vin et même un restant de gâteau. Elle sortit une assiette, des couverts et un verre et les installa sur la table.

" Avez-vous dîné Mrs Reynolds ?"

L'intendante répondit par l'affirmative.

" Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Elle s'exécuta et regarda avec plaisir M. Darcy dévorer ce repas de fortune. Ce n'est qu'une fois attablé, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait littéralement de faim. Son estomac lui rappelait douloureusement combien son petit déjeuner était loin. Il se rendit compte que Mrs Reynolds le regardait et modéra son allure. L'esprit de la vieille intendante s'était envolé loin du présent et se remémorait l'enfant qu'était jadis M. Darcy, tandis qu'il prenait ses goûters auprès d'elle à l'office. Une fois son estomac calmé, M. Darcy lança la conversation, demandant des nouvelles du domaine et de ses habitants. L'intendante essaya de répondre de son mieux aux questions mais durant les longs mois d'hiver, elle ne sortait guère du château. Tandis qu'ils devisaient, la porte extérieure de l'office s'ouvrit brusquement. Une grande silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait dans l'embrasure. Le feu projetait des ombres fantasmagoriques sur le mur et masquait le visage de l'homme. Le vent glacé entra en tourbillonnant dans l'office, amenant avec lui, des flocons de neige. Devant l'air apeuré de Mrs Reynolds et le regard froid de M. Darcy, M. Forks se décida à entrer et fermer la porte. Il enleva son pardessus blanchi par la neige et le suspendit à la patère. Aussitôt, une flaque d'eau de forma en dessous. Mrs Reynolds, reconnaissant le maître des écuries, se détendit aussitôt. Sans attendre d'invitation, M. Forks s'installa à côté de M. Darcy. Il renifla d'un air suspicieux la tasse de thé que lui tendit l'intendante, laquelle leva les yeux au ciel. D'une poche intérieure de sa veste, il sortit une flasque et versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide ambré dans la tasse. M. Darcy refusa d'un geste que M. Forks le serve.

" Quel bon vent vous amène M. Darcy ?"

A ce moment, une bourrasque fit trembler la porte. M. Darcy sourit.

" La lettre que vous m'avez envoyé le mois dernier."

M. Forks hocha gravement la tête et son regard s'assombrit. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit également sur le visage de Mrs Reynolds.

" C'est une véritable tragédie. Une femme si jeune avec deux enfants ! Pauvre Robert ..."

M. Darcy se surprit à imaginer la douleur de cet homme, si proche de celle qu'avait du ressentir son père lors du décès de sa mère. Puis, il se transposa dans cette situation : que deviendrait-il sans Elizabeth ? Il chassa ces lugubres pensées et se concentra sur le but de sa venue à Pemberley. Ayant toute confiance en ses interlocuteurs, il exposa brièvement la situation de Sarah, la femme de chambre de Darcy House. M. Forks se garda de toute réflexion audible, se contentant de maugréer dans sa barbe contre les maîtres qui abusent de leurs domestiques. Mrs Reynolds se montra compatissante, sans doute à cause de la petite fille, mais condamna fermement le statut de mère-fille.

" Mais, quel rapport avec ce pauvre Robert ?"

En exposant ainsi les choses à voix haute, M. Darcy se mit à douter de son idée. Peut être s'était-il un peu précipité. En femme d'expérience, Mrs Reynolds comprit rapidement l'embarras de son maître.

" Vous souhaitez marier cette fille à Robert ?"

M. Darcy hocha la tête. L'intendante regarda M. Forks. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

" C'est pas une si mauvaise idée : Robert est seul, il doit à la fois s'occuper de la ferme et des bêtes, et de ses deux enfants, qui sont pas bien vieux. La voisine pourra pas les garder éternellement, elle a les siens et son travail. Il lui faut une femme, c'est sûr."

M. Darcy se sentit soulagé, le maître des écuries avait eu le même raisonnement que lui. Il tourna son regard vers la vieille intendante. Mrs Reynolds ne semblait pas partager l'avis des deux hommes.

" Robert est un honnête homme et vous voudriez qu'il épouse cette femme de mauvaise vie ?"

M. Darcy se rembrunit, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contrarié.

" Sarah n'est pas une femme de mauvaise vie, sinon pensez-vous qu'elle serait encore à mon service aujourd'hui ? Que j'aurais parcouru la moitié du pays pour lui trouver une place ?"

Il était à présent en colère.

" Mrs Darcy souhaite que l'enfant ne soit pas séparé de sa mère, et je la comprends."

Mrs Reynolds baissa la tête et essaya furtivement quelques larmes. Il se leva et s'adressa à M. Forks.

" Nous irons rendre visite à Robert demain matin. Il est évident que rien ne pourra se faire sans son accord."

Il prit congé de deux domestiques et monta se coucher.

" Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais le télégraphe de Lambton est en panne."

M. Darcy remercia l'intendante et termina rapidement sa tasse de thé : Forks devait déjà l'attendre. Il espérait simplement qu'Elizabeth ne s'inquièterait pas trop de son absence. La neige amortissait le bruit de ses pas et c'est tel un chat, que M. Darcy s'approcha des écuries. Les chevaux étaient déjà scellés et Mrs Reynolds avait pris soin de garnir les besaces pour le repas du midi. La neige avait cessé de tomber mais les lourds nuages gris n'auguraient rien de bon. Les chevaux furent donc mis au petit trot. Fort heureusement, la ferme dont s'occupait Robert Grants n'était guère éloignée de Pemberley. A cette allure, les deux hommes atteignirent leur but en une heure. Les pierres grises du bâtiment étaient visible de loin. M. Darcy remarqua immédiatement qu'aucune fumée ne s'échappait de la cheminée. Ce détail leur fit accélérer l'allure. Arrivée dans la cour, aucune signe de présence humaine. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. La pièce était déserte. Entendant le meuglement des animaux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étable. Une chèvre les accueillit d'un bêlement et les vaches cessèrent un instant de ruminer pour tourner leur tête massive vers les nouveaux arrivants. Une poule tenta de picorer la botte de M. Forks, lequel lui retourna un coup de pied. M. Darcy s'avança et examina rapidement les animaux : ils semblaient en bonne santé et entretenus.

" Il n'est pas ici Monsieur."

Remarquant une forme oblongue couchée dans un coin, M. Darcy s'avança encore dans la pénombre de l'étable. S'agissant d'un sac de jute, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit un espèce de râle. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe de l'intendant de s'approcher, et lui désigna le sac de jute. M. Forks empoigna une fourche et souleva en douceur le sac. Les deux hommes médusés découvrirent Robert Grants endormi sur un tas de foin. L'intendant le réveilla sans ménagement. L'homme sursauta et voyant les deux hommes penchés sur lui, se redressa aussitôt.

" Bonjour Robert, comment allez-vous ?"

L'homme se frotta les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire le visage de son maître.

" Monsieur Darcy ?"

M. Darcy acquiesça et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

" Que faites-vous dans l'étable Robert ? Où sont vos enfants ?"

Le fermier semblait encore hébété de son réveil récent. L'intendant se pencha vers M. Darcy et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

" Il sent l'alcool Monsieur."

M. Darcy hocha la tête.

" Venez Robert, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur."

Robert suivit docilement les deux hommes. Tandis que M. Forks s'affairait à allumer le feu, M. Darcy inspecta brièvement la pièce : elle était sale, la vaisselle s'entassait dans un coin et des araignées avaient élu domicile entre les poutres du plafond. On devinait cependant que cette pièce avait, jadis, été accueillante : les accessoires de toilette, bien que poussiéreux, était soigneusement disposés, des rideaux de dentelle habillaient joliment les fenêtres et le lit était impeccablement fait. M. Darcy observa ensuite son fermier. Il avait à peine levé les yeux du sol depuis son arrivée, évitant de regarder vers le fond de la pièce où était installé le lit. M. Darcy devina qu'il avait déserté les lieux depuis le décès de sa femme. Il s'assit face à lui.

" M. Forks m'a apprit votre récent malheur. Sachez que je partage votre peine."

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Robert.

" Où sont vos enfants ?"

L'homme baissa davantage la tête et d'une voix enrouée, indiqua la ferme voisine. M. Darcy se leva et laissa Forks avec lui. Sans prendre son cheval, il traversa à pied, les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la ferme voisine. Il s'avança dans la cour où les poules grattaient la neige à la recherche de brins d'herbe. Presque aussitôt, une femme sortit du bâtiment et s'avança à sa rencontre. Son air fermé n'indiquait rien de bon. M. Darcy la salua poliment mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, la fermière l'apostropha.

" Je vois depuis que vous êtes arrivés, laissez ce pauvre Robert tranquille !"

Alerté par les cris de sa femme, le fermier accourut aussitôt. Reconnaissant son maître, il se précipita et enjoignit sa femme de se taire.

" Monsieur Darcy, je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, elle ne vous a pas reconnu et ..."

D'un geste, M. Darcy rassura l'homme. Il demanda à voir les enfants de Robert. Penaude, la fermière retourna dans le bâtiment chercher les enfants. Les tenant chacun par la main, elle les présenta au maître de Pemberley. M. Darcy s'accroupit pour mieux les observer.

" Voici Charly, il a cinq ans, et le petiote c'est Margareth, à peine deux ans."

Les enfants étaient propres et semblaient bien nourris. Le petit Charly s'adressa à M. Darcy.

" Allons nous bientôt rentrer à la maison ? Maman me manque."

M. Darcy interrogea le couple du regard.

" Dès que la pauvre Mary est tombée malade, Robert nous a confié les enfants. Cela va faire trois mois qu'elle est partie et les pauvres petits ignorent encore tout de l'affaire. Ils ne sont pas retournés chez eux depuis."

M. Darcy les remercia et demanda à ce qu'ils prennent soin des enfants encore un peu, le temps pour lui de trouver une solution. Il traversa à nouveau le chemin. Un bon feu flambait à présent dans le foyer. Robert semblait avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits et s'affairait à préparer la table. M. Forks en avait profité pour faire le tour de la ferme. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la cour et échangèrent leurs impressions.

" La présence d'une femme à la maison fait défaut mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il est juste malheureux et un peu perdu."

M. Darcy hocha la tête et ils entrèrent. Le maître de Pemberley prit les choses en main.

" Notre présence ici n'a rien d'une coïncidence comme vous vous en doutez. Vous ne pouvez laisser la maison dans cet état et vos enfants à la charge de la voisine."

Robert hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Fort de cet encouragement, M. Darcy poursuivit. Il lui parla de Sarah et de sa fille, mais passa sous silence la paternité de l'enfant. L'homme écouta jusqu'au bout ce que son maître avait à dire. Quand M. Darcy se tut, un silence de mort régna quelques instants. Il échangea un regard avec l'intendant.

" J'accepte."

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion. Il sentait bien qu'il devait à ses enfants ainsi qu'à son maître, de prendre cette femme dont il ignorait tout, pour épouse.

* * *

 _Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements !  
_


	22. Chapitre 58

Chapitre 58

Lorsque M. Darcy eut finit son récit, Elizabeth resta de longues minutes silencieuse. Elle essaya d'imaginer Sarah et sa fille avec Robert et ses enfants dans leur ferme du Derbyshire. Était-ce la meilleure solution ? Sarah accepterait-elle de se marier à un homme dont elle ignorait tout ? Elle partageait néanmoins le raisonnement de son époux et se déclara d'accord avec cette solution. Restait à convaincre Sarah. En raison de l'heure tardive, cette tâche fut remise au lendemain. Elizabeth avait encore deux points à éclaircir avec son époux, et son impatience se souffrirait pas d'être prolongée jusqu'au lendemain. Fort heureusement pour elle, son mari commit l'imprudence de s'enquérir de son emploi du temps d'hier. Elizabeth n'en demandait pas tant et s'empressa de raconter par le menu, sa matinée avec Mrs Barks. Au fur et à mesure de l'exposé, M. Darcy comprit que sa femme lui tenait rigueur de ne pas lui avoir expliqué la charge qui serait sienne après son adoption par Mrs Barks. Cette dernière ne lui avait rien dit clairement, mais M. Darcy, en homme d'affaires aguerri, avait vite compris qu'elle comptait placer réellement Elizabeth à la tête de la maison Barks. Mais son épouse, elle , ne l'avait pas envisagé ainsi.

" Si vous aviez eu connaissance de cette contrepartie, auriez-vous accepté qu'elle vous adopte ?"

Elizabeth prit le temps de réfléchir : son affection pour Mrs Barks était débordante et sa reconnaissance, éternelle. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de diriger la joaillerie : rien que de prendre les rênes de sa maisonnée avait été une véritable épreuve. Mais par loyauté, elle aurait accepté. Elizabeth soupira. M. Darcy lui sourit en retour.

" Ne soyez pas trop inquiète, vous serez efficacement secondée par le personnel en place et Mrs Barks vous guidera."

Malgré tout, l'inquiétude d'Elizabeth ne s'atténua pas mais devant les bâillements répétitifs de son époux, elle préféra garder ses sentiments pour elle. Elle décida aussi de passer sous silence l'attitude étrange de Georgiana, pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose de peu d'importance. Mais la fatigue de M. Darcy s'avéra moins importante que le pensait Elizabeth, la soirée se prolongea dans un long corps à corps, à la hauteur de l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Le lendemain, M. Darcy décida de passer la matinée à Darcy House. Certaines de ces affaires pouvaient être traitées à distance et il ne souhaitait pas délaisser sa famille trop souvent. Après le petit déjeuner, il s'installa dans son bureau et invita Elizabeth et Georgiana à rester auprès de lui. Comme chaque jour, Elizabeth ouvrit le courrier et remplit consciencieusement son carnet. Elle eut ce jour là, le plaisir de recevoir une lettre de Miss Ingham, l'informant de sa prochaine venue à Londres.

" Tout comme ce cher colonel Fitzwilliam ! Il arrive demain !"

M. Darcy tendit la lettre à son épouse qui la parcourut rapidement.

" Nous pourrions organiser un dîner et convier Miss Ingham et son père."

M. Darcy approuva cette initiative et lui suggéra d'inviter d'autres personnes de sa connaissance. Elle réquisitionna Georgiana pour l'aider à organiser le dîner. Elle tenait là un excellent exercice de mondanité. La date du dîner fut fixée au surlendemain. Les deux femmes choisirent d'inviter en plus de Lord Ingham et de sa fille, Mrs Barks, Mrs Gardiner ainsi que les époux Lavander et Grey. M. Darcy se dit satisfait de ces dispositions et laissa toute latitude à sa femme d'organiser le repas. Mrs Jones fut aussitôt appelée et mise au courant de la prochaine réception. Le reste de la matinée fut consacrée aux invitations. Georgiana fut rapidement lassée de ces préparatifs et demanda à être excusée : il lui tardait de retrouver son piano. M. Darcy l'y autorisa à condition de laisser la porte de la salle de musique ouverte pour qu'il puisse juger de ses progrès.

" Voudriez-vous jouer pour votre frère le ravissant morceau d'hier ?"

Ces mots jetèrent Georgiana dans la confusion la plus totale. Elle rougit fortement et partit presque en courant. Mais quelques secondes après, on entendit résonner les notes de la mélodie demandée. M. Darcy s'étonna à voix haute de ce comportement pour le moins inattendu. Elizabeth expliqua alors que depuis hier, Georgiana réagissait de manière étrange, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait du piano.

" L'avez-vous questionnée ?"

Elizabeth répondit par l'affirmative.

" Mais sans résultat."

Cette réponse laissa M. Darcy songeur. Georgiana, quant à elle, ne réapparut qu'un moment du déjeuner. Laissés seuls, les époux Darcy convinrent qu'il était temps d'informer Sarah des dispositions prises à son égard.

" M. Darcy vous attend dans son bureau."

Sarah délaissa le linge qu'elle était en train de raccommoder. L'intendante la regarda ranger son nécessaire de couture et défroisser son tablier avant de se diriger vers le bureau du maître des lieux. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit quelques instants pour respirer profondément. Devant Mrs Jones, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître du tourment qui était le sien depuis que son départ lui avait été signifié. Cependant, la bienveillance et la bonté de ses maîtres lui laissaient espérer une issue favorable pour elle ainsi que pour sa fille. Bercée par ce doux espoir, elle frappa à la porte. La voix de M. Darcy se fit entendre. Il était assis à son bureau, occupé à écrire une lettre. Son épouse était debout près de la cheminée. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui peinait à cacher son état d'esprit. Pendant ce temps, M. Darcy finit de cacheter sa lettre.

" Asseyez-vous, je vous prie."

Il était rare qu'un domestique fut convié à s'asseoir en présence de ces maîtres. M. Darcy regarda son épouse. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il reporta son regard sur la femme de chambre.

" Nous avons trouvé une solution pour vous mais elle implique un changement radical de vie."

Ces premiers mots firent bondir le cœur de Sarah.

" Merci mille fois Monsieur et Madame Darcy !"

M. Darcy tempéra aussitôt son ardeur.

" Comme je viens de vous le dire, vous allez devoir changer votre façon de vivre. La première chose est que vous allez quitter Londres avec votre fille."

Cette nouvelle déstabilisa quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours vécu ici, et même si sa famille l'avait rejetée, elle répugnait quelque peu à partir. M. Darcy nota le changement sur le visage de Sarah. Il poursuivit.

" Vous serez accueillie sur notre domaine de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire."

Sarah tourna son regard vers Elizabeth.

" Mais pas au château. Mon épouse dispose déjà d'une femme de chambre."

Une fois encore, le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit. Elizabeth commençait vraiment à craindre sa réaction.

" Mais que vais-je faire alors ?"

Les époux Darcy se regardèrent. D'une voix douce, Elizabeth prit le relais.

" Il y a quelques mois, l'un de nos fermiers, Robert Grants a perdu son épouse. Elle laisse dernière elle, deux jeunes enfants. La ferme requiert toute l'attention de Robert. Il ne peut donc s'occuper de ses enfants et des tâches quotidiennes."

Le visage de Sarah s'éclaira : une tâche de gouvernante et d'intendante dans l'une des fermes les plus importantes du domaine de Pemberley lui conviendrait tout à fait. M. Darcy comprit que l'esprit de la jeune femme faisait fausse route.

" Il ne s'agit pas d'un poste de gouvernante. Il s'agit de prendre la place de l'épouse de Robert Grants."

Sarah regarda tour à tour M. Darcy puis Elizabeth. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient à lui dire. Elizabeth lui adressa un pauvre sourire, comme pour s'excuser de ne pouvoir lui proposer que cette solution.

" Robert est un brave homme, sérieux et travailleur, et il aime ses enfants. Malgré son récent veuvage et sa tristesse, il accepte de vous épouser."

Le mot était enfin lâché. Sarah crut suffoquer : ils avaient prévu de la marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Bien malgré elle, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. M. Darcy reprit.

" Compte tenu de votre situation, il m'est impossible de vous placer dans une famille de ma connaissance, qui plus est avec votre fille."

" Il en est hors de question !"

La jeune femme était à présent en colère. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elizabeth se précipita pour la retenir.

" Rien ne vous y oblige Sarah mais réfléchissez-y : nous vous offrons un toit, un statut respectable et surtout la possibilité de garder votre fille auprès de vous."

La jeune femme dévisagea sa maîtresse quelques instants, s'inclina rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Elizabeth la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. M. Darcy la rejoignit et la réconforta de son mieux. Elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction : elle-même avait souhaité se marier uniquement par amour et elle avait réussit. Mais combien d'autres femmes de sa condition s'étaient mariées par intérêt familial ? Sa meilleure amie Charlotte, la première. Cette solution était la plus raisonnable et elle espérait sincèrement que Sarah y verrait son intérêt et celui de sa fille.

Sentant le regard de sa maîtresse dans son dos, Sarah essaya de garder un pas convenable. Cependant, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir le plus loin possible en courant. Prétextant un léger malaise, elle passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre. Les autres domestiques et l'intendante la laissèrent tranquille. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait déroger au coucher d'Elizabeth. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle prit son courage à deux mains et d'un pas décidé, alla accomplir sa tâche de femme de chambre.

Lorsque Elizabeth vit Sarah entrer, elle ne put cacher son étonnement.

" Je pensais que vous étiez souffrante, une autre domestique peut vous remplacer."

Sarah lui répondit sèchement qu'elle entendait remplir son devoir jusqu'à son départ. Elizabeth ressentait la colère de la jeune femme.

" Avez-vous réfléchi à notre conversation de ce matin ?"

Sarah suspendit son geste un instant, puis continua, ignorant la question qui lui avait été posée. Cette fois-ci, c'est Elizabeth que la colère commençait à gagner. Elle se releva et prit la brosse à cheveux des mains de la femme de chambre.

" Ça ira pour ce soir, vous pouvez disposer."

Le ton froid et distant fit prendre conscience à Sarah de son incorrection vis à vis de sa maîtresse. Elle fondit en larmes et s'excusa. Aussitôt le masque de froideur d'Elizabeth tomba. Prenant la jeune femme par la main, elle la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de feu et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elizabeth attendit patiemment que les sanglots de Sarah se calment. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'elles purent discuter ensemble. Elizabeth exposa les avantages que représentaient ce mariage : l'assurance d'une bonne situation, un logement confortable où elle serait sa propre maîtresse, la chance de pouvoir élever sa fille dans de bonnes conditions et un statut de femme mariée. Sarah écoutait ces arguments avec attention. Ils ne manquaient pas de bon sens mais l'idée de se marier à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et de lui appartenir corps et âme lui faisait horreur. Cette remarque fit sourire Elizabeth.

" Vous avez eu la chance de connaître l'amour dans les bras d'un homme et de mettre au monde son enfant. Cela ne vous a pas apporté le bonheur, alors peut être trouverez-vous le bonheur auprès d'un homme que vous n'aimez pas."

Cette remarque pleine de sagesse occupa l'esprit de Sarah une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de peser le pour et contre. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, épuisée par une nuit de veille, qu'elle prit sa décision : elle partirait pour le Derbyshire avec sa fille pour épouser Robert Grants.

Les époux Darcy prirent rapidement les choses en main. Le couvent qui hébergeait la fille de Sarah fut prévenu de son départ imminent. La mère supérieure n'émit aucune objection, les dispositions prises pour l'enfant et les garanties qu'offraient le nom de Darcy lui suffirent. Sarah et sa fille seraient accueillies dans un premier temps au château avant la célébration du mariage la semaine suivante. Afin de garantir sa respectabilité, Sarah serait présentée comme veuve au yeux du personnel et du voisinage. Seuls M. Forks et Mrs Reynolds seraient au courant de la vérité. Deux jours suffirent à organiser le voyage, l'accueil et le mariage de la femme de chambre. La date de son départ serait respectée.

C'était un samedi pluvieux. Le début du mois de mars avait transformé le manteau neigeux en une boue marron. L'ensemble du personnel ainsi que les maîtres de Darcy House étaient réunis dans le hall pour le départ de Sarah. Elizabeth était plus émue qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Les adieux avec la jeune femme s'étaient fait dans l'intimité de sa chambre quelques heures auparavant. M. Darcy lui souhaita formellement un bon voyage. Sarah s'inclina et salua rapidement les domestiques avant de courir sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée.


	23. Chapitre 59

Chapitre 59

Les quelques mètres sous la pluie avaient suffit à la tremper jusqu'aux os. Les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, elle s'assit sur le siège et posa sa valise à ses pieds. Presque aussitôt la voiture s'ébranla. La pluie sur les vitres ne lui permettait pas de distinguer correctement le chemin mais la vue du clocher de Saint Ferdinand la rassura aussitôt. Le véhicule s'immobilisa quelques instants plus tard devant le couvent. La pluie s'était arrêtée et un rayon de soleil illumina les flaques d'eau. Sarah prit cela comme un signe du ciel : elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle monta rapidement les marches et actionna le heurtoir. Le judas s'ouvrit. Elle déclina son identité et la raison de sa venue. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et la sœur l'emmena dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Sa fille l'attendait, sagement assise sur l'une des chaises du bureau. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion, sa tenue du dimanche. A ses pieds reposait une petite valise. La mère supérieure l'accueillit comme à son habitude, avec rudesse. Elle ne lui fit aucune question, M. Darcy lui ayant fourni toutes les explications nécessaires. Elle lui remit les papiers de l'enfant et la bénit.

" Que Dieu vous protège mon enfant."

Les larmes aux yeux, Sarah remercia la mère supérieure de sa bienveillance à son égard et pour les bons soins de sa fille. Elle tendit la main à l'enfant, qui l'attrapa aussitôt. La tenant fermement par la main, elle franchit sous le soleil, la porte du couvent.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombres. Elles voyagèrent sans discontinuer durant deux jours. La fillette ne posa guère de questions et témoigna peu d'intérêt à sa mère. Sans doute la mère supérieure avait-elle prévenu les interrogations de l'enfant. Son manque de loquacité arrangea Sarah : elle aurait été bien en peine de répondre aux questions, elle-même ne sachant que peu de choses sur leur nouvelle vie. Elles arrivèrent à Pemberley au soir du deuxième jour. Le château qui se dessinait dans la pénombre attisa leur curiosité. Elles se pressèrent contre la vitre couverte de givre.

" Allons nous vivre ici ?"

Sarah caressa les cheveux de la fillette.

" Durant quelques jours seulement."

La voiture passa devant le monumental escalier de la façade et contourna le bâtiment. Il s'arrêta devant une solide porte en bois. Sarah hésita quelques instants. L'endroit semblait désert. Elle n'avait vu aucune lumière aux fenêtres. Le cocher frappa un coup sur le toit comme pour leur intimer l'ordre de sortir. Sarah ouvrit la portière. Une bourrasque de vent et de neige la déséquilibra. Se raccrochant à la portière, elle saisit les bagages qu'elle posa sur le pas de la porte. Puis elle tendit les bras à sa fille. L'enfant la regarda d'un air hésitant mais consentit à se laisser attraper. A peine Sarah eut-elle refermé la porte de la voiture, que le cocher donna un coup de fouet. Le cheval hennit bruyamment et partit au petit trot. Sarah regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans le blizzard. La fillette serra la main de sa mère, comme pour la ramener au présent. Sarah lui sourit. La porte s'ouvrit alors.

" Entrez-vite !"

Les deux visiteuses ne se firent pas prier. La fillette entra la première suivit de Sarah portant leurs bagages. Elle se tirent respectueusement sous la patère de l'entrée tandis que leur hôtesse fermait soigneusement la porte. Sarah l'observa. C'était une femme d'une soixante d'années, menue mais robuste. Ses vêtements de bonne facture et son chignon tiré témoignaient du rang qu'elle occupait au château.

" Je suis Mrs Reynolds, l'intendante du château."

La femme de chambre s'inclina, aussitôt imitée par la fillette. L'intendante les examina d'un air bienveillant.

" Vous devez être frigorifiées. Posez vos manteaux et venez vous réchauffer près du feu."

Sarah aida sa fille à se débarrasser de sa capeline et la suspendit à la patère. Elles s'approchèrent avec bonheur du feu. L'intendante tisonna quelques instants les braises et rajouta une grosse bûche. La pièce s'assombrit quelques instants et le feu projeta des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs. Instinctivement, la fillette se rapprocha de sa mère. Ensuite, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour son maître quelques jours auparavant, l'intendante sortit des couverts et de la nourriture. Le sifflement de la bouilloire ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et la théière vint bientôt remplir les tasses d'un liquide brûlant. Mrs Reynolds les invita à s'asseoir. La fillette ne se fit pas prier et dévora à belles dents tout ce que lui présentait l'intendante. Cette dernière regardait l'enfant avec bienveillance. Sarah était davantage en retrait, se contentant de sa tasse de thé et de quelques biscuits.

" Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?"

La femme de chambre acquiesça.

" J'enverrai un télégramme dès demain pour avertir M. Darcy de votre arrivée."

Sarah la remercia pour son accueil et sa gentillesse. L'intendante lui sourit et dans un murmure lui indiqua l'enfant.

" La fatigue aura eut raison d'elle."

La fillette s'était endormie à même la table, une tartine de confiture à demie mangée dans la main. Mrs Reynolds prit une chandelle et fit signe à la femme de chambre de la suivre. Sarah prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras et s'engagea dans le couloir à la suite de l'intendante. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin et ouvrit une porte. Comme toutes les autres pièces des communs, la chambre avaient des murs blanchis à la chaux. Un lit, une table de toilette et un petit bureau composait l'ensemble du mobilier. Un feu crépitait dans le cheminée. Sarah déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le lit et lui défit ses chaussures. La fillette murmura quelques mots inintelligibles et se tourna vers le mur. Sarah guetta son souffle qui redevint bientôt régulier. Elle retourna dans la cuisine récupérer les valises. Mrs Reynolds lui confia une chandelle et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Ce n'est que de retour dans la chambre que Sarah réalisa où elle se trouvait. Tout lui semblait si irréel ! Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda sa fille endormie. Son visage était paisible, aucune angoisse ou peur ne venait troubler son sommeil d'ange. Sarah remit une bûche dans le feu, souffla sa chandelle et coucha auprès d'elle.

Lorsque Sarah s'éveilla, le jour pointait à peine mais déjà, la maison s'activait. La femme de chambre pouvait entendre les murmures et les rires des domestiques, et la bonne odeur du pain tout juste sorti du four. Elle fit une toilette sommaire et enfila rapidement une robe. Sa fille dormait encore. Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle suivit le couloir jusqu'à la porte de l'office. L'odeur du pain s'intensifia et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle frappa poliment à la porte. Au bruit, toutes les conversations cessèrent. La cuisinière dévisagea la nouvelle venue, tandis que les autres domestiques la toisèrent. Intimidée, Sarah était prête à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque Mrs Reynolds s'approcha pour l'accueillir.

" Avez-vous bien dormi ?"

Puis l'intendante s'adressa à l'ensemble du personnel pour présenter Sarah. Ces quelques explications suffirent aux domestiques qui reprirent leurs tâches et leur déjeuner sans commentaires. Elles firent même une place à Sarah pour qu'elle s'installe. Les conversations qui s'étaient tues quelques minutes plus tôt reprirent de plus belle. La femme de chambre découvrit que les préoccupations des domestiques de la campagne étaient les mêmes que celles de la ville : observations sur le temps, plaintes contre le travail et ragots en tout genre. Sarah se tint coite, buvant son thé et dégustant ses tartines. Les femmes se levèrent les unes après les autres et peu à peu la pièce se vida, laissant la cuisinière, Mrs Reynolds et Sarah en tête à tête. L'intendante se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme. Elle la détailla du regard. A première vue, elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, son regard clair avait dû être rieur mais il était obscurci par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Elle avait conservé sa silhouette de jeune fille mais derrière ses membres fins, on devinait une certaine robustesse. C'était en somme une belle fille.

" Elle devrait plaire à Robert."

Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle. Elle désigna le coin de l'âtre.

" J'ai demandé à ce que l'on vous garde deux brocs d'eau tiède. J'ai pensé que cela serait agréable, pour vous et votre fille, après ces deux jours de voyage."

Sarah fut touchée par cette délicate attention. Elle retourna aussitôt dans la chambre afin de voir si sa fille était réveillée. L'enfant dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle profita de ce moment pour utiliser l'eau mise de côté par l'intendante. Elle défroissa de son mieux sa robe, quelque peu chiffonnée par le trajet et suspendit les autres aux patères fixées au mur. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux vêtements de sa fille. Ce remue-ménage finit par réveiller l'enfant. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et détailla d'un air absent la pièce où elle se trouvait. Reconnaissant sa mère, elle lui fit un timide sourire. Sarah s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

" As-tu bien dormi ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête. Sarah versa de l'eau dans la cuvette et entreprit de la nettoyer. Puis, la fillette enfila l'une des robes grises du couvent. Elle grimaça en la voyant ainsi vêtue. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle lui coudrait de nouveaux vêtements. Une fois lavée, habillée et peignée, Sarah retourna dans la cuisine avec sa fille dont l'estomac criait famine. Mrs Reynolds accueillit l'enfant avec une joie non dissumulée et l'embrassa même. Lâchant la main de sa mère, elle s'empara de celle de l'intendante et se laissa conduire à la table où un bol de lait chaud accompagné de généreuses tartines n'attendaient que d'être mangés. Tandis que sa fille déjeunait, Sarah regardait la cuisinière s'affairer. Se sentant inutile, elle proposa son aide. Mrs Reynolds la remercia.

" M. Forks ne devrait plus tarder."

Son petit déjeuner terminé, l'intendante proposa à la fillette d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants des domestiques. Restées seules, les deux femmes attendirent l'arrivée du maître des écuries. Il se fit guère désirer et presque aussitôt, la porte de l'office s'ouvrit en grand. Dehors, un manteau de neige avait recouvert le sol. L'intendant frappa ses pieds pour en ôter la neige et suspendit son pardessus.

" Ainsi vous voilà donc !"

Il détailla Sarah de la tête aux pieds. Gênée par cet examen minutieux, la jeune femme détourna la tête. Le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Reynolds lui fit hausser les épaules.

" Allons dans mon bureau."

La cuisinière les observa avec curiosité tandis qu'ils quittaient la cuisine.

La présence du maître des écuries gênait Sarah. Elle s'assit sur la chaise indiquée par Mrs Reynolds et ne tourna plus le regard vers lui. L'intendante sortit d'un tiroir la lettre que lui avait adressé M. Darcy. Elle chaussa ses lunettes.

" Selon les directives de M. Darcy, le mariage sera célébré dimanche. Demain jeudi, vous avez rendez-vous à Lambton pour votre trousseau et celui de votre fille."

Sarah regarda l'intendante et dit d'une voix gênée :

" Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer ce trousseau."

L'intendante lui sourit.

" Soyez sans crainte, tout a été arrangé par M. Darcy."

Elle reprit la lecture de la lettre détaillant les dispositions prises à son égard.

" Samedi, M. Forks vous amènera visiter la ferme et ..."

" Vous ferez la connaissance de ce cher Robert !"

Le ton goguenard de l'intendant fit rougir la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, Mrs Reynolds tança vertement M. Forks.

" Vous pourrez ainsi vous familiariser avec les lieux."

Sarah ne trouva rien à dire, son destin était scellé.

Elle se rendit dès le lendemain à Lambton en compagnie de sa fille et de Mrs Reynolds. La couturière prit rapidement leurs mesures et proposa plusieurs tenues. Forte de son expérience, l'intendante orienta les choix de la jeune femme : des tenues simples mais robustes, à l'épreuve de la vie agricole.

" Savez-vous coudre ?"

Sarah hocha la tête.

" C'est une bonne chose."

L'intendante lui sourit. La visite chez la couturière achevée, Mrs Reynolds lui fit faire le tour du village : c'était à vrai dire, une petite ville avec ses commerces, son bureau de poste et son télégraphe.

" Wigan est-il très éloigné de Lambton ?"

L'intendante rassura la jeune femme, quelques miles à peine, elle pourrait aisément venir en ville. Maintenant que Sarah se sentait plus à l'aise avec Mrs Reynolds, elle posait davantage de questions sur la région, la vie quotidienne mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la vraie question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Fort heureusement, sa curiosité fut assouvie le surlendemain. Comme convenu, M. Forks vint les chercher samedi matin pour les emmener à Wigan visiter la ferme de Robert Grants. Le domaine n'était guère éloigné du château, aussi le trajet dura à peine une heure. Sarah était ravie par la beauté des paysages et malgré la neige et le froid, elle se sentait plutôt heureuse. Elle n'encouragea pas à l'intendant à discuter avec elle, préférant garder une certaine distance : l'homme ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Robert Grants ne soit pas fait du même bois. Au détour d'un virage, M. Forks stoppa la charriot. Désignant de la pointe de son fouet, deux bâtisses dans le lointain.

" Voici Wigan."

Le cheval repartit d'un pas lent. Sarah examina avec attention les lieux. Malgré la neige, on devinait de part et d'autre de la route, de grands champs et des pâturages clos, et tout au fond, se dessinait une forêt dense signifiant la fin de l'occupation humaine. Elle reporta son regard vers les bâtiments qui grossissaient à vue d'œil. Elle distinguait à présent la fumée des cheminées. Sa fille, bercée par les chaos de la route, s'était endormie. Sarah la réveilla doucement. M. Forks s'arrêta devant la première maison et désigna la ferme un peu plus loin sur la route.

" Les voisins les plus proches habitent ici."

Puis il tira la bride et le cheval s'engagea dans la cour de la ferme. Le cœur de Sarah battait la chamade. La fillette la tira par la manche.

" Nous sommes arrivées ?"

Sarah lui caressa doucement les cheveux et acquiesça. L'intendant descendit du charriot et s'étira. Puis il fit le tour du véhicule et offrit galamment sa main à la femme de chambre. Avec répugnance, Sarah accepta son aide. Elle aida ensuite sa fille à descendre. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Poussant un garçonnet d'environ cinq ans devant lui, un homme de haute stature s'avança. Il tenait dans ses bras, une fillette d'à peine trois ans qui se cachait dans son cou. L'intendant s'avança aussitôt et salua virilement le fermier. Sarah était gênée, elle ignorait quelle conduite adopter. Elle prit la main de sa fille et s'avança à leur rencontre. Elle s'accroupit face au garçonnet qui l'observait avec curiosité.

" Je m'appelle Sarah et voici ma fille, Cécile."

Puis elle lui tendit la main. L'enfant regarda son père d'un air interrogateur, puis choisit de serrer les doigts tendus. Étonné par son audace, il partit aussi se cacher derrière les jambes de son père. Sarah se releva et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte de la maison. Robert ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Leurs regards bleus aciers se croisèrent et ils finirent par baisser les yeux. Robert lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra furtivement, comme gênée par le premier contact. Puis il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Il referma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant l'intendant dehors. Les yeux de Sarah mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Elle était d'un seul tenant, pavée de carreaux. Deux fenêtres en façade venaient éclairer un mobilier simple et rustique. La jeune femme repéra immédiatement le lit qui occupait le coin de la pièce et préféra reporter son attention sur la cheminée et la cuisine.

" Voulez-vous vous asseoir ?"

La voix grave et mélodieuse l'avait surprise. Elle bafouilla qu'elle préférait rester debout. Le garçonnet tirait à présent sur la manche de Cécile, l'invitant à jouer près du feu. La fillette interrogea sa mère du regard. Sarah lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main de sa mère pour jouer avec l'enfant. Voyant cela, la fillette que tenait Robert dans ses bras se tortilla, signifiant son désir de les rejoindre. Les adultes les observèrent quelques instants en silence.

" Quel âge a t-elle ?"

Elle fut une nouvelle fois surprise.

" Bientôt huit ans."

Il hocha gravement la tête et désigna tour à tour ses enfants en indiquant leur âge.

" Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre."

C'était une remarque déplacée, Sarah s'en mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Mais il ne sembla pas relever cette parole malheureuse. Voyant les enfants bien occupés, il lui proposa de faire le tour de l'étable. Sarah le suivit docilement jusqu'au bâtiment attenant. Deux gros bœufs paissaient tranquillement, tandis qu'une vache meuglait en secouant la cloche ornant son cou. Sarah était impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir des animaux de cette taille d'aussi près. Tandis qu'elle examinait la vache, une poule s'approcha et tenta de picorer sa bottine. Effrayée, Sarah poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit vers la porte. Cette réaction fit sourire Robert. Sarah crut qu'il se moquait d'elle.

" Je ne suis pas familière de ces animaux."

" Vous apprendrez vite."

Puis il passa devant elle et sortit de l'étable. Sans même l'attendre, il rentra dans la maison. Sarah resta quelques instants à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Certes, l'homme était séduisant mais il ne semblait lui témoigner aucune attention. Sarah était déconcertée par cette attitude. Elle finit par rentrer elle aussi. Elle découvrit Robert, assis par terre, près des enfants. Il posait des questions à Cécile, qui lui répondait bien volontiers.

" C'est donc toi qui va devenir mon papa ?"

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa fille, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un son, Robert lui répondit :

" Si ta mère est d'accord, alors oui je serais dorénavant ton père."

Puis il tourna son regard vers Sarah. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, la fillette retourna tranquillement jouer avec les autres enfants. Robert se releva et s'avança vers elle.

" Êtes vous d'accord ?"

Il la regardait avec intensité. Dans un souffle, elle répondit oui.

* * *

 _J'espère que la suite répond à vos attentes !  
_


	24. Chapitre 60

_Avant toute chose, je souhaitais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et particulièrement Aria, stephbella, Ariys et Caliste pour leurs commentaires encourageants et bienveillants._

 _Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 60

Sarah eut tout le chemin du retour pour méditer sur sa rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir son futur époux. La situation était pour le moins déconcertante. Certes Robert Grants était plutôt séduisant, son corps était sculpté par les travaux des champs, les traits de son visage étaient cachés par une barbe blonde abondante d'où surgissait son regard bleu azur. Sarah devait bien s'avouer qu'elle éprouvait une attirance physique pour cet homme. Cependant, elle ignorait tout de lui. Son caractère lui avait paru plutôt taciturne et renfermé, et son manque de manières à son égard lui avait déplu. Elle soupira plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

" Rassurez-vous, Robert fait cet effet là à pas mal de demoiselles !"

Sarah rougit fortement et se défendit. M. Forks se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

" Vous en faîtes pas ! Ce sera notre petit secret ..."

Cette réflexion inspira cependant une certaine crainte à Sarah : celle d'épouser un homme volage. Le sous-entendu explicite de l'intendant la poussa à le questionner.

" Qu'est-il arrivé à son épouse ?"

Le visage de M. Forks se ferma instantanément.

" C'est une bien triste histoire ... Avant d'épouser Johanna, Robert était considéré comme l'un des plus bels hommes du comté. A tous les bals, les femmes se pressaient autour de lui, il pouvait danser sans discontinuer pendant des heures. C'était cependant un garçon sérieux, et on ne lui connaissait pas d'aventures."

Sarah écoutait avec attention le récit de l'intendant. Son esprit imaginait assez facilement Robert avec quelques années de moins, dansant sur les places de villages.

" Il louait ses bras ça et là dans les fermes, au moment des moissons. C'est comme ça que M. Darcy l'a remarqué et lui a confié la gestion de la ferme de Wigan. Lui qui avait l'habitude de parcourir le comté, s'y trouva finalement bien. C'est lors de la fête annuelle de Lambton, qu'il rencontra Johanna. Ce n'était pas une personne comme vous et moi, non. C'était une jeune femme de la petite gentry. Son père travaillait chez un notaire londonien, ils étaient là en famille pour les vacances. Entre eux, ce fut un véritable coup de foudre. Ils passèrent les trois jours de la fête ensemble. Robert refusa même de danser avec une autre femme que Johanna. Bien sûr cet amour naissant ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des parents de la jeune femme. Ils écourtèrent leur séjour dans le Derbyshire et retournèrent à Londres. La jeune femme essaya de plaider la cause de Robert auprès de ses parents mais ils restèrent inflexibles. Johanna résolut donc de s'enfuir. Lorsque ses parents se rendirent compte de sa fuite, la jeune femme était déjà rendue à Wigan. Afin d'étouffer le scandale, les parents de Johanna acceptèrent son mariage avec Robert mais rompirent tout liens avec leur fille et leur gendre."

Sarah buvait littéralement les paroles de l'intendant, c'était là l'histoire la plus romantique qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

" Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

" Ils ont vécu quelques années de bonheur, leurs deux enfants sont nés. Mais Johanna était de constitution fragile. Elle n'était pas habituée aux rudes hivers ni aux travaux des champs. Elle était fréquemment malade, et la pneumonie de l'hiver dernier a eu raison d'elle."

C'était la fin de l'histoire. M. Forks se mura dans le silence et ils n'échangèrent plus une parole jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pemberley.

Cependant, Sarah n'eut guère le temps de repenser à cette histoire. Le samedi fut consacré à l'achèvement du trousseau de la jeune femme et de sa fille. Elles se rendirent donc à Lambton en compagnie de Mrs Reynolds. L'intendante s'était prise d'affection pour la fillette et avait modéré ses critiques vis à vis de Sarah, comprenant qu'elle avait devant elle, non pas une femme à la vie dissolue mais une jeune femme abusée par un homme supérieur à elle. Ces quelques jours passés ensemble avaient instaurés une certaine proximité entre elles. Aussi ce soir là, Mrs Reynolds crut bon d'informer Sarah sur la vie passée de Robert Grants. Quelque peu gênée, Sarah avoua que M. Forks lui avait déjà tout raconté sur le chemin du retour de Wigan. Mrs Reynolds se sentit soulagée. Elle se sentait quelque peu responsable de Sarah et n'aurait pas souhaité qu'elle se marie avec Robert Grants sans connaître son histoire, tout comme lui connaissait la sienne. Assises devant l'âtre de la cuisine, les deux femmes échangèrent sur leur vie durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge indiqua une heure, qu'elles se séparèrent. Fort heureusement pour Sarah, sa fatigue l'emporta sur ses interrogations et elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

"Dépêchez-vous Mesdames, nous allons être en retard."

Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que M. Forks faisait les cent pas dans l'office. On entendait de temps à autre, le cheval attelé au chariot hennir d'impatience. Fort heureusement pour lui, la diligence de Mrs Reynolds et de Sarah écourta son attente. M. Forks chargea rapidement les deux valises et le paquetage qui composait l'unique fortune de Sarah sur le chariot. La femme de chambre jeta un dernier regard sur la chambre et referma soigneusement la porte. Mrs Reynolds était déjà installée sur le siège à côté de l'intendant. Elle se hissa à l'arrière près de sa fille et de leurs effets. Elle regarda, avec une certaine tristesse, le château disparaître peu à peu dans la brume. Durant ces quelques jours, elle s'était habituée au rythme et aux habitants de la demeure. Elle aurait bien aimé rester ici. Puis elle tourna ses yeux vers l'horizon en direction de sa nouvelle vie.

M. Forks prit la direction de Lambton où devait être célébré le mariage. Arrivé en ville, il attacha le cheval et donna une pièce à un gamin qui passait par là, lui recommandant de surveiller le contenu du chariot. La messe ayant été célébrée plus tôt dans la matinée, l'église était déserte. Rendue humide par le brouillard, elle fit frissonner Sarah malgré elle. Le prêtre les accueillit et vérifia les documents nécessaires à l'union que lui remit M. Forks. Robert ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, accompagné de ses deux enfants. Il salua sèchement M. Forks mais s'inclina respectueusement devant Mrs Reynolds. Quant à Sarah, il lui adressa un bref salut mais n'échangea aucune parole. Sans plus de cérémonie, le prêtre les invita à s'avancer vers l'autel. Sarah hésita un instant mais un léger coup de coude de Mrs Reynolds la fit réagir. Le prêtre commença la litanie habituelle tandis que M. Forks et Mrs Reynolds se plaçaient derrière le couple, faisant office de témoins. Sarah observait son futur époux. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Après demie heure de prières, le prêtre en vint à l'échange des consentements. Il s'adressa d'abord à Robert, qui répondit d'un bref oui, sans jeter un regard à la femme qu'il épousait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sarah. La jeune femme était prête à s'enfuir en courant. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et constata que la porte était restée ouverte. Robert suivit son regard et posa ensuite ses yeux sur elle. Sarah croisa son regard. Elle y lut toute la tristesse du monde et une certaine forme de résignation. Le prêtre réitéra sa question et Sarah donna son consentement. Robert prit sa main sans ménagement et glissa un anneau sur son annulaire. Le prêtre prononça la formule rituelle et les bénit. Sarah regarda sa main avec étonnement : elle était à présent une femme mariée.

Compte tenu de la situation des nouveaux époux, aucun banquet ni collation n'avaient été prévus. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre devant le parvis de l'église. L'intendant chargea aussitôt les bagages de Sarah dans le charriot de Robert tandis que ce dernier installait les enfants derrière le siège. Cette opération achevée, Sarah fit ses adieux à Mrs Reynolds.

" Prenez soin de vous ma chère, et venez me rendre visite au château, je serais heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles."

Pour toute réponse, Sarah la serra dans ses bras. Robert était déjà installé sur le charriot et attendait que son épouse prenne congé. La jeune femme salua l'intendant et se hissa tant bien que mal sur le siège à côté de son époux. Mrs Reynolds les regarda s'éloigner. Elle considérait à présent que Sarah avait fait un choix de vie audacieux, elle espérait de ton son cœur qu'il fut le bon.

A peine Sarah fut-elle assise que le charriot s'ébranla. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière : Mrs Reynolds la regardait s'éloigner. Elle se pencha vers les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement. Sa fille lui fit un sourire. Elle semblait heureuse, cela suffisait à Sarah. Elle reporta les yeux sur la route. Robert gardait le silence, se contentant d'encourager le cheval à avancer. Le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu et Sarah vit apparaître devant ses yeux, la campagne du Derbyshire. Le paysage était agréable et la jeune femme se surprit à sourire en apercevant un faon et sa mère en lisière de forêt. Tout à sa contemplation, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Robert la dévisageait. Sentant son regard, elle se tourna vers lui. Gêné de s'être fait surprendre, il lui adressa un signe de la tête. Encouragé par ce premier geste, Sarah demanda poliment combien de temps durerait le trajet.

" A peine une demie-heure."

Toujours cette voix grave et mélodieuse. Ce fut au tour de Sarah de hocher la tête. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet mais la gêne du début s'était estompée. La ferme de Wigan fut bientôt en vue. Robert fit entrer le cheval dans la cour et le détela. Le prenant par la bride, il montra d'un signe de tête la ferme voisine et partit à pied. Sarah prit sur elle de s'occuper des enfants et de descendre les bagages. Une fois les enfants débarrassés de leurs manteaux, elle entassa les valises et le paquetage dans un coin de la pièce. Le feu se mourrait. Elle tisonna les braises et ajouta une bûche. Le garçonnet s'approcha d'elle et tira sur sa jupe.

" J'ai faim."

Il était presque deux heures, rien d'étonnant à cela. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et entreprit d'ouvrir les placards pour y trouver les couverts et de quoi manger. C'est au moment où elle ouvrit le garde-manger que Robert rentra. Voyant la table mise et Sarah aux fourneaux, son visage se ferma et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs de colère. Sentant que son initiative lui déplaisait, Sarah se défendit.

" Les enfants ont faim."

La garçonnet s'approcha de son père et lui chuchota :

" C'est moi qui lui ai demandé."

Son père lui caressa les cheveux, puis s'approcha du garde-manger. Sarah s'écarta. Il sortit bientôt une dizaine d'oeufs et du lard. Puis il contourna la cheminée et attrapa un socle en fer et une large poêle. Armée d'une petite pelle, il déplaça les braises de manière à poser son socle au plus chaud du foyer. Bientôt les tranches de lard crépitèrent dans la poêle, dégageant une odeur de viande grillée. Pendant ce temps, il attrapa une jatte et se mit à battre les œufs avec vigueur. Sarah l'observait, comme hypnotisée par ses gestes. Il sortit les tranches de lard grillé pour y mettre les œufs à cuire. Se tournant alors vers les enfants, il désigna l'évier. Aussitôt, ils se mirent en ordre de bataille pour se laver les mains. Cécile suivit le mouvement. Sarah fut étonnée de la manière dont les enfants réagissaient et obéissait. Elle avait rarement vu cela dans les familles de la bonne société londonienne. Une fois ce rituel accomplit, ils purent s'installer à table. Robert leur servit à chacun une généreuse tranche de lard et une large portion d'œufs brouillés. Sarah, qui s'était mise en retrait, fut invitée d'un geste, à prendre place à table. Robert remplit son assiette ainsi que la sienne. Il retourna dans le garde-manger pour prendre la tourte de pain soigneusement emmaillotée dans un torchon. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et tailla de larges tranches qu'il distribua à chacun. Lorsque tous furent servis, Robert donna le signal du repas.

" Bon appétit."

Le garçonnet se fendit d'un large sourire et attaqua de bon coeur son repas. Sarah se surprit elle aussi à manger d'un bon appétit : c'était un repas simple mais délicieux. Une fois le déjeuner achevé, les enfants reçurent la permission d'aller jouer dehors. Cécile quetta silencieusement l'approbation de sa mère, puis sortit à la suite des deux autres. Robert se mit à débarrasser la table. Sarah l'interrompit.

" Je vous en prie laissez-moi faire, vous avez préparé le déjeuner."

Robert hésita un instant puis il lui désigna le seau prêt de l'évier.

" Le puits se trouve à côté de l'étable."

Puis, il attrapa son chapeau et sortit sans lui adresser la parole. Sarah décida de ne pas s'en offusquer. Elle ramassa les couverts et les assiettes et les déposa soigneusement dans l'évier. Elle enfila son manteau et prit le seau. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans la cour. La jeune femme leur recommanda de ne pas s'éloigner. Même si ce conseil s'adressait essentiellement à Cécile, tous trois opinèrent du bonnet. En récompense, chacun reçut un baiser léger sur le front. Puis Sarah se dirigea vers l'étable. Elle trouva sans difficulté le puit qui était branché à une pompe. Elle posa le seau devant le déversoir et attrapa le manche. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa force, elle ne put réussir à pomper l'eau, le manche semblait complètement rouillé par l'hiver et l'humidité. Elle s'acharna une bonne dizaine de minutes sans résultat. Pendant ce temps-là, Robert l'observait depuis l'étable. Son attitude bienveillante envers les enfants l'avait à la fois rassuré et déplu. C'était visiblement une bonne mère, attentive et consciencieuse : elle avait pris en considération la demande de son garçon et s'était occupée de leur bien-être. Cependant, elle n'était pas leur mère et c'était à lui de combler leur besoin d'affection et de faire vivre la mémoire de sa femme. Elle n'était pas là pour remplacer Johanna dans leur cœur. Ni dans le sien d'ailleurs. L'effort fourni par Sarah pour actionner la pompe avait rosi son visage et relâché son chignon serré, laissant s'échapper quelques boucles brunes. Elle finit par maudire la pompe et se releva, le cherchant des yeux. Robert s'enfonça aussitôt dans la pénombre de l'étable pour échapper à son regard. Sarah héla les enfants en leur demandant où était leur père. La fillette lui répondit aussitôt.

" Papa joue à cache-cache dans l'étable."

Trahi par sa fille, Robert se sentit obligé de sortir de sa cachette.

" La pompe est rouillée, je n'arrive pas à l'actionner."

Robert s'empara du manche et d'un coup sec, le débloqua. Puis il considéra Sarah.

" Il faut vous aguerrir, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous aider."

La jeune femme sentit la colère la gagner, mais elle ravala la répliquer acerbe qui lui était montée aux lèvres. Elle se contenta de ramasser le seau à présent rempli et partit en direction de la maison sans mot dire. Robert la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut refermé la porte. Sarah passa sa colère sur la vaisselle mais comme cet exercice ne lui avait pas suffi à épuiser sa rage, elle astiqua la maison tout l'après-midi. Robert la vit faire plusieurs allez-retour à la pompe mais se garda bien de l'interrompre ou de la questionner. Quant à Sarah, elle l'ignora complètement, ne lui jetant pas même un regard. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que Robert se risqua à rentrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un spectacle familier s'offrit à lui. La maison sentait bon le propre, chaque chose était rangée à sa place. Les enfants jouaient gentiment devant la cheminée et une bonne odeur de soupe s'échappait de la marmite posée dans l'âtre. La table était mise, la tourte déjà posée à côté de son assiette. Il tourna ses yeux vers la cuisine s'attendant à voir sa Johanna bien aimée. Un sourire illuminait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, son visage. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sarah, le sourire disparut et de nouveau, la tristesse habita son regard bleu. La jeune femme avait aperçut l'espace d'un instant, l'homme qui se cachait sous ce masque de tristesse. Il posa lentement son chapeau sur la patère, tournant volontairement le dos à Sarah. Il essuya furtivement une larme naissante et appela les enfants à table. Sur son invitation, la jeune femme s'assit et le rituel du midi recommença. Il déposa la soupe sur la table puis il coupa le pain et le distribua à chacun. Il souhaita un bon appétit et chacun prit sa cuillère. Épuisés par cette journée, les enfants ne tardèrent pas à étouffer des bâillements. L'heure du coucher était arrivée. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Sarah se sentait inquiète et gênée. Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, le père de sa fille. Mais elle n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un. Qu'allait donc exiger Robert d'elle ? L'idée de partager sa couche avec lui la répugnait. Les enfants disposaient d'un lit unique et bas qu'ils partageaient, à côté du lit parental en hauteur fermé par des rideaux. Sarah débarrassa rapidement la table et entreprit de défaire la valise de Cécile pour lui mettre sa chemise de nuit. Puis sortant une brosse, elle se mit à peigner les cheveux d'or de sa fille. Elle les tressa en une natte serrée. La fillette installée sur son lit n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Les cheveux de Cécile brossés, la fillette s'avança timidement vers Sarah, regardant d'un air insistant la brosse posée sur la table. La jeune femme se retourna instinctivement vers Robert qui s'était installé pour fumer la pipe devant l'âtre. Ce dernier semblait en proie à un dilemme mais il sentait qu'il serait injuste de priver sa fille de la bienveillance et de la tendresse d'une femme. Il hocha la tête mais détourna aussitôt le regard. Sarah sourit à la fillette qui se hissa aussitôt sur la chaise laissée vacante. Afin d'éviter toute jalousie, elle tressa les cheveux de l'enfant à l'identique. Cette opération achevée, elle se tourna vers le garçonnet.

" A votre tour, jeune homme !"

L'enfant la regarda d'un air ahuri, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité des filles et de Sarah. Le garçon comprit aussitôt la plaisanterie et joignit bien volontiers son rire aux leurs. Une fois leurs hoquets apaisés, les enfants de Robert se couchèrent aussitôt dans leur lit. Cécile regarda sa mère d'un air interrogateur : le lit était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse s'y coucher à trois. A nouveau, la jeune femme se tourna vers Robert.

" Vous pouvez prendre le lit, votre fille dormira avec vous le temps que je lui confectionne le sien."

N'en demandant pas davantage, Cécile ouvrit les rideaux et se hissa dans le lit. Sarah le remercia.

" Mais où allez-vous dormir ?"

Robert la regarda fixement puis se leva.

" A l'étable."

Il se pencha vers ses enfants pour les embrasser et sortit sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, laissant Sarah totalement démunie. Elle s'assit sur une chaise. La fillette s'était déjà endormie et la respiration calme et régulière de Cécile montrait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Seul le garçonnet gardait les yeux ouverts. Sarah se pencha vers lui pour le rassurer.

" Maintenant que tu es là, je n'aurais plus à veiller ma sœur."

La jeune femme le regardait sans comprendre.

" Papa ne dors plus dans le lit depuis que maman est partie ..."

A ces mots, il se tourna vers le mur et ferma les yeux. Cette phrase fendit le cœur de Sarah. Pauvres enfants ! Il était clair que Robert n'avait pas fait le deuil de sa défunte épouse : son manque d'égards, sa légère hostilité et le fait qu'il fuit sa présence le plus possible en étaient autant de signes. Sarah retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise et tenta de réfléchir à la situation. Les enfants avaient besoin d'elle et elle ne manquerait à ce devoir. En ce qui concernait Robert, la question était plus compliquée. Certes elle était sa femme mais seulement de nom et elle doutait un jour de prendre cette place dans son cœur. Épuisée par cette longue journée, elle fit une toilette rapide, guettant un éventuel retour de Robert. Résignée, elle se coucha dans le lit et goûta la bienfaisante chaleur de sa fille. L'entourant délicatement de son bras pour ne pas la réveiller, elle s'endormit.


	25. Chapitre 61

_Retour à Londres ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 61

Elizabeth écoutait avec intérêt la lettre de Mrs Reynolds. Elle se laissait bercer par la voix douce et mélodieuse de son époux mais demeurait attentive aux informations contenues dans la missive. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un fort soulagement lorsque Mrs Reynolds indiqua explicitement que Sarah était bien devenue Mrs Grants. M. Darcy referma la lettre, évitant à son épouse les habituelles formules de courtoisie. Ils se regardèrent. M. Darcy semblait lui aussi soulagé. Elizabeth lui tendit la main qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

" Votre idée était la bonne."

M. Darcy lui rendit son sourire. Leur tête à tête fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mrs Jones.

" Le colonel Fitzwilliam est arrivé Monsieur."

En bas de l'escalier, le colonel faisait les cents pas.

" Richard !"

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent. Puis M. Darcy laissa le passage à son épouse.

" Chère Elizabeth."

La jeune femme lui tendit familièrement la joue.

" Colonel ! J'ai bien cru ne pas vous reconnaître sans votre bel habit rouge !"

Le colonel sourit et se déclara satisfait de son tailleur. Il faut avouer qu'il portait le costume noir fort à son avantage.

" Ainsi tu as quitté l'armée ?"

Le colonel hocha la tête.

" En effet, Darcy."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air de connivence. M. Darcy s'excusa auprès de son épouse, une affaire urgente les concernant, ils étaient attendus à Londres.

" Nous serons de retour pour le thé."

Elizabeth les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Les notes du pianoforte de Georgiana résonnaient agréablement dans le hall, répétant sans cesse cette nouvelle mélodie qui provoquait des rougissements de la part de la jeune femme. Elizabeth savoura pendant quelques instants cette plénitude, puis comme à regrets, dirigea ses pas vers l'office afin de s'assurer que ses directives concernant la réception du soir en l'honneur des fiançailles de Miss Ingham et du colonel Fitzwilliam avait bien été respectées.

Comme promis, les deux cousins firent leur réapparition en fin d'après thé fut l'occasion pour Georgiana de tancer quelque peu le colonel pour son manque de préséance à son égard, ce dernier n'ayant pas daigné la saluer le matin même. Le colonel se montra amusé par la répartie de la jeune fille.

" Vous m'aviez semblé trop occupée par votre piano et vos partitions pour vous soucier de moi."

Ces quelques mots colorèrent aussitôt les joues de Georgiana et sa timidité naturelle reprit aussitôt le dessus. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à la fin du thé. Elizabeth et M. Darcy se regardèrent. Le colonel aussi sembla remarquer le malaise de la jeune fille mais chacun se garda bien de faire un commentaire. La discussion s'ensuivit jusque une heure avant l'arrivée des invités. Elizabeth avait veillé à la bonne installation du colonel à Darcy House, chose dont elle fut chaleureusement remerciée. Arrivés dans leur suite, M. Darcy expliqua aussitôt à son épouse que le colonel était officiellement devenu cet après-midi, l'heureux propriétaire de Westbourgh.

" C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !"

Aussi le colonel ne s'attarderait-il guère à Londres que quelques jours. Il partirait rapidement pour le Derbyshire afin de préparer son installation avec Miss Ingham dès leur mariage. A cet instant, le cœur d'Elizabeth se trouva encore plus léger : l'installation du colonel à Westbourgh et la présence de sa sœur à Morney faisaient du Derbyshire et de Pemberley les endroits les plus charmants d'Angleterre. Elle fit secrètement le vœu d'y retourner le plus rapidement possible.

Le dîner fut l'occasion de constater que le colonel Fitzwilliam semblait plus que jamais amoureux de Miss Ingham, sentiment largement partagé, dans la mesure des conventions, par la jeune femme. Elizabeth avait réuni la quasi majorité des invités de l'automne à Pemberley, à l'exception de Lord Fitzwilliam et son fils Henri et des époux Bingley. Elizabeth fut sollicitée par Blanche Ingham qui souhaitait avoir de bonnes adresses afin de confectionner son trousseau.

" Ainsi que ma robe de mariée."

C'est en rougissant que la jeune femme prononça ces mots. Elizabeth lui prodigua de nombreux conseils et lui proposa de l'accompagner dans la boutique que lui avait recommandé Mrs Barks, près d'Oxford Street. Miss Ingham la remercia chaleureusement et avec sincérité. A cet instant précis, une véritable amitié sembla naître entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Ainsi que l'avait prédit M. Darcy, l'agenda d'Elizabeth se remplit d'une manière spectaculaire. Son petit carnet trouva une telle utilité qu'elle ne s'en séparait plus guère. De son côté, M. Darcy était lui aussi très pris par ses affaires. Les soirées mondaines étaient l'occasion d'évoquer des projets d'investissement qui se concrétisaient souvent le lendemain dans le bureau des hommes de loi. Elizabeth n'avait guère le loisir de voir son époux, pas plus que M. Darcy n'avait le loisir de voir son épouse. Le couple ne faisait que se croiser. Mais ce qui accaparait le plus la jeune femme, était ses obligations à la joaillerie. En effet, ainsi que le lui avait demandé Mrs Barks, Elizabeth consacrait plusieurs matinées par semaine à son apprentissage. Le majordome à l'entrée la reconnaissait à présent, et elle commençait à se souvenir du nom de certains employés. Mrs Barks excellait dans son rôle de professeur, même si elle avait parfois tendance à se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Elizabeth dut alors ouvrir un second carnet, consacré à des sujets variés, de l'exploitation des mines de diamants en Afrique, aux employés des comptoirs asiatiques, de la taille des pierres à la conception des bijoux. La jeune femme commença à se sentir plus à l'aise. Ce mardi matin, lorsqu'elle arriva à la joaillerie, elle fut interpellée par l'employé de l'accueil.

" Mrs Barks m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci."

Puis il lui tendit une large enveloppe. Tout en montant les marches qui menait au bureau de Mrs Barks, Elizabeth ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une clé ancienne, très ouvragée et un petit mot.

 _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon absence. La clé que vous tenait entre vos mains est celle de votre bureau. Vous trouverez des instructions dans le sous-main._

La jeune femme relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Elle était partagée entre son inquiétude pour la vieille femme et l'envie de ne pas la décevoir. Arrivée au premier étage, James se précipita aussitôt vers elle et la salua rapidement. Il semblait inquiet et nerveux. Elizabeth lui expliqua rapidement que Mrs Barks serait absente aujourd'hui et lui présenta la clé.

" Savez-vous quelle porte elle ouvre ?"

L'homme regarda la clé avec étonnement.

" Le bureau de feu M. Barks, il se trouve au troisième étage."

Elizabeth le remercia.

" Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure."

James s'inclina mais ne sembla pas tranquillisé par cette réponse. Elizabeth reprit son ascension. Le troisième étage était réservé à l'atelier de création et de conception. La jeune femme ne s'y était guère aventurée depuis sa première venue. Elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Le chef d'atelier remarqua aussitôt son arrivée et vint la saluer. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait les cheveux longs, une moustache fine et un monocle. Son regard était habité par une petite étincelle espiègle. Il remarqua immédiatement la clé que tenait Elizabeth entre ses mains. Il lui fit un signe de la main afin de ne pas déranger le travail des ouvriers et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit une lourde tenture et une porte semblable à celle du bureau de Mrs Barks apparut. M. Connors s'inclina et retourna à l'atelier, laissant la seule femme seule face à la porte. Elizabeth l'observa avec attention : le bois noir et brillant conférait une allure masculine à la porte, les motifs géométriques rappelait l'art japonais. La jeune femme inséra délicatement la clé dans la serrure et poussa le battant. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la porte grince en s'ouvrant mais il n'en fut rien. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais Elizabeth distinguait néanmoins l'imposant bureau. Elle s'avança en direction des fenêtre pour faire entrer la lumière. La pièce était à l'image de la porte, partout des meubles laqués noirs et brillants de style japonais. Les murs étaient ornées de délicates estampes où des geishas dans leurs kimonos flamboyants servaient du thé sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Elizabeth s'absorba de longues minutes dans leur contemplation puis elle fit le tour de la pièce. Un portrait attira son attention. Il représentait une femme jeune, d'une beauté éclatante vêtue richement et ornée de bijoux somptueux. Le visage lui sembla vaguement familier et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Irina Barks. La présence de ce portrait la réconforta et lui rappela les instructions de la lettre. La pièce était propre et entretenue. Avisant le tas de bois près de la cheminée, Elizabeth entreprit d'allumer le feu. Elle sonna ensuite pour demander une tasse de thé en attendant que la pièce se réchauffe. Elle resta quelques instants près du feu, les mains tendues vers les flammes. Un léger coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle s'avança pour ouvrir le lourd battant. La jeune femme de l'accueil lui tendit le plateau du thé et partit prestement. Elizabeth s'étonna quelque peu de ce comportement mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle déposa le plateau sur le guéridon octogonal placé devant l'âtre et se servit une tasse. La chaleur du thé lui fit du bien et c'est armée d'une seconde tasse qu'elle consentit enfin à s'asseoir dans l'imposant fauteuil du bureau. Le cuir gémit et craqua, signe que personne ne s'était assis dedans depuis de nombreuses années. Elizabeth observa les objets posés sur le plateau d'ébène noir et reporta son regard sur le sous-main. Elle le souleva délicatement et découvrit une enveloppe.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous vous trouvez à présent assise à la place de mon défunt mari. Le jour est donc venu pour vous d'assumer pleinement les responsabilités auxquelles je ne peux et ne souhaite plus me plier._

 _Je vous confie donc la gestion de la maison Barks, mais sachez que je serais toujours présente à vos côtés._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Irina B._

A la lecture de ces mots, Elizabeth crut défaillir. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas en capacité d'assumer la gestion de la joaillerie. Elle se leva soudain et se mit à arpenter la pièce dans tous les sens durant quelques minutes. Puis elle posa les yeux sur le portrait de la jeune Irina. Sur cette peinture, elle ne devait guère avoir plus de 20 ans. L'anneau à son doigt indiquait qu'elle était, à cette époque, mariée à M. Barks, mais probablement déjà veuve. A presque le même âge qu'elle, Irina avait été confronté à des épreuves douloureuses, l'échec de son mariage et la mort de son époux. Elle avait du assumer seule la gestion de la joaillerie et avait brillamment relevé ce défi. Aujourd'hui, Elizabeth se retrouvait dans une situation similaire sauf qu'elle avait pour elle, un mari aimant et fidèle à ses côtés. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle sortit du bureau et chercha M. Connords du regard. Presque aussitôt l'homme apparut.

" Rassemblez le personnel dans le hall."

Il lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux et partit silencieusement vers les ouvriers. Il se pencha vers chacun d'eux et Elizabeth les vit partir, telles des abeilles, pour essaimer dans les différentes parties de la joaillerie. Elle retourna dans le bureau qui était à présent le sien. Elle s'effondra littéralement dans le fauteuil, ses tempes bourdonnaient et son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle n'eut cependant que quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, un coup frappé à la porte la ramena à la réalité. Elle se leva et défroissa machinalement sa robe. Un coup d'œil jeté au miroir lui apprit qu'elle était pâle comme un linge. Elle tapota sans succès ses joues pour y ramener de la couleur. L'atelier de création avait été déserté. Au deuxième étage, le comptoir des importations avait lui aussi été vidé mais du haut de l'escalier, Elizabeth pouvait entendre le bruissement des conservations des employés rassemblés dans le hall. Elle rassembla son courage et descendit les quelques marches. Son apparition en haut de l'escalier imposa un silence de cathédrale. Nombreux étaient les regards interrogateurs.

" Je suis Elizabeth Darcy, la fille adoptive d'Irina Barks et l'épouse de Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Cette présentation accentua l'acuité des regards. Elizabeth se sentit jaugée.

" Selon la volonté de Mrs Barks, je serais désormais la seule gestionnaire de la maison Barks."

Cette annonce provoqua un coup de tonnerre parmi l'assemblée, seul M. Connords ne sembla pas surpris.

" Vous pouvez regagner vos bureaux."

Elizabeth finit de descendre les quelques marches qui la séparait du hall et regarda ses employés remonter vers les étages. Beaucoup la saluèrent, lui témoignant ainsi leur respect. A chacun Elizabeth sourit et adressa un signe d'encouragement de la tête. Ne restèrent dans le hall que les responsables de chaque section. Elizabeth avisa les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant elle : James Hodds, le responsable des importations semblait plus inquiet que jamais, la jeune femme devait se rendre compte plus tard que c'était là son visage habituel, John Connords, le responsable de la création et de la conception la regardait l'air pétillant de malice, et Howards Kendricks le responsable financier et comptable, avec lequel elle avait peu échangé.

" Qui est en charge de l'entretien du bâtiment ?"

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. James ouvrit la bouche.

" C'est Conrad."

Elizabeth observa l'homme qui se tenait à l'accueil et lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'homme semblait visiblement mal à l'aise.

" Messieurs, je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous. Je vous retrouve dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure."

Puis elle tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers. Les quatre hommes se regardèrent l'air médusé. Un toussotement la fit se retourner. James s'avança en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens.

" Il est formellement interdit d'entrer dans le bureau de feu M. Barks, Irina ne le souhaitait pas."

Elizabeth le regarda avec une certaine froideur.

" Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous retrouve dans _mon_ bureau dans quinze minutes."

Sans attendre, elle ramassa ses jupes et grimpa les deux étages. James épongea son front ruisselant tandis que M. Connords et M. Kendricks se regardaient d'un air entendu.

Lorsque Elizabeth franchit le dernier palier, elle trouva les ouvriers à leur tâche comme si de rien n'était. Cet état de fait la rassura. Mais elle pouvait sentir leurs regards tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce. Elle inséra avec un léger tremblement la clé dans la serrure et ne se détendit que lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elle. Elle remit une bûche dans l'âtre et s'installa devant le bureau. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et trouva rapidement le nécessaire à écriture et des feuilles de papier. La plume glissait avec facilité sur le papier. Quelques lignes furent suffisante. Elle attrapa une seconde feuille puis sonna. C'est timidement et que l'on frappa à la porte.

" Entrez."

Aucune réaction.

" Entrez !"

Elizabeth cria plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La jeune femme de l'accueil passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" Veillez à ce que ces lettres partent immédiatement."

La jeune femme hésita puis entra rapidement, s'empara des lettres et disparut. Elizabeth soupira : cette façon de procéder n'était guère pratique. Elle prit des feuilles supplémentaires et s'apprêta à recevoir les quatre responsables de la joaillerie. Ces derniers ne se firent guère attendre, et à l'heure dite, se présentèrent devant elle.

" Messieurs, je souhaite avoir un point complet sur les activités de chaque étage. Je commencerai par M. Hodds dès cet après-midi."

James pâlit instantanément. Puis Elizabeth s'adressa à Connords, Kendricks et Conrad.

" Quant à vous messieurs, nous nous verrons mercredi."

Elizabeth se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien. Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent et sortirent, laissant Hodds en compagnie de leur nouvelle patronne.

" Asseyez-vous."

Le petit homme obtempéra, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

" Vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ce matin ?"

Hodds mit quelques instants à se remémorer le sujet urgent dont il souhaitait traiter avec Irina. Il bafouilla, se tortilla sur son siège et finit par sortir un large mouchoir blanc pour s'éponger le front. Elizabeth le regardait d'un air bienveillant, prenant son mal en patience.

" Eh bien voilà, Mrs Darcy, euh ... l'un de nos employés du comptoir de Pondichéri est malheureusement mort et euh ... Il faudrait songer à le remplacer."

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête.

" Avons-nous d'autres personnes de confiance sur place ?"

Hodds répondit par l'affirmative.

" Dans ce cas, dîtes au directeur de la compagnie de proposer un nom. Mais je veux bien entendu des informations et des garanties sur cette personne."

L'homme avait sorti un carnet de sa poche et notait religieusement les directives d'Elizabeth.

" Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ..."

Elle se leva et quitta le bureau, suivie par M. Hodds. A l'étage inférieur, les employés travaillaient en silence. Seul le bruit des plumes grattant le papier venait troubler cette ambiance studieuse. Elizabeth se fit présenter un par un, les employés qui travaillaient sous les ordres de James. Ils traitaient le courrier venus des quatre coins du globe, en liaison permanente avec les comptoirs d'échange et géraient les importations de pierres précieuses. La jeune femme s'enquit du rôle précis de chacun et de ses compétences. Ce questionnement sembla perturber au plus au point le pauvre James, dont le mouchoir était plus fréquemment sur son front que dans sa poche. La pendule sonna alors 13 heures. Aussitôt les employés rangèrent leur matériel et les correspondances sur lesquelles ils travaillaient. L'ambiance devint amicale, certains se regroupèrent pour discuter tandis que d'autres sortaient de leur tiroir des gamelles en fer-blanc ou des torchons à carreaux soigneusement pliés en quatre. Elizabeth donna congé à M. Hodds et retourna dans son bureau. Durant l'heure qui suivit, elle nota tout ce que lui avait dit le responsable sur les employés et leurs tâches dans son précieux carnet. Ce n'est qu'une fois ce travail achevé qu'elle s'autorisa à se lever. Engourdie par cette heure passée devant son bureau, elle s'étira de tout son long. Ce n'est qu'alors que son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. La pendule affichait deux heures passées. Dans l'atelier, les ouvriers avaient repris leur place. Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac. En passant, elle fit un signe à M. Connords et à M. Hodds. Le hall était calme et désert. Elle s'avança vers la porte et demanda au portier de lui appeler un fiacre. Puis elle retourna vers le comptoir pour signifier son absence à Conrad pour le reste de la journée.

" Votre fiacre vous attend Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth remercia le jeune homme et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Malgré sa lassitude, elle donna l'adresse de son tailleur près d'Oxford Street. La pluie glissait lentement sur les vitres. Elizabeth se cala dans un coin de la banquette, confortablement emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle manqua de s'endormir. Fort heureusement, le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. A sa descente du fiacre, l'atmosphère froide et humide de la rue la fit frissonner. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le trottoir et poussa aussitôt la porte de la petite boutique. Jeanne la reconnut instantanément et l'accueillit avec amabilité. La voyant trembler de froid, elle l'entraina vers le fond de la boutique à côté d'un poêle en fonte ronflant. La laissant seule quelques instants, elle revint portant un plateau de thé fumant et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Elizabeth protesta quelque peu mais se laissa volontiers tenter, son estomac criant famine trop fort. A peine eut-elle trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant que le vieil homme faisait son apparition.

" Chère Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth lui tendit la main avec plaisir. Il la garda quelques instants entre les siennes, scrutant le visage de la jeune femme de ses yeux presque aveugles.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Elizabeth lui expliqua qu'un de ses cousins allait prochainement se marier et qu'elle avait recommandé à la future épousée de faire son trousseau et sa robe de mariée chez lui. Le visage du vieil homme s'illumina. Il appela sa fille qui était repartie dans l'arrière boutique.

" As-tu entendu Jeanne ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, trop émue pour parler.

" Dîtes m'en davantage sur cette jeune personne."

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Elizabeth raconta tout ce qu'elle savait du physique et de l'esprit de Miss Ingham. Le vieil homme l'écoutait avec passion, donnant à voix basse des directives à sa fille qui notait tout ce qui était dit.

" Revenez en début de semaine prochaine, nous auront des choses à proposer à Miss Ingham."

Elizabeth les remercia chaleureusement et retourna dans son fiacre. Elle donna machinalement l'adresse de Darcy House et bercée par les cahots du véhicule, s'endormit pour de bon.


	26. Chapitre 62

Chapitre 62

Lorsque Sarah ouvrit les yeux, elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître le lieu où elle se trouvait. C'était la troisième fois en quelques jours qu'elle changeait de domicile, sauf que celui là devait être le dernier. Le soleil était à peine levé et la lumière de l'aurore éclairait doucement la pièce endormie. Sarah se leva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Ses pieds nus sur le carrelage la firent frissonner. Elle s'empara du châle posé sur le lit et s'y enveloppa. Le feu se mourrait doucement dans l'âtre. Elle tisonna avec précaution la cendre pour découvrir les braises. Elle déposa une bûche et s'accroupit pour souffler. Bientôt des flammes apparurent pour lécher la mousse séchée, et des crépitements joyeux se firent entendre. Elle se releva et s'approcha des fenêtres embuées. D'un geste de la main, elle nettoya les carreaux et balaya la cour du regard. Aucune trace de Robert. Elle tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir l'étable mais sans succès, le coin du bâtiment lui bouchait la vue. Profitant de son absence et du sommeil des enfants, elle enfila son manteau et ses sabots. Son seau à la main, elle traversa la cour. La pompe grinça lorsqu'elle l'actionna. Elle guetta une réaction dans l'étable mais rien ne bougea. Elle en conclut que Robert devait encore dormir. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse. Le feu flambait à présent dans la cheminée. Sarah posa le socle dans l'âtre et décrocha le petit chaudron du mur, puis elle y versa le contenu de son seau. En attendant que l'eau tiédisse, elle déballa ses affaires de toilettes qu'elle disposa sur la petite table d'angle dans le coin opposé du lit. Elle attrapa le broc et la cuvette en porcelaine blanche qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère en dessous. Elle commença par frotter énergiquement son visage, son cou et ses bras. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux enfants : ils étaient profondemment endormis. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre : aucun signe de Robert. Elle enleva alors sa chemise de nuit. Reprenant son pain, elle se savonna soigneusement, puis à l'aide d'une petite serviette, elle se rinça. Alors qu'elle se séchait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sarah poussa un petit cri et se recroquevilla dans sa serviette. Robert tourna les yeux vers elle et devint presque aussi rouge qu'elle.

" Pardonnez-moi je n'aurais jamais pensé que ..."

Puis aussi brusquement qu'il était entré, il ressortit. Sarah attrapa prestement ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement, sans prendre le temps de finir de se sécher. Ses mains tremblantes peinaient à boutonner sa robe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut totalement vêtue, qu'elle se sentit rassurée. Elle acheva de se peigner et rangea ses affaires. Réveillé par les légers bruits de la toilettes, les enfants ouvrirent les yeux. Sarah entreprit alors de les lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois les préparatifs achevés, elle ouvrit la porte et annonça d'une voix mal assurée que le petit déjeuner était servi. Gênée, elle se plaça dans la cuisine et attendit le retour de Robert. Ce dernier mit quelques instants à arriver. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. L'apercevant, la fillette se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, suivit de près par le garçonnet. Cécile attendait patiemment près de l'âtre. Robert la regarda et lui sourit. Alors elle s'avança tranquillement et déposa une bise sonore sur sa joue. Les enfants s'assirent aussitôt, pressés de manger. Sarah restait obstinément le dos tourné à la pièce, s'activant inutilement dans la cuisine. Robert semblait tout aussi gêné par la situation. Fort heureusement, la fillette l'appela.

" Sarah, j'ai faim !"

Robert la gronda gentiment et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Sarah l'évita soigneusement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence pesant. Sitôt achevé, les enfants demandèrent la permission d'aller jouer dehors.

" D'accord mais je compte aussi sur vous pour aller ramasser du petit bois à la lisière de la forêt."

La fillette et le garçon opinèrent joyeusement. Cécile, comme à son habitude, quêta l'approbation de sa mère. Sarah aurait bien aimé trouver un prétexte pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Robert, mais aucune raison valable ne lui vint à l'esprit. La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre les enfants s'élancer vers les bois. Gardant les yeux obstinément baissés, elle entreprit de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Robert ne profita pas de ce qu'elle était occupée pour filer dehors. Il tourna un long moment dans la pièce avant de se décider à parler.

" Pour tout à l'heure, je voulais vous dire ..."

A ces mots, Sarah se figea.

" Je suis désolé."

La gorge nouée, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête et reprit sa vaisselle. Robert s'avança vers le meuble de toilette et commença à prendre des mesures. Sarah le regardait avec curiosité et comme elle en avait fini avec la vaisselle, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

" Je vais vous installer un rideau. Cela sera mieux pour vous."

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Elle le remercia timidement.

" Il faudra aussi inscrire Cécile à l'école. M. Darcy tient à ce que nos enfants aient un minimum d'instruction. Bien sûr au moment des moissons, elle devra nous aider, mais le reste à l'année, elle peut aller à l'école."

Robert prit encore quelques mesures puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

" Voulez-vous voir le lit de Cécile ?"

Sarah se contenta de hocher la tête et attrapa son manteau. Robert l'entraîna dans la remise qui jouxtait l'étable. Sur l'établi, les planches étaient déjà assemblées.

" Il manque encore les pieds mais il devrait être terminé demain."

Sarah examina avec surprise le meuble : le bois était de belle qualité, poncé avec soin. Il était même orné à la tête, de légères arabesques.

" Merci pour elle."

Pour la première fois, Robert lui sourit, mais cet instant de grâce ne dura pas. Les meuglements insistants de la vache interrompirent leur tête à tête. Robert répondit au regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

" C'est l'heure de la traite."

Dans l'étable, la vache montrait des signes d'impatience. Sarah resta prudemment près de la porte, tandis que Robert attrapait le tabouret bas et le seau.

" Là, là, j'arrive ma belle."

Il positionna le tabouret tout contre les flancs de l'animal, posant sa tête contre ses côtes. Puis il posa le seau sous les pis et les pressa dans un rythme lent et régulier. La vache se calma instantanément et se laissa faire docilement. Rassurée, Sarah s'autorisa à pénétrer plus en avant dans l'étable. Elle observait avec attention les gestes de Robert.

" Vous voulez essayer ?"

Sarah hésita. Robert se leva et lui indiqua d'un geste le tabouret.

" Cela fait partie des tâches qui vous incombent."

Alors elle s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, sans oser toucher la vache. Elle tenta en vain d'attraper les pis.

" Vous êtes trop loin."

Sarah sursauta. Il s'était accroupi juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine dans son cou. Il attrapa doucement ses poignets jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche les flancs de l'animal. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Sarah fut surprise par la douceur et la chaleur de l'animal, qu'elle trouva agréable. La sentant rassurée, Robert fit à nouveau avancer ses mains jusqu'aux pis de la vache.

" Prenez les en douceur, puis pressez les en tirant vers le bas."

Il accompagna quelques instants ses premiers gestes maladroits puis relâcha son étreinte dès que le lait coula le manière régulière. Il se releva et s'appuya contre le mur pour la regarder faire. Consciente de son regard, Sarah s'appliqua à faire de son mieux. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience du trouble qu'il avait jeté en elle. Sa manière de la toucher et la proximité de son corps avait réveillé des émois qu'elle pensait disparus. Lorsque le seau fut plein, il l'arrêta. Presque à regrets, Sarah détacha sa tête de l'animal. Robert s'empara rapidement du seau et rangea le tabouret.

" Il vous faudra aussi penser à nourrir les poules et à ramasser les oeufs."

Il lui montra la réserve de grains et le fourrage. Il lui tendit un petit panier d'osier et d'un coup de menton, lui indiqua les étagères où pondaient les poules. Sarah fut à nouveau surprise : les nids étaient propres et bien arrangés. Elle découvrit quasiment un œuf dans chacun d'eux. Robert l'entraina ensuite dans la maison. Il posa son seau sur la table et commença à sortir divers ustensiles. Sarah l'observait avec soin.

" Pouvez-vous alimenter le feu ?"

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Robert versa une partie du seau dans le chaudron et le plaça dans l'âtre. Lorsque le lait fut tiède, il attrapa un petit pot dans le garde-manger qu'il versa aussitôt dans le chaudron. Il continua de remuer quelques instants. Il indiqua à Sarah un grand récipient en terre cuite. La jeune femme le posa sur la table. Robert déversa le contenu du chaudron dans le plat. A la surprise de Sarah, le lait n'était plus liquide mais d'une consistance granuleuse. Robert lui montra ensuite comment le mouler et le faire sécher pour obtenir du fromage. Puis il sortit une sorte de seau long et fin, fermé d'un socle avec un grande tige. Sarah regarda avec étonnement l'objet qui lui faisait davantage penser à un balai dont on aurait coupé les brins. Robert versa le reste du lait qu'il avait conservé dans la baratte. Puis il cala l'objet entre ses jambes et commença à agiter avec vigueur le manche de bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, il proposa à Sarah de le remplacer. La jeune femme s'exécuta avec maladresse dans les premiers gestes mais trouva rapidement un bon rythme. Lorsqu'elle fut essoufflée, Robert enleva le manche et le bouchon. Sarah découvrit alors au fond, une sorte de pain jaune qui flottait dans liquide translucide. Il attrapa un pot et une étamine et versa avec précaution le contenu de la baratte. Le liquide s'écoula dans le pot tandis que le beurre restait dans le filet. Robert le pressa ensuite pour en ôter le plus de liquide possible et le plaça dans un moule. Sarah l'observait, l'air émerveillé. Il attrapa la tourte et coupa une tranche. Puis il la tartina de beurre frais et la lui tendit.

" Goûtez."

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant dégustant une friandise. Il posa sur elle un regard attendri. Elle lui rappelait parfois son épouse bien-aimée. Sentant l'émotion le gagner, il attrapa brusquement son chapeau et sortit, laissant une fois de plus, la jeune femme dans l'incompréhension. Il ne réapparut qu'au moment du déjeuner.

Robert ne voulait pas se retrouver davantage seul avec la jeune femme, non pas que sa présence lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Et c'était là tout le problème. Cela faisait à peine trois mois que son épouse lui avait été enlevé, et voici que déjà, il la remplaçait par une autre. Il s'en voulait de se sentir attiré par Sarah et il ne voulait pas qu'elle remplace sa femme dans son cœur. Il ne l'avait épousé que par commodité : pour s'occuper des enfants et de la ferme. Après le déjeuner, il entraîna à nouveau les enfants dehors. Ils avaient passé la matinée à ramasser du petit bois mort, il leur montra alors comment confectionner de petits fagots. Les enfants participèrent bien volontiers à cet atelier improvisé qui les occupa tout le début de l'après-midi. Cependant, il fallait inscrire Cécile à l'école, Robert avait promis aux sœurs de le faire dès que possible. C'est donc à regret qu'il sortit la charrette. Sarah l'avait observé avec les enfants tout l'après-midi : il semblait plus joyeux en leur présence, témoignant son affection à ses deux enfants mais aussi à sa fille. Il ne lui fit signe que lorsqu'il partit emprunter le cheval des voisins. Sarah enfila sa coiffe et mit son manteau. Les enfants couraient autour de la charrette en attendant le retour de Robert. Ce dernier ne fut pas long et aussitôt le cheval attelé, il installa les enfants à l'arrière. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre le couvent de Bolsover. L'école n'était pas dispensée au sein même de l'établissement mais dans une petite maison attenante. La vue des hauts murs et des portes imposantes rappela à Sarah et Cécile, leur vie londonienne. La sœur qui les accueillit se montra bienveillante à leur égard et lorsqu'elle apprit que la jeune fille avait fait des études au couvent de Saint Ferdinand à Londres, elle devint franchement amicale. Elle posa quelques questions à Cécile puis à Sarah et déclara qu'elle attendait l'enfant dès le lendemain. Le trajet du retour se passa dans le silence le plus total. La fillette, bercée par le roulis de la charrette, s'était rapidement endormie, la tête posée sur les genoux de Cécile, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu de peur de la réveiller. Robert gardait les yeux fixés sur la route et son air peu engageant n'incitait pas à la conversation. Pourtant Sarah avait bien des questions à lui poser et le manque de conversation commençait à lui peser. Elle soupira plus fort qu'elle ne le voulut ce qui attira l'attention de Robert.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Surprise de le voir engager la conversation, la jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu.

" Je me demandais comment les enfants allaient à l'école. Était-ce votre femme qui les conduisait ?"

L'entendant évoquer son épouse, le visage de l'homme se ferma. Sarah se mordit les lèvres, elle se sentait vraiment bête.

" Les enfants vont à l'école à pied, cela ne leur fait guère qu'une trentaine de minutes de marche."

Sarah imaginait mal trois enfants aussi jeunes faire seuls le trajet à pied au milieu des bois.

" Les enfants de la ferme voisine les accompagnent, ils sont plus âgés."

Cela rassura quelque peu la jeune femme. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, Sarah prenant garde de ne pas soupirer trop fort. Arrivé à la ferme, les enfants se déclarèrent fatigués. La jeune femme les entraina à l'intérieur. Malgré sa sieste, la fillette continua de bailler ostensiblement, faisant sourire Sarah à chaque fois. Profitant du reste de clarté de cet après-midi, elle reprit le travail de couture qu'elle avait délaissé. Elle travailla ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Les yeux fatigués, elle abandonna son ouvrage au profit du dîner. Lorsque ce dernier fut prêt, elle envoya le garçon chercher son père.

" Il arrive dans quelques minutes."

Lorsque Robert daigna enfin rejoindre la maison, les enfants étaient déjà installés à table, les mains lavées. La table était mise et le repas prêt. Sarah discutait tranquillement avec eux de la journée du lendemain et de leur retour à l'école. Ce fut au tour de Robert de se sentir gêné, comme s'il troublait un repas familial. A son arrivée, la conversation se tut. Il ôta son chapeau et passa rapidement ses mains sous l'eau, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Il coupa le pain et souhaita un bon appétit, donnant par là même le signal du repas. Les enfants mangèrent en silence, le nez dans leur assiette et Sarah ne se montra pas plus loquace. L'atmosphère semblait lourde à Robert. Il décida de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était interrompue à son arrivée. Il interrogea Cécile sur ses matières préférées.

" Les mathématiques et la musique."

Robert hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis désigna son fils.

" Peut être pourras-tu l'aider, il a toujours du mal pour les calculs."

Le garçonnet se renfrogna, mécontent d'être ainsi pointé du doigt. La fillette reprit la conversation qu'elle avait engagée avec Sarah, parlant de ses amies de l'école. A cet instant, quiconque aurait franchi le pas de la porte, n'aurait pu voir qu'une famille heureuse et réunie autour du repas du soir. Cette atmosphère familiale se prolongea jusqu'au coucher des enfants. Tandis que Sarah faisait la vaisselle, Cécile faisait entendre à Robert ses talents de musicienne, chantant des airs religieux. Ce dernier se montra fort impressionné et la félicita pour sa jolie voix. Robert décréta ensuite que l'heure du coucher était arrivée. Comme la veille, Sarah tressa les cheveux de Cécile et ceux de la fillette. Il semblait certain que cela deviendrait un véritable rituel entre elles. Les enfants couchés, Robert se pencha pour les embrasser, mais la fillette le saisit par le cou.

" Papa, je t'en prie reste près de nous cette nuit."

L'enfant avait chuchoté de sa petite voix mais Sarah l'entendit malgré tout. Cette requête lui fendit le coeur. Robert promit de rester et partir s'installer dans le fauteuil près du feu. Sarah embrassa à son tour les enfants et s'assit à la table. Elle rapprocha la chandelle et sortit pour la troisième fois, son ouvrage de couture. La fillette, couchée dans son lit, ne quittait pas son père des yeux. Mais la fatigue finit par avoir raison d'elle et ses yeux papillonnèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à se fermer totalement. Robert resta le temps de finir sa pipe. Puis il se leva et attrapa son chapeau. Sarah le regarda faire sans comprendre.

" Que faîtes-vous ?"

L'homme la regarda.

" Je vous souhaite bonne nuit."

Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la nuit noire. Sarah tourna ses yeux vers la fillette mais celle-ci dormait déjà profondément. Sarah passa encore une bonne heure à coudre avant de se décider elle aussi à se coucher. Mais au milieu de la nuit, elle fut réveillée par les pleurs de la fillette.

" Papa ! Papa ! Ne me laisse pas !"

Sarah se leva aussitôt et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

" Chut, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve."

La fillette s'éveilla tout à fait de son cauchemar. Tournant les yeux vers le lit parental, elle n'aperçut que Cécile qui dormait à poings fermés.

" Où est mon papa ?"

En guise de réponse, Sarah la serra fort dans ses bras pour apaiser ses sanglots. Puis elle la coucha entre elle et Cécile, la gardant contre elle. La fillette, au contact de cette chaleur maternelle, s'apaisa peu à peu, et finit par se rendormir. Mais pas Sarah. L'attitude de Robert à l'égard de sa fille la révoltait. Sa colère la tint éveillée jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, mais épuisée elle aussi par cette nuit de veille, elle finit par s'endormir. C'est ainsi que Robert les découvrit au chant du coq. Il avait décidé d'attendre une heure décente avant de rentrer, afin d'éviter une situation gênante, comme celle de la veille. Pourtant, il s'étonna de ne pas voir de lumière aux fenêtres ni de fumée dense au sortir de la cheminée. A la fin, il se décida à entrer. Il poussa doucement la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table de toilette. La pièce semblait déserte. Il ferma avec précaution la porte et s'avança. Son fils dormait paisiblement, seul dans le lit. Il entrouvrit les rideaux du lit. Sarah dormait paisiblement, ses bras entourant à la fois sa fille et Cécile. Il lâcha doucement le rideau et se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ces bruits domestiques réveillèrent Sarah. Elle se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte des enfants et s'enroula dans son châle avant de sortir du lit. Robert l'accueillit d'un sourire et lui souhaita bonjour. Sarah ne lui rendit ni son sourire ni son salut.

" Elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle vous appelait, désespérément."

Robert accusa le coup.

" Je ne vous demande pas de venir partager ma couche, mais ayez au moins pitié d'elle."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de se justifier, elle tourna les talons et entreprit de réveiller les enfants.

C'est une Cécile vaguement inquiète qui l'embrassa avant de partir pour l'école. Sarah la regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe d'angoisse. Qu'elle semblait petite, seule sur le chemin, tenant par la main, la fillette et le garçonnet. Fort heureusement, les enfants voisins les attendaient déjà. La fille devait avoir une douzaine d'années. Elle embrassa familièrement les enfants de Robert ainsi que Cécile. Le garçon quant à lui, devait avoir presque quatorze ans. Il était grand et déjà bien bâti par les travaux des champs. Cela rassura Sarah, qui les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'au virage. Elle soupira en regardant la pièce déserte. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle entendait déjà les meuglements insistants de la vache. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fit une toilette hâtive. Quand elle entra dans l'étable, la vache l'accueillit bruyamment. Elle attrapa le tabouret et le seau, et se plaça comme lui avait montré Robert. Elle flatta doucement l'animal et posa sa tête contre son flanc. La vache continua de s'agiter quelques instants mais se calma rapidement dès que le lait se mit à couler. La traite ne dura qu'une quinzaine de minutes mais Sarah apprécia pleinement ce moment. La douce chaleur de l'étable, l'attitude placide des bœufs derrière elle et le regard doux de la vache rousse la rendaient heureuse. C'est à regret qu'elle arrêta de traire la vache, le seau était déjà plein. L'animal la remercia en agitant la tête dans sa direction. Sarah posa le seau rempli près de la porte et attrapa le panier en osier. Elle s'approcha avec précaution du poulailler. Une poule était installée sur l'étagère la plus haute et l'observait d'un air interrogateur. Sarah ramassa lentement les œufs du bas pour ne pas l'effrayer tandis qu'elle couvait. Lorsqu'elle voulut atteindre les étagères du haut, la poule se mit à caqueter bruyamment. Sarah préféra battre en retraite. Elle attendrait que la poule soit sortie pour ramasser les derniers œufs. De l'établi à côté, elle entendait des bruits de rabot et de marteau : Robert mettait la dernière main au lit de Cécile. Elle hésita un instant à aller le voir, pour lui montrer son butin. Mais elle renonça finalement. Elle consacra le reste de sa matinée au fromage et à ses travaux de couture. Robert ne réapparut qu'aux alentours de midi, apportant le lit de Cécile, qu'il plaça contre le mur à la perpendiculaire du lit parental. Puis il frotta ses mains pleines de sciure. Sarah s'avança pour l'examiner. Robert avait accentué les arabesques à la tête du lit et arrondi les pieds.

" Merci pour elle, je suis persuadée qu'elle sera très heureuse."

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Il y a de la paille propre dans l'étable. Vous pourrez en garnir le lit."

Puis il ouvrit l'un des deux tiroirs de dessous le lit et en sortit de vieux draps et de vieilles couvertures.

" Voici de quoi lui confectionner du linge de lit."

Sarah le remercia une fois de plus. Tant de gentillesse l'émouvait.

" Votre bienveillance à notre égard est un précieux présent, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de nous avoir accueillies chez vous, Cécile et moi. Sans vous, nous aurions été séparées à tout jamais."

Sarah tourna la tête pour ne pas laisser voir ses larmes. Robert la regardait avec intensité, touché par cet aveu et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras.


	27. Chapitre 63

_Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements ! Je dois vous avouer que cela me mets légèrement la pression ! J'essaie de rester à la hauteur de vos espérances ... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 63

M. Darcy franchit à la hâte les quelques mètres qui le séparait du perron de Darcy House. Malgré son pas hâtif, il ne parvint pas à éviter les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient lourdement sur son pardessus. Les yeux rivés au sol, il faillit bousculer Mrs Jones qui guettait son retour. Cette dernière s'était avancée sur le perron dès qu'elle avait vu le fiacre arriver.

" Eh bien Mrs Jones ?"

L'intendante semblait inquiète, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

" Bonjour Monsieur. C'est à propos de Mrs Darcy ..."

Immédiatement, la couleur du visage de M. Darcy changea, passant du rose au blanc.

" Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Mrs Jones le tranquillisa sur l'état de santé de son épouse.

" Cependant, elle ne semble pas vraiment dans son assiette."

M. Darcy enleva son pardessus, son écharpe et ses gants tandis que l'intendante lui relatait le retour de Londres quelques heures plus tôt d'Elizabeth.

L'arrêt du fiacre ne réveilla pas la jeune femme. Le portier ouvrit la portière mais s'étonna de ne voir personne en descendre. Il se pencha par la porte et découvrit Mrs Darcy pelotonnée dans un coin. Il s'alarma quelque peu de ne pas la voir répondre à ses sollicitations, et engagea une conversation agitée avec le cocher. Alertée par les cris et les gesticulations des deux hommes, Mrs Jones accourut aussitôt.

" Mais que se passe t'il ?"

Le portier désigna l'intérieur du véhicule. Mrs Jones y découvrit Mrs Darcy. Elle semblait inanimée. Sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, elle monta dans le véhicule et toucha ses joues avec précaution. Elles étaient pâles et à peine tièdes. L'intendant laissa quelques instants ses doigts devant sa bouche : un souffle léger mais régulier s'en échappait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Mrs Darcy ? Mrs Darcy ?"

Elle haussa le ton et secoua légèrement son bras. Elizabeth s'éveilla aussitôt en sursaut. Elle s'étonna de voir Mrs Jones à ses côtés, ainsi que les regards inquiets du portier et du conducteur.

" Pardonnez-moi, j'ai du m'assoupir quelques instants."

Elle se redressa et fit mine de vouloir sortir du fiacre. Mrs Jones descendit la première suivit d'une Elizabeth peu assurée. A peine eut-elle posé le pied par terre qu'elle manqua de tomber. Le portier et l'intendante se précipitèrent aussitôt pour la soutenir. Elizabeth se sentait si faible qu'elle accepta avec soulagement leur aide pour faire les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Darcy House. Mrs Jones l'installa aussitôt dans le petit salon. A peine eut-elle sonné, que la bonne apparut. L'intendante donna ses directives : du thé bien chaud et des sandwiches. La bonne hocha la tête et partit aussi vite que la bienséance le lui permettait. Elizabeth se sentait à mille lieues du salon. Il lui semblait être dans un épais cocon de coton. Elle regardait Mrs Jones s'occuper du feu, tisonner les braises et ajouter de grosses bûches, mais c'était comme si elle la voyait s'affairer à travers les yeux d'un autre. La voyant frissonner, Mrs Jones attrapa une grosse couverture et la borda avec, comme elle l'aurait fait d'un enfant. Elizabeth arriva tout de même à s'étonner de l'attitude de l'intendante. Elle qui lui battait froid depuis son arrivée à Darcy House, semblait à présent inquiète de son sort. Elle articula un faible merci avant de s'évanouir. Mrs Jones étouffa un juron et partit en courant chercher des sels. La bonne arriva avec le plateau fumant à cet instant précis.

" Tenez lui la tête ! Mrs Darcy ? Vous m'entendez ?"

Elle passait et repassait le flacon sous ses narines. L'odeur des sels finit par réveiller Elizabeth. Soulagée, Mrs Jones lui plaça aussitôt un sandwich entre les mains.

" Mangez !"

La jeune femme mordit légèrement dans le pain et mâcha son morceau avec difficulté pendant quelques instants. Les premières bouchées lui redonnèrent un peu d'énergie. Mrs Jones lui en tendit un second d'autorité, qu'Elizabeth saisit sans se poser de questions. L'intendante ne fut satisfaite que lorsque la jeune femme eut vidé le plateau. Après cette collation, Elizabeth se sentit instantanément mieux. Son cocon de coton avait disparu. Elle se sentait encore un peu faible mais cette sensation s'estompait rapidement grâce à la nourriture. Mrs Jones l'observait avec intensité : elle reprenait des couleurs et ses gestes étaient plus vifs. Elle éprouva un réel soulagement qu'elle ne laissa cependant pas voir à sa maîtresse. Lorsqu'elle eut pleinement retrouvé ses esprits, Elizabeth remercia chaleureusement les deux femmes pour leurs bons soins. La bonne se fendit d'un large sourire mais le visage de l'intendante resta fermé.

" Son inquiétude pour moi c'est vite envolée."

Mais Elizabeth ne lui porta pas grief. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Mrs Jones se précipita, craignant une chute, mais l'étourdissement était passé.

" Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, je vous ferai appeler en cas de besoin."

Mrs Jones la regarda s'éloigner à petits pas. Elle commanda à la bonne de lui porter un plateau de thé dans une demie-heure afin de s'assurer de sa bonne santé, puis elle retourna à ses occupations, guettant avec impatience le retour de M. Darcy.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée et son fauteuil lui tendait les bras. Elle se saisit du châle posé dessus et s'enroula dedans avant de s'asseoir. Elle regarda crépiter le feu quelques instants puis en soupirant, elle approcha le petit guéridon devant elle. Elle ne sentait pas le courage d'aller dans le bureau de M. Darcy, aussi s'installa t'elle de son mieux. Elle posa son carnet devant elle et entreprit de relire ses notes.

C'est ainsi que M. Darcy la trouva. Il avait écouté avec attention le récit de Mrs Jones, avant de la remercier pour les soins dont elle avait entouré son épouse. L'intendante haussa les épaules : elle l'avait fait davantage pour son maître que pour sa maîtresse. Elle le regarda monter l'escalier et disparaître dans le couloir.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, M. Darcy frappa légèrement à la porte, puis entra. Sa femme était assise près du feu, son carnet de note ouvert devant elle. Elle noircissait les feuilles avec une sorte de férocité. Elle ne leva les yeux vers son époux que lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase. Son sourire était éclatant mais son teint pâle et ses yeux, fatigués. M. Darcy s'avança et l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Elizabeth mit quelques minutes avant de répondre : les évènements de la journée se bousculaient dans son esprit.

" Ne soyez pas inquiet, ce n'était qu'un léger étourdissement. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de déjeuner à midi, voilà tout."

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant. M. Darcy ne répondit rien. Mais son regard insistant finit par faire baisser les yeux d'Elizabeth. Elle était pâle, et ses yeux étaient cernés. Ses poignets semblaient encore plus fins et sa taille s'était encore amincie. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Londres ne lui réussissait pas.

" Nous partons pour Pemberley dès que possible. Je vais demander à Mrs Jones de faire le nécessaire, et je vous promets Elizabeth que nous serons dans le Derbyshire avant la fin de semaine."

La jeune femme ressentit un tel élan d'amour pour son époux, qu'elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas qu'il voie ses larmes couler. Son amour pour elle était tellement fort qu'il était prêt à renoncer à ses obligations sociales et professionnelles pour son bonheur et son bien-être.

" Votre bonté me touche Fitzwilliam mais je crains que cela ne soit impossible."

Sans rien ajouter, elle lui tendit la lettre de Mrs Barks. M. Darcy lut les quelques lignes puis finit par se rasseoir. Il tendit la main vers le carnet d'Elizabeth ouvert sur la table et le feuilleta rapidement. Ce qu'il y vit l'étonna fortement : son épouse avait pris des notes sur les employés et les chefs, sur le fonctionnement de l'entreprise et sur la comptabilité. Cela dénotait un grand sens des affaires. Il savait qu'Elizabeth était une femme fort capable, malgré une éducation de qualité médiocre, et d'une intelligence remarquable. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être une femme d'affaire redoutable. Elizabeth attendait en silence les réflexions de son époux. Lui-même semblait en peine de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

" Effectivement, il semble que notre retour prochain en Derbyshire soit quelque peu compromis."

Ce trait d'humour fit rire Elizabeth, ramenant immédiatement de la couleur sur ses joues. M. Darcy entendit avec un plaisir non dissumulé le rire cristallin de son épouse. Mais bientôt la réalité refit surface.

" Que vais-je faire Fitzwilliam ?"

M. Darcy prit le temps de la réflexion. Cette nouvelle responsabilité dans la joaillerie enchaînerait son épouse à Londres, et elle semblait consciente de cela. Il espérait pouvoir l'aider de son mieux mais ses affaires étaient totalement différentes du monde de la joaillerie. Il se contentait d'investir de l'argent dans des affaires commerciales mais il n'avait jamais eu à gérer une entreprise. Certes il y avait bien Pemberley mais ce n'était pas comparable. Il ne doutait pas que sa femme soit capable de gérer seule cette affaire mais elle aurait besoin d'un relais, d'une personne de confiance. Lui avait bien ses hommes de loi : ils s'occupaient du fonctionnement, tandis qu'il prenait les décisions. Elizabeth voyait son époux réfléchir rapidement. Son regard s'éclairait au fil de son raisonnement.

" Ce qu'il vous faut Elizabeth, c'est une personne de confiance sur laquelle vous appuyer."

La jeune femme pensa immédiatement à M. Connors, le chef de l'atelier de confection. Ils discutèrent un long moment du pour et du contre : il serait obligé d'abandonner son rôle, il faudrait alors chercher un autre maître. M. Darcy ne semblait pas favorable à cette solution. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre de long en large. Elizabeth s'était appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil et regardait le feu. Une personne de confiance, ces mots trottaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes en lesquelles elle pouvait avoir confiance : son époux bien entendu, sa sœur Jane aussi. Soudain, un éclair traversa son esprit. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

" Si je résume bien, il faudrait une personne en laquelle j'ai toute confiance, qui soit dotée de bon sens, intelligente et capable d'initiative ?"

M. Darcy hocha la tête.

" Et pourquoi pas ma tante Gardiner ?"

Cette fois-ci, M. Darcy se rassit et étudia avec attention l'idée de son épouse, qu'il finit par approuver totalement. Encore une fois, Elizabeth faisait preuve de ses capacités. Mais la jeune femme se fit songeuse : sa tante accepterait-elle ? L'oncle Gardiner la laisserait-elle faire ? Face à ces doutes, ils reprirent leur réflexion mais ils en revenaient toujours à l'idée d'Elizabeth. Fatiguée par cette gymnastique à laquelle elle n'était guère habituée, la jeune femme cria grâce. M. Darcy la lui accorda bien volontiers. Afin de ménager son épouse, M. Darcy demanda à ce que le dîner soit servi dans le petit salon et recommanda d'alimenter copieusement le feu. Ils se séparèrent une demie heure afin de se préparer.

Elizabeth sonna. Depuis le départ de Sarah, c'était les deux bonnes qui s'occupaient à tour de rôle de son service. Elle savait que cela pesait sur le fonctionnement de la maisonnée, mais elle avait du mal à se résoudre à remplacer Sarah. Mais ce soir là, elle eut la surprise de voir arriver l'intendante en personne. Elle s'étonna à voix haute de sa présence, mais n'obtient en guise de réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

" Les autres domestiques sont occupées à la cuisine et à la mise en place dans le petit salon."

Elizabeth prit cela comme un reproche. Elle avait l'impression d'être un poids.

" Peut être serait-il temps de prendre une personne pour mon service personnel ?"

Mrs Jones leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air qui voulait dire "enfin !". Elizabeth choisit d'en rire.

" Je vous fais confiance. Présentez moi trois personnes et je ferai mon choix."

M. Darcy se déclara satisfait de cette décision et décréta qu'il se rangerait à l'avis de son épouse. Le dîner se déroula calmement. Georgiana, informée du léger malaise d'Elizabeth, lui témoigna une attention particulière qui toucha la jeune femme. Avec , elle insista pour qu'Elizabeth se serve copieusement de chaque plat. Ils ne furent satisfait que lorsqu'elle décréta qu'elle ne pouvait plus avaler une bouchée. Le dîner achevé, Georgiana joua quelques airs au piano. Elizabeth et M. Darcy s'étaient installés dans la méridienne près du feu. Il avait négligemment posé son bras autour de ses épaules et elle s'était lovée contre lui. Ils écoutaient avec plaisir la jeune fille jouer de son instrument. Lorsque la pendule sonna dix heures, M. Darcy décréta qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Malgré les efforts d'Elizabeth pour cacher ses bâillements, il s'était rendu compte de l'état de fatigue de son épouse. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée familiale, la mise d'Elizabeth était simple. Elle n'eut donc pas besoin de sonner et se mit presque aussitôt au lit. M. Darcy eut tôt fait de la rejoindre. Il fit le tour de la pièce et souffla sur toutes les chandelles. A peine fut-il allongé dans le lit qu'Elizabeth vint se nicher contre lui. Son contact l'électrisa et il sentit une vague de désir l'envahir. Cela faisait bientôt une année qu'il l'avait épousé et il se sentait encore plus amoureux d'elle. Elle était si belle et si désirable ! Il baissa légèrement la tête pour la regarder. Les yeux fermés et la respiration lente et régulière lui indiquaient qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. M. Darcy dut réfréner son envie de l'embrasser. Même si ses avances amoureuses étaient toujours acceptées avec plaisir et désir, son état de santé était un sujet préoccupant pour lui. Il se contenta donc d''embrasser légèrement ses cheveux bruns et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Comme elle l'avait signifié à M. Connors et à M. Kendricks, Elizabeth retourna dès le lendemain à Londres, afin de finir son inspection de la maison Barks. Elle partagea sa matinée entre l'atelier de confection et le service comptable. Le premier la ravit par sa créativité et par l'art du bijou que maîtrisait parfaitement John Connors, le second la rassura par son sérieux et sa rigueur, incarnés en personne par Howard Kendricks. Il n'y avait guère que James Hodds qui souffrait de la comparaison. Elle termina l'inspection des lieux avec Conrad Murdoch qui lui fit faire le tour complet du propriétaire. A la fin de la matinée, Elizabeth avait pleinement pris la mesure des choses. Cet état des lieux l'avait rassurée : les ateliers fonctionnaient bien, les ouvriers semblaient contents de leur sort et les chefs capables, les finances saines et les clients nombreux. Il revenait à Elizabeth de s'assurer que cet état de fait perdure. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin d'aide et plus précisément de l'aide de sa tante Gardiner. La bonne nuit de sommeil n'avait pas fait varié son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle tenait là une bonne idée. Restait à convaincre l'intéressée. Elizabeth leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était midi passé de quelques minutes. Elle referma son carnet et rangea son bureau. Dans l'atelier, les ouvriers déjeunaient. Elizabeth les salua et descendit l'escalier. Dehors, son fiacre l'attendait déjà. La jeune femme remercia le portier et descendit d'un pas alerte les quelques marches, avant de monter dans le véhicule.

" Lizzie ma chère !"

C'est sa tante Gardiner qui l'accueillit en personne sur le perron de sa maison. Elizabeth s'empressa de gravier les quelques marches qui la séparait d'elle et l'embrassa familièrement.

" Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ma tante !"

Tandis qu'Elizabeth ôtait chapeau, manteau et gants, Mrs Gardiner l'observa avec attention. Sa mise élégante, ses manières soignées, à n'en pas douter, sa nièce était devenue une vraie lady. Elle nota aussi son air fatigué et la finesse de sa taille. Elle lui prit amicalement le bras et elles montèrent au premier étage. Elizabeth revit avec émotion le petit salon : c'était ici que M. Darcy s'était déclaré pour la deuxième fois. Ce souvenir colora ses joues plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cela n'échappa à Mrs Gardiner, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice. Les deux femmes discutèrent familièrement pendant une demie-heure, demandant des nouvelles de la famille Bennet et plus particulièrement de Jane et de la petite Lily. Elizabeth s'étonna de ne point voir les enfants de sa tante. Mrs Gardiner soupira : les aînés avaient été placés pour leur apprentissage et les deux petits suivaient désormais des cours assidus dans plusieurs écoles.

" Cela laisse un grand vide ..."

Mrs Gardiner en paraissait toute chagrinée. Elizabeth la réconforta de son mieux. C'est le moment que choisit M. Gardiner pour faire son entrée. Il embrassa sa nièce sur les deux joues et lui demanda des nouvelles de M. Darcy. Mrs Gardiner en profita pour demander que le déjeuner soit servi et tous s'attablèrent. La conversation roula sans discontinuer jusqu'au dessert.

" Et comment se passe votre apprentissage à la joaillerie ? Mrs Barks n'est pas trop dure avec vous ?"

Elizabeth leur raconta alors son aventure, deux jours auparavant, la lettre de Mrs Barks, le bureau de son mari, ses premières décisions. La tante Gardiner écoutait religieusement son récit, tandis que l'oncle approuvait et confortait ses décisions. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire, Mrs Gardiner la questionna.

" Comment allez-vous faire lorsque vous serez dans le Derbyshire ? Car il me semble impossible que vous puissiez uniquement vous fier au comptable ou à votre maître d'atelier."

M. Gardiner approuva d'un hochement de tête la remarque de son épouse.

" Eh bien ma tante, je songe à embaucher une personne pour me seconder."

" C'est une excellente idée ! "

Et M. Gardiner d'approuver à nouveau.

" Avez-vous déjà trouvé cette personne ?"

" Je crois que oui ma tante."

Elizabeth s'amusait grandement.

" Cela fait-il longtemps que vous la connaissez ?"

" Assez longtemps en effet."

" Est-elle dotée de solides qualités ?"

" C'est une personne de bon sens, d'une grande vivacité d'esprit et à qui on peut se fier entièrement."

" Vraiment Lizzie, cela semble être une perle rare !"

Elizabeth devait se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à son oncle.

" A vrai dire ma tante, cette perle rare, comme vous dîtes si bien, c'est vous !"

Mrs Gardiner manqua de lâcher sa petite cuillère. Elle regarda son mari sans comprendre.

" Mais que voulez-vous dire ?"

" Allons ma chère, à cet instant vous manquez cruellement de bon sens !"

M. Gardiner semblait lui aussi grandement s'amuser de la situation. Mrs Gardiner les regardaient tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

" Soyez sérieuse un instant Lizzie !"

Elizabeth calma son rire et regarda sa tante droit dans les yeux.

" Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Vous êtes la seule personne à Londres en qui j'ai pleinement confiance et qui êtes assez sensée pour assurer ce rôle."

Mrs Gardiner jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari. Ce dernier lui confirma tout le bien qu'Elizabeth pensait d'elle. Cependant, Mrs Gardiner restait hésitante.

" Vous me parliez tout à l'heure du grand vide laissé par les enfants et de votre ennui domestique. Il s'agira de passer de temps à temps à la joaillerie et de régler de menus détails. Je serais en correspondance assidue avec les responsables lors de mes absences de Londres. Vous n'aurez aucune décision à prendre, il s'agira de me servir de relais."

Mrs Gardiner tripotait machinalement le bout de gâteau qui restait dans son assiette. Elizabeth, qui semblait assez confiante, finit par douter de la réponse positive de sa tante.

" C'est d'accord."

Elizabeth se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras, tandis que M. Gardiner lui prenait la main et lui assurait du regard qu'elle était la personne idéale pour cette tâche.


	28. Chapitre 64

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! Et merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre mon histoire ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 64

Le dos tourné, Sarah ne vit pas Robert s'approcher d'elle. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle se raidit instinctivement à son contact. Mais bientôt la chaleur et la douceur de ses bras eurent raison de sa fierté. Elle avait tant besoin de réconfort qu'elle se laissa aller au plaisir de cette tendre étreinte. Tant qu'elle pleura, Robert ne la lâcha pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois ses sanglots apaisés, qu'il desserra son étreinte, presque à regrets. Sarah essuya son visage trempé de larmes avec le coin de son tablier. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, gênée par cet instant d'intimité. Mais peut être était-ce le bon moment pour rompre définitivement la glace ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il avait repris sa place près du feu, le front appuyé sur le chambranle de la cheminée. Afin de se donner une contenance, Sarah examina les couvertures que Robert avait déposé sur la table. Elle en choisit une de bonne facture et entreprit de prendre les mesures pour la coudre aux dimensions du lit. Robert lui jetait de petits regards en biais. La voyant ainsi occupé, il s'approcha de la porte. Sarah leva les yeux de son ouvrage et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

" Je reviens."

Sa réponse polie et rassurante étonna la jeune femme mais elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle le vit réapparaître quelques instants plus tard tenant dans ses bras des tasseaux de bois et un sac avec un marteau et des clous. Il posa le sac sur la table à côté de sa boîte à couture et s'avança vers le meuble de toilette. Il commença par déplacer le lit des enfants pour le mettre à côté de celui de Cécile. Sarah le regardait faire. Il prit ensuite le plus grand morceau de bois qu'il positionna sur le sol.

" Pouvez-vous m'aider ?"

La jeune femme se leva de bonne grâce.

" Tenez-moi ça et ne bougez plus."

Sarah agrippa fermement le rondin tandis que Robert traçait des traits au sol et sur les murs. Puis il lui prit le morceau des mains, frôlant au passage ses doigts. Sarah frissonna à ce nouveau contact. Puis armé de son marteau, il assembla les différents morceaux. La jeune femme était retournée s'asseoir, sursautant à chaque coup sur les clous. Cela semblait amuser Robert et Sarah le soupçonna rapidement de taper plus que de raison. Lorsque l'assemblage fut achevé, il demanda à nouveau son aide pour fixer la structure au sol et aux murs. Une fois l'opération terminée, ils s'éloignèrent pour admirer son œuvre.

" Cela vous convient-il ?"

Sarah hocha la tête et s'empara d'un morceau de tissu. D'un geste, elle improvisa deux rideaux de fortune.

" Madame a désormais un véritable cabinet de toilette."

Et il esquissa une révérence. Sarah lui sourit en retour et le remercia. Robert rassembla ses outils et repartit dehors. La jeune femme avisant l'heure, rangea son matériel de couture : elle terminerai le linge de lit de Cécile cet après-midi. Elle ouvrit les placards et se mit en quête de trouver de quoi préparer le repas. Le garde-manger, quoi que correctement rempli, ne présentait pas une grande variété. Il y avait abondance de pommes de terre, d'oeufs et de fromage, mais pas de viande. Sarah mit les pommes de terre à cuire, dans l'idée de faire une purée. Elle sortit le pain et le fromage, mais un morceau de viande n'aurait pas été de refus. Lorsque Robert revint, elle le questionna.

" Quel jour allez-vous au marché ? Il n'y a pas de viande dans le garde manger."

L'homme s'approcha et examina le contenu du meuble. Puis il alla s'asseoir.

" J'irai poser des collets à la tombée de la nuit. Peut être aurais-je la chance de prendre un ou deux lapins."

Sarah ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. A Londres, il était facile de trouver de la nourriture, mais ici la quasi totalité de ce qui était à consommer, provenait de la culture familiale.

" Je vais au marché une fois par mois. Je troque du beurre ou du lait contre quelques produits que je ne peux trouver ou fabriquer. Pour le reste, il faut se débrouiller."

Sarah était déconcertée par cette découverte mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Robert s'était assis et coupait le pain. Elle apporta la terrine de purée de pommes de terre. Robert lui tendit volontiers son assiette : un délicieux fumet s'échappait du plat. Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la purée aurait été meilleure avec une tranche de rôti de bœuf. Mais elle était contente de voir Robert manger de bon appétit. Les enfants à l'école, ils se retrouvèrent à déjeuner en tête à tête. Sarah craignait quelque peu que le silence ne s'installe mais Robert la surprit une nouvelle fois. Il engagea rapidement la conversation, questionnant la jeune femme sur son ancienne vie à Londres au service des Darcy. Sarah se plia volontiers à l'exercice et ils échangèrent bientôt leurs impressions sur leurs maîtres. Robert lui expliqua comment M. Darcy lui avait confié la charge de la ferme. Sarah l'écoutait avec attention même si M. Forks lui en avait déjà expliqué les grandes lignes. Robert était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli ici et entendait bien continuer à recevoir les félicitations du maître de Pemberley. Sarah quant à elle, parla de Mrs Darcy, de sa gentillesse et de sa bonté à son égard. Robert renifla d'un air septique : les ladies de l'aristocratie londonienne n'étaient pas connues pour leur gentillesse à l'égard des domestiques.

" Mrs Darcy a toute les qualités d'une lady mais aucun de ses défauts !"

Robert s'amusait de voir Sarah défendre ainsi son ancienne maîtresse. La jeune femme s'aperçut alors qu'il avait beaucoup d'humour et cela lui plut. Le déjeuner s'acheva sur cette note joyeuse et c'est presque à regrets que chacun reprit ses occupations.

Sarah poussa un gémissement de douleur. C'était la troisième fois en dix minutes qu'elle se piquait le doigt avec son aiguille. Elle était fatiguée et son dos, douloureux. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas autour de la table. Elle regarda la pendule : cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elle cousait sans relâche. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Les bruits sourds et réguliers de la hache ne faiblissaient pas. Robert avait soigneusement posé sa chemise sur le tas de bois. Les bûches s'entassaient autour du billot mais il ne ralentissait pas pour autant la cadence. Son vêtement de corps trempé de sueur laissait apparaître le dessin de ses muscles puissants et qui saillissaient à chaque coup de hache. Sarah était comme hypnotisée par ce spectacle. Robert leva soudain les yeux et lui adressa un signe de la main. Surprise, la jeune femme rougit et fit un geste en retour avant de se retirer de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine et elle eut subitement chaud.

" Reprends toi ! On dirait une gamine écervelée !"

Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, attrapa au passage une cruche et un verre et ouvrit la porte.

" J'ai pensé que vous auriez soif."

Elle remplit le verre et le lui tendit. Robert accepta avec reconnaissance et vida le gobelet d'un trait. Il regarda en direction du chemin.

" Les enfants ne devraient plus tarder."

Puis il lui rendit le verre.

" Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?"

Robert secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Sarah semblait vouloir rester dans la cour. Elle faisait quelques pas puis jetait des regards insistants en direction du chemin, se haussant parfois sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le virage. Robert la regardait faire du coin de l'œil.

" Vous pourriez aller à leur rencontre. Elle faisait souvent cela ..."

" Elle". Son épouse. Sarah hocha la tête. Elle retourna dans la cuisine poser la cruche et le gobelet, et mit son chapeau. Repassant devant Robert, elle lui adressa un sourire et se retint de ne pas courir. Il lui tardait de retrouver sa fille. Il la regarda passer, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Elle était décidément assez drôle et très attachante. Il se surprit à guetter son retour.

Dès que la ferme eut disparu, Sarah accéléra le pas. Elle dépassa rapidement la ferme voisine et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à marcher car elle aperçut bientôt la silhouette des cinq enfants. Les deux garçons marchaient devant tandis que les deux grandes filles encadrait la fillette, lui tenant la main. Le garçonnet l'aperçut en premier.

" Sarah ! Ohé Sarah !"

Il lui faisait de grands gestes. Cécile lâcha aussitôt la main de la fillette pour courir à la rencontre de sa mère. Sarah l'embrassa et l'examina attentivement.

" La journée s'est bien passée ?"

Cécile la rassura aussitôt. Le reste du groupe arriva à leur hauteur. La jeune femme salua les deux grands et les remercia de leurs bons soins. Le garçonnet et la fillette l'embrassèrent affectueusement sur les deux joues. Puis ils reprirent leur route. Margaret se plaignait d'être fatiguée et d'avoir mal aux pieds. Sarah la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la ferme, où les avaient précédés Robert Junior et Cécile. Robert avait arrêté de couper le bois et rangeait à présent les bûches sous l'appentis. Ils commanda aux deux grands de porter des bûches à l'intérieur pour la soirée. Puis il s'approcha de Sarah et prit Margaret dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

" Alors petite coquine, on profite de la situation ?"

La fillette riait à gorge déployée. Robert l'embrassa et la posa à terre. Elle fila aussitôt en direction de la maison.

" Ne soyez pas dupe, elle aura mal aux pieds chaque fois que vous viendrez à leur rencontre !"

Il ramassa les dernières bûches éparses et essuya son front trempé de sueur.

" Je vais vous faire chauffer de l'eau, vous avez sous doute envie de vous nettoyer."

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se dirigea vers la pompe. Robert ne la contredit pas et pendant ce temps, acheva de ranger son matériel. Lorsqu'il revint dans la maison, les enfants étaient attablés devant un copieux goûter, racontant leur journée d'école à Sarah. La jeune femme avait disposé sur le meuble de toilette des linges propres et de l'eau tiède. Robert lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de rabattre le rideau. Sarah débarrassa ensuite la table pour permettre aux plus grands de faire leurs devoirs. Margaret s'installa devant l'âtre avec ses poupées tandis que Sarah pelait les légumes pour le repas du soir, en aidant Robert Junior et Cécile à faire leurs exercices. Comme l'avait dit Robert, son fils n'était pas doué en calcul, et Sarah se heurta bientôt à l'incompréhension et à la bouderie du garçonnet. Fort heureusement, il accepta volontiers l'aide de Cécile. Lorsque Robert réapparut de derrière les rideaux, on aurait dit un homme neuf : ses cheveux mouillés étaient tirés en arrière avec soin et sa barbe broussailleuse avait été peignée et taillée. Sarah le regarda d'un œil nouveau : il était encore plus séduisant. Elle se sentit rougir bien malgré elle. Afin de se donner une contenance, elle reprit énergiquement l'épluchage de ses légumes. Fort heureusement, Robert ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune femme. Il se contenta de jeter un regard aux devoirs des grands et caressa la tête de Margaret, occupée à habiller ses poupées. Il sortit quelques instants. Sarah poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lui semblait avoir le visage en feu.

" Quelque chose de va pas maman ?"

Cécile la regardait, l'air inquiet.

" Tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu chaud."

Sarah se leva et ramassa ses légumes. Robert ne fut pas long à revenir. Prenant la place de la jeune femme, il s'assit à côté des enfants et posa sur la table de longs fils de fer. Cette activité manuelle détourna aussitôt Cécile et Robert Junior de leur devoir de mathématique. Repoussant leurs cahiers, les enfants prirent chacun dans leurs mains un morceau de fil. Robert leur montra comment le tordre et le façonner de manière à former un collet. Sarah, qui avait mis les légumes à cuire, les regardaient avec attention.

" Vous voulez essayer ?"

Robert lui souriait. Sarah tira la chaise et s'assit. A cet exercice, elle se révéla moins douée que les enfants, provoquant même le rire de Robert Junior. Son père le réprimanda doucement et remontra les gestes à Sarah. Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration et d'application, elle parvient à faire un collet correct, suscitant l'admiration discrète de Robert. Il ramassa la dizaine de collets et les plaça dans un panier près de la porte. Il n'irait les poser qu'après le dîner.

La soirée se passa à l'identique des précédentes. On pouvait cependant noter que le climat s'était largement détendu, eut égard au rapprochement de nos deux principaux protagonistes. Il est inutile de décrire le ravissement et la joie que provoquèrent chez Cécile la découverte de son nouveau lit. Robert eut droit à deux baisers sonores sur les joues et à un sourire radieux. Étrangement ce soir-là, elle fut la première couchée. La jeune Margaret fit à nouveau promettre à son père de rester dans la maison cette nuit, promesse que Robert fit à nouveau. Mais Sarah doutait fortement qu'il la tint. Le rituel du coucher achevé, les enfants s'endormirent rapidement. Ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, Robert partit dans la nuit noire poser ses collets. Elizabeth s'attela en silence à ses menus travaux domestiques avant de reprendre son ouvrage de couture. Pour cette nuit, Cécile dormirait avec une couverture pliée en quatre. Bien que fatiguée et désireuse de retrouver son lit, Sarah voulait s'assurer que Robert respecterait la promesse faite à sa fille. Elle se plaça face à la fenêtre de manière à apercevoir la lanterne de Robert lorsqu'il reviendrait des bois. Elle jetait de fréquents regards à la pendule : il ignorait combien de temps cette promenade nocturne lui prendrait. Fort heureusement pour elle, Robert revint au bout d'une heure. Sarah leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

" Nous verrons bien demain."

Il s'avança vers les lits des enfants : ils dormaient à poings fermés. Il fit le tour de la pièce, tournant, virant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

" J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet de Margaret et de ses cauchemars. Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir et vous laisser vous en occuper."

Sarah hocha la tête.

" Aussi, si vous le voulez bien, je dormirai ici ce soir."

Cette annonce fit rougir Sarah. Robert se rendit compte de la gêne de la jeune femme. Il bafouilla.

" Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je pensais aller chercher une brassée de paille dans l'étable. Je dormirai par terre devant la cheminée."

Difficile de dire qui était le plus gêné des deux : Robert se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et Sarah baissait la tête sur son ouvrage, jusqu'à le toucher avec son nez. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'ils pouvaient partager le lit mais sa pudeur eut raison de ses sentiments.

" Si cela vous convient, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

Le soulagement de Robert était palpable. Il partit aussitôt chercher le foin à l'étable tandis que Sarah déployait une couverture sur le sol et rajoutait une bûche dans le feu.

L'air frais de la nuit fit du bien à Robert. Il semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de cette discussion. Dieu qu'il se sentait fébrile et maladroit en sa présence ! Il ramassa une brassée de foin. La vache lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule avant de retourner vers la maison. Sarah était toujours à table, les yeux rivés sur le linge de lit de Cécile. Il remarqua la couverture sur laquelle il étala de son mieux le foin. Une fois son lit de fortune fait, il tourna et vira à nouveau quelques instants.

" Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Sarah leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire.

" Je vous en remercie. Bonne nuit à vous aussi."

Robert s'allongea tant bien que mal sur la paille, le dos tourné à la pièce. Sarah attendit quelques minutes puis rangea son matériel de couture. Elle jeta un regard vers l'ombre du corps de Robert : il semblait endormi. Elle prit la chandelle avec précaution et s'avança jusqu'au cabinet de toilette. L'eau de la cruche était encore tiède. Elle versa avec précaution le liquide et ôta ses vêtements. Les yeux grands ouverts, Robert regardait sur le rideau blanc, les ombres projetées par la chandelle de Sarah. Il la vit se dévêtir et frotter chaque partie de son corps. C'était à la fois un délice et un supplice pour lui. Un délice de voir ce corps de femme réveiller chez lui des pulsions qu'il croyait disparues à jamais et un supplice de désirer ardemment cette femme, qu'il refusait de voir remplacer son épouse défunte. Il l'observa se rhabiller puis se retourna précipitamment lorsqu'elle souffla sur la chandelle. Sarah s'avança avec précaution vers les lits des enfants. Les bruits de paille froissée lui avait fait croire à un réveil nocturne. Mais il n'en était rien, les enfants dormaient comme de petits anges. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers Robert. Ce dernier se forçait à respirer calmement, malgré son trouble et son émoi. Il hésitait à se lever et à lui avouer le désir qu'il avait d'elle et les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Sarah ne s'attarda pas davantage et regagna rapidement le lit. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la pièce endormie, elle ferma les rideaux et le sommeil la gagna rapidement. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Robert scrutait avec intensité le plafond. A chaque clignement de paupière, il revoyait l'ombre gracieuse et ardente de la jeune femme. Il finit par s'endormir mais ses rêves furent peuplés de créatures charnelles et pulpeuses où seul apparaissait le visage de Sarah.


	29. Chapitre 65

_Vous l'attendiez ? Le voilà ! Le fameux chapitre sur Georgiana ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
_

 _Un grand merci à Monlokiana pour sa longue review, votre commentaire m'a touché ...  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 65

Sur le chemin du retour, Elizabeth n'avait qu'une hâte : dire à son cher époux que sa tante avait accepté de l'aider. Le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis quelques jours s'était considérablement allégé. Même le temps semblait être en accord avec son humeur légère : un soleil radieux avait perçé l'épaisse couche de nuages gris et ses rayons, quoique encore pâlots, invitaient à la promenade. Elizabeth regardait avec envie à travers sa vitre, les passants sur le trottoirs. Elle fit signe au cocher de s'arrêter.

"Je finirais à pied."

L'homme hocha la tête et patienta la temps que la jeune femme descende. Darcy House ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de là mais cette promenade lui fit du bien. Certes les façades imposantes et les jardins hivernaux n'avaient pas le charme du parc de Pemberley et des paysages du Derbyshire mais Elizabeth sut s'en contenter. Et la perspective de la fin de la Saison laissait présager un retour prochain en terre aimée. Elizabeth leva les yeux et aperçut un fiacre stationné devant Darcy House. Elle pressa le pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait là du véhicule de M. Darcy. Arrivée devant les grilles, elle faillit heurter de plein fouet un jeune homme qui sortait de l'allée. Le jeune homme bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse et s'inclina bien bas.

" Mes excuses, Mrs Darcy."

Sans se présenter, il remonta aussitôt dans le fiacre. Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner, pensivement. Elle remonta lentement l'allée. Le visage de ce jeune homme ne lui était pas inconnu. De plus, il l'avait salué par son nom, c'est donc qu'il la connaissait. M ais la jeune femme avait beau réfléchir, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Arrivée dans le hall, elle jeta un œil au plateau du courrier : il était vide. Était ce une relation d'affaire de M. Darcy ? Elizabeth en doutait. Pourquoi serait-il venu à Darcy House, sachant que son époux disposait de son propre bureau à Londres. Avertie par le bruit de la porte, Mrs Jones s'avança à sa rencontre. Elle l'aide à se débarrasser de son manteau et l'observa attentivement.

" Soyez rassurée Mrs Jones, j'ai déjeuné ce midi."

L'intendante se contenta de hausser les épaules et fit mine de repartir sur ses pas.

" Attendez je vous prie."

L'intendante se retourna.

" Qui était ce jeune homme que j'ai croisé dans l'allée ?"

Mrs Jones haussa à nouveau les épaules. A ce stade, il s'agissait davantage d'un tic que d'une réponse.

" Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, mais il n'a pas laissé de carte."

" Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois. En règle générale, il dépose des rouleaux."

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

" Des rouleaux ? "

" Oui dans des étuis en cuir."

" A qui sont-ils destinés ?"

L'intendante secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, il n'y avait ni adresse ni nom inscrits dessus.

" J'avais pensé qu'il s'agissait de documents pour M. Darcy."

Elizabeth regarda le plateau. Il était vide. Quelqu'un avait donc prit cet étui et comme M. Darcy était absent et qu'elle venait juste de rentrer ... Elizabeth remercia l'intendante et monta au premier étage. Le salon de musique était vide. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la chambre et frappa. On mit quelques instants à lui répondre. Georgiana se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'air visiblement embarrassée.

" Est ce que je vous dérange ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elizabeth s'avança jusqu'aux fauteuils de la cheminée et s'assit. Georgiana l'imita. La jeune femme prit la conversation à son compte, racontant à sa jeune sœur son déjeuner chez les Gardiner et sa promenade sur l'avenue.

" Figurez-vous que j'ai bien failli me faire bousculer par un jeune homme qui sortait de Darcy House."

Elle guetta la réaction de Georgiana.

" Pourtant il fut fort poli et s'excusa en m'appelant par mon nom. Pourtant je peine à me souvenir de son patronyme, l'auriez-vous aperçu par hasard ?"

La jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol et se mit à rougir. Elizabeth poursuivit sur sa lancée.

" Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que selon Mrs Jones, il a déposé un étui en cuir, sans doute des documents à l'attention de votre frère. Mais lorsque je suis entrée dans le hall, l'étui avait disparu."

Un silence pesant s'installa. Georgiana gardait les yeux baissés et son teint ne pâlissait pas. Elizabeth regardait furtivement la pièce, cherchant des indices qui lui permettaient de vérifier son intuition. La jeune femme allongea le bras et saisit la main de Georgiana.

" Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, car vous êtes ma sœur. Cet étui vous était-il destiné ?"

Cette fois-ci, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. La gorge nouée, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Dans la tête d'Elizabeth, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient, mais elle attendit que les sanglots de Georgiana se calment pour la questionner.

* * *

Bien que soulagée, Georgiana éprouvait encore une grande anxiété. La présentation à la Cour s'était bien passée et les compliments de Mrs Barks lui avait redonné du baume au coeur. Mais elle appréhendait encore la réunion et le bal qui devaient clôturer cette soirée. Elle craignait d'être le centre des attentions et sa méconnaissance du monde la rendait fébrile. Fort heureusement, Mrs Barks la tenait fermement par le bras, et elle s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son frère était fort connu de la bonne société et très sollicité aussi. Fort heureusement, c'est Elizabeth qui fut au centre des attentions. Fitzwilliam la présenta à plus de la moitié des personnes présentes dans cette salle. Mrs Barks fut rapidement fatiguée et lassée par cette mascarade.

" Ce n'est plus de mon âge de faire semblant d'être ravie !"

Georgiana avait sourit et s'était volontiers laissée entraînée vers des fauteuils placés dans un recoin de la salle, juste à côté de l'orchestre. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un long moment, regardant les couples évoluer sur la piste de danse. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Mrs Barks se pencha vers Georgiana.

" Aidez-moi à me lever, je voudrais prendre un rafraichissement."

La jeune fille protesta et proposa d'aller lui en chercher. Mrs Barks lui sourit.

" Vous êtes bien bonne mon enfant."

Georgiana eut quelque peine à se faufiler jusqu'au buffet, pris d'assaut par les danseurs assoiffés. Elle répera une coupe pleine et tendit aussitôt la main pour s'en saisir. Mais une autre main fut plus rapide et la prit avant elle. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un jeune homme. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

" Pardonnez-moi Miss."

Puis il lui tendit la coupe. Georgiana rougit instantanément et prit timidement le verre. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir engager la conversation mais Georgiana repartit rapidement rejoindre les jupes rassurantes de Mrs Barks. Il n'aurait pas été convenable d'engager la conversation avec ce jeune homme sans qu'il lui ait été présenté. Le jeune homme la suivit du regard jusqu'à son siège. Il s'avança légèrement pour apercevoir la personne qui l'accompagnait. Malheureusement pour lui, il ignorait son identité. Déçu de ne pouvoir lui être présenté, il l'observa un moment. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par un couple. Le jeune homme admira la prestance de l'homme et la beauté de la femme. Ils semblaient faire partie de l'aristocratie. Ils se montrèrent très prevenants envers la jeune fille. Il s'avança encore de quelques pas pour apercevoir leurs visages. Peine perdue. Il soupira. Le chef d'orchestre reparut sur la petite scène, donnant le signal d'une nouvelle série de danse. M. Darcy s'inclina devant son épouse.

" Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder vos trois premières danses ?"

Georgiana les regarda prendre place parmi les danseurs puis s'élancer aux premières notes. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et se mit à balayer la pièce des yeux.

" Vous cherchez quelque chose ma chère ?"

Georgiana rougit et secoua la tête. Mrs Barks se mit à rire.

" Ne soyez pas gênée, à votre âge aussi j'aimais danser. Voyons si nous pouvons vous trouver un partenaire digne de ce nom."

Georgiana tenta bien de détromper la vieille femme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de danser mais Mrs Barks s'était déjà levée et s'avançait vers un groupe de sa connaissance. C'est logiquement que la jeune fille fut sollicitée pour danser, son nom et sa beauté en faisait une partenaire de choix.

" Vous voilà occupée pour le reste de la soirée !"

Georgiana se contenta de sourire même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. L'orchestre acheva la première danse. M. Darcy eut la surprise de voir sa sœur se placer dans le rang, à quelques personnes de lui. Il regarda immédiatement qui l'accompagnait et fut rassuré de reconnaître un jeune homme de bonne famille. Mrs Barks lui adressa un signe de la tête comme pour l'encourager. Les premières notes s'envolèrent et le ballets des pas commença. Même si Georgiana ne s'amusa pas vraiment, elle prit un certain plaisir à danser. Son partenaire s'avèra être un cavalier agréable et expérimenté, mais cependant peu causant. La jeune fille jetait de fréquents regards à son frère qui lui, semblait s'épanouir auprès d'Elizabeth. Lorsque les dernières notes s'éteignirent, les danseurs se tournèrent vers l'orchestre pour l'applaudir. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Les mains posées sur le clavecin, il semblait déjà prêt à jouer la prochaine danse. Il gardait les yeux obstinément rivés sur l'instrument. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Ses mains fines et délicates lui avaient pourtant tendu le verre. Distraite par cette découverte, elle en avait presque oublié son partenaire. Consciencieux, il la ramena auprès de Mrs Barks où un autre danseur attendait son tour. Son frère et Elizabeth avaient quitté la piste de bal, aussi Georgiana eut tout le loisir d'observer le pianiste pendant la danse.

" Vous avez l'air fâché M. Darcy."

M. Darcy ne quittait pas des yeux sa sœur, prêt à bondir sur le danseur qui ne poserait pas la main au bon endroit. Elizabeth tenta de l'apaiser. L'orchestre avait à peine achevé les dernières notes que M. Darcy était déjà aux côtés de sa sœur.

" Vous semblez lasse, venez vous reposer."

Georgiana accepta avec reconnaissance et posa sa petite main sur le bras de son frère. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à Elizabeth et Mrs Barks.

" Je vous ai gardé une chaise."

Georgiana s'assit avec reconnaissance. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Les trois femmes observèrent quelques instants en silence la bonne société.

" Avez-vous bien dansé ?"

Georgiana sursauta. Son esprit était absorbé par le jeu du clavecin. De sa place, elle apercevait distinctement les cavalcades de ses doigts sur les touches mais son visage était caché. Elle répondit positivement à Elizabeth et reporta son regard sur l'orchestre. M. Darcy revint bientôt avec des rafraichissements. La danse s'acheva presque aussitôt. Le chef d'orchestre accorda à nouveau un entracte à ses musiciens. Georgiana vit le pianiste descendre de la petite estrade et se faufiler parmi les invités. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Pas instant elle ne se douta que ce quelque chose pouvait être elle. Lors qu'enfin il la découvrit, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Troublée d'avoir ainsi été découverte, Georgiana tourna la tête. Le jeune homme observa le groupe : c'était toujours les mêmes personnes. L'heure avançait et il craignait qu'elle ne fut partie avant la prochaine pause. Il repéra le chef d'orchestre qui prenait un rafraichissement à quelques pas de là.

" Pourriez-vous me dire qui sont ces personnes ?"

Le chef d'orchestre chaussa son monocle et plissa des yeux.

" Il s'agit de la famille Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire. La femme âgée qui les accompagne est Mrs Barks."

Ces renseignements n'aidèrent guère le jeune homme mais au moins, il connaissait son nom. Il balaya la salle dans l'espoir que l'une de ses connaissances pourrait le présenter à la famille Darcy. Le chef d'orchestre comprit vite son petit manège.

" A votre place je n'y songerai même pas Wilfried."

Le jeune homme rougit.

" Il s'agit d'une famille riche, de la plus pure aristocratie londonienne. M. Darcy est connu pour ses manières hautaines et le strict respect des convenances. Il ne fréquente que son cercle le plus proche."

Wilfried accusa le coup. Il n'y avait certainement aucune personne de sa connaissance pour le présenter à M. Darcy. Le chef d'orchestre lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis repartit en direction de l'estrade. Le jeune homme soupira. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune Miss Darcy avant de rejoindre son instrument. Durant le reste de la soirée, Georgiana ne le quitta pas des yeux, admirant sa façon de jouer. Vers minuit, Mrs Barks se déclara fatiguée et émit le souhait de regagner sa résidence de Grosvenor Park. La soirée tirait sur sa fin, les participants quittaient un à un la salle de bal. Georgiana adressa un dernier regard au jeune pianiste avant de partir. Tout à sa musique, Wilfried ne vit pas la jeune Miss quitter la salle. Ce n'est que lorsque le chef d'orchestre leur signifia la fin du bal qui se leva à la hâte et parcourut la pièce quasiment déserte. Mais, ainsi qu'il l'avait pressenti, la jeune fille était déjà partie. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Le chef d'orchestre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Ne soyez pas triste Wilfried. La Saison ne fait que commencer. Vous aurez peut être l'occasion de revoir cette jeune personne."

Le jeune homme hocha tristement la tête.

" Il est bien dommage que vous n'ayez pu lui être présenté, car assurément vous auriez eu de nombreuses choses à vous dire."

Puis il se leva. Intrigué, Wilfried le poursuivit.

" Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

Le chef d'orchestre sourit sous sa moustache.

" Elle partage la même passion que vous : le piano."

Depuis cette soirée, Wilfried n'eut de cesse de rechercher la jeune Miss Darcy dans tous les bals de la Saison. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle ne réapparut pas. C'était un jeune homme exalté, habité par la passion sous toutes ses formes. Il appartenait à une famille d'immigrés autrichiens qui s'était installée il y a une quinzaine d'années à Londres. D'origine noble mais déshérité, la famille Von Malhër vivait de son art : son père pratiquait le violon et sa mère la harpe, sa plus jeune sœur, quant à elle, excellait au violoncelle. De remords et de regrets, le jeune homme composa de nombreuses sonates, en ayant toujours à l'esprit, le souvenir de la jeune Miss Darcy. Il se garda bien de parler à ses parents de cette rencontre et des sentiments qui l'habitait. Jamais ils ne lui aurait permis de nourrir un tel penchant. Mais sa jeune soeur s'aperçut rapidement du tourment dans lequel vivait son frère. Elle devint bientôt sa confidente et en sut autant sur Miss Darcy que lui. Mais le destin parfois cruel, eut pitié de ce jeune homme.

Les Darcy ne fréquentaient guère les soirées mondaines, préférant les dîners de leur cercle de connaissance. Il s'avéra que Meredith, la jeune soeur de Wilfried, était fort appréciée de la famille Lavander. Elle était donc régulièrement conviée avec son violoncelle lors des salons que tenait Mrs Lavander. Cet après-midi là, elle était installée comme à son habitude près de la cheminée. Elle observait d'un air distrait les allées et venues des ladies, dont le froufrou des robes couvraient presque le son de son instrument. Généralement, personne ou presque personne, ne prenait garde à elle ou à sa musique. Mais ce jour là, elle eut la sensation d'être intensément scrutée. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit sur sa gauche, une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus. Surprise, la jeune fille détourna le regard mais resta attentive à la musique. Meredith, touchée par cette attention, joua un de ses airs préférés. Elle jetait des petits regards obliques vers la jeune fille : elle semblait emportée par la musique, ses mains battaient la mesure malgré elle. Elle se lança ensuite sur un morceau plus ardu, plus puissant, qui sembla ravir la jeune fille.

" A n'en pas douter, il s'agit d'une musicienne."

Meredith et la jeune fille continuèrent d'échanger muettement au moyen de la musique une heure durant. Alors qu'elle improvisait sur un morceau de Bach, une femme légèrement plus âgée qu'elle vint lui signifier leur départ. Meredith lut la déception dans le regard de la jeune fille. Mrs Lavander s'avança aussitôt vers elles pour les raccompagner. Les deux femmes semblaient proches. La jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui adressa un sourire lumineux, comme pour la remercier. Meredith lui sourit en retour, regrettant de ne pouvoir lâcher son archet pour lui faire signe de la main. Puis elle retomba dans la monotonie et l'anonymat du salon. Son esprit cependant ne cessait de penser à cette jeune fille, qui présentait des similitudes avec la Miss Darcy qui occupait les pensées de son cher frère. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Lorsque les dernières invitées furent partie, elle s'avança vers Mrs Lavander.

" Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

Mrs Lavander la regarda avec bienveillance.

" Cet après-midi, une jeune fille a eu l'air d'apprécier ma musique tout particulièrement."

La femme fronça les sourcils. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

" Oh il s'agit certainement de Miss Darcy. C'est une pianiste émérite !"

Le cœur de Meredith fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de la retrouver ! Elle ne questionna pas davantage Mrs Lavander, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons.

Son frère accueillit cette nouvelle avec exaltation : il fallait à tout prix que sa sœur le fasse venir au salon, qu'elle parle de lui à Mrs Lavander. Il alla même jusqu'à se mettre à genoux pour implorer son aide. Meredith le calma de son mieux, lui conseilla la patience.

Et de la patience, il en fallut beaucoup à Wilfried car ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que Mrs Darcy et Miss Darcy honorèrent à nouveau de leur présence le salon de Mrs Lavander. Comme son frère, Meredith s'était mise à attendre beaucoup de ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires, guettant avec anxiété l'arrivée des ladies. Mais leur patience fut récompensée et Meredith eut à nouveau l'occasion de jouer en présence de Miss Darcy. Cet après-midi là, elle soigna particulièrement son jeu et choisit ses morceaux en fonction des goûts supposés de la jeune demoiselle. Georgiana de son côté, avait immédiatement cherché du regard la présence de la jeune musicienne. Elle était admirative de son talent et de son interprétation. Elle fut donc ravie de la retrouver à nouveau. Elle salua rapidement les dames présentes et abandonna presque aussitôt Elizabeth pour s'asseoir de façon à jouir de la musique. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Elizabeth. Georgiana se donnait entière à la musique sans chercher à lier conversation avec qui que ce soit. Elle prit quelques instants pour écouter attentivement la jeune musicienne : son talent était indéniable. Elle s'approcha de Mrs Lavander.

" Qui est donc cette jeune musicienne ?"

" Il s'agit de Meredith Von Mälher, son jeu est très agréable n'est ce pas ?"

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

" Elle est autrichienne. Une famille noble mais malheureusement sans le sou. Ses parents ainsi que son frère sont eux aussi musiciens."

Sans le sou. Elizabeth examina attentivement la mise et les manières de la jeune fille. La noblesse de ses traits et l'élégance de ses gestes prouvaient sa bonne naissance. Ses vêtements étaient simples mais de bonne facture. Elle portait même des bijoux. Elizabeth sourit : la situation de la musicienne équivalait certainement à celle de la petite gentry de Longbourne, ce qui ne valait rien au regard de la riche aristocratie londonienne.

Meredith acheva un morceau particulièrement difficile, ce qui lui valut un applaudissement discret de la part de Georgiana. Mrs Lavander s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle.

" Voulez-vous que je vous la présente ?"

La jeune fille accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La musicienne allait reprendre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

" Miss Von Mälher, laissez moi vous présenter Miss Darcy."

Les deux jeunes filles esquissèrent une révérence.

" Miss Darcy semble grandement apprécier votre talent Miss Mälher."

La jeune fille s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

" Saviez-vous que Miss Darcy était elle-même une pianiste émérite ?"

Bien sûr, Meredith le savait mais elle feignit la surprise. Mrs Lavander se tourna vers l'assemblée.

" Quel dommage que mon pianoforte soit désaccordé. J'aurais tant aimé vous entendre jouer ensemble."

Georgiana rougit. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et les murmures déçus des ladies flottaient dans l'air. Meredith exprima elle aussi des regrets. Elizabeth s'approcha des trois femmes.

" Mrs Darcy, je vous présente Meredith Von Mälher."

La femme lui sourit avec bienveillance. Les deux jeunes filles engagèrent aussitôt la conversation. Elizabeth les écouta quelques instants puis considérant que Miss Von Mälher était une personne de qualité, les laissa seules. Elles discutèrent à bâtons rompus une heure durant. Meredith ne manqua pas de signaler les talents de pianiste de son frère. Le procédé pouvait paraître grossier et quelque peu manipulateur, mais Georgiana était à mille lieux de penser que la frère de la jeune femme puisse être le pianiste du bal d'ouverture de la Saison. Aussi s'intéressa t'elle aux partitions sur lesquels il travaillait et se montra désireuse d'en essayer certaines dont Meredith lui vanta la beauté.

" Je me ferai un plaisir de vous les porter."

Georgiana ne voyait pas le mal à accepter ce cadeau de la part de la jeune fille, même s'il y a une heure à peine, elle ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Pour elle, Meredith n'agissait que par gentillesse et par passion de la musique. Et puisqu'elles avaient officiellement été présentées, elle pouvait la fréquenter. Rendez-vous fut donc pris dès le lendemain. Là encore le destin se montra favorable à Wilfried. Cet après-midi là, le couple Darcy était de sortie ainsi que l'intendante. Personne, mis à part Johanna, ne vit Meredith. La bonne n'émit aucune objection à la visite de cette jeune fille qui paraissait de bonne famille. L'accueil chaleureux que lui fit Miss Darcy acheva de la tranquilliser. Les deux jeunes filles eurent donc le loisir de se parler en toute intimité. Comme promis, elle remit à Georgiana les partitions tant attendues. Inutile de décrire la joie et le plaisir de la jeune fille. Elle voulut à tout prix les examiner sur le champ. Meredith ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Elle blêmit subitement et préféra écourter sa visite. Georgiana fut quelque peu surprise et même peinée de cette attitude. Elle reposa l'étui et raccompagna poliment la visiteuse.

" J'aurais plaisir à vous revoir Miss Van Mälher."

Meredith prit congé et fila rapidement. Georgiana la regarda partir pensivement, son attitude était pour le moins étonnante. Elle décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur ses sentiments et préféra s'atteler immédiatement à l'étude de ces nouvelles partitions. Elles étaient soigneusement roulées dans un bel étui de cuir. Georgiana caressa un instant l'objet, puis n'y tenant plus comme un enfant au matin de Noël, elle détacha le lacet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver au milieu des partitions, une lettre cachetée.

" Cette lettre se sera glissée là par erreur. Je la rendrais dès que possible à Miss Malhër."

Elle la ramassa et l'examina. Quelle ne fut pas stupeur de voir son nom inscrit dessus ! Elle tourna et retourna la lettre, ne sachant qu'en faire. Mais sa curiosité fut plus forte.

 _Miss Darcy,_

 _J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon audace et que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur à ma sœur chérie pour le procédé qui me permit de vous écrire._

 _Peut être ne lirez-vous pas cette lettre jusqu'au bout ? Peut-être l'enverrez-vous rejoindre les braises ardentes de votre cheminée ? Je vous en conjure n'en faîtes rien._

 _Vous souvenez-vous du bal d'ouverture de la Saison ? Vous souvenez-vous du jeune homme qui vous tendit ce verre involontaire volé à votre main ?_

 _Si tel est le cas, je m'en réjouis._

 _La partition que vous trouverez a été composée par mes soins, en votre honneur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _A tout jamais votre dévoué,_

 _Wilfried Von Mälher_

A tout autre lecteur, cette lettre aurait paru puérile et insensée. A la première lecture, Georgiana fut quelque peu effrayée. Consciente que cette lettre enfreignait toute les règles inhérentes à la bonne société, Georgiana se résolut à la montrer à son frère. Cependant après plusieurs relectures, elle en vint à conclure qu'il n'y avait là rien de contrevenant : le jeune homme n'exprimait rien de déplacé, ne demandait rien en retour. Il se rappelait simplement à son souvenir et n'exigeait d'elle aucune réponse. En somme, cette lettre n'avait rien d'inquiétant. C'est ainsi qu'elle garda pour elle cette correspondance. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres lettres qui la suivraient. Il est fort probable que la beauté de la musique de Wilfried y fut aussi pour quelque chose. Même Elizabeth, modeste musicienne, avait su capter l'aura de son morceau. Elle décida donc de garder toute cette histoire secrète. Pourtant une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui chuchotait qu'elle ferait mieux d'en parler à son frère. Petite voix vite couverte par la mélodie du piano forte.


	30. Chapitre 66

Chapitre 66

Elizabeth était abasourdie. Comment Georgiana avait-elle pu leur cacher une chose pareille ?

" Avez-vous répondu à ces courriers ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Intérieurement, Elizabeth soupira de soulagement. La situation était néanmoins assez grave et elle craignait fortement la réaction de M. Darcy.

" Il faut en parler à Fitzwilliam."

Georgiana hocha la tête. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Son teint avait pâli et perdu sa douce carnation rose. Même Elizabeth accusait le coup. Elle se sentait responsable de la situation. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et bientôt des pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Elizabeth jeta un regard vers Georgiana.

" Je vais parler à votre frère. Restez dans votre chambre mais préparez-vous, il voudra certainement vous questionner."

C'est la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux que Georgiana la regarda partir.

En descendant l'escalier, Elizabeth s'interrogeait sur sa responsabilité dans cette affaire. Avait-elle eu raison d'encourager la jeune fille à faire son entrée dans le monde ? Aurait-elle du être plus vigilante vis à vis de son cercle de fréquentation ? S'était-elle montrée négligente eut égard au comportement étrange de Georgiana ? Elle soupira. Il était un peu tard pour se poser toutes ces questions. M. Darcy observait son épouse descendre les dernières marches qui la séparait du hall. Elle semblait soucieuse et préoccupée. Il s'avança à sa rencontre.

" Tout va bien ?"

Il lui baisa galamment la main. Elizabeth prit son bras et l'attira rapidement vers le bureau. Elle ne souhaitait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent entendre l'histoire de Georgiana. M. Darcy la suivit docilement et ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'Elizabeth lui fit le récit de la situation de Georgiana. Elle vit son époux passer par toute les couleurs : pâle comme un linge et rouge de colère. Elizabeth s'attendait à ce type de réaction, elle savait le caractère de M. Darcy quelque peu emporté. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de parler, il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce dans tous les sens sans dire un mot. Elizabeth le regarda faire, attendant qu'il digère cette nouvelle. Il finit par se rasseoir, l'air décidé.

" C'est arrêté, je vais placer Georgiana dans un couvent proche de Pemberley. Elle n'en sortira qu'à sa majorité. Cela me laissera le temps de lui trouver un prétendant acceptable et digne de confiance."

C'était exactement le genre de comportement excessif que craignait Elizabeth.

" Ne croyez vous pas que ce soit quelque peu définitif comme expédient ?"

M. Darcy la regardait durement. Il n'appréciait guère qu'elle le contredise sur ce point.

" La situation n'est pas aussi terrible qu'elle n'y parait. Certes, elle a reçu des lettres et des partitions d'un jeune homme. Mais elle n'y a jamais répondu et n'est jamais entrée en contact avec lui. Son honneur et sa réputation sont saufs."

M. Darcy serrait les poings.

" Son comportement est inacceptable ! Mais où donc avait-elle la tête ? Cela ne lui a pas suffit la première fois avec Wickham !"

C'était donc à cela qu'il pensait, la tentative d'enlèvement de sa soeur. Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. M. Darcy mélangeait tout, Georgiana n'avait nullement pensé à s'enfuir avec ce jeune homme. Etait-elle seulement amoureuse de lui ? Il était le premier à lui témoigner de l'attention et à lui faire la cour. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'au cours d'une soirée et n'avait échangé aucun mot avec lui. Sa correspondance était restée lettre morte et il n'avait jamais tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui. M. Darcy fut sensible aux arguments de son épouse. Il se radoucit quelque peu. Elizabeth fit amende honorable, prenant sur elle, une part de responsabilité dans son manque d'attention à l'égard de Georgiana.

" Vous n'êtes pas seule en cause, j'aurai du moi aussi faire davantage attention à elle. Peut-être avons nous été trop confiants."

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, repassant dans leurs têtes, les divers évènements qui avaient conduit à cette situation. Puis M. Darcy se leva et embrassa tendrement son épouse avant de quitter la pièce.

Georgiana attendait fébrilement. Elle s'était installée devant son pianoforte mais son manque de concentration l'avait rapidement fait abandonner l'instrument. Elle avait rassemblé sur un petit guéridon les partitions et les lettres de Wilfried. Elle savait que son frère les lui réclamerait et à juste titre. Un léger coup frappé à la porte la tira de ses réflexions. C'est d'une voix timide qu'elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer. A peine son frère eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

" Pardonne moi Fitzwilliam, je ne pensais pas à mal !"

M. Darcy serra sa soeur contre lui, ému par cet aveu. La jeune fille sanglotait bruyamment et il mit quelques minutes à l'apaiser. C'est un visage rouge et des yeux gonflés qui s'offrit à lui lorsque Georgiana relâcha son étreinte. Il la prit par la main et l'entraina vers les fauteuils. Il la regarda attentivement. Il est vrai que Georgiana n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait élevé avec le colonel Fitzwilliam. C'était à présent une belle jeune femme, pleine de talents et confortablement dotée. Il était normal qu'elle soit remarquée et courtisée. Mais pas de cette manière. C'est sur ce point que M. Darcy insista lourdement. L'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance la plaçait dans une situation délicate qui pouvait porter atteinte à son honneur et à celui de toute sa famille. Les larmes roulaient, silencieuses, sur les joues de Georgiana. Elle avait conscience d'avoir profondément déçu son frère. Elle n'essaya pas de justifier son comportement, elle se savait dans son tort : jamais elle n'aurait du cacher à son frère la cour dont elle était l'objet. D'elle même, elle alla chercher les courriers et les partitions et les remit à son frère. Devant tant de soumission, M. Darcy se sentit presque gêné : sa soeur n'avait commis aucune faute, si ce n'est de ne pas l'avoir informé. Son comportement n'avait rien de répréhensible. Il lut rapidement les lettres. Rien de licencieux ni de déplacé. Juste un jeune homme tombé sous le charme d'une jeune femme, partageant comme lui, l'amour de la musique. Puis il les lui rendit à la surprise de Georgiana. Elle pensait qu'il les aurait jeté dans le feu et promit la pension pour les dix prochaines années. Elle y vit là l'intervention d'Elizabeth en sa faveur. A la place, il se pencha vers elle et prit ses mains délicates dans les siennes.

" Georgiana, sois franche avec moi : es-tu amoureuse de ce garçon ?"

La jeune femme rougit fortement et baissa les yeux. Fitzwilliam n'avait pas l'habitude de parler sentiments. Mais il attendait une réponse honnête. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

" J'apprécie sa musique et j'attends avec impatience ses courriers. Cependant, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de vive voix et ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois. Il serait bien imprudent d'affirmer que je l'aime."

M. Darcy admira la réponse de sa soeur, à la fois franche et intelligente.

" Dans ce cas, la question est de savoir si tu souhaites être sûre de tes sentiments à son égard."

Georgiana regarda son frère sans trop comprendre. Était-il prêt à accepter que Wilfried lui fasse la cour en bonne et due forme ? Pourtant, il ignorait tout de lui. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que son bonheur importait davantage que toute la richesse et les titres de l'aristocratie. Profondément touchée, elle serra tendrement son frère et le remercia. Mais la pudeur reprit bien vite le dessus et M. Darcy s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant Georgiana rêver à son avenir.

* * *

Il ne faudrait cependant pas penser que M. Darcy avait perdu tout sens pratique. Certes le bonheur de Georgiana comptait pour lui mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Impensable de la marier à coureur de dot même si elle en était éperdument amoureuse. Elizabeth l'avait prévenu, le jeune homme n'était pas riche, mais Georgiana l'était pour deux. Là n'était pas la question. Seul comptait réellement la vérité des sentiments.

M. Darcy diligenta une enquête discrète sur le jeune Wilfried Von Mälher. Il n'apprit rien de plus que ce qu'en savait Elizabeth, un fils d'immigrés, issu d'une famille noble autrichienne, avec le train de vie de la petite bourgeoisie. L'enquête sur Wilfried ne révéla aucune arrestation ni trouble à l'ordre public. La famille était connue et respectée du voisinage. Ces éléments vinrent conforter l'image du jeune homme. Fatigué, il repoussa les divers courriers qu'il avait reçu sur le sujet et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel londonien était si bas que les nuages semblaient toucher les toits. Ce moment de rêverie fut interrompu par le toquement poli de son clerc. L'homme ouvrit avec précaution la porte du bureau.

" Monsieur Darcy, il y a là un jeune homme qui souhaite s'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet de la plus haute importance."

M. Darcy fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait guère être dérangé par des importuns lorsqu'il traitait ses affaires.

" A t'il donné son nom ?"

" Wilfried Von Mälher, Monsieur."

M. Darcy cacha sa surprise tant bien que mal. Il rassembla les documents épars sur son bureau et autorisa le clerc à le faire entrer. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans s'avança. Grand, mince, les cheveux bruns soigneusement peignés et vêtu d'un costume sombre de bonne facture, Wilfried Von Mälher avait belle allure. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de M. Darcy et s'inclina respectueusement. M. Darcy l'observait. Il ne savait visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter à son égard. Aussi choisit-il de faire l'ignorant. Il désigna un fauteuil au jeune homme. Bien que sûr du bien fondé de sa démarche, Wilfried n'en semblait pas moins inquiet, comme en témoignait le tapotement de ses doigts agiles sur le rebord de son chapeau.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous M. Von Mälher ?"

Le ton courtois de M. Darcy le surprit quelque peu. Il s'était attendu à un refus de sa part de le recevoir ou à un entretien rapide dans le couloir.

" C'est une affaire personnelle qui me pousse à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui."

Le son de sa voix était clair et agréable, l'effet de la musique sans doute.

" Je vous écoute."

Wilfried prit une inspiration et se lança.

" Voilà quelques semaines, j'ai fait fortuitement la connaissance de votre soeur cadette, Miss Darcy."

Voyant M. Darcy sans réaction, il poursuivit.

" La raison de ma venue ce jour est de vous demander officiellement l'autorisation de faire la cour à Miss Darcy."

Le tapotement des doigts sur le chapeau s'intensifia.

" A quel moment avez-vous fait connaissance avec ma soeur ?"

" Lors du bal d'ouverture de la Saison, Monsieur."

L'entretien se déroulait sans heurts. Même si M. Darcy n'avait pas donné son aval, il restait calme et courtois. Wilfried se surprit à espérer une issue favorable.

" Qui vous a présenté à ma soeur ?"

La gorge de Wilfried se serra.

" Eh bien pour être franc, Monsieur, nous n'avons pas été présenté."

M. Darcy dut se retenir de rire. Il se leva pour admirer la vue depuis la fenêtre.

" Ainsi vous prétendez faire la cour à une jeune femme à laquelle vous n'avez même pas été présenté. Georgiana sait-elle au moins qui vous êtes ?"

Emporté par son élan, Wilfried donna l'assurance d'être connue d'elle. M. Darcy se retourna alors et d'un ton glacial, le questionna.

" Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?"

Wilfried blêmit. Bien qu'il n'eut pas l'intention de mentir à M. Darcy, il savait que son comportement était répréhensible : jamais il n'aurait du correspondre avec la jeune femme sans y avoir été autorisé.

" Vous l'ignorez peut être, mais je suis musicien, à l'instar de toute ma famille. Ma soeur est régulièrement conviée aux salons de Mrs Lavander en sa qualité de violoncelliste. Il se trouve que Miss Darcy a remarqué son talent et qu'elles ont eu une conversation sur la musique."

Wilfried déglutit avec peine.

" Ma soeur lui a naturellement proposé un échange de partitions, enfin pour être précis, de mes partitions car je pratique le pianoforte."

" C'est donc ainsi que vous avez été présenté à ma soeur ? Lors du salon de Mrs Lavander ?"

Wilfried sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Il sentait qu'il en arrivait au moment crucial, celui qui déciderait de son bonheur ou de son malheur.

" J'ai fait porter à Miss Darcy des partitions écrites de ma main ..."

M. Darcy fronça les sourcils.

" accompagnées de lettres à son attention."

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce comme un couperet. Sans sans s'en rendre compte, Wilfried retenait sa respiration. M. Darcy reprit son masque de froideur habituel.

" M. Von Mälher, ce que vous venez de me révéler est extrêmement grave et indigne d'un gentleman. Vos parents sont-ils au courant ? Vous encouragent-il à procéder de la sorte ?"

Wilfried se leva, l'air visiblement en colère.

" Je réponds seul de mes actes. Ma famille n'est pas à blâmer, j'ai agi de la sorte car je ne disposais malheureusement d'aucun appui dans votre cercle de connaissance. Votre réputation vous précède M. Darcy, si j'étais venu me présenter à la soirée seul, vous m'auriez rejeté."

M. Darcy admira le répondant du jeune homme mais se garda bien de lui montrer.

" Eh bien M. Von Mälher, je vous conseille d'avertir immédiatement vos parents de la situation actuelle. Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas jeter le déshonneur sur eux."

Wilfried comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Il s'inclina brièvement et s'avança vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée.

" Quant à votre requête, je vous ferais connaître ma réponse. Laissez votre carte au clerc en partant."

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vers M. Darcy. Ce dernier le regardait avec acuité. C'est alors que Wilfried comprit que M. Darcy n'ignorait rien de sa rencontre avec Georgiana, des partitions et des lettres. Plus qu'un entretien, il s'agissait d'une véritable épreuve. S'était-il montré à la hauteur ? Il espérait que oui. Il adressa un bref signe de tête et sortit. Dans le vestibule, le clerc lui adressa un regard interrogateur. En guise de réponse, il lui tendit sa carte et s'en fut sans dire un mot. M. Darcy resta un long moment à méditer sur l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune homme. Son audace et sa volonté de défendre sa famille lui avait plu. Cependant, son manque de franchise restait un obstacle sérieux. Sa peur de se tromper et de peiner sa chère Georgiana pesait bien lourd dans la balance.

Sur le chemin du retour, les paroles de M. Darcy flottèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Tantôt en colère, tantôt inquiet, il doutait de la réussite de son entreprise. C'est l'esprit torturé que sa mère l'accueillit lorsqu'il rentra. Se souvenant du conseil, qui tenait davantage de la menace, de M. Darcy, il demanda à parler en présence de son père. Réunis dans le petit salon, Wilfried leur avoua alors ses sentiments pour Georgiana et ce qu'il avait entreprit pour lui faire la cour. Il n'omit rien et raconta fidèlement son entretien de ce jour avec M. Darcy. Il attendit en silence le verdict de ses parents. Comme à son habitude, sa mère n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais ses yeux s'exprimaient à sa place. Ce que Wilfried y lut le peina et l'encouragea à la fois : la joie de son amour pour une jeune fille mais aussi la réprobation de son comportement. Son père fut plus explicite. La colère contenue mais néanmoins sensible, il fit les reproches appropriés. Il loua la sagesse de M. Darcy qui l'avait obligé à se confier à eux.

" Si cette jeune femme était si importante à tes yeux, j'aurais pu aller parler à son frère. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu agisses de la sorte ?"

Wilfried baissa la tête, honteux de son comportement.

" Tu jettes l'opprobe sur notre famille. As-tu pensé à ta soeur ?"

Le coeur du jeune homme se serra. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son bonheur et occulté celui des siens. Si cette situation venait à se savoir dans la bonne société, sa famille en paierait le prix. Il s'agenouilla et demande humblement pardon à ses parents. Le regard implorant de son épouse incita le patriarche a radoucir son jugement. Puisque M. Darcy ne semblait pas désireux d'ébruiter l'affaire, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ce dernier avait même laissé plâner le doute sur la requête du jeune homme. Wilfried du se faire une raison, il lui faudrait patienter. Même s'il l'ignorait, M. Darcy ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre une décision aussi grave seul. Il n'était bien entendu pas question de demander l'avis de Georgina, dont M. Darcy se doutait bien, eut égard aux sentiments qui l'habitait, mais bien celui d'Elizabeth. Il lui rapporta les détails de son entretien avec le jeune homme. Elizabeth s'avoua elle aussi fort surprise par l'attitude de Wilfried. Elle regretta néanmoins qu'il n'est pas engagé cette démarche avant de correspondre avec Georgiana. Contre toute attente, M. Darcy dédouana le jeune homme, reprenant l'argument qu'il lui avait exposé. Il avoua bien volontiers lui-même que si Wilfried s'était présenté à lui le soir du bal, il l'aurait repoussé sans aucune autre forme de procès. Elizabeth se retint de sourire. L'attitude de M. Darcy prouvait que le jeune homme lui avait plu et qu'il le considérait digne de Georgiana. Elizabeth, quant à elle, partageait l'avis de son époux. Le mieux serait de le rencontrer afin d'avoir le coeur net sur l'honnêteté de ses intentions.

La réponse tant attendue par Wilfried vint sous la forme d'une invitation à prendre le thé, formellement adressée au père du jeune homme, Frédéric Von Mälher, sans doute afin de s'assurer que les parents étaient bien au courant de la situation. Inutile de décrire la joie du jeune homme et le soulagement de ses parents. Mrs Von Mälher prit sa plus belle plume afin de répondre positivement à l'invitation.

Le jour tant attendu vint enfin. Lorsque le fiacre s'arrêta devant Darcy House, M. Von Mälher retint un instant son fils.

" Es-tu sûr de toi mon garçon ?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'imposante demeure.

" Ces gens là ne plaisantent pas, il ne s'agit pas d'épouser une fille richement dotée."

Mrs Von Mälher posa sa main sur le bras de son époux en signe d'apaisement.

" Tu juges durement ton fils. L'avons-nous élevé dans l'amour de l'argent ?"

Frédéric baissa les yeux, honteux.

" Je comprends votre anxiété père, mais sachez que mes sentiments sont réels et sincères. Quand vous aurez rencontré Miss Darcy, vous comprendrez."

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, puis M. Von Mälher sortit en premier et aida son épouse à descendre du véhicule. Wilfried sauta prestemment à leur suite. Serrant le bras de son époux, le couple s'engagea dans l'allée, suivit respectueusement par leur fils. A l'étage, Georgiana les guettait avec appréhension, à l'abri de leurs regards. Fitzwilliam n'avait pas jugé bon qu'elle soit présente lors de cette première rencontre, car malgré sa bonne impression, il restait mitigé sur l'attitude du jeune homme. Le thé serait pour lui, ainsi que pour Elizabeth, l'occasion de rendre un jugement définitif sur sa volonté de courtiser sa soeur chérie.

Prévenue de la visite, Mrs Jones se tenait prête à accueillir les invités. La porte s'ouvrit avant même que la main de M. Von Mälher ait touché le cordon de la sonnette. L'intendante s'inclina respectueusement et les invita à entrer. La splendeur du hall mit mal à l'aise les parents de Wilfried. Une seconde bonne apparut aussitôt pour les débarrasser de leurs manteaux, tandis que l'intendante patientait pour les accompagner dans le petit salon. Les époux Von Mälher se regardaient d'un air inquiet, même Wilfried semblait avoir perdu de son assurance. Machinalement, Mrs Von Mälher rajusta sa robe et replaça une mèche imaginaire dans son chignon.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Le trio emboîta le pas à l'intendante qui les mena dans le petit salon d'hiver. Le choix de cette pièce pouvait paraître étrange car elle n'était que peu utilisée par la famille, préférant nettement le petit salon cosy qui donnait sur la rue. Mais M. Darcy était décidé à montrer à la famille Von Mälher l'importance de la famille Darcy, car pour accéder au petit salon d'hiver, il leur fallut traverser toute la maison. Les portes du pièces de réception furent, à dessein, laissées grandes ouvertes et alimentées de feux flamboyants. Bien qu'elle réprouva cette façon d'agir, Elizabeth ne contredit pas son époux, le laissant faire à sa guise. Ce stratagème porta ses fruits et c'est intimidée et empruntée que la famille Von Mälher entra dans le petit salon d'hiver. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam les y attendaient, M. Darcy, d'un pied ferme et Mrs Darcy, avec bienveillance. C'est elle d'ailleurs, en bonne maîtresse de maison qui accueillit avec amabilité les invités.

" M. Von Mälher, Mrs Von Mälher, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance."

Frédéric lui fit un baise-main digne du protocole autrichien, tandis que Ludwica faisait une révérence gracieuse. Elizabeth observa ensuite le jeune homme qui se tenait en retrait derrière ses parents.

" Wilfried Von Mälher, pour vous servir Madame."

Elizabeth dut se retenir de rire. Elle aurait pu être sa soeur cadette et voilà qu'il lui donnait du "Madame" ! Elle lui sourit et s'écarta pour laisser passer son époux. Les salutations d'usage effectuées, ils s'assirent autour du petit guéridon. Aussitôt l'intendante, toujours flanquée de la bonne, apparut avec le thé. Le silence s'installa quelques instants, le temps du service. Lorsque Mrs Jones et Johanna eurent disparu, Elizabeth prit la conversation à son compte. Il ne fallait pas compter sur l'aide de M. Darcy, qui avait adopté son masque de froideur, fidèle à ses habitudes. Même si Wilfried ne fit aucun commentaire, sa déception face à l'absence de Georgiana se lisait sur son visage. Sa mère lui jeta même un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Après avoir discuté poliment avec M. et Mrs Von Mälher, charmants mais visiblement mal à l'aise, Elizabeth s'attaqua à Wilfried, car si M. Darcy avait orchestré toute cette mise en scène, c'était dans le seul but de jauger le jeune homme.

" Ainsi M. Von Mälher, vous pratiquez le pianoforte ?"

Wilfried ne put s'empêcher de rougir au souvenir des partitions envoyées secrètement à Georgiana.

" Oui Madame."

Elizabeth soupira intérieurement, paraissait-elle donc si vieille ? Ils discutèrent quelques minutes musique mais le jeune homme semblait quelque peu absent et taciturne. Il lui fit répéter plusieurs fois ses questions tant et si bien que sa mère finit par lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes peu discret mais efficace. Wildried se reprit aussitôt : il charma Elizabeth par sa conversation et ses goûts musicaux et littéraires. Touchant là le domaine de prédilection de M. Darcy, ce dernier daigna se mêler plus activement à la conversation. Les époux Von Mälher assistaient quelque peu passivement à cette discussion, la musique étant seule leur véritable passion. Elizabeth admirait la fougue et la passion du jeune homme, comprenant ce qui avait pu séduire Georgiana chez lui. Lorsque la pendule sonna six heures, M. Von Mälher jugea plus poli de prendre congé, au grand désespoir de son fils, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards sur la porte. Fitzwilliam insista pour les raccompagner jusque dans le hall. Wilfried resta un peu en arrière en compagnie d'Elizabeth. Il la regardait à la détournée, semblant la jauger. Il prit un grande inspiration et se lança.

" Pardonnez mon audace Madame, mais je m'inquiète de l'absence de Miss Darcy. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas souffrante ?"

"Madame" Elizabeth sourit et s'empressa de le rassurer : Miss Darcy se portait comme un charme. Wilfried encaissa le coup mais ne parvint pas à cacher son désarroi. Refusait-elle de le voir ? Là encore Elizabeth le tranquillisa.

" M. Darcy ne souhaitait pas qu'elle assiste à notre rencontre de cet après-midi. Comprenez que votre attitude passée n'encourage pas mon époux à vous accorder sa pleine confiance."

Le visage empreint de tristesse, le jeune homme hocha néanmoins la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

" M. Darcy n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance, mais sachez que s'il vous en juge digne, c'est que vous aurez mérité son estime et sans doute la main de Georgiana."


	31. Chapitre 67

_Un vif merci pour tous vos commentaires ! L'histoire retourne vers Sarah ... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 67

Le gazouillis des oiseaux réveilla Sarah bien avant le lever du soleil. Elle écarta les rideaux du lit et observa la pièce endormie. Dans la pénombre, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne distingua les enfants, au souffle régulier de leur respiration. Elle plissa les yeux en direction du tas de paille qui avait fait office de lit à Robert. Il lui sembla qu'il était vide. Elle se leva et s'avança discrètement vers la cheminée : parti. Curieusement, Sarah regretta l'absence de Robert. Elle repoussa le tas de paille vers le mur et plia proprement la couverture. Poussant la cendre, elle découvrit quelques braises. Accroupie devant la cheminée, elle se saisit d'une brassée de petit bois mort et souffla pour ranimer le feu. Bientôt des flammes s'élevèrent sur lesquelles Sarah posa de solides buches de chêne. Elle se releva et épousseta sa chemise de nuit. Frissonnante, elle s'empressa de s'habiller. Malgré les bruits domestiques, les enfants restaient endormis. Sarah fit chauffer de l'eau pour leur toilette et entreprit de les réveiller doucement. Margareth fut la première à poser la question fatidique.

" Où est papa ?"

Malgré ses yeux embrumés de sommeil, elle avait immédiatement remarqué l'absence de son père. Elle voulut répondre qu'elle l'ignorait mais Robert Junior fut plus rapide.

" Il est parti ramasser les collets."

Sarah se maudit intérieurement : elle aurait dû y penser. Les enfants s'habillèrent rapidement, le feu n'ayant pas eu le temps de réchauffer la pièce. L'eau tiède de la toilette fut bienvenue et les enfants de Robert lui en furent particulièrement reconnaissants. Sarah les fit ensuite asseoir à table. Elle versa le lait, lui aussi chauffé, dans les bols et entreprit de beurrer leurs tartines. Malgré le concert de bâillements, les enfants semblaient contents de retourner à l'école. Le petit déjeuner rapidement avalé, Sarah les emmitoufla chaudement. Enfilant elle-même son manteau, elle accompagna les enfants jusqu'à la maison voisine où les grands les attendaient. Sarah regarda les cinq enfants s'éloigner dans la pénombre. Les rayons du soleil peinaient à transpercer la brume humide du matin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent totalement disparus que Sarah consentit à rebrousser chemin. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la maison voisine, elle sentit un regard dans son dos. Elle se retourna mais ne vit que le balancement du rideau à la fenêtre. Il est vrai que Robert ne l'avait pas présentée aux voisins et que leurs enfants prenaient soin de sa fille sur le chemin de l'école. La moindre des politesses serait de les remercier. Elle fit encore quelques pas puis se ravisa et rebroussa chemin. Comme la ferme de Robert, il y avait une grande cour cerclée par la maison d'habitation et la grange. Sarah s'avança en évitant les flaques et frappa à la porte de la maison. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme se mit à douter d'avoir réellement vu quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Puis avisant la porte de la grange ouverte et le meuglement des vaches, elle s'y dirigea. Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et entra.

" Il y a quelqu'un ?"

La grange était plongée dans la pénombre. Les animaux la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Sarah commençait à trouver cela étrange. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de demander à Robert de l'accompagner pour être présentée. Elle sortit et ferma soigneusement la porte.

" Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?"

Sarah faillit s'évanouir de frayeur, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme. Ce dernier, les cheveux hirsutes et la chemise sale, la menaçait avec sa fourche. Sarah leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

" Je suis Sarah ..."

Elle hésita un instant sur son nom de famille : elle était mariée à Robert mais elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'être son épouse.

" Sarah Grants. J'habite la ferme en face."

L'homme la regardait d'un air méchant. Il mâchouillait une chique qu'il finit par cracher aux pieds de la jeune femme.

" Et alors ? Cela vous autorise à fouiner chez moi ?"

Sarah bredouilla.

" Vos enfants accompagnent les miens à l'école. J'ai pensé que cela serait plus poli de venir me présenter. Je ne voulais pas fouiller mais j'ai frappé à la maison et personne ne m'a répondu."

L'homme jeta un regard agressif en direction de la maison.

" Encore heureux qu'elle ne vous ait pas répondu."

La violence du ton fit peur à Sarah, la menace était à peine voilée. L'homme la dévisageait avec insistance. Sentant le danger, la jeune femme préféra prendre congé et partit rapidement vers le chemin. L'homme la regarda partir d'un air mauvais. Sarah sentit encore une fois un regard sur son dos mais s'abstint de se retourner. Elle ne se sentit rassurée que lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte de la maison.

Lorsque Robert revint de sa promenade matinale, il eut le plaisir de découvrir une maison parfaitement propre et rangée. Même les vitres étincelaient, reflétant les rayons du soleil. Il ôta prudemment ses chaussures à l'entrée et s'avança dans la pièce vide. Il avisa deux ballots de linge proprement ficelés dans un coin mais aucune trace de Sarah. Il reprit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la grange. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte. La jeune femme trayait calmement la vache. Calée contre son flanc, le lait coulait régulièrement des pis comme il le lui avait appris. Il prit quelques instants pour la regarder : ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon strict. Il se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu les cheveux libres. Elle portait son habituelle robe noire, certes sobre, mais qui mettait néanmoins ses courbes en valeur. Il s'appuya plus fort sur la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire grincer. Sarah se releva aussitôt, effrayée par le bruit.

" Qui est là ?"

Robert sortit de l'encadrement et s'avança vers elle. Il pouvait lire l'effroi sur son visage. Reconnaissant son mari, Sarah se détendit aussitôt. Elle le salua et continua la traite, tournant volontaire son visage pour qu'il ne puisse y lire sa peur. Robert ne se formalisa pas de cet accueil. Il brandit fièrement les collets auxquels s'étaient pris deux lapins. Sarah tourna son regard vers lui. La vue de ces deux pauvres bêtes pendues par les pattes la fit frissonner. Robert les accrocha sur un clou en hauteur.

" Je vais chercher un couteau. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais vidé un lapin de votre vie ?"

Cette fois-ci, Sarah du ravaler la nausée qui manqua de la submerger. Elle hocha négativement la tête et se concentra sur la traite. Robert la regarda faire quelques instants. Il s'étonnait de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il lui avait pourtant semblé la veille qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il était même à deux doigts de lui avouer son attirance pour elle. Pourtant ce matin, elle était comme sur ses gardes, inquiète. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et partit chercher son matériel. Sarah tenta de terminer la traite avant son retour, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette nouvelle leçon. Peine perdue, le lait coulait toujours en abondance au retour de Robert. Ce dernier s'assit tranquillement sur un billot de bois et entreprit d'aiguiser le couteau. La raclement de la pierre sur la lame fit à nouveau frissonner la jeune femme. Conscient de son mal-être, Robert la questionna franchement : était-ce sa présence qui la mettait mal à l'aise ? Sarah hocha négativement la tête. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Devait-elle lui raconter sa rencontre de ce matin ? Après tout, ses voisins s'étaient occupés de Margareth et de Robert Junior lors du décès de son épouse. Peut être se méprenait-elle sur l'attitude de l'homme ? Pourtant, rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait la chair de poule. Robert attendait patiemment et la regardait avec sollicitude. Croisant son regard, elle fondit en larmes. Robert se précipita alors pour la recueillir dans ses bras. Bien à l'abri contre lui, elle lui avoua sa rencontre dans la ferme voisine. A mesure qu'elle lui en faisait le récit, elle sentit ses bras se serrer davantage autour d'elle et frémir de colère. Robert attendit que ses sanglots soient calmés et relâcha doucement son étreinte. Sarah gardait la tête baissée. Il posa sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

" Ce qui s'est passé est très grave. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez confiée à moi. N'oubliez jamais que quiconque tentera de vous faire du mal, ou à Cécile, aura affaire à moi."

Sarah plongea dans son regard bleu acier. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes. Dans le regard de la jeune femme, il lut la reconnaissance, le soulagement mais aussi de l'amour. Cette pensée le rendit fou de joie mais bien qu'il mourrut d'envie de l'embrasser, une affaire plus urgente retenait son attention. Rompant ce tête à tête, il se leva brusquement, ramassa le couteau et sortit de la grange. Sarah le regarda faire, l'air hébété. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut disparu, qu'elle comprit où il allait. Elle se releva mais trébucha durement sur le tabouret. Le temps qu'elle se relève Robert avait déjà atteint la ferme voisine. Effrayée, elle partit se réfugier dans la maison où elle s'enferma à double tour. Cachée derrière le rideau, elle guettait avec anxiété le retour de Robert.

Robert ne mit que quelques minutes à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la ferme voisine. Il rangea le couteau dans son étui et le cala dans sa ceinture au niveau du dos. Il ne tenait pas à provoquer Georges inutilement. Cependant, malgré le début de matinée, il se pouvait bien qu'il soit déjà copieusement avinée. Il surprit un visage à la fenêtre qui disparut en un éclair dès qu'il tourna le regard vers la maison. L'homme devait donc être dans la grange où dans les champs, mais à cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il dirigea donc ses pas vers le bâtiment. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut assailli par un fort relent de purin. Cela devait faire des jours que la paille n'avait pas été changée. Les vaches l'accueillirent avec un meuglement strident. Il s'avança vers elles et tâta leurs pis brûlants et gonflés de lait. Il secoua la tête : cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'elles n'avaient pas été traies. Si cela continuait, elles risquaient de tomber malade. Il s'avançait vers le fond de la grange lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. La mangeoire des vaches avaient été placée contre le mur. Garnie de paille fraiche et odorante, elle servait de lit d'appoint à Georges. Ses copieux ronflements avaient attiré l'attention de Robert. Il n'eut guère besoin de s'approcher davantage, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. L'état de délabrement de la ferme, le manque de soins aux animaux et l'attitude malsaine de Georges suffisaient à placer Robert dans un état de fureur incroyable. Il s'assura que son couteau était toujours pendu à sa ceinture, puis il observa froidement l'homme endormi. Il pourrait lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Ravalant son envie de meurtre, il se contenta de renverser la mangeoire. L'homme tomba à terre et se réveilla en vociférant. Reconnaissant Robert, il l'agressa.

" Tu es tombé sur la tête ma parole !"

Il s'empara de la fourche, qui ne le quittait presque jamais, car elle lui servait à la fois d'arme et de béquille quand il avait trop bu.

" Tu impressionnes peut être une femme quand tu brandis ta fourche, mais moi cela ne me fait pas peur."

Georges ricana et fit mine de vouloir le piquer. Robert esquiva facilement son coup et l'homme, emporté par son élan, s'étala dans la poussière. Il se releva tant bien que mal, toujours aussi agressif.

" C'est à cause de ta donzelle que tu viens me chercher des noises ? Cette sale fouineuse aurait bien mérité une petite danse de ma façon."

De rage, Robert se jeta sur lui et se mit à le bourrer de coups de poings. Il ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'il vit du sang couler sur le visage de Georges. Effrayé par son geste, il se releva prestement. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'homme avait juste le nez cassé et sa fierté piétinée.

" Ne t'avise plus d'approcher ou de parler à mon épouse, sinon tu auras de nouveau affaire à moi."

Laissant Georges à terre, il tourna les talons et sortit de la grange. A son passage, le rideau voleta à nouveau. Il haussa les épaules et ne ralentit pas le pas.

C'est avec soulagement que Sarah le vit revenir. Elle déverrouilla la porte et s'avança à sa rencontre. Contre toute attente, elle se jeta à son cou et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Robert la serra brièvement contre lui. Il était partagé entre sa joie de la savoir saine et sauve et le dégoût des coups qu'il avait porté sur Georges. Avisant ses mains tâchées de sang, Sarah s'alarma.

" Êtes vous blessé ?"

Robert secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et baissa les yeux, honteux. La jeune femme s'écarta et mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

" Rassurez vous, je lui ai simplement cassé le nez. Avec ça, il devrait vous laisser en paix."

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la pompe. S'asperger d'eau froide lui fit du bien et sa colère se calma aussitôt. Trempé et les cheveux dégoulinants, il voulut entrer dans la maison pour se changer. Mais le souvenir du sol étincelant et de la bonne odeur de propre le stoppa sur le seuil. Fort heureusement, Sarah avait pendu une serviette à la patère et déposé des vêtements propres en évidence sur une chaise. Ôtant sa chemise mouillée, il voulut enlever son pantalon. Mais la présence de Sarah dans la pièce le gênait. Pourtant la jeune femme lui tournait consciencieusement le dos, occupée à transformer le lait récolté en de délicieux fromages. Il défit rapidement sa ceinture et son pantalon roula sur ses chevilles. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Sarah captait tous ses gestes avec une acuité particulière. Lorsqu'elle entendit la boucle de sa ceinture s'ouvrir, elle sentit les gouttes de sueur perler à son front : on aurait dit que la chaleur venait de grimper de façon inconsidérée dans la pièce. Débarrassé de presque tous ses vêtements, Robert s'empara rapidement de la serviette et s'enroula dedans. Pour atteindre ses vêtements, il dut s'avancer jusqu'à la table où officiait la jeune femme. Elle ne quittait pas ses ustensiles des yeux pourtant il aurait juré que sa présence et son léger habillement le jetait dans tous ses états. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers lui. Ses cheveux mi-longs peignés à la hâte vers l'arrière n'empêchaient pas les gouttes d'eau de ruisseler sur ses larges épaules. Il n'avait pas daigné couvrir son torse puissant avec la serviette, se contentant de l'enrouler autour de ses hanches afin de cacher son intimité. Le sentir si proche d'elle et si désirable la fit rougir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle espérait secrètement que la rougeur de ses joues pourraient passer pour de la concentration à la préparation des fromages. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, elle lui jeta un autre regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus longtemps sur son corps, jusqu'à remarquer une légère rougeur sur la jointure de son épaule. Aussitôt ses yeux se firent inquiets. Lâchant sa louche, elle attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et franchit le mètre qui les séparait.

" On dirait que vous vous êtes fait mal dans la bagarre."

Son nez était quasiment collé à l'hématome qui ne manquerait pas de virer au bleu. Robert banda fièrement ses biceps et la rassura : ce n'était pas son premier bleu. D'un geste autoritaire, Sarah lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Surpris, Robert lui obéit docilement. La jeune femme le contourna et il l'entendit fouiller dans les tiroirs du lit. Elle revint rapidement, tenant dans ses mains un petit pot.

" C'est un onguent, il calmera la douleur et atténuera le gonflement."

Sans lui demander son avis, elle prit un peu de la préparation sur ses doigts et entreprit de l'appliquer délicatement sur la zone douloureuse. Robert ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui de cette manière. Mais il s'abandonna vite à la sensation de plaisir que lui procurait le léger massage de Sarah. Cette dernière, très appliquée à sa tâche, ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se redressa et se dit satisfaite. Elle referma soigneusement le pot d'onguent. Robert ouvrit les yeux à regrets : il aurait aimé sentir ses mains sur lui plus longtemps. Son expression trompa la jeune femme.

" Avez-vous mal ailleurs ?"

Robert hésita un instant à inventer un mal de dos imaginaire. Il secoua la tête comme à regrets.

" J'ai parfois des courbatures lorsque je coupe le bois, mais j'ignore si votre onguent est efficace pour cela."

Sarah hocha vigoureusement la tête.

" Il est tout aussi indiqué."

Robert jeta un regard malheureux au tas de bois : il se passerait sans doute une bonne quinzaine avant qu'il ne doive à nouveau couper du bois. N'ayant plus d'excuses, il se saisit de ses vêtements et partit s'habiller dans le cabinet de toilette. Sarah acheva rapidement sa cuisine et attendit que Robert soit présentable.

" J'ai préparé ces ballots de linge."

Robert les avaient immédiatement remarqués lors de son arrivée.

" Où dois-je me rendre pour les laver ?"

La jeune femme avait bien compris qu'ici elle n'aurait aucune lavandière pour laver son linge et qu'elle devrait s'acquitter elle-même de cette tâche. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas novice en la matière, ayant commencé à gagner sa vie à Londres avec cette activité. Robert, lui, s'inquiéta de la taille des ballots.

" Le lavoir se trouve à côté du couvent, mais je doute que vous puissiez laver tout ce linge en une seule fois."

Sarah hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le rassura sur ses capacités de lavandière. Robert eut l'air soulagé : voici une chose dont il n'aurait pas la charge de lui apprendre.

" La brouette pour le linge est dans la grange, je vous la montrerai."

Il s'approcha de la table et se saisit de son couteau.

" Et si nous en revenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?"

Sarah soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'écorcher et de vider les deux lapins qui les attendaient sagement pendus au crochet. Mais le regard clair et le sourire encourageant de Robert la firent changer d'avis. Être à ses côtés lui suffisait, malgré la tâche rebutante qui l'attendait.

* * *

Sarah fit honneur aux lapins tués par Robert et préparés par ses soins. La mine verdâtre de la jeune femme lors de l'opération l'avait contraint à faire tout le travail. Elle avait cependant assisté à tout le processus, consciente que cette tâche lui incomberait tôt ou tard. Le civet cuisait lentement dans la marmite provoquant les gargouillements de quatre estomacs forts mécontents de devoir patienter. Sarah, mi-rieuse mi-fâchée, du repousser les assauts à la fois des enfants mais aussi de Robert, pressés de déguster ces délicieux lapins en sauce. Ce n'est qu'une fois le plat sur la table, qu'elle eut la paix. Jamais repas ne fut mangé dans un silence aussi total. Sarah crut bien que la miche entière de pain allait y passer. Robert Junior alla même jusqu'à se lécher consciencieusement les doigts, ce qui provoqua une réprimande de la part de son père et une vague de fierté chez la cuisinière. Voyant le plat vide, Sarah soupira.

" Je crains qu'il ne vous faille retourner à la chasse dès ce soir !"

Robert jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et protesta.

" Vous oseriez me mettre dehors par un temps pareil ?"

Les enfants se précipitèrent devant les carreaux. La lune, ronde et pleine, régnait implacablement sur la nuit. Les deux fillettes se hissèrent sur ses genoux et lui firent tant de caresses et de cajoleries, qu'il consentit de bon gré à retourner poser des collets dès ce soir. Il les embrassa et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils. Lorsqu'il s'avança, Sarah crut qu'il allait aussi l'embrasser. A son grand regret, il n'en fit rien. Il la regarda avec intensité et emporté par son élan, il faillit céder au désir secret de la jeune femme. Cependant, la présence des enfants le retint dans son élan. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne.

" Je ne serai pas long."

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et le désir. Il attrapa son chapeau et fit un dernier geste en direction des enfants, déjà couchés. Sarah le regarda traverser la cour et s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Comme la veille, Sarah ne put se résoudre à aller se coucher. Elle préférait attendre le retour de Robert. Elle remit une bûche dans l'âtre et resta un instant devant le tas de paille. Elle hésitait à installer le lit de fortune de Robert. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir dans ses bras mais elle redoutait sa réaction. Si elle installait le lit, il y verrait sans doute son refus de partager sa couche. Mais si elle n'installait pas le lit et qu'il refuse de la rejoindre ? Le cœur de Sarah se serra à cette idée. Indécise, elle préféra ne rien faire. Quand Robert reviendrait, il serait toujours temps de lui installer le lit devant l'âtre si tel était son souhait. Elle attrapa une chandelle et sortit son ouvrage de couture. Devant le tas de chemises et de chaussettes à repriser, elle soupira mais se mit vaillamment à sa tâche. Elle venait d'attaquer sa troisième paire lorsqu'elle vit une ombre passer dans la cour. Avisant l'heure, elle s'étonna de voir Robert revenir aussi rapidement. Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Instinctivement, elle resserra les pans de son châle sur sa poitrine. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et tira rapidement le loquet avant que l'intrus ne puisse entrer.

" Qui est là ?"

Sa voix manquait d'assurance.

" C'est moi Mrs Grants, je vous en prie ..."

Sarah reconnut la voix de la jeune fille et à son affolement, elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle leva le loquet et ouvrit la porte. La fille de Georges était en pleurs. Elle attrapa la main de Sarah et la tira vers l'extérieur.

" Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement Mrs Grants, c'est maman, elle ..."

La jeune fille ne put finir la phrase. Réveillés par les coups frappés à la porte et les voix, les enfants s'étaient éveillés. Margareth les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Cécile, quant à elle, semblait avoir compris la situation. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa mère. Sarah se mit à genoux et la regarda dans les yeux.

" Occupe toi d'eux, tu veux bien ? Ferme le loquet de la porte. Si Robert revient, raconte lui tout."

La fillette hocha gravement la tête. La jeune fille sanglotait toujours, lançant des regards désespérés en direction de la ferme voisine. Sarah attrapa son manteau à la hâte et c'est main dans la main qu'elles traversèrent la route. Arrivée devant la porte, Sarah marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Ton père est-il à l'intérieur ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Il est parti après ... C'est toujours comme ça mais là ..."

Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais rassurée par l'absence de Georges, elle s'engouffra à la suite de l'enfant dans la maison. Elle vit d'abord des meubles renversés et les chaises fracassées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner à voix haute, la jeune fille s'était jetée à terre, derrière la table de la cuisine. Une femme était étendue à terre, visiblement sans connaissance. Sarah s'approcha et dut retenir un cri. Le visage de la mère était couvert de sang et des ecchymoses apparaissaient sur les parties encore à découvert. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement auprès de la victime.

" Comment s'appelle ta mère ?"

" Kendra."

Sarah se pencha doucement vers la femme et murmura son prénom. Aucune réaction. Sarah plaça son oreille près de sa bouche et sentit un léger filet d'air. Elle soupira intérieurement : la femme n'était pas morte. Elle donna ses directives à la jeune fille : une cuvette d'eau et des linges propres. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Sarah entreprit d'allonger les jambes de la femme, qui était complètement recroquevillée. Cette tentative lui arracha des râles de souffrance. Sarah était désemparée. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et aperçut le garçon prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Il tenait sur son visage un linge couvert de sang. Elle rampa rapidement jusqu'à lui.

" Est ce que ça va ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête et désigna son nez : un angle le faisait paraître étrange. Sarah comprit qu'il était cassé. Il jetait des regards inquiets vers sa mère. La jeune femme le rassura de son mieux.

" Je m'occupe d'elle et après nous verrons pour ton nez."

Hélène, la fille aînée, revint avec ce que Sarah lui avait demandé. Avec le linge propre, elle nettoya le visage et les cheveux de Kendra afin de déterminer d'où venait le sang. Elle découvrit rapidement avec stupeur une vilaine entaille à l'arrière de son crâne. Sarah prit un linge et le plia en quatre. Elle appuya fortement sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler. Prenant les mains d'Hélène, elle lui montra comment comprimer l'entaille et entreprit de nettoyer le reste de son visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs et de bleus, ses lèvres éclatées et ses pommettes violacées. Alarmée par l'état de la femme, Sarah s'exprima à voix haute.

" Qui a agressé votre mère ? Mais où est donc votre père ? Il faut qu'il aille chercher le docteur, et vite !"

Hélène regarda son frère et baissa les yeux. Le garçon se mit à pleurer. Sarah les regardait sans comprendre. Elle remonta les manches de la robe et vit des bleus plus anciens sur ses bras. Elle fit de même pour les jambes : constat identique. Alors la triste vérité s'offrit à elle : Georges battait sa femme. Elle leva les yeux sur le garçon : et son fils aussi. Elle tendit le bras vers Hélène.

" T'a t-il touchée ?"

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer de plus belle mais secoua négativement la tête. Sarah réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il fallait mettre Kendra et ses enfants en sécurité. Mais la femme n'était pas en état d'être transportée. Elle avait besoin de soins et rapidement. Elle regarda fébrilement la pendule. Robert ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, Cécile lui raconterait tout et il rappliquerait rapidement. Une lueur passa devant les fenêtres et Sarah distingua à travers le rideau, l'ombre d'une haute stature. Elle se leva pour accueillir son époux. Un instant, un doute effleura son esprit : s'il ne s'agissait pas de Robert ? Il était néanmoins trop tard pour verrouiller la porte. Le loquet s'abaissa, laissant apparaître un pardessus sale et rapiécé. Sarah constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Robert mais bien de Georges. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce et ne parut pas s'émouvoir de constater que sa femme était toujours à la place où il l'avait laissé : par terre. Il ignora délibérément Sarah et s'adressa à sa fille.

" Toujours à pleurnicher à ce que je vois."

Il leva le bras comme pour la frapper. D'un bond, Sarah se plaça devant elle. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit conscience de sa présence. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais.

" Vous êtes encore venue fouiner à ce que je vois. L'avertissement de ce matin ne vous a donc pas servi de leçon."

Bien que morte de peur, Sarah affronta bravement l'homme.

" Hélène est venue me chercher quand sa mère s'est trouvée ... mal."

Georges éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

" Trouvé mal ? C'est normal avec la trampe que je lui ai mise, elle ne se relèvera pas de sitôt."

Sarah était abasourdie. L'homme ne tentait même pas de nier son forfait. Il ramassa calmement une chaise, attrapa une bouteille dans un placard et s'assit à la table comme si de rien n'était. Agenouillée près de sa mère, Hélène sanglotait en silence. Le garçon, quant à lui, n'avait pas quitté son recoin mais fixait son père avec haine. Sarah regarda Georges vider la bouteille de whiskie à demi pleine comme s'il s'agissait de petit-lait. Quand il la reposa sur la table, il étendit ses pieds et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. La colère remplaçait peu à peu la peur dans le cœur de Sarah. Elle haussa le ton.

" Votre femme est très mal à point, vous devez aller chercher le docteur dès à présent."

Il jeta un coup d'œil sous la table et poussa Kendra du bout de sa botte. Ce simple geste provoqua des gémissements de douleur à la pauvre femme.

" Elle a encore la force de gémir et de se plaindre, elle survivra."

Sarah se fit plus conciliante.

" Ne pourriez pas au moins nous aider à la déposer dans le lit ?"

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de l'homme. D'un geste rageur, il envoya la bouteille se fracasser contre le mur. La peur de Sarah revint instantanément. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt pour éviter les éclats de verre qui volèrent dans la pièce. Les mains sur les oreilles, Hélène avait lâché la compresse qui évitait à sa mère de se vider de son sang. Sarah constata avec soulagement que l'hémorragie avait cessée. La plaie restait cependant béante. Faute de soins, elle risquait fort de s'infecter. Profitant de ce qu'elle était occupée, Georges s'était levé. Debout derrière elle, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Soudain sans crier gare, il la saisit violemment par les cheveux et la tira en arrière. Décochant un coup de pied à Hélène, il lui ordonna de déguerpir. Puis il brandit son poing serré vers son fils. N'ayant besoin d'aucune parole, le garçon suivit sa sœur, non sans jeter un regard inquiet à Sarah. La jeune femme tenta de se dégager, en vain. Georges avait enroulé sa main dans la longue chevelure châtain, libérée de son habituel chignon, et la tenait fermement. Approchant de son oreille, il lui glissa quelques mots déplaisants. Il puait l'alcool et la sueur. A l'écoute de ses menaces, Sarah se débattit de plus belle. Lassé par ses cabrioles, Georges l'envoya contre le lit. Sa tête heurta durement le bois et elle sombra dans le néant. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard la tête douloureuse, elle découvrit l'homme confortablement installé à la califourchon sur elle. Consciente du danger de la situation, elle se tortilla de plus belle pour échapper à son emprise. Agacé, Georges lui assena deux claques bien senties. L'impact de ses mains sur ses joues fut amplifié par le coup reçu sur la tête. Bien malgré elle, elle gémit et laissa échapper des larmes de douleur. Apparemment satisfait, l'homme la regardait d'un air concupiscent.

" C'est vrai que tu es plutôt une belle donzelle. C'est le Robert qui doit bien s'amuser avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui vole une petite part de son gâteau."

Il fit mine de vouloir toucher sa poitrine. Sarah cria et se débattit comme une diablesse. Elle parvint même à le toucher au visage. Rageur, il attrapa le haut de sa robe et entreprit de lui fracasser le crâne sur le sol. Sarah résistait, protégeant sa tête à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'abattre sur le sol. Mais l'homme était plus fort qu'elle. Malheureusement, lorsque sa tête heurta le sol, elle n'eut pas la chance de s'évanouir pour de bon. Reconnaissant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle perdit toute résistance. L'homme lui assena de petites tapes sur les joues, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus en état de réagir ou juste par plaisir. Sarah sentit ses mains se poser sur sa poitrine, écartant le tissu pour dévoiler ses seins. Elle pouvait entendre les grognements de plaisir de l'homme. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais aveuglée par la lumière et la douleur, elle les referma aussitôt. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de l'homme toucher ses chevilles et remonter lentement sa robe sur ses jambes. Une prière silencieuse monta de sa poitrine et explosa dans son esprit. Soudain l'homme cessa ses mouvements et s'affala comme un pantin, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle serait morte étouffée si quelqu'un n'avait pas ôté ce poids mort de sa poitrine. D'un geste violent, Robert écarte Georges. Assommé, l'homme roula sur le côté sans bouger. Robert hurlait. Sarah aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, que ses hurlements amplifiaient sa douleur, mais elle en était incapable. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce geste rassura immédiatement Robert. Avisant la cuvette et les linges, il la releva doucement et passa une compresse sur son visage. La fraicheur de l'eau ranima Sarah. Réussissant enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle capta le regard bleu acier de Robert. Son front était barré de plis anxieux.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Sarah lui fit un pauvre sourire et se releva en grimaçant. Robert la tint fermement par la taille. Une fois debout, elle fut prise de vertiges. Ses tempes battaient douloureusement. Elle porta instinctivement sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne : elle tâta délicatement la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Robert la rassura, aucune trace d'entaille. Se rappelant soudain de Kendra, Sarah écarta Robert pour s'assurer de son état.

" Elle a besoin de soins, il faut aller quérir le docteur."

Robert hocha gravement la tête. Il souleva le plus délicatement possible la femme et la déposa sur le lit. Malgré ces précautions, Kendra gémit longuement.

" Pouvez-vous vous occuper d'elle ?"

Bien qu'éprouvée et les jambes flageolantes, Sarah opina. Robert tira la table près du lit et y déposa la cuvette. Puis il attrapa sans ménagements Georges et le traîna hors de la maison. Sarah craint un instant que Robert ne l'écorche comme les lapins de ce matin, mais il revint rapidement.

" Je l'ai solidement ligoté dans la grange et j'ai barricadé la porte. Mais je préfèrerai qu'après mon départ, vous vous enfermiez à clé. Je ne serais pas long."

Frissonnante, Sarah le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit noire.


	32. Chapitre 68

_Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires avec une mention spéciale pour Ariys qui m'a fait avoir une belle crise de rire !  
_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 68

Robert savait qu'il lui serait difficile de chevaucher à bride abattue au beau milieu de la nuit. Délaissant la charrette, il passa une simple bride autour de l'encolure du cheval et enfourcha l'animal. Il avait laissé les enfants aux bons soins d'Hélène. Bien que traumatisée par les évènements, la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à se lancer à sa recherche dans les bois au milieu de la nuit. Craignant autant pour sa mère que pour Sarah, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à attendre tranquillement le retour de Robert. Ce dernier lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Sans son retour rapide ... Il ferma brièvement les yeux, refusant de penser à ce qui serait advenu à Sarah s'il était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard. Tout comme à Sarah, il avait recommandé à Hélène de s'enfermer et ne n'ouvrir à personne. Cécile se tenait bravement à ses côtés, reconnaissant la gravité de la situation sans en connaître la teneur. Robert l'avait rassuré : sa mère allait bien mais il devait aller chercher le docteur pour Kendra. La petite fille avait courageusement hoché la tête mais son regard parlait de lui même : elle savait que sa mère avait elle aussi été en danger. Robert remisa ces souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur la route. Armé d'une longue badine au bout de laquelle il avait suspendu une lanterne, il avançait au petit trot. La lune ronde et pleine éclairait le chemin mais l'astre ne parvenait pas à percer la futaie des arbres. Lorsqu'il traversa la forêt, il fut obligé d'avancer au pas. Maudissant ce contre-temps, il pria pour que le docteur Ford ne soit pas de sortie en cette nuit de pleine lune. Lorsque enfin il sortit des bois, le clocher de Lambton apparut au loin. Se focalisant sur ce point, il remit son cheval au trot, brandissant telle une amulette, sa badine lumineuse.

" Docteur Ford ? Docteur Ford ?"

Le vieil homme maugréa, repoussant la main qui lui secouait l'épaule. Il se tourna dans l'espoir d'échapper de replonger dans le sommeil. Hélas, la main ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et le secoua tant et si bien qu'il renonça. Tâtant le marbre de sa table de nuit, il trouva enfin ses lunettes. Les chaussant, il reconnut sa bonne.

" Robert Grants est là docteur Ford. Il requiert votre présence de toute urgence."

S'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, il se frotta les tempes. Ce nom évoquait vaguement quelque chose dans son esprit et il mit quelques instants à se souvenir. C'était le jeune homme qui avait perdu sa jeune épouse il y a quelques mois de cela, laissant deux jeunes enfants orphelins. Il secoua la tête : une bien triste histoire. Il s'habilla promptement, conscient qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour que ce jeune homme sans histoires le tire de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans le hall, Robert faisait les cents pas. En voyant apparaître le docteur Ford, il ôta poliment son chapeau et le salua. La bonne avait préparé sa sacoche et tenait son pardessus. Le docteur l'enfila avec une grimace : être réveillé au beau milieu d'une froide nuit d'hiver n'arrangeait pas ses rhumatismes.

" La calèche vous attend Docteur Ford."

Le vieil homme remercia sa bonne et enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête.

" Je vous accompagne, vous me raconterez tout sur le chemin."

Ne pouvant devancer le docteur, Robert attacha son cheval à l'arrière du véhicule et se hissa aux côtés du vieil homme. Ce dernier lui tendit négligemment les rênes, il savait les qualités de conducteur de Robert. D'un claquement sec, le cheval partit aussitôt au petit trot. Ils sortirent bientôt du bourg, obligeant Robert réduire l'allure.

" Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous a poussé à venir me chercher ?"

A vrai dire, le jeune homme ne savait par où commencer ni ce qu'il devait exactement raconter. Il décida que le mieux était de tout dire, sans omettre le moindre détail. Le docteur Ford écouta religieusement, se gardant bien de l'interrompre. Quand il en arriva au moment de son irruption dans la maison voisine, il chercha longuement ses mots. Comment décrire la situation sans mettre son épouse dans l'embarras ? Habitué à fréquenter les pires maux de l'humanité, le docteur Ford comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé.

" A t-elle été ... blessée ?"

" A la tête. Georges a du la frapper elle aussi."

Le vieil hocha doucement la tête. Il avait malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Georges avait la réputation d'être un ivrogne mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en serait pris à sa femme ou à ses enfants. C'était exactement le genre de comportement que M. Darcy ne tolérait à aucun prix.

" Robert, il faut avertir M. Forks dès demain."

Le jeune homme acquiesça. La voiture prit un dernier virage laissant apparaître les deux maisons. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cour, Robert descendit aussitôt et frappa à la porte. Une voix fluette lui répondit.

" Sarah, c'est moi, je suis avec le docteur Ford."

Il entendit le loquet tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Le docteur se présenta rapidement et entra. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce : le désordre témoignait de la bagarre qui s'était tenue. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa lourde sacoche sur la table.

" A t-elle repris connaissance ?"

Sarah hocha négativement la tête. Le docteur défit en douceur le bandage de fortune que la jeune femme avait fait dans l'espoir d'arrêter le saignement. Il grimaça en voyant la blessure.

" C'est une vilaine entaille, il faut recoudre cette plaie sans plus tarder."

Il entreprit aussitôt de préparer ses instruments.

" Faîtes bouillir de l'eau. Il me faudra aussi des linges propres."

La jeune femme s'activa aussitôt, tandis que Robert restait au milieu de la pièce, l'air hagard.

" Vous devriez peut être aller vous assurer que les enfants vont bien."

Sarah avait posé sa main sur son bras et le regardait avec douceur. Il hocha la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, la situation lui rappelait avec douleur la mort de son épouse. Il fut donc soulagé que sa présence ne soit pas nécessaire. Le docteur ayant fini d'examiner Kendra, il se tourna vers Sarah. Avec douceur, il lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

" Robert m'a dit que vous vous étiez cognée la tête."

La jeune femme rougit : ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Elle se fit rassurante mais le docteur insista avec fermeté pour examiner sa bosse. Elle grimaça quand il tâta l'arrière de son crâne : rien d'alarmant, mais elle risquait d'avoir mal à la tête quelques jours.

" Avez-vous d'autres blessures ?"

Instinctivement, Sarah resserra sur sa poitrine les pans de son châle. Elle secoua la tête avec force. Le vieil homme lui sourit alors.

" J'en suis soulagée mon enfant."

Puis il se tourna pour finir de préparer son matériel de suture. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sarah déposa sur la table la cuvette d'eau bouillante et le linge propre qu'elle avait déniché dans une armoire. Le docteur soupira et regarda la jeune femme.

" Il me semble que vous êtes courageuse mon enfant, voulez-vous bien m'assister ?"

Sarah hocha la tête et s'avança vers le lit. Le docteur lui tendit la chandelle.

" Tenez là bien hauteur. Voilà comme ça."

Il se saisit d'une aiguille en forme de crochet et passa un fil dans le chas.

" C'est une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas encore réveillée."

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença la suture. Instinctivement, Sarah posa sa main libre sur le crâne de Kendra et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. La femme, bien qu'inconsciente, poussait de profonds gémissements de douleur. Imperturbable, le docteur enfonçait son aiguille avec régularité dans son crâne. Il sembla à Sarah que cette opération durait une éternité. Sans le vouloir, elle était aux premières loges pour admirer le travail du docteur. Quand il fut arrivé à l'extrémité de l'entaille, il désigna le ciseau à Sarah. Cette dernière s'en empara et coupa le fil. Le docteur appliqua ensuite à l'aide d'une compresse, un liquide malodorant sur la plaie. Un puissant désinfectant, indiqua t-il à la jeune femme en la voyant plisser le nez. Il se rinça ensuite les mains dans la bassine et fit un bandage propre sur la suture. Kendra gémissait toujours et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il demanda un verre d'eau à Sarah et y versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide ambré.

" Pouvez-vous le lui faire boire ?"

Sarah releva délicatement la tête de Kendra et fit glisser le liquide entre ses lèvres. La femme se calma presque immédiatement, à la surprise de Sarah.

" Du laudanum, idéal pour favoriser le repos."

Il rangea la fiole dans sa sacoche puis tendit à nouveau la chandelle à Sarah : maintenant qu'il avait traité l'urgence, il voulait examiner Kendra plus soigneusement. Avec douceur, le vieil homme releva les manches de la chemise de nuit : des bleus plus ou moins récents maculaient ses bras. Il fit le même constat sur ses jambes. Embarrassé, il demanda à Sarah d'ouvrir le vêtement afin qu'il puisse examiner son dos et son ventre. La jeune femme hésita un instant.

" Rassurez-vous mon enfant, je suis un médecin avant d'être un homme."

Son dos et son ventre présentaient eux aussi de nombreuses traces d'ecchymoses. Il semblait que Georges n'ait épargné aucune partie de son corps. L'examen terminé, Sarah rhabilla Kendra avec précaution, consciente de sa fragilité. Elle avait du mal à réaliser les tourments que cette pauvre femme avait subi, certainement depuis plusieurs années. Elle rabattit le drap sur elle et la borda tendrement, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Cécile. Elle lui baigna une dernière fois le visage avant de la laisser se reposer. Le docteur Ford l'observait du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Kendra. Il était surpris par le courage et le bon sens de cette jeune femme alors qu'elle venait elle-même de subir un traumatisme physique et mental.

Sarah le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

" Il lui faut une surveillance constante. Elle devrait dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Je repasserai la voir en fin de journée."

Des bruits sourds attirèrent son attention. Dans la grange, quelque chose cognait sur la porte.

" Robert a enfermé Georges dans la grange. Ils se sont battus."

Le docteur hocha la tête.

" M. Forks règlera cela demain. Georges n'a pas l'air d'être en danger, laissez le dans la grange."

Sarah le regarda s'éloigner. Arrivé à hauteur de la ferme, Robert sortit. Elle les vit échanger quelques mots puis le docteur continua sa route. En quelques pas, Robert la rejoignit.

" Les enfants se sont endormis, voulez-vous que je vous remplace ?"

Sarah secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait la surveiller, je vais m'en occuper."

Robert n'insista pas davantage. Il ramassa les meubles renversés et remit les chaises à leur place. Sarah sentait que Robert ne voulait pas la quitter aussi vite.

" Voulez-vous rester quelques instants auprès de moi ?"

Robert ne se fit pas prier et et attrapa aussitôt une chaise qu'il plaça tout contre celle de Sarah. Lorsqu'il fut assis, la jeune femme s'appuya contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Robert ouvrit son bras, lui permettant de se nicher plus confortablement contre lui. En silence, ils regardèrent Kendra endormie.

" Comment a t-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ?"

Bien malgré elle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sarah avait du mal à comprendre et à accepter le comportement de Georges envers sa femme et ses enfants. Robert la rassura de son mieux.

" Dès demain, j'irai voir M. Forks. Le connaissant, il règlera rapidement le problème."

Sarah hocha doucement la tête. Elle souhaitait surtout que Kendra se remette et que Georges disparaisse de sa vie. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme mais sa situation attirait naturellement la sympathie. Sentant le sommeil la gagner, Sarah se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Robert. Ce dernier la laissa partir à contre cœur, il aurait aimé prolongé ce moment indéfiniment. La jeune femme se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Profitant de la pénombre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

" Merci."

La simplicité de ce geste fit fondre le cœur de Robert mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de lui déclarer sa flamme. Il se contenta d'un sourire flamboyant et partit d'un pas guilleret vers la ferme. Sarah le regarda partir, étouffant un rire. Après cette nuit, elle le savait, les choses avaient radicalement changées entre eux. Qu'elle se sentait bête de tous ses questionnements sur l'endroit où dormirait Robert ! La glace était rompue entre eux, et elle se sentait à présent, pleinement, son épouse.

* * *

La jeune femme veilla vaillamment Kendra une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais la fatigue et les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé en une seule journée, eurent raison de sa mission. Sans même prendre soin de s'étendre sur une des paillasses des enfants, elle s'endormit à même la chaise, la tête posée sur le lit. Ce furent les gémissements étouffés de Kendra qui la réveillèrent au petit matin. Elle leva avec difficulté sa tête rendue douloureuse par la vilaine bosse qui déformait l'arrière de son crâne. L'ensemble de son corps était rompu par la position inconfortable de la nuit et par le souvenir de sa violente confrontation avec Georges. L'état de la femme lui fit rapidement oublier sa douleur. L'effet du laudanum s'était estompé et Kendra semblait à nouveau souffrir. Sarah lui épongea le front avec sollicitude. Ce geste sembla la calmer. Aussi la jeune femme le répéta t-elle dès que Kendra recommençait à s'agiter. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun autre remède à lui apporter. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte. Sarah sursauta. Son attention entière tournée vers Kendra, elle en avait presque oublié le monde extérieur. Elle s'approcha de la porte et questionna le visiteur. Rassurée, elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Robert entra, accompagné d'Hélène. Sarah jeta un regard inquiet vers le lit mais la femme s'était calmée. La jeune fille se précipita aussitôt vers le lit.

" Maman ? Maman ?"

Sarah s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur le bras.

" Ta maman ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Elle a reçu un vilain coup sur la tête, le docteur Ford a recousu la plaie et lui a donné un remède pour qu'elle dorme."

Hélène hocha la tête mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sarah la prit silencieusement dans ses bras et elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

" Merci mille fois Mrs Grants."

Sarah dut s'empêcher de rire.

" Appelle moi Sarah veux-tu ?"

Puis elle lui montra comment lui éponger le front : cela calmait la douleur et les tremblements. Attentif à ce qui se disait, Robert n'en resta pas moins inactif. Il entreprit de ranimer le feu dont Sarah n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'occuper et fit chauffer de l'eau. C'est avec reconnaissance que Sarah accueillit la tasse de thé fumante qu'il lui présenta. Tandis qu'Hélène prenait la place de Sarah auprès de sa mère, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent près du feu.

" Vous devriez aller vous reposer quelques heures. Hélène veillera sur sa mère. De toute façon, dans son état, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire."

Sarah n'osait pas exprimer son inquiétude à voix haute devant Hélène. Robert comprit mais haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Seul le docteur Ford était capable de dire si elle s'en sortirait ou non.

" Cécile s'est inquiétée pour vous. Vous voir la rassurera."

" Que lui avez-vous dit au sujet de cette nuit ?"

Robert fit un geste évasif de la main.

" Je n'ai pas voulu entrer dans les détails."

Sarah lui en sut gré. Il n'était pas utile qu'elle sache ce qui lui était arrivé.

" Je me rends à Pemberley dès à présent pour prévenir M. Forks."

Sarah l'imita quand il se leva. Ils prirent congé d'Hélène et Sarah l'assura qu'elle viendrait la voir dans quelques heures. La jeune fille hocha vaillamment la tête et reporta son attention sur sa mère. Sarah se sentait coupable de l'abandonner ainsi mais elle avait besoin de voir sa fille et de se reposer. L'air frais du matin lui fit du bien. Prenant le bras de Robert, ils firent en silence les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur ferme.

Cécile accueillit sa mère avec soulagement. Elles restèrent un long moment enlacées. La petite Margareth et Robert Junior attendirent patiemment leur tour. Robert recommanda les enfants aux bons soins de Mark, le fils de Georges, le temps que Sarah se repose et qu'il aille jusqu'à Pemberley. La jeune femme examina le garçon : même si son nez avait bien dégonflé depuis la veille, il restait violacé. Sarah lui promit que le docteur Ford l'examinerait dès qu'il reviendrait ce soir. Le jeune garçon bomba le torse.

" Cela me fait à peine mal !"

Mais lorsque Sarah voulut lui étaler l'onguent pour réduire l'hématome, il ne put retenir ses larmes sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle le prit contre elle.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver ton courage, le seul fait d'avoir défendu ta mère et ta sœur le montre."

Le garçon se laissa aller contre elle, heureux de se nicher dans un giron maternel. Ravalant ses larmes, il entraina les trois enfants à l'extérieur. Robert s'avança afin de prendre lui aussi congé, espérant secrètement qu'elle l'embrasse comme la veille. Sarah le regardait se tenir devant elle, gauche et maladroit, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, bien décidé à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas.

" Eh bien, je vous laisse ... à tout à l'heure."

Sarah lui sourit mais n'esquissa pas un mouvement en sa direction. Robert hésitait à franchir le dernier pas. La voyant sans réaction, il tourna les talons, comme à regret. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa. Revenant à grands pas vers elle, il l'attrapa et posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Puis sans attendre, il s'élança vers la porte et partit sans demander son reste. Sarah resta quelques instants sans réaction. Posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa bouche, elle caressa l'endroit où les lèvres de Robert avaient effleuré les siennes. Puis comme une gamine, elle se mit à gambader autour de la table. Le souffle court et la tête en feu, elle s'écroula sur le lit. Elle écouta quelques instants, les battements désordonnés de son cœur avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Robert n'en revenait toujours pas de sa propre audace. Il frémit au souvenir de la douceur des lèvres de Sarah. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel émoi. Mais la culpabilité remplaça bientôt sa joie. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois que son épouse l'avait quitté et il suffisait d'un simple baiser pour qu'il l'oublie. Il se reprocha amèrement sa conduite, peu digne de son statut de jeune veuf. Il rumina ces pensées tout au long du trajet de Pemberley et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut en vue du château qu'il ramena son esprit aux préoccupations du moment. Il s'avança en direction des écuries afin de soigner son cheval. Il le détela avec l'aide des palefreniers, lui donna à boire et à manger. Les employés lui indiquèrent vaguement le bois derrière le château : l'intendant y donnait des directives quant à l'entretien du parc. Aidé par le bruit sourd des haches fendant le bois, Robert dirigea ses pas. Il aperçut bientôt en lisière de forêt un groupe de trois solides gaillards. Occupés à couper un chêne, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivé du nouveau venu. Fort heureusement, Robert repéra rapidement l'intendant qui arpentait le sous-bois. Il le rejoignit prestement. M. Forks ne put cacher son étonnement en reconnaissant le jeune homme, car cela faisait une quinzaine qu'il avait assisté à son mariage. L'air goguenard, il lui demanda des nouvelles de Mrs Grants. Robert ne releva pas la pique mais cela vint conforter son sentiment de culpabilité.

" Il est arrivé malheur à la ferme des White."

Aussitôt l'air railleur de l'intendant disparu. Le visage soucieux, il entraîna Robert vers le château.

Confortablement installé devant l'âtre de la cuisine, M. Forks écoutait avec attention le récit de Robert. Malgré la gravité des évènements, son visage ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il n'en allait pas de même pour Mrs Reynolds, qui crut s'évanouir de frayeur lorsque Robert raconta l'attaque dont avait failli être victime Sarah. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Seul le craquement des bûches se fit entendre. L'intendant fut le premier à rompre le silence.

" Faîtes préparer les chevaux, je vous accompagne."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mrs Reynolds.

" Vous devriez avertir M. Darcy. je pense qu'il préfèrera apprendre la nouvelle de notre part plutôt que du juge du comté."

L'intendante hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

" Je le tiendrais au courant des évènements en suivant."

Tandis que les deux hommes sortaient, Mrs Reynolds retint un instant Robert par la manche.

" Je vous en prie, transmettez toutes mes amitiés à Sarah."

Le regard de la vieille femme en disait plus long que ses paroles. Le jeune homme lui prit la main en signe de sollicitude et la remercia vivement : ses amitiés seraient rapportées à Sarah. Il ne put s'attarder davantage, le raclement de gorge irrité de l'intendant le rappela à l'ordre. Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt en route. La charrette allant moins vite que le cheval seul, M. Forks dut se contraindre à ralentir l'allure. Comme Robert ne tenait pas à subir les moqueries de l'intendant, il se garda bien de lui adresser la parole. M. Forks se contenta de lui poser les quelques questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Ils cheminèrent en silence durant le reste du trajet.

Lorsque la ferme fut enfin en vue, les deux hommes accélérèrent la cadence. Les enfants les ayant vu arriver de loin, ils s'avancèrent à leur rencontre. Robert les prit bien volontiers dans la charrette à ses côtés. Recommandant à Mark, les bons soins des chevaux, les deux hommes se dirigèrent directement vers la ferme des White. L'intendant devança Robert, et voulut entrer dans la maison sans prévenir. Il trouva la porte close. Robert se retint de faire une remarque sur le manque de politesse de l'intendant. Il se contenta de frapper à la porte. Après avoir décliné son identité, la porte s'ouvrit. Sarah était déjà revenue au chevet de Kendra. Ces quelques heures de sommeil avaient rosi son teint. Elle était habillée de frais et peignée avec soin. En l'apercevant, le cœur de Robert fit un bond dans sa poitrine, presque aussitôt réfréné par son esprit coupable. L'intendant salua rapidement Hélène et s'avança vers le lit. Devant le visage tuméfié de Kendra, il ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il salua d'un murmure Sarah, qui tamponnait délicatement le front de la femme.

" Où est-il ?"

Le ton dur et cassant de l'intendant surprit la jeune femme. Elle regarda d'un air affolé Robert.

" Je l'ai solidement ligoté et enfermé dans la grange."

Sans mot dire, l'intendant sortit de la maison et se dirigea à grands enjambées vers l'étable. Le jeune homme lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. M. Forks enleva la barre qui maintenait la porte fermée et entra dans la grange. Une odeur infecte assaillit aussitôt ses narines. Il recula d'un pas et se couvrit le nez. Il se tourna vers Robert.

" Effectivement, vous ne m'aviez pas menti sur la situation."

Il s'approcha des bêtes, visiblement mal en point, et secoua la tête de colère. Les poules s'égaillèrent en piaillant lorsqu'il s'approcha du poulailler. Des œufs pourris répandaient une odeur pestilentielle. Il continua son exploration jusqu'à découvrir Georges White. Lassé de frapper la porte de la grange pour qu'on lui ouvre, il s'était installé dans son lit de fortune et dormait tranquillement, indifférent à l'odeur et aux gémissements de animaux. Avisant un seau plein d'urine, il l'attrapa et le lança sur Georges pour le réveiller. Robert frémit de dégoût. L'homme s'éveilla aussitôt en beuglant.

" Mais vous êtes vraiment pas bien !"

Il se leva tant bien que mal, les mains liées dans le dos, et plissa des yeux pour distinguer les deux hommes. Il reconnut aussitôt Robert, qu'il gratifia d'un regard mauvais, mais il mit quelques instants à déterminer qui l'accompagnait. Reconnaissant enfin l'intendant, il sourit laissant apparaître des trous béants dans sa dentition.

" Ah M. Forks ! Enfin un homme de bon sens !"

Mais l'intendant le regarda sans ciller.

" Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, aller détachez moi, je vais tout vous raconter."

Il se tourna pour tendre les mains vers M. Forks qui n'esquissa pas un geste vers ses liens. L'attrapant par la nuque, il lui fit faire le tour de la grange, désignant les animaux, l'étable et le poulailler. Georges se tortillait comme un beau diable pour échapper à la poigne de l'intendant. Lorsque ce dernier lui demanda des comptes, il incrimina sa femme.

" C'est cette bonne à rien ! Même pas fichue de soigner les poulets ! C'est moi qui suis obligé de tout faire ici, et j'ai que deux bras !"

La main de de M. Forks se resserra sur la nuque de Georges. Sans ménagement, il poussa ce dernier dans la cour jusqu'à la maison. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, il l'amena jusque devant le lit où gisait sa femme. Cette apparition provoqua la frayeur de Sarah et d'Hélène. La saleté et l'odeur nauséabonde de l'homme les fit reculer dans un coin de la pièce. D'un geste sec, M. Forks découvrit Kendra, faisant apparaître les nombreuses ecchymoses qui recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes. Sarah poussa un cri de protestation qui resta lettre morte. L'intendant tenait Georges, l'obligeant à regarder le corps marbré de son épouse.

" Et c'est donc parce qu'elle ne sait pas s'occuper des poulets que vous l'avez battue ainsi et laissée pour morte ?"

Georges gémissait à présent sous la poigne serrée de l'intendant. S'il l'avait pu, ce dernier lui aurait brisé la nuque sans aucune autre forme de procès. Cédant aux suppliques silencieuses des deux femmes, M. Forks envoya Georges valser dehors. L'homme s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol boueux. Comme l'intendant s'avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant, Georges se traîna jusqu'à la grange, rampant comme un ver, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Barricadez la porte et faîtes en sorte qu'il ne s'enfuie pas."


	33. Chapitre 69

Chapitre 69

Sarah regardait avec une certaine anxiété le soleil descendre inexorablement vers l'horizon. Elle s'était relayée toute la journée avec Hélène au chevet de Kendra. Malheureusement, l'état de cette dernière ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Elle oscillait entre des moments de calme et des crises de tremblements accompagnés de gémissements de douleur. Sarah avait tenté de la soulager en lui appliquant de l'onguent. Certaines ecchymoses, les plus anciennes, avaient presque totalement disparues sous l'effet du produit. D'autres plus récentes et profondes s'étaient notablement atténuées, le visage, surtout, avait dégonflé, laissant apparaître les traits réguliers de Kendra. Sarah se rendit alors compte que c'était une jolie femme dans la force de l'âge. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer son dégoût et son incompréhension face à l'attitude de Georges White. Fort heureusement pour Hélène et Mark, il avait été emmené par la police du juge du comté. Après sa constatation sur les lieux, M. Forks était aussitôt parti pour Lambton, jugeant nécessaire de dénoncer les crimes de Georges. Il savait d'autant plus que M. Darcy n'aurait pas admis un tel homme parmi ses gens. Non content d'être chassé de ses terres, Georges serait aussi probablement condamné à des années de bagne. En attendant des directives plus précises de Pemberley, M. Forks avait chargé Robert de la ferme des White : les animaux devaient être soignés rapidement et les bâtiments entretenus. Robert s'acquitta immédiatement de cette tâche. Il était révolté par le traitement infligé aux bêtes. Il lui fallut néanmoins l'après-midi entier pour nettoyer l'étable et le poulailler, et pour traire et soigner les vaches. Sarah le regarda s'agiter ainsi tout l'après-midi, heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle.

L'obscurité menaçait d'envahir complètement la pièce, aussi la jeune femme se décida t-elle à allumer les chandelles. Sans vouloir se confier à Hélène, il lui tardait le retour du docteur Ford. Il avait parlé de la fin d'après-midi, mais l'heure du dîner était déjà presque là. Les deux femmes veillaient en silence lorsqu'un bruit de roue de fit entendre. Soulagée, Sarah se précipita à la fenêtre et reconnut le costume sombre du médecin. L'air fatigué, le vieil homme descendit lourdement du véhicule. Sarah sortit et le salua.

" Bonsoir docteur Ford, voulez-vous que je porte votre sacoche ?"

Le vieil homme la salua et lui tendit son lourd attirail.

" Comment se porte notre patiente ?"

Au visage inquiet de Sarah, le docteur comprit que la situation n'avait pas évolué. Sans perdre de temps, il entra dans la maison. Au moment où il se penchait sur elle, Kendra eut une nouvelle crise de tremblements et de gémissements. Hélène s'empressa de lui tamponner le front. Le docteur soupira. Il ôta péniblement son pardessus et sa veste, puis il remonta les manches de sa chemise. Avec douceur, il défit le bandage qui protégeait l'entaille recousue. Sarah comprit à sa grimace que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'adressa avec douceur à Hélène.

" Peux tu aller me chercher de l'eau fraiche au puits ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le docteur Ford fit signe à Sarah de s'approcher. La plaie, quoique recousue, était boursouflée à certains endroits. La jeune femme plissa le nez à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait.

" Il faut enlever les fils et nettoyer, sinon l'infection va se répandre et je ne pourrais plus rien pour elle."

Le vieil homme posa sa main sur le front de Kendra.

" Elle a une légère fièvre, c'est pour ça que la compresse fraîche l'apaise. Vous avez eu un bon réflexe."

Se détournant de la patiente, il ouvrit sa sacoche pour préparer ses ustensiles. Sous le regard malgré tout admiratif de Sarah, il déroula un carré de tissu blanc et déposa dans un ordre bien précis, un certain nombre d'outils. La jeune femme reconnut le ciseau et l'aiguille en forme de crochet de la veille. Certains autres instruments lui étaient inconnus. Mais leur vue provoqua chez elle, des frissons inexpliqués, en particulier une sorte de long couteau à lame très fine. Hélène choisit ce moment pour revenir. Voyant le docteur appliqué, elle se tourna vers Sarah. La jeune femme lui prit les seaux des mains et l'entraîna vers la porte.

" Sa plaie s'est infectée et elle est légèrement fiévreuse. Je vais aider le docteur Ford. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tu retournes à la ferme et que tu aides Robert à préparer le repas et à s'occuper des enfants."

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Hélène lorgnait par dessus l'épaule de Sarah : les instruments du docteur semblait la terroriser. La jeune femme la saisit fermement par les épaules.

" Ne sois pas inquiète, le docteur sait ce qu'il fait. Je resterai auprès de ta maman. Maintenant va !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ouvrit la porte et la poussa dehors. Sarah s'assura néanmoins qu'elle rejoignait bien la ferme, puis laissa retomber le rideau. Sans que le docteur ait besoin de le lui indiquer, la jeune femme fit bouillir de l'eau et prépara les compresses nécessaires à l'opération et au bandage. Le docteur Ford admira le sang froid et le bon sens de la jeune femme : son aide lui était précieuse. En attendant que l'eau bout, il examina rapidement les ecchymoses de Kendra. S'étonnant à voix haute de leur rapide résorption, Sarah lui indiqua le petit pot d'onguent sur la table. Intéressé, le vieil homme l'ouvrit et le huma délicatement. Il reconnut quelques plantes mais fut incapable de trouver la composition exacte. Sarah sourit.

" Il s'agit d'une recette de famille."

" Elle fait des miracles ! J'aimerai en disposer d'un pot si vous le voulez bien."

Sarah haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

" Il ne me reste que celui là et il est déjà bien entamé."

Le docteur réfléchit un instant.

" Sauriez-vous en fabriquer ?"

" Bien entendu, mais je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter les ingrédients et ..."

Le vieil homme lui coupa aussitôt la parole. Il avait un compte ouvert chez l'herboriste, elle n'avait qu'à aller se servir. Dès que l'onguent serait prêt, il passerait le récupérer. Sarah hésita un instant, elle était gênée par la proposition du médecin, pas tant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que cette préparation puisse soulager un certain nombre de patients. Mais qu'allait en penser Robert ? Le docteur lui tapota gentiment le bras.

" Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir."

Puis il soupira et s'empara de ciseau. Instinctivement, Sarah prit la chandelle et plaça près de Kendra, comme la veille. Avec une grande délicatesse, le docteur coupa un à un les nœuds qui tenaient la plaie fermée. Malgré les boursouflures, les deux bords avaient déjà commencés à cicatriser et restaient soudés. Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau et s'empara du grand couteau à lame fine qui faisait frissonner Sarah. L'instrument aveugla un instant la jeune femme, tant il était brillant. D'un geste précis, le docteur rouvrit la plaie. Aussitôt, un liquide jaune et nauséabond s'en échappa. Satisfait, il reposa le couteau et examina la plaie, s'assurant que toutes les poches de l'infection s'étaient bien vidées. Il nettoya délicatement la plaie et s'arma à nouveau de son aiguille crochet. S'ensuivirent de longues minutes de souffrance pour Kendra, que Sarah tenta d'apaiser de son mieux. Lorsque le dernier nœud fut serré, elle s'empressa de couper le fil. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'avouer, ces soins avaient mis son courage à rude épreuve. Le docteur termina le bandage rapidement puis administra une dose de laudanum.

" Une tasse de thé ?"

Le vieil hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Une fois son matériel soigneusement rangé, il prit le temps de s'asseoir face à Sarah. A les voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un père et de sa fille dans l'intimité de leur maison.

" Aurez-vous encore la force de la veiller cette nuit ?"

Sarah acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait imaginer laisser Hélène seule avec sa mère une nuit entière. Le docteur termina rapidement sa tasse. Il pouvait difficilement s'attarder davantage, d'autres patients attendaient patiemment son passage. Sarah l'aida à mettre son pardessus et lui tendit son chapeau.

" Merci mon enfant, je reviendrais demain."

La jeune femme regarda le lumignon de la lanterne de la calèche s'éloigner doucement dans la nuit devenue noire. Frissonnante, elle remit des bûches dans le feu. Kendra dormait paisiblement, aussi la jeune femme préféra t-elle s'installer dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre. Inconsciemment son esprit dériva vers Robert. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard s'étaient radicalement modifiés. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver de l'amour pour un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu quinze jours auparavant ? Était-ce ces sens qui l'induisait en erreur, lui faisant prendre pour de l'amour ce qui n'était peut-être qu'une vulgaire attirance charnelle ? Hélas, son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine lui faisait cruellement défaut. Elle avait cru à l'amour qu'elle portait au père de Cécile et s'était amèrement trompée. Elle n'avait été qu'un objet de plaisir entre ses mains, dont il s'était empressé de se débarrasser lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle portait un enfant. Sarah repensa à toutes ces années de souffrance et de déchirement loin de sa fille et honnie par sa famille. Désormais, elle avait un foyer modeste mais confortable. Elle avait sa fille auprès d'elle et avait même gagné l'affection de deux enfants adorables. Alors même si ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'amour n'en était pas, il lui resterait toujours le respect et la reconnaissance qu'elle portait à l'homme qui avait accepté de l'épouser.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Après le départ du docteur Ford, elle avait oublié de la verrouiller. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque Robert posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayer."

Puis il désigna le panier sur la table.

" J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim."

Une bonne odeur de soupe s'échappait de l'osier, réveillant instantanément l'appétit de la jeune femme. N'attendant pas sa réponse, Robert avait rapidement dressé le couvert et servi la soupe. Ne résistant pas, Sarah s'approcha et prit place à table. Elle le regardait couper la miche de pain, geste familier à présent. A peine eut-il déposé la tranche à côté de son assiette, qu'elle s'empressa de la rompre pour la plonger dans la soupe. Robert la regarda faire, à la fois amusé et attendri. Consciente de son impolitesse, Sarah tenta de réfréner son appétit.

" Avez-vous dîné ?"

Robert hocha positivement la tête et s'assit en face d'elle. Il désigna Kendra.

" Comment va t-elle ?"

" Sa plaie était infectée. Le docteur Ford a du la nettoyer et la suturer à nouveau."

Robert fit la grimace, l'opération n'avait pas du être agréable.

" Vous l'avez assisté ?"

Sarah haussa les épaules.

" Je lui ai tenu la chandelle pour qu'il puisse correctement travailler."

Ainsi elle était capable d'aider un medecin à nettoyer une plaie infectée mais elle pâlissait dès qu'il s'agissait d'écorcher des lapins ? Robert ne put retenir un petit sourire. Sarah se méprit sur son sens et en fut quelque peu vexée.

" Le docteur s'est montré très intéressé par l'onguent pour les ecchymoses. Il m'en a même commandé un pot."

Le sourire de Robert s'élargit : il n'était le seul à avoir remarqué les qualités de la jeune femme. Il devait cependant avouer que l'âge du docteur le rassurait quelque peu sur ses intentions.

" Vous paiera t-il pour cela ?"

Sarah ne s'était pas posé la question, focalisée sur la démarche médicale et altruiste de cette demande.

" Il prend à sa charge les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de l'onguent."

Robert hocha la tête et ajouta qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Sarah termina rapidement son assiette de soupe et rangea proprement le couvert dans le panier. Puis les deux jeunes gens s'assirent devant le feu pour boire une dernière tasse de thé. Robert s'attarda longuement, peu pressé de retrouver sa paillasse devant la cheminée. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser les deux enfants de Kendra dormir par terre. Dans un premier temps, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées intimes et profondes. Puis Robert se décida à prendre la parole.

" Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose Sarah."

Le ton grave et chaud de sa voix fit frissonner la jeune femme.

" Je ne suis pas douée pour parler sentiments, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous provoquez chez moi des émotions que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis le décès de Johanna."

Rien de prononcer son nom lui nouait la gorge. Sarah attendit patiemment en silence.

" Je vous veux et vous désire ardemment !"

Il attrapa sa main et la serra fortement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux. Puis il relâcha sa main avant de tourner son regard vers le feu.

" Cela n'est pas bien, je n'ai pas le droit de vous aimer alors que mon épouse repose depuis si peu de temps au cimetière."

Sa voix était à présent d'une tristesse infinie. Sarah dont le cœur avait bondi de joie, se sentait à présent glacée : il la rejetait par culpabilité et respect envers son épouse défunte. Le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans le cheminée créait un contraste saisissant avec le froid qui envahissait la jeune femme.

" Je ne saurais vous en tenir rigueur, votre fidélité vous honore. Mais sachez que vous avez fait naître en moi des sentiments que je croyais éteins à jamais. Vous m'avez fait espérer un avenir que croyais heureux à vos côtés."

A ces mots, Sarah ne put retenir ses larmes et des sanglots montèrent inexorablement de sa poitrine.

" Ne comprenez-vous pas que je vous aime ?"

Ces mots transcendèrent Robert et firent éclater la carapace de culpabilité qui encerclait son cœur. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme refusa d'abord ce contact, profondément blessée en son cœur. Mais Robert insista et parvint à la serrer contre lui. Vaincue et désireuse de trouver du réconfort, elle se laissa aller contre son épaule. Robert lui caressait avec d'infinies précautions les cheveux, attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur ses boucles brunes, comme on aurait consolé un enfant. Puis ses lèvres se mirent à chercher sa peau, embrassant son front, ses tempes puis ses joues mouillées de larmes. Sarah le laissa faire, heureuse de ces caresses. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui afin que sa bouche vienne enfin à la rencontre de la sienne. Le frisson de plaisir qui la traversa lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti le matin même. Bientôt leurs lèvres s'unirent intimement, emportés par leur désir. C'est le souffle court et pantelante que Sarah s'écarta à regret de Robert. Rajustant machinalement son chignon pour se donner une contenance, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit. Kendra reposait toujours calmement entre les draps. Gêné, Robert se rassit, posant ses mains sur son entrejambe, tendue de plaisir. D'un murmure, Sarah rompit le silence.

" Je crains que ce ne soit ni le lieu ni le moment."

Elle se leva, aussitôt imitée par Robert. Pour qu'il ne se méprenne pas, elle lui prit la main et le guida vers la porte. Ce geste de tendresse rassura Robert. Sur le seuil, il la serra longuement dans ses bras, heureux de se savoir aimé et impatient de lui prouver l'ardeur de ses sentiments. La jeune femme riait doucement afin de ne pas déranger la malade dans son sommeil, chatouillée par les baisers que Robert déposait dans son cou. Le grondant comme un enfant, il partit à contre cœur, la laissant veiller sur Kendra.

Sarah referma la porte derrière lui, prenant soin de verrouiller le loquet. Elle ignorait comment elle avait réussi à repousser les assauts du jeune homme. Elle repensa avec extase à ce langoureux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, prémisse à des ébats plus charnels, qu'elle était libre de consentir. Décidément le statut d'épouse ne comportait pas que des désavantages. Rougissante, elle reprit sa place près du lit de Kendra et lui tamponna le front, comparant sa félicité matrimoniale au désastre conjugal de la femme alitée.

Comme la nuit précédente, Sarah ne résista pas au sommeil, même si elle lutta vaillamment jusqu'à ce que les bûches soient réduites en cendres. Le chant des oiseaux la tira de ses doux rêves. Elle bailla et s'étira de tout son long : il lui tardait de retrouver le confort d'un vrai lit.

" Et les bras de Robert !"

A peine était-elle réveillée qu'elle pensait déjà à lui. Elle gloussa, imaginant les leçons de morale que lui infligeraient les soeurs si elles connaissaient la teneur de ses pensées. Kendra dormait toujours. Sarah posa doucement sa main sur son front. Il lui sembla que la fièvre était tombée. Délaissant la femme, elle raviva le feu et déposa deux belles bûches sur les braises. Avisant les seaux vides, Sarah traversa rapidement la cour à la recherche du puit. A la différence de sa ferme, le puit ne disposait pas de pompe. Remonter les seaux pleins à la seule force de ces bras épuisa la jeune femme. Elle rapporta péniblement sa réserve jusqu'à la maison. Sans prêter un regard au lit, elle versa une partie du contenu dans la bouilloire et la plaça sur le feu. Tandis qu'elle regardait l'ustensile rougir une voix s'éleva dans sa dos.

" Qui êtes vous ?"

Sarah sursauta et se retourna. Kendra se tenait assise dans le lit et dévisageait avec angoisse la jeune femme.

" Kendra ! Vous êtes réveillée, Dieu soit loué !"

Elle s'approcha du lit. Aussitôt Kendra se recula vers la mur et leva les mains en signe de défense. Sarah s'arrêta net. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

" Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas été présentée. Je suis Sarah Grants, la femme de Robert. J'habite en face."

D'un geste, elle indiqua la fenêtre qui donnait sur le chemin. Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Kendra : elle semblait se souvenir. Puis elle porta la main à sa tête et esquissa une grimace de douleur lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le bandage.

" Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Mark et Hélène ?"

L'affolement commençait à la gagner. Sarah l'apaisa de son mieux, expliquant que les enfants étaient chez elle, en sécurité.

" En sécurité ?"

Sarah était gênée. Comment lui expliquer la scène qui s'était jouée il y avait à peine deux jours ? Soudain, Kendra porta son regard vers la porte et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

" Quelle heure est-il ? S'il me trouve encore au lit à cette heure ci ..."

La femme ne termina pas sa phrase et tira les couvertures. Elle voulut se lever mais s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Affaiblie par le manque de nourriture et par les coups, elle ne tenait plus debout. En larmes, elle tenta de ramper jusqu'au coin de toilette pour s'habiller. Sarah se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et la remit au lit comme une enfant.

" Soyez tranquille, il ne reviendra plus jamais vous faire de mal."

Puis elle la berça en attendant que ses sanglots s'apaisent. Kendra pleura tout son saoul de longues minutes, tandis que Sarah lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Lors qu'enfin elle s'apaisa, ce fut pour se rendormir presque aussitôt, épuisée par l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir. Malgré tout, Sarah se sentait presque aussi ébranlée par l'attitude de Kendra, et en particulier par la peur tragique qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant l'heure, la peur de se faire battre par son mari. Sarah s'ébroua pour dissiper les frissons qui lui parcourait le corps. En silence, elle reprit la préparation du thé et laissa la bouilloire sur le feu, pensant que Kendra apprécierait une boisson chaude lorsqu'elle se réveillerait à nouveau. Afin de la laisser dormir tranquillement, elle s'assit près du feu. Qu'allaient devenir Kendra et ses enfants ? M. Darcy leur permettrait-il de rester ici ? Qui s'occuperait de la ferme ? Sarah ferma les yeux, préférant écarter ces interrogations. Le plus urgent était que Kendra se remette, M. Forks avait sans doute déjà envisagé la suite des évènements. Bercées par ces pensées, la jeune femme somnola jusqu'à ce que le soleil prenne pleinement possession du ciel. Un coup discret frappé à la porte, la tira de son demi-sommeil. Elle se leva, la bouche pâteuse, pour ouvrir aux visiteurs. Le visage inquiet d'Hélène apparut aussitôt, suivit de la silhouette massive de Robert. La jeune femme s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, leur intimant le silence d'un doigt sur la bouche.

" Elle s'est réveillée, mais elle semblait très inquiète. Te voir lorsqu'elle s'éveillera à nouveau lui fera du bien."

Émue par cette nouvelle, Hélène se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, les yeux humides. Elle la remercia vivement pour les bons soins qu'elle avait prodigué à sa mère. Sarah partageait l'émotion de la jeune fille mais préféra en attribuer le mérite au docteur Ford. Entendant la voix de sa fille, Kendra se réveilla aussitôt.

" Hélène ?"

Aussitôt la jeune fille courut jusqu'au lit et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Les deux femmes se mirent à pleurer et à rire, heureuse de se retrouver. Sarah attrapa son manteau et entraîna Robert à l'extérieur, désireuse de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Dehors, ils dirigèrent naturellement leurs pas vers la grange. Leurs retrouvailles étaient empreintes d'une légère gêne : Sarah évitait de croiser le regard de Robert, et ce dernier n'avait pas osé l'embrasser comme la veille. Il faut rappeler qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur vie sentimentale commune. Pour se donner une contenance, Sarah lui prit le bras, comme s'ils étaient en promenade. Robert débita quelques banalités sur le beau temps matinal. On aurait dit deux parfaits étrangers ! La jeune femme se rendit compte de l'incongruité de la situation et se mit à rire. Si Robert trouva sa réaction étrange, il n'en souffla mot, la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle lâcha son bras et se jeta à son coup pour lui claquer un baiser sonore sur la bouche avant de partir à toutes jambes vers la grange. Interloqué, Robert mit quelques instants à réagir avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il ne la rattrapa qu'à l'intérieur. La jeune femme avait déjà contourné l'étable, sous le regard interrogateur des vaches qui semblaient faire peu de cas de l'agitation des derniers jours. Leurs pis étaient traits, elles avaient un délicieux fourrage frais à brouter et leur litière était propre. Ainsi peu leur importait les allées et venues des hommes. Robert arriva à lui saisir le bras mais trébucha sur une marche cachée par la paille, entraînant Sarah dans sa chute. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils atterrirent sur un imposant tas de foin que Robert avait descendu du grenier. Sarah riait de plus belle tandis que le jeune homme la chatouillait en guise de punition. Mais ses chatouilles se muèrent bientôt en de douces caresses et le rire de la jeune femme fut bientôt noyé sous les baisers de Robert. Au terme d'un baiser qui les laissant pantelants, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de Sarah. En guise de réponse, cette dernière l'attira vers elle, et leurs corps enlacés ne firent bientôt plus qu'un.


	34. Chapitre 70

_Chers lecteurs, merci de votre patience. Voici le retour de vos héros préférés._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 70

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'une dame patientait sur le trottoir. James levait de temps à autre les yeux de son comptoir pour l'observer. D'une quarantaine d'années, la mise soignée mais sobre, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un malgré l'heure matinale. Un nuage creva soudain, déversant un amas d'eau. Dans un élan de galanterie, James se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte.

" Madame ? Je vous en prie, entrez !"

La dame sembla hésiter un instant mais devant l'assaut des lourdes gouttes de pluie, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches. James referma soigneusement la porte et l'invita à s'avancer dans le hall. La violence de l'averse faisait perler des gouttes sur le manteau de la femme.

" Permettez."

James fit un geste pour la débarrasser de son manteau.

" Je vous remercie mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire."

Elle jetait des regards inquiets au luxueux décor. Avec sa mise simple, James l'avait d'emblée reconnut comme un membre de la petite gentry, aussi comprenait-il son embarras.

" J'ai une petite arrière cuisine. Je vous en prie, laissez moi au moins vous offrir une tasse de thé."

Frissonnante malgré elle, la dame finit par hocher positivement la tête.

Dans la petite cuisine, un poêle ronflant maintenait à température une bouilloire sifflante. James remit une buche et prépara deux tasses. La dame finit par ôter son manteau humide. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse brulante tendue par James.

" C'est un beau bijou."

La dame toucha instinctivement la broche qui ornait le haut de sa robe. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Un silence quelque peu gêné s'instaura. James n'osait guère questionner son invitée et la femme semblait sur le qui-vive. La porte tinta soudain. James se précipita hors de l'arrière cuisine pour accueillir le visiteur.

" Bonjour James !"

" Mrs Darcy."

La jeune femme ôta aussitôt son manteau qu'elle tendit à l'homme.

" Lizzie ?"

Elizabeth se retourna.

" Oh ma tante, vous êtes déjà arrivée ?"

Les deux femme s'embrassèrent familièrement. L'air étonné de James poussa Elizabeth à faire les présentations.

" James, je vous présente ma tante, Mrs Gardiner."

Gêné, le majordome s'inclina.

" Pardonnez-moi Madame, si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais ..."

Mrs Darcy le rassura, et puis si sa tante n'avait pas envie de rester dans le grand salon ... Elizabeth prit familièrement le bras de Mrs Gardiner et l'entraîna vers les étages. Les femmes firent rapidement le tour des ateliers, devisant à voix basse pour ne pas gêner le travail des employés. Bien qu'impressionnée par le faste et le luxe à la fois de l'endroit et des matériaux utilisés, Mrs Gardiner resta concentrée sur les explications de sa nièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans le bureau d'Elizabeth que la mère de famille réalisa l'ampleur de la tâche.

" Je crois bien Lizzie que vous m'avez grandement surestimée."

A voir la mine déconfite de sa tante, Elizabeth avait envie de rire : sans doute devait-elle avoir la même moue lorsqu'elle a découvert le mot de Mrs Barks.

" Allons ma tante, ne soyez pas si dure envers vous-même. Et puis vous n'aurez aucune décision à prendre, vous serez simplement mes yeux et mes oreilles."

Elle avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Lentement, Mrs Gardiner hocha la tête.

" C'est d'accord Lizzie, de toute façon je ne saurais guère vous refuser quoi que ce soit !"

Malgré l'intense soulagement qu'elle ressentait, Elizabeth n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas effrayer sa tante. Elle-même ne se sentait guère à la hauteur de la tâche. Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée des trois fers de lance de la joaillerie, James Hodds, Howard Kendricks et le frétillant M. Connords. Ces trois messieurs ne se montrèrent guère surpris par la décision de leur nouvelle patronne. C'est donc sans émoi qu'ils prirent l'attache de Mrs Gardiner en tant que bras droit de Mrs Darcy. Après ces rapides présentations, la mère de famille s'alarma quelque peu.

" Ne devrais-tu pas demander son avis à Mrs Barks ? Peut-être n'apprécierait-elle pas mon engagement dans son affaire ?"

Cette réflexion laissa Elizabeth quelque peu songeuse. Irina lui avait laissé toute latitude pour la gestion de la joaillerie, mais elle sentait bien le besoin irrépressible de sa tante d'être adoubée par la douairière.

" Dans ce cas, je crains qu'il ne faille lui demander personnellement."

Sans laisser le temps à sa tante de répondre, elle l'entraîna hors du bureau.

" James ? Pouvez-vous faire venir un fiacre je vous prie ?"

Mrs Gardiner était admirative de sa nièce. Sans jamais se départir de son naturel, elle se faisait obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Pourtant, rien de sa naissance ou de son éducation, ne l'avait prédisposée à accomplir de telles choses. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se gonflait de fierté, sa petite Lizzie était devenue une femme importante. Et cette fois-ci, Mrs Gardiner accepta l'aide de James pour enfiler son manteau.

Le silence régna dans le véhicule tout au long de la course. Mrs Gardiner repensait à toutes les choses qu'elle avait vu et tout ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait expliqué. La jeune femme quant à elle reportait son attention sur Mrs Barks. Qu'allait-elle penser de ses choix ? Le fiacre s'immobilisa devant l'imposant portail de Grosvenor Park. Mrs Gardiner marqua un temps d'arrêt. Au bout de l'immense allée, le manoir semblait flotter dans la brume. Tout comme Pemberley, l'édifice en imposait mais ses pierres grises lui donnait un air triste et peu accueillant. Elizabeth frappa à la porte puis entra sans même attendre.

" Martha est sourde comme un pot", expliqua-t'elle en poussant le lourd battant de bois.

Une vive impression de froid saisit les deux femmes. Le hall sombre n'avait rien d'accueillant. A son aise dans l'immense demeure, Elizabeth entraîna sa tante dans les méandres du manoir. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jardin d'hiver était vide et l'imposant fauteuil en rotin, déserté. L'inquiétude commençait à gagner la jeune femme. Retournant vers l'entrée, elle entreprit de chercher la bonne. Comme il était inutile de l'appeler, les deux femmes visitèrent les pièces les unes après les autres. Elles finirent par découvrir Martha dans la cuisine, pelotonnée devant l'immense âtre où un minuscule feu se mourrait. Soucieuse de ne pas effrayer la bonne, Elizabeth annonça sa visite en frappant bruyamment sur la porte de l'office. La petite vieille se retourna avec difficulté.

" Qui va là ?"

La jeune femme s'approcha aussi près que possible. Martha rajusta de ses doigts noueux, les épaisses lunettes qui tentaient de corriger sa cataracte avancée. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Elizabeth.

" Mrs Darcy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !"

La bonne lui attrapa familièrement la main. Elizabeth lui sourit avant de s'adresser à elle avec douceur.

" Martha, où est Mrs Barks ?"

Toute joie quitta aussitôt le visage de la bonne. Elle désigna le plafond.

" Madame ne quitte guère plus sa chambre."

A cette annonce, les deux femmes se regardèrent avec quelque alarme.

" Pouvez-vous préparer le thé Martha ? Nous allons rendre visite à Mrs Barks pendant ce temps."

La bonne jeta un regard approximatif en direction de la silhouette restée près de la porte. Mrs Gardiner s'approcha à son tour.

" Soyez rassurée, il s'agit de ma tante, Mrs Gardiner."

La bonne acquiesça en silence avant de se lever tant bien que mal. Son dos, courbé par les années, ne lui permettait plus de se redresser entièrement. Malgré tout, elle se mit en quête du thé demandé par Elizabeth. La voyant occupée, les deux femmes sortirent de l'office. Folle d'inquiétude, la jeune femme devait réprimer son envie de courir. Silencieuse, mais tout aussi angoissée, Mrs Gardiner suivit sa nièce à l'étage. La jeune femme se souvenait de sa première et dernière visite dans la chambre d'Irina. A cette époque, elle était sur le point de devenir Mrs Darcy. Elle hésita quelque peu devant la porte puis toqua poliment. Les oreilles aux aguets, les deux femmes guettaient le moindre bruit. Une voix rauque leur intima d'entrer, vite perdue dans une puissante quinte de toux. Elizabeth posa la main sur la poignée. Mrs Gardiner l'arrêta.

" Je vais voir si Martha a besoin d'aide. Je reviens avec le thé."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Comme toujours, sa tante avait le sens des convenances. Elizabeth ouvrit délicatement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur aigre assaillit les narines de la jeune femme. Derrière le baldaquin, la voix crépitante de Mrs Barks interpella le visiteur.

" Est-ce vous Martha ?"

Elizabeth s'approcha du lit.

" C'est Lizzie, Irina."

En guise de réponse, une quinte de toux. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme tira le rideau. Dans le clair-obscur de la pièce, Mrs Barks apparut encore plus pâle que la chemise de nuit blanche qui couvrait ses épaules osseuses.

" Que faites-vous là ma chère ?"

Le ton était inquiet. Gênée, la vieille femme tenta tant bien que mal de rabattre son châle sur ses épaules afin de se donner une contenance plus digne.

" Simple visite de courtoisie ma chère."

Elizabeth avait volontairement employé un ton léger. L'état de santé d'Irina était visiblement préoccupant mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas la brusquer.

" Vous auriez pu prévenir, je ne suis guère présentable."

" J'ignorais que je devais m'annoncer avant de rendre visite à ma très chère mère adoptive."

Elle prit la main noueuse de la vieille femme et y déposa un baiser affectueux. Attendrie par ce geste, Mrs Barks se montra plus conciliante. Désignant de l'index un peignoir aux motifs bigarrés, elle repoussa ses couvertures. Elizabeth attrapa le vêtement et aida la vieille femme à l'enfiler. Cet effort sembla presque surhumain à Mrs Barks qui essuya une nouvelle quinte de toux. Puis elle se traina, avec l'aide d'Elizabeth, jusqu'au fauteuil. Elle s'assit lourdement, une main posée sur sa poitrine crépitante. La jeune femme entreprit aussitôt de ranimer le feu et déposa une couverture pliée en quatre sur les genoux de la douairière. Mrs Barks grommela pour la forme mais glissa bien vite ses mains gelées sous la laine.

" A quand remonte la visite du docteur ?"

Mrs Barks cracha de dégoût.

" Je ne supporte pas ces charlatans !"

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

" Irina ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse j'espère ?"

La vieille femme haussa les épaules. Chaque hiver, c'était pareil : le froid, l'humidité, l'atmosphère londonienne ne lui réussissaient pas. Elle ne rêvait que de tropiques et de chaleur. Elle se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Elizabeth s'apprêtait à la raisonner comme un enfant buté lorsqu'on toqua poliment à la porte. Mrs Barks s'en étonna aussitôt : Martha n'avait pas cette habitude, eu égard à sa forte surdité.

" Qui est-ce ?"

La jeune femme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

" C'est ma tante Gardiner, nous sommes venues ensemble."

Mrs Barks jeta un regard désolé à sa chambre et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

" Eh bien, qu'elle entre !"

Elizabeth s'avança aussitôt vers la porte. Le visage plein de sollicitude de Mrs Gardiner apparut aussitôt. Malgré le plateau fumant qu'elle portait, la femme s'inclina avec respect devant Mrs Barks.

" C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ma chère, même si j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances."

La remarque n'échappa pas à Mrs Gardiner, terriblement gênée. Elizabeth lui fit un clin d'œil discret pour la rassurer. Elle servit elle-même le thé, plaçant d'autorité une tasse entre les mains de Mrs Barks. Le liquide chaud ramena un peu de couleur aux joues de la vieille femme. Néanmoins, elle demeurait secouée par de violentes quintes de toux.

" Figurez-vous ma tante, que Mrs Barks se refuse à voir un quelconque médecin."

Une mine horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de Mrs Gardiner.

" Allons Mrs Barks, vous n'y songez pas ! Dans votre état, ce n'est guère sérieux !"

Elizabeth soupira. A Pemberley, elle pouvait compter sur les conseils avisés de docteur Ford, mais à Londres, elle ignorait quel praticien appeler.

" Je vous recommande le docteur Kingsley. Je lui confie ce que j'ai de plus cher, mes enfants."

Les deux femmes firent tant et si bien que Mrs Barks finit par se laisser convaincre.

" A la condition que je sois présentable lors de la visite de ce monsieur."

Elizabeth rédigea à la hâte un mot à l'attention de Mrs Jones afin qu'elle prenne un certain nombre de dispositions, dont la quête du fameux docteur Kingsley. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Mrs Barks, Mrs Gardiner, aidée de son mieux par Marthe, remettait de l'ordre dans la chambre. Malgré le froid, les fenêtres furent ouvertes en grand et la literie entièrement changée. Au sortir de la salle de bain, la chambre était baignée par la lumière du jour. Le lit, soigneusement fait, était chauffé par des briques rouges, tandis qu'un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée. A l'image de la chambre, Mrs Barks avait fait peau neuve : vêtue d'un extravagant boubou africain, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon simple, elle avait bien meilleure mine. Pour autant, sa toux ne s'était pas améliorée et elle restait très faible. Malgré sa prétendue habitude d'être malade durant l'hiver, les deux femmes n'étaient guère rassurées. La sonnette retentit vigoureusement. Elizabeth descendit aussitôt accueillir les visiteurs. Les joues rougies par le froid, Johanna fit une légère révérence. La jeune femme s'écarta aussitôt pour la laisser passer. Thomas la suivait de près, les mains lourdement chargées.

" Avez-vous pu trouver le docteur Kingsley ?"

Le jeune cocher hocha la tête.

" Il sera là d'ici peu Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth le remercia et conduisit les deux domestiques à l'office. Martha regardait cette activité avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle attrapa Elizabeth au vol.

" Que se passe t-il Mrs Darcy ?"

La jeune femme prit le temps de lui expliquer avant de la confier aux bons soins de Johanna. Cette dernière prit rapidement les choses en main dans l'office, efficacement secondée par Martha, désireuse de se rendre utile. Elizabeth ne pouvait guère lui jeter la pierre, à son âge et avec son handicap, elle n'avait pas pris toute la mesure de la situation. Peut être était-il temps qu'Irina accepte de s'entourer d'autres personnes. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas la priorité. Elle remonta dans la chambre où Mrs Gardiner veillait religieusement sur Mrs Barks. Épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour se lever et s'habiller, la vieille femme s'était assoupie. Son souffle rauque et entrecoupé n'avait rien de rassurant. Mrs Gardiner posa sa main sur celle de sa nièce.

" Lizzie, son état est très préoccupant."

Elizabeth hocha gravement la tête. Elle avait conscience de cela mais son naturel optimiste prenait néanmoins le dessus. Au second coup de sonnette, Mrs Gardiner se leva, laissant à la jeune femme le soin de veiller sur Mrs Barks. Elle revint cependant rapidement, accompagné d'un homme de haute stature, vêtu d'un complet noir. Malgré ses cheveux et sa moustache gris, il avait l'œil vif. Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la salua avec déférence. La jeune femme lui désigna Mrs Barks assoupie et lui résume la situation. L'homme hochait gravement la tête en jetant des regards inquiets en direction du lit.

" Pouvez-vous la réveiller ?"

Posant sa sacoche sur un guéridon, le médecin sortit son stéthoscope. Mrs Barks peinait à s'éveiller.

" Irina, le docteur est là. Il souhaite vous examiner."

La vieille femme grommela et se redressa tant bien que mal.

" Madame."

Le médecin la salua avec amabilité avant de s'asseoir familièrement sur le bord du lit. Avec délicatesse, il posa ses doigts sur le poignet de la vieille femme. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire avenant, comme si l'état de santé de sa patiente n'était pas inquiétant. Mrs Barks frissonna lorsque le cercle de métal se posa sur sa poitrine et sur son dos. Cet examen terminé, il lui tapota gentiment la main comme pour la féliciter. Elizabeth s'empressa de remonter les couvertures et de la border, comme un enfant. Le docteur rangeait tranquillement son matériel. Elizabeth et Mrs Gardiner attendait avec angoisse son diagnostic.

" Mrs Barks souffre d'une vilaine pneumonie. Je ne vous le cache pas, son état est préoccupant."

Son sourire avenant avait disparu et son regard exprimait une certaine tristesse. Il rédigea une ordonnance destinée à soulager les douleurs.

" Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous préparer à ce qui pourrait advenir. Je reviendrais dans deux jours."

Hébétée, Elizabeth le regarda partir, raccompagné par Mrs Gardiner.

" Lizzie ?"

Elle essuya furtivement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient répandues sur ses joues. En voyant son visage bouleversé, Mrs Barks ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le diagnostic.

" Ne soyez pas triste Lizzie, je suis si fatiguée de cette vie. Bientôt, je m'en irai rejoindre les ruelles étroites de Florence et les touffeurs d'Afrique ..."

Son regard se fit lointain et un vague sourire vint étirer ses lèvres exsangues.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Elizabeth ne quitta plus le chevet d'Irina, passant journées et nuits auprès de la vieille femme. Elle délaissa ses occupations mondaines et délégua une bonne partie de ses obligations professionnelles au trio de la joaillerie. Durant ses moments de lucidité, Mrs Barks lui parlait de ses lointains voyages, des paysages somptueux et des décors luxuriants. Mais la plupart du temps, elle restait apathique et sans force. Les médicaments prescrits par le docteur Kingsley n'eurent aucun effet. C'est au milieu d'une nuit sans lune qu'Elizabeth recueillit les dernières paroles de la vieille femme et son dernier souffle. C'est un sourire aux lèvres que Irina Barks se laissa glisser dans un sommeil éternel.

Terrassée par le chagrin, Elizabeth assista en spectatrice aux funérailles de la vieille femme. M. Darcy avait prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires à la cérémonie, Mrs Barks ayant laissé des directives claires sur ses dernières volontés. Malgré sa place dans la haute l'aristocratie, peu de personnes virent assister à ses funérailles. Par son excentricité et son mépris, la vieille femme s'était peu à peu coupée du monde social. Aussi la cérémonie se déroula-t'elle dans le plus stricte intimité.

Des funérailles, Elizabeth ne garda qu'un souvenir flou, comme enveloppé de brouillard. Et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle retrouva Darcy House après plusieurs jours d'absence. Épuisée par sa veille auprès d'Irina, elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Mais le repos n'y fit pas grand chose et la tristesse persista. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la jeune femme ne fut plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Refusant toute sortie, elle gérait uniquement les affaires courantes de la joaillerie sans quitter sa chambre. Même Georgiana finit par s'inquiéter de cette apathie persistante.

" Fitzwilliam ?"

M. Darcy leva les yeux de son courrier. Il était à chaque fois surpris de voir sa petite sœur devenue une jolie jeune femme. Il posa sa lettre et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

" Je suis inquiète pour Elizabeth."

A l'évocation du prénom de sa femme, un pli barra le front de M. Darcy.

" Moi aussi Georgiana, mais il lui faut du temps."

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

" Et si nous rentrions à Pemberley ?"

M. Darcy considéra cette suggestion avec attention. Même si la Saison n'était pas encore terminée, Elizabeth se refusait de toute façon à toute occupation mondaine. De son côté, M. Darcy pouvait traiter ses affaires courantes depuis le Derbyshire mais Georgiana ?

" Qu'en sera-t'il de M. Von Malhër ?"

La jeune femme rougit instantanément et baissa les yeux, préférant ne pas répondre. S'il y avait bien une qualité que M. Darcy ne pouvait dénier à sa soeur, c'était bien la générosité. Il se leva et posa un tendre baiser sur son front.

" Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Elizabeth."


	35. Chapitre 71

Chapitre 71

Mrs Reynolds avançait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Avisant le maître des écuries, elle le héla. M. Forks s'arrêta pour l'attendre, ne daignant pas s'avancer à sa rencontre. L'intendante grommela devant tant d'indélicatesse. Elle agita une lettre sous le nez de l'homme.

" M. Darcy m'informe qu'il arrive la semaine prochaine. Mrs Darcy se languit visiblement du Derbyshire."

M. Forks ne fit aucun commentaire. Il souleva légèrement son chapeau avant de reprendre son chemin. Mrs Reynolds haussa les épaules et ramassa ses jupes. Elle ferait le chemin retour à vitesse raisonnable.

Le retour à Pemberley eut le mérite de sortir Elizabeth de sa léthargie. Mrs Jones avait beau être une intendante confirmée, certaines décisions revenaient à la maîtresse de maison. La jeune femme fut donc entraînée dans le tourbillon du déménagement bi-annuel. Outre les affaires domestiques, il lui fallut aussi prendre congé de son cercle mondain. La plupart de ses relations peinaient à comprendre son soudain retrait de la vie sociale. Pour elles, le deuil n'était pas une raison valable. Seules Mrs Lavander et Mrs Grey lui avait témoigné de la sympathie. C'est donc avec bien peu de regrets qu'Elizabeth signifiait son départ pour le Derbyshire. Elle ne put cependant se résoudre à retourner à la joaillerie. L'endroit est bien trop imprégné de souvenirs auxquels Elizabeth se sentait incapable de faire face. Elle préféra une lettre et délégua à Mrs Gardiner le bon soin de l'entreprise. M. Darcy s'était occupé de régler les détails de succession : Elizabeth était désormais pleinement propriétaire de la joaillerie et du manoir de Grosvenor Park. Son seul intérêt s'était porté sur le sort de Martha, la vieille bonne à moitié sourde et aveugle. Dotée d'une pension conséquence, elle finirait ses jours à l'abri du besoin.

En une semaine à peine le déménagement était achevé. Petit à petit, la maison tombait en sommeil, les meubles couverts de draps blancs. C'est sans regrets que la jeune femme quittait Londres et Darcy House. Fitzwilliam semblait tout aussi impatient de retrouver la campagne verdoyante du Derbyshire. Seule Georgiana semblait partagée entre le plaisir et le tristesse. Elizabeth savait quel déchirement cela devait être de quitter Londres et le jeune Von Mälher. Même si rien n'était encore fixé entre eux, Wilfried avait quasiment obtenu l'assentiment de M. Darcy pour faire la cour à sa soeur. Restait à le faire savoir aux principaux intéressés. Mais M. Darcy comptait bien sur l'épreuve de la séparation pour apprécier la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Georgiana avait été autorisée, sous le contrôle de son frère, a écrire à la famille Von Mälher pour les avertir de leur départ, quelque peu précoce, pour le Derbyshire.

Le voyage du retour se passa sans encombres. Elizabeth observait par la fenêtre disparaître avec soulagement, la brume grisâtre de Londres au profit d'un cadre plus verdoyant. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la même auberge que M. Darcy avait réservée à son intention et à celle de ses parents lorsqu'elle était venue à Londres à sa demande. Pour le couple, ce fut comme une seconde lune de miel. Par respect pour le chagrin de son épouse, M. Darcy s'était mis en retrait, n'exigeant d'elle aucune obligation matrimoniale. Mais ce voyage fut l'occasion pour eux de renouer avec une intimité quelque peu perdue. Peu à peu, Elizabeth reprenait des couleurs, elle avait plus d'appétit. Le confinement et la promiscuité du véhicule fut aussi l'occasion de discussions légères ou sérieuses sur des sujets divers et variés. Tant et si bien qu'en posant le pied sur l'esplanade de Pemberley, la jeune femme était redevenue la même. Elle fut la première à descendre, refusant l'aide de son mari. Ce n'est qu'après avoir respiré une grande bouffée d'air frais qu'elle sentit son chagrin s'envoler. Enfin elle était chez elle.

Fidèle à son habitude, Mrs Reynolds attendait la famille sur le perron. L'accueil chaleureux dont elle les gratifia n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude froide et réservée de Mrs Jones. Elizabeth s'enquit presque immédiatement de Sarah. L'intendante la rassura aussitôt, elle allait bien malgré les récents évènements. Au regard étonné d'Elizabeth, elle comprit que la jeune femme ignorait tout de l'agression dont avait été victime son ancienne femme de chambre.

" Fitzwilliam ?"

M. Darcy recommanda à Georgiana d'aller s'installer dans ses appartements. Sans chercher à répliquer, la jeune fille obéit sagement à son frère.

" Faîtes venir M. Forks."

Mrs Reynolds hocha la tête et disparut rapidement. M. Darcy ôta son manteau et aida son épouse à enlever le sien. Il lui prit délicatement le bras et l'entraîna vers son bureau.

" Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas voulu t'accabler davantage. M. Forks m'a tenu informé par courrier, il s'est passé certaines choses très graves dont je vais devoir m'occuper."

Préférant éviter les détails, M. Darcy s'en tint aux faits, résumant rapidement la situation. En voyant le visage catastrophé de son épouse, il la rassura sur la bonne santé de Sarah. M. Forks et Mrs Reynolds ne se firent guère attendre. L'intendant parut toujours aussi revêche à la jeune femme. Il la salua brièvement et relata les derniers évènements. Georges White avait été placé en prison. Il avait mit quelques jours à dessoualer complètement.

" Le juge du comté l'a condamné à un mois de prison. Après quoi, il sera libre."

Elizabeth posa sa main sur le bras de son mari.

" Fitzwilliam ? Tu ne vas laisser faire ça ?"

Le regard dur et froid de M. Darcy la rassura.

" Nous règlerons cette affaire dès demain. Pour l'heure, il est tard."

ooOoo

Avide de sensations, M. Darcy ne ménageait pas sa monture. Après quelques ruades au sortir d'un trop long hiver, son étalon était plus que ravi de galoper au grand air. A quelques mètres derrière, M. Forks tenait la distance. A l'approche de Lambton, les deux cavaliers ralentirent leur course et c'est au pas qu'ils entrèrent dans le village. Sans s'arrêter pour répondre au salut des habitants, les deux hommes allèrent directement au tribunal. Assis à son bureau, la tête du juge Williams dépassait à peine des montagnes de documents qui l'encombraient. M. Darcy jeta un regard réprobateur au fouillis. L'homme de loi était petit et replet. Ses lunettes rondes accentuaient l'ovale de son visage. M. Darcy le dominait d'une bonne tête. Son visage fermé n'augurait rien de bon.

" Juge Williams, j'ai appris la peine infligée à Georges White pour avoir battu sa femme, quasiment à mort, frappé son fils et agressé une jeune femme."

Malgré l'heure matinale et la fraîcheur de l'air, le juge suait à grosses gouttes, tamponnant avec régularité son crâne lisse. Il recherchait de ses doigts tremblants, un document.

" Oui oui, je me souviens. Un mois d'emprisonnement pour Georges White."

" Je consteste cette peine."

Le magistrat cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air étonné. Devant tant d'incompétence, M. Darcy préféra prendre congé. Réprimant sa colère, il questionna son intendant.

" Quand doit-il être libéré ?"

" Dans quatre jours à peine."

M. Darcy hocha doucement la tête, cela lui laissait juste le temps de prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

Lorsque Elizabeth s'éveilla, la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle passa sa main sur le drap : il était froid. Elle en conclu donc que M. Darcy s'était levé à l'aube. Elle bailla et s'étira comme un chat fatigué, avant de se pelotonner sous la couverture. Les épais rideaux peinaient à calfeutrer les premiers rayons du soleil printanier. Le gazouillis des oiseaux l'appelait irrésistiblement à l'extérieur. Elle se leva sans hâte, reprenant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ses habitudes à Pemberley. La plupart de ses vêtements avaient été expédiés quelques jours plus tôt : ils remplissaient déjà ses placards. Une fois prête, elle s'enroula dans un épais châle avant de sortir de la chambre. Le couloir était désert, la maison semblait comme endormie. Le bruit de ses pas étouffés par l'épais tapis qui courrait le long du couloir faisait penser au trottinement d'une petite souris. Elizabeth s'arrêta devant la porte de Georgiana, étonnée de ne pas entendre le son du pianoforte. Elle descendit sans hâte l'imposant escalier de marbre blanc et s'avança vers le petit salon. Un feu bien nourri donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Attablée devant l'âtre Georgiana achevait son petit déjeuner. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent familièrement. Mrs Reynolds arriva presque aussitôt une théière fumante entre les mains. Son sourire en disait long sur le plaisir de voir la famille Darcy revenir si tôt dans la saison de Londres.

" Je n'aime guère Darcy House, je préfère nettement Pemberley."

Aucun autre compliment n'aurait pu faire davantage plaisir à l'intendante. Elizabeth l'invita à prendre une tasse de thé, désireuse de connaître la vie de la demeure durant ces derniers mois d'absence. Mrs Reynolds relata fidèlement les faits marquants dont le point d'orgue fut l'arrivée surprise de Sarah et de sa fille. A l'évocation de son ancienne femme de chambre, Elizabeth eut un pincement au coeur. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'intendante et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Pensez-vous qu'elle ait fait le bon choix ?"

" Ne soyez pas inquiète Mrs Darcy, Robert Grants est un bon garçon, sérieux et travailleur. Il n'y a aucune raison de vous tracasser."

Malgré les affirmations de l'intendante, Elizabeth restait quelque peu inquiète. Elle repensait sans cesse à cette affaire, cette agression dont elle avait été victime.

" Croyez-vous qu'il serait malvenu de lui rendre visite ?"

" Oh grand dieu non, Mrs Darcy. Je crois même que Sarah en serait heureuse."

Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de la pendule. Mrs Reynolds suivit son regard.

" Avec la calèche, il vous faudra une bonne heure pour atteindre Wigan. Je vous conseille de partir après le déjeuner."

De sa petite voix timide, Georgiana demanda à être du voyage.

" Mais bien entendu, Georgiana ! C'est donc décidé, nous irons toutes les trois après le déjeuner."

L'intendante hocha vigoureusement la tête, elle aussi était heureuse à l'idée de revoir Sarah.

Lorsque M. Darcy rentra de Lambton, il trouva le château étrange vide et silencieux. Nulle de trace de son épouse, de sa soeur et même de Mrs Reynolds. Il parcourut les étages et les salons en vain. Il se décida à s'aventurer jusqu'à l'office. Le bruit des pas pressés et les rires le conduisirent jusqu'à la cuisine. Par la porte ouverte, il vit les trois femmes fort affairées autour d'un panier en osier. Elles semblaient discuter vivement du contenu. Il frappa poliment à la porte. Stoppées dans leur élan, elles s'immobilisèrent.

" Fitzwilliam !"

Georgiana se précipita vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue. Elle lui prit familièrement la main et l'entraîna vers la table où trônait le fameux panier. A l'intérieur s'entassaient pêle-mêle charcuteries, miches de pain et pots de confiture.

" Préparez-vous une excursion de plusieurs jours ?"

Ce trait d'humour fit sourire les trois femmes.

" Nous avons décidé de rendre visite à Sarah."

Froncement de sourcils.

" Si vous en êtes d'accord bien entendu."

Georgiana jeta un regard inquiet vers Elizabeth. M. Darcy regardait le contenu du panier avec étonnement.

" Nous avons pensé apporter quelque nourriture. Après tout, il y a trois enfants en bas âge. J'ai aussi pensé que Mrs White pourrait avoir besoin de secours."

M. Darcy hocha lentement la tête.

" Je n'y vois pas d'objection. La charité est l'apanage des femmes de Pemberley."

Elizabeth lui pressa discrètement la main en signe de remerciement. Son sourire lumineux mit du baume au cœur de M. Darcy : il lui semblait que son épouse revivait. Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas davantage, quelque peu mal à l'aise au milieu des considérations domestiques de ces dames. Au premier panier s'ajouta un second, destiné à la famille White, ainsi qu'un paquet de tissus divers à usage vestimentaire. Laissant à Mrs Reynolds le soin de faire commander l'attelage, Georgiana et Elizabeth regagnèrent les parties nobles de Pemberley. La jeune fille se montra désireuse de s'exercer au pianoforte, Elizabeth, quant à elle prit, un livre dans la bibliothèque. La matinée se passa agréablement au rythme des mélodies de M. Von Mälher. Impatiente à l'idée de revoir Sarah, Elizabeth eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture : son esprit dérivait inlassablement vers Wigan.

A l'heure du déjeuner, M. Darcy parla de sa visite matinale auprès du juge du comté. Le regard horrifiés des deux femmes en disaient long sur leur crainte quant à Mrs White. Le maître de Pemberley les rassura sans pour autant leur donner de détails. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elles sachent qu'il comptait expédier Georges White sans aucune autre forme de procès dans une lointaine colonie à l'autre bout du monde. Il se déclara désireux de les accompagner, afin de rassurer Mrs White sur son sort. Le déjeuner achevé, la petite compagnie s'achemina tranquillement vers Wigan. Georgiana prit place auprès de Mrs Reynolds dans le chariot tandis que M. Forks tendait, d'un air goguenard, les rênes de la jument à Elizabeth. La jeune femme les prit bien malgré elle. M. Darcy l'aida à régler ses étriers et lui glissa quelques mots l'air de rien.

" Soyez rassurée, le colonel est encore à Londres."

Vexée, Elizabeth éperonna sa jument, laissant M. Darcy en plan. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à la rattraper. Cette cavalcade avait joliment rosi les joues de la jeune femme. Le couple attendit quelques minutes que les chariot les ait rejoint, avant de repartir à une allure plus raisonnable. Cette agréable promenade fut l'occasion pour Elizabeth de découvrir davantage le domaine de Pemberley. Ils mirent une bonne demie-heure à atteindre les limites de la propriété avant de s'engager sur les terres arables du domaine. Ca et là des habitations fleurissaient par petits groupes, formant des hameaux de quelques maisons, entourées par des champs à la terre retournée en prévision des semailles à venir. Sur le passage de M. Darcy, les fermiers ôtaient leur chapeau en signe de respect. Certains s'avançaient même pour lui parler d'un problème quelconque. M. Darcy ne manquait jamais de les saluer en retour ou d'écouter leurs doléances. Il apparaissait alors sous un jour moins guindé, moins convenu que dans les salons londoniens. C'était cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'Elizabeth préférait. Ils arrivèrent enfin Wigan. Dans ce hameau, seules deux maisons subsistaient : celle de Robert Grants et celle de Georges White. Alerté par le piaffement des chevaux et le bruit des roues du chariot, Robert sortit de la grange. Avisant M. Darcy, il s'avança à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes se serrèrent virilement la main.

" M. Forks m'a tenu informé des récents évènements survenus."

Robert hocha gravement la tête. Puis M. Darcy désigna Elizabeth.

" Mon épouse et ma sœur m'accompagnent. Elles sont désireuses de rendre visite à Mrs Grants et Mrs White."

Robert regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme sur la jument. Malgré ses vêtements qu'on devinait de haute facture, elle était habillée avec simplicité. Son sourire bienveillant tranchait littéralement avec l'idée qu'elle s'était fait d'une lady. Il bafouilla quelque peu.

" Je pense que Sarah n'y verra pas d'inconvénient."

Il se tourna vers la maison dont la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Vêtue de son habituelle robe noire et d'un tablier blanc, Sarah s'avança rapidement vers les visiteurs. Reconnaissant les Darcy, elle s'inclina avec déférence. Elizabeth descendit aussitôt de sa monture.

" Sarah ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !"

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent quelques instants, puis Elizabeth désigna le chariot.

" Vous vous souvenez de Miss Darcy et de Mrs Reynolds ?"

Sarah hocha la tête, visiblement émue de revoir son ancienne maîtresse. La jeune femme l'entraîna vers le chariot.

" Nous vous avons porté un peu de nourriture et des linges pour confectionner des vêtements. J'ai pensé que cela ferait plaisir aux enfants."

" C'est très aimable de votre part Mrs Darcy, mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter ..."

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Robert. Ce dernier lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. Elizabeth souleva le torchon qui protégeait la nourriture.

" Il y a un peu de viande, du pain et aussi de la confiture."

" Merci mille fois, Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de la ferme voisine.

" Nous avons aussi pensé à Mrs White et à ses enfants, mais peut être est-il indélicat de lui rendre visite ..."

Sarah la rassura : Kendra serait sans doute heureuse de la recevoir. Son état s'était considérablement améliorée et elle était à présent en mesure de quitter son lit. Tandis que Sarah portait le panier et le linge qui lui étaient destinés, accompagnée des trois femmes, M. Darcy en profita pour faire un tour du propriétaire. Il admira la propreté de la cour et la bonne tenue du bétail. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des champs où la terre noire et meuble attendait d'être ensemencée.

" Je tiens à vous féliciter Robert, vous êtes à la hauteur de la tâche."

Gêné, le fermier se contenta de hocher la tête. Les femmes ayant terminé la visite de l'humble maisonnette, le petit groupe s'achemina jusqu'à la ferme voisine. L'état de délabrement des bâtiments fit froncer les sourcils à M. Darcy. Les bêtes se remettaient doucement du manque de soin et les champs restaient encore en friche. Cet état de fait inquiéta quelque peu M. Darcy. Robert était dans la force de l'âge mais la charge de travail était bien trop importante pour un homme seul : il faudrait surement songer à recruter un nouveau fermier. Robert sembla suivre le cheminement de sa pensée.

" Le fils White pourrait m'aider. Il est encore un peu jeune mais il est plein de bonne volonté."

M. Darcy envisagea un instant cette idée.

" Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Mrs White."

L'entrée de M. Darcy dans la maison provoqua un silence total. Kendra White se leva avec quelque difficulté mais tint à saluer dignement son propriétaire.

" J'espère que vous allez mieux Madame."

La gorge nouée, la pauvre femme ne put qu'opiner de la tête. Ses enfants se mirent à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

" Je suis venu vous annoncer des nouvelles, qui, je l'espère, seront de bonnes nouvelles pour vous."

L'assemblée était suspendue aux lèvres de M. Darcy.

" Vous n'aurez désormais plus rien à craindre de votre époux Mrs White, ni de votre père les enfants. Des dispositions sont prises pour qu'il quitte à tout jamais l'Angleterre."

A ces mots, Kendra crut défaillir : son calvaire était enfin terminé. Elle serra ses enfants contre elle.

" Merci M. Darcy."

L'homme hocha gravement la tête puis fit signe au garçon de s'approcher. A quinze ans à peine, c'était déjà un solide gaillard.

" Tu es désormais l'homme de la maison. C'est donc à toi qu'incombe la survie de ta famille."

Cette déclaration alarma quelque peu Mrs White.

" Pour cette saison, avec l'aide de M. Grants, il faudra t'occuper de la ferme."

Le garçon bomba le torse, fier de l'importance qu'on lui donnait.

" Soyez sans crainte M. Darcy, je serai l'homme de la situation."

Le maître de Pemberley se retint de sourire.

" Sachez cependant que si la tâche est trop dure, nous vous trouverons une autre situation."

A ces mots, Mrs White se jeta aux pieds de M. Darcy pour le remercier de sa bonté. Il la releva, gêné par son geste. Elle loua aussi la bienveillance et la gentillesse de Mrs Darcy en découvrant le panier de nourriture. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage, ils prirent congé de la famille White. Elizabeth eut quelque mal à camoufler son émotion. La situation de Mrs White la touchait au plus haut point. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa situation allait s'améliorer. L'après midi étant avancée, les Darcy et Mrs Reynolds exprimèrent le souhait de rentrer à Pemberley. M. Darcy confia le soin des deux fermes à Robert, lui demandant de prendre l'attache de M. Forks en cas de difficulté. Elizabeth et Mrs Reynolds étaient quant à elles soulagées par la bonne installation de Sarah. Cette dernière semblait heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie : son choix était le bon.


End file.
